In the Arms of the Angel
by CelestialAngel2000
Summary: Dean has always wanted to see Castiel's wings; since he first met the angel. When he finally gives in and begs to Castiel to see them, and the angel gives in, what does that mean for them? What happens when an archangel becomes interested as well? *Threesome* starts in chapter nine - Gabriel/Dean/Castiel
1. Dom Dean

**Title:** In the Arms of the Angel

**Warnings:** EXPLICIT sex scene please do not read if you are offended by male/male pairings! Also there is definite Wing!Kink

**Summary:** Dean is curious about Castiel's wings and has been begging to see them for months again now, when Castiel shows him the wings though, they get more than they both bargained for.

**Disclaimer:** I do now own Dean, Cass, or anything Supernatural! The writers are amazing though for creating these characters though!

**A/N:** Hi! So one of my favorite stories to read is Wing!Kink I find it amazing usually and I swear there isn't enough of it out there. This story will be split into two parts because it just became to long for me to think of it as a one shot…so you'll definitely see more action with the wings next chapter but they still play a key role this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Cass come on just show me them," begged Dean to the fallen angel.<p>

Castiel stared at Dean for a second then looked down on the floor. It was only him in the motel room, Sam had decided to step out for the night, and they would not be expecting him back until late in the morning the next day.

Castiel sighed to himself. For months now, Dean had been begging him to show him his wings. He understood the possible fascination; and why Dean would show so much interest. Humans were notorious for wanting what they could not have all the time and wings were one of them. Now add an angel into the mix and you have created a longing and need so strong, that they would not stop until they have experienced it. How many humans could walk around saying they have actually touched an angels wings before? Basically none, and so Dean was one of these people.

It started a few months ago, when this obsessive need of Dean's had begun. Castiel had been in a skirmish with one of his brothers, and had been injured in one of his wings. He had appeared to the boys needing help. Dean had noticed that he was hurt and helped him over to the bed where he sat him down. He had demanded that he tell him what had happened, and when he had told him in full detail; when Dean had learned that, he had been harmed on one of his wings he had demanded to see it. Castiel had been hesitant of showing him it was not something that was normally done and wings were a private matter with most angels. The hard look in Dean's eyes though had squandered any doubts that Castiel could coast through this without Dean seeing them and so he had quietly unfolded them from his back, after he had removed his shirts and trench coat.

Dean had sucked in a breath of awe when he saw the shadows of his wings unfurl. He had not fully materialized them, since he did not need to, and Dean did not seem to want to press the issue. He must have known he was getting a rare opportunity with this and did not want to waste a single moment on a petty argument. Slowly Dean had come over to his wings and lightly placed his hand along one of the shadows. Castiel had shuddered at the feeling of Dean's hand gently carding through the feathers that he could not see but could probably be able to feel.

His wings shuddered under the feel of Dean's fingers and he bit his lip to hold back his gasps. Dean's hands did not hurt him, actually, it felt very pleasurable, but he felt so open and exposed with those emotions coursing through his veins that there was half of him that had wanted the moment to be done. The other half was craving for the moment to last and to explore these new emotions and sensations that were being presented to him.

Dean had mistaken his shudders to mean that he was in pain and quickly treated the wound. As soon as he had finished Castiel had quickly retracted his wings, and thanked Dean. He had thought that that would be the end of that, but he had been wrong.

"Dean I don't know if that is a wise decision," said Castiel still not looking at the hunter, coming back to the present from his thoughts.

"Why not Cass? Were friends and you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you right?" asked Dean.

"It's not necessarily about trust Dean, it's just, wings are a private and delicate business among angels," said Castiel.

"Oh," said Dean, "Forget about it then Cass, its cool."

He turned around to pack some more loose items in a bag, since him and Sam were going to be moving out of this small town by morning. Castiel stared at Dean's back silently for a while and chewed his bottom lip. He knew Dean was disappointed with this, but he would never show him that. If he thought his friend was not ready and would feel uncomfortable, he would not push the issue. 'What harm would come of it?' Castiel thought to himself. Castiel was curious as well about the feelings and sensations he had coursing through him months earlier when Dean had tended to his wounded wing.

"Dean?"

"Yeah Cass?" asked Dean turning around to stare at the angel.

"If you want to touch them and see them I will show you," said Castiel.

Dean looked at his friend slightly shocked; he was not honestly expecting Cass to let him.

"Are you sure Cass?"

Castiel nodded, and then proceeded to take off his trench coat and shirts underneath. Within a few short minutes he stood in front of Dean, bare chested. Dean gulped slightly at looking at the angel's body. He was not heavily muscled but he was lean and there was muscle where there should be. His arms were corded and well defined, and his stomach had the faint outlines of a beginning six-pack. Dean felt his cock twitch slightly in his jeans, and he quickly shook his head. What was wrong with him? He shook his head and tried to temper down his arousal.

Castiel looked at Dean slightly confused, he seemed slightly flushed; Castiel frowned slightly and walked over to Dean. He gently placed his hand against Dean's cheek.

"Are you alright Dean?"

Dean felt himself flushing, most likely from embarrassment and slight arousal at Cass's close proximity to him. He probably did not even realize the extent of the gentle and intimate touch that he was giving him.

"I'm-"Dean's voice came out slightly cracked, he cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm fine Cass really, now lets get this thing on a roll hey what do you say?"

Castiel stared at Dean a few seconds longer and then slowly nodded at him. He stepped away from Dean a bit and then closed his eyes. Finally, he felt the gentle unfurling of wings from his back, the weight of them extending and stretching. He sighed slightly when he felt their great mass, stretch, and expand away from him. Dean let out a gasp of surprise and Castiel knew that the hunter was looking directly at his wings.

Dean walked over to Castiel slowly, as soon as Castiel felt Dean approach, his eyes snapped open and regarded the hunters every move closely and carefully. Dean hesitated for a split second then when no danger was imminent, he started to walk closer again to him. Slowly his arm outstretched and finally his hand came into full contact with the wing.

Castiel and Dean both jumped slightly. It felt like a huge electrical current had jolted through both of their bodies as soon as Dean had made contact with his wing. Castiel shuddered in the pleasurable aftershocks that one gentle touch had given him.

Dean was absolutely fascinated by the angel's wings. They were huge, probably fully extended they would reach 13 to 15 feet in length. The feathers were a beautiful ebony black colour, and there were streaks and flashes of different hues of blue dispersed equally between each feather, so that the wings gave the impression of a beautiful black sky at night. Coincidentally the blue in Cass's wings reminded Dean of the blue in his eyes, so rich and deep like the most pure of oceans.

Dean gently started to card his fingers through the feathers that were in front of him, some were slightly crooked, and Dean took it upon himself to straighten those ones out for the angel. Slowly and meticulously, he groomed each feather on the angel's right wing. Castiel the whole time was trying desperately to control his shakings, and moans that were threatening to escape from his mouth. Then Castiel felt a hardening in his lower regions, and swallowed back another moan. He knew what was happening to him now and if Dean did not stop, he did not know how he would explain himself to the hunter. Dean was so engrossed in the wings of the angel that he had not noticed Castiel's predicament.

Finally, he came closer to the base of Castiel's wings and felt a small bump the size of a small peanut maybe. Dean became curious and lightly rubbed along the bump. Castiel's eyes shot open wide, his nose flared, and his wings extended as far as they could in the small room stretching all the way up to the ceiling. Dean jumped back quickly afraid that he had hurt the angel.

Castiel stared at Dean, and cocked his head slightly to the side, when he had gained enough control over his emotions.

"Dean? What is wrong?" asked Castiel.

"Oh umm it's just I thought that I had hurt you," said Dean in a sheepish voice.

"No you did not hurt me at all," said Castiel a small smile playing along his lips. Poor Dean he had thought that he had injured him, but little did he know he had hit one of the most sensitive parts of an angel.

"What did I touch then?" asked Dean hesitantly walking back over to Castiel again. Castiel lowered his wings again so that Dean could have easy access again.

"They are my oil glands," replied Castiel, "They keep my wings, healthy, and keep them aerodynamic, and glossy."

"So basically healthy," chuckled Dean.

"Yes basically," said Castiel rewarding Dean with a small smile again.

Dean walked over to the other wing, and proceeded to give the same treatment as he had on the other wing. He noticed more now this time around that Castiel was more affected. His breathing became more ragged, his pupils dilated where the blue of his eyes was almost completely taken over by the black, and his feathers seemed to be becoming puffier and shook more and more under his caresses. Dean was busy studying Cass's reactions to his touches that he startled slightly when his hand came into a wet patch that was growing rapidly throughout the wing. He looked at the other wing and noticed that it too seemed to be more shiny and slick in the light. Dean lightly ran his hand through the fluid and raised his hand to his nose to smell it. It smelled faintly like ozone, and mainly of the ocean. With it's salty tang.

"Cass what is this?" asked Dean to the angel.

It took Castiel a while to focus on what Dean had asked him, but when he had, he looked down at Dean's hand and saw it slick with oil.

"It is my oil Dean," said Castiel.

"Does it always come out this heavily for you?" asked Dean, smelling his hand again. Call him crazy but the oils smell was addicting for him. Slowly underneath the ozone, he smelled other faint scents that he enjoyed. He swears he could smell the faint traces of one of his favorite burgers, and gunpowder along with the faint smell of freshly fallen rain.

"No only under certain circumstances," said Castiel.

"Like what?" asked Dean.

"Either when an angel is in danger, the oil will coat the entire wing and form an impenetrable barrier so that they cannot be damaged by any weapon made by demon, angel or man; it will also present itself during grooming or…" and Castiel trailed off at that point.

"Or?" asked Dean hedging Castiel to answer. He thought he knew already what the angel would tell him, but he wanted the angel to acknowledge it for himself and admit it aloud to Dean.

"Or when an angel is sexually aroused and wishes to mate," said Castiel looking down at the floor.

Dean smiled to himself and walked to stand directly in front of Castiel. He cupped Cass's chin in the palm of his hand gently and raised the angels face up so that their eyes could connect.

"Cass would you be comfortable with me showing you the ropes?" asked Dean to the angel.

Castiel tilted his head to the side and frowned slightly at Dean.

"I do not understand what this "show you the rope" saying comes from Dean. What ropes?" asked Castiel in an adorable confused look.

Dean snorted with laughter at his friend's innocence.

"What I mean Cass is would you like to mate with me?" asked Dean giving Castiel a gentle smile.

Castiel gave Dean a look of complete bafflement. Something like this had not been done since the first Nephilim had been born and subsequently killed. Castiel's vessels heart began to beat faster and Castiel knew the answer to Dean's question in a split second.

"Yes Dean I would be honored to take you as my mate," Castiel replied in all seriousness.

Dean smiled gently at his friend.

"Ok Cass let's do this then," said Dean and gently he took the angels hand and led him to his bed in the small motel room.

He turned Castiel and gently cupped his chin again and gave the angel a slow and delicious kiss. The kiss was extremely sensual, and maybe a little inexperienced on Castiel's part but Dean knew with a little practice that he would happily provide Castiel would be well rehearsed in sex and kissing by the time he was through with him tonight.

Their tongues danced together lightly. Dean curled his around Cass's, tempted, and lured it into his mouth. When he felt his tongue in his mouth, he started to gently suck on it as if you would suck on your favorite lollipop. Castiel gave a small moan at the sensation of Dean lightly sucking at his tongue. His hands came up and rested against Dean's chest, lightly rubbing all along Dean's upper body. Dean let go of his tongue, gave a small moan of Castiel massaging him, and then went back to his thorough exploration of the angel's sweet mouth.

Dean captured Cass's mouth again, and this time the kiss was more demanding. He overwhelmed the angel and plundered his mouth. His tongue lightly flicked against Cass's and when Castiel tried to engage his tongue the same way Dean had he quickly moved his tongue to trace Castiel's teeth, memorizing all the little ridges and tips of them. Castiel gave a small moan of disappointment at Dean's avoidance tactics and slowly his hands became bolder. They slowly moved to the hem of Dean's shirt. He slipped the shirt up slightly and lightly rubbed his hands against Dean's midriff that was exposed. Dean pressed closer to Castiel at his motions and kissed him with more passion.

Teeth could be heard clashing in the room, and the slight breathy whispers of moans. Castiel tugged off Dean's plaid shirt until he was wearing his black wife beater underneath just for shirts. As soon as Dean's arms were, free from the confines of his shirt he moved his hand and lightly rubbed against Cass's more than obvious arousal. At this Castiel arched his back into Dean, and attempted to mold his body to the hunters. His wings flared out and the same scents assailed Dean's nose again that he had smelled on his hand. Then Cass's wings brushed against his bare arms and Dean lost it. He gently pushed Castiel onto the bed.

Castiel toppled onto the bed, easily. He stared up in surprise at Dean not having expected this. His wings were open wide on both sides of him and his eyes glazed as he stared up at Dean. Dean stared down at Cass and admired the bird's eye view. Cass lay before him completely stretched out on his whole bed. His wings took up the whole bed that Castiel's body did not take up. They were so large that they draped off the sides as well and curled slightly on the ground. Cass's mouth was kiss bitten, red, and puffy from the intense kisses that Dean had given the angel. His hair seemed to be in more disarray even though he had never touched it yet. He panted in deep breaths and stared up at Dean in expectation. Dean's gaze lowered down the angel's body and came to rest on Castiel's concealed erection. A huge bulge was denting the front of his pants. It showed Dean how much Castiel wanted and needed this. Without any doubt he was ready for what was about to happen.

"Dean," Castiel rasped out, his deep voice dropping even more and turning incredibly huskier from the want and desire coursing throughout his body.

Dean's eyes snapped back up to the angel and he made eye contact with him. He lightly smirked at the angel then slowly dropped down onto the bed and crawled up to rest above Castiel. He placed his forearms on either side of Castiel's head in order to avoid the wings, so as not to crush them with his weight. Slowly Dean started kissing down Castiel's jaw line until he met his lips again. He caught his bottom lip between his teeth, worried, and nibbled it with them. Castiel gave a choked moan at the feeling. Then slowly Dean released the abused lip and started to kiss along the opposite side of his jaw, he came to his right ear, swirled his tongue around the lobe and then bit down gently and tugged. At this Castiel gave a gasp, and arched up into Dean's body, he grinded against Dean's hard cock through his jeans looking for relief. Dean released Cass's lobe at his action a moaned out to the room in the harsh friction that Castiel was creating between their over sensitive bodies. When Dean had recovered from the shock and pleasure of the angel rubbing against him he looked down at Cass with a wide smirk plastered against his face. Who would have thought that his ear would have been a sensitive point for the angel? It made Dean even more curious to find the other spots on the angel.

Castiel was in a state of bliss below Dean. He loved to feel the hunter's solid weight against his own body. Even though he knew, he could easily over power the hunter he took great pleasure in the hunter dominating him. Their hard cocks rubbing against one another brought him to a new high that he had never experienced before. His pants were extremely constricting now around him, and he was starting to get desperate to rid their clothes in the fastest way possible. He arched his back again, almost impossibly like a cats and began to rub against Dean again, desperately trying to create some type of relief. Dean grabbed onto his hips and forced him down onto the bed. Castiel groaned in disappointment and want. Frantically he then tried to use his hands to unbuckle Dean's jeans and tug them down off him. The hunter laughed lightly at the angels inexperienced actions on his clothing and swatted his hands away. He lightly straddled Cass's hips.

"Let me help you with that," said Dean in a husky voice looking down at the angel lust burning like a wild fire in his eyes. Castiel's breathed hitched at the look.

Dean lowered himself so that he was lying in between Castiel's spread legs. He looked up at the angel and winked at him. Castiel gulped as he stared down at Dean, his breath catching in his throat in anticipation of the human's next move. Dean moved his mouth down and lightly blew on Castiel's hard on through his dress pants. Castiel's eyes became half lidded and he groaned lowly in the back of his throat at the feeling of the hot air warming his most intimate area slightly.

Dean smirked up at the angel. Soon he would have the little angel completely loosing it at his hands, or more importantly, he thought, his mouth. Slowly he unbuttoned Castiel's dress pants, took the zipper between his teeth, and tugged it down until he was fully unzipped. All the time he was staring up at the angel and Castiel stared down at him. Slowly Dean sat up slightly and tugged down the angel's pants roughly and quickly. Castiel lifted his hips to provide Dean with easier access, and he tossed the pants over his shoulder onto the floor, and then stared down at the boxers that were covering Castiel's cock.

His mouth started to water slightly thinking about what lay beyond the thin barrier that kept them separated. Slowly he hooked his fingers as well around Castiel's boxers and looked up at the angel for confirmation to see if this was ok. Castiel stared at Dean and nodded his head, giving permission to proceed. Dean nodded back at him and quickly tugged off the boxers and through them in the same general direction as the pants earlier.

Castiel's cock sprang up as soon as it was free from the constraints of his clothing. It made a slapping sound as it rested against his stomach and Dean stared at it. He felt like a starving man that had not eaten nor drank anything for days. He crawled in between Castiel's spread legs again and his head rested level with the Castiel's cock. The angel's cock was glorious Dean had to admit to himself. It was thick and was about 8 inches in length. Its head was red as if angry and demanding Dean to take it in his mouth and suck on it. Who was Dean to ignore that order? With that, he lightly took a long swipe of his tongue across the head of the cock.

Castiel choked, and thrusted his hips up off the bed desperate to feel more of these sensations. Dean grabbed onto the angel's hips with both hands and somehow forced the angel down back onto the bed. He then grabbed the base of Castiel's cock, and while holding onto one hip with one hand he took a long lick from the very base of the cock all the way to the head. Beads of pre-come were starting to glisten on the head of his dick, and Dean fitted his mouth over the head, he began to tongue and lap at the head of Castiel's dick like someone that just could not get enough.

Castiel threw his head back and stared up at the ceiling giving a long drawn out moan from deep within his throat; his wings flared out so violently that one of them knocked the bed on the other side and sent it flying until it hit against the motel door and laid there. Neither the angel nor the human took notice of this though, as they were so deeply engrossed in the others body, giving, and receiving pleasure. Castiel had never felt something so heavenly before in his long years. The way Dean's mouth suckled on the head of his cock was exquisite. The pressure and suction made him want to thrust deeper, but he did not want to harm his human and therefore tried to restrain himself. He gripped the bed sheets with his hands and one gripped the headboard behind them. He moaned again even stronger as Dean gave a particularly harder suck to his head and lapped with his warm, wet tongue at his slit. Tonguing it, in a parody of what was going to happen shortly later.

Dean was having the time of his life being this close to the angel and in the most intimate of ways. He could smell Castiel's heavenly and manly scent mixed in. His salty sweat that smelled strongly of the ocean, and the odor that was unmistakably manly was coming off him waves. His wings were beating gently and would stop and shudder and shake when Dean would give particularly hard sucks and slurps. Dean slowly started to take more and more of Castiel's cock slipping down the hard smooth surface. For something as hard as his penis was, it was incredibly smooth, and felt like velvet. He took more of the cock, and whenever he would gag slightly he would back off and suck on the length of the cock that he had in his mouth. Swirling his tongue and licking against the penis until his throat, and stomach calmed enough to try again. After a couple of tries, he was able to go down fully on Castiel. He closed his eyes and could feel the angel's balls resting against his chin, his wiry, curly black hairs tickling his nose; and where his lips stretched around his girth.

Castiel moaned loudly the windows in the room cracked, his hips arched up off the bed even with Dean's hand trying to keep him steady. His eyes flared slightly with light and his wings arched as high as they could above him as they could in his position; they seemed to grow even bigger in Dean's eyes as they opened and looked up at Castiel to witness exactly what his mouth was doing to the angel. Castiel then snapped his gaze down onto Dean, and stared at the hunter with a heated and full-blown lustful stare. Dean swallowed around Castiel's rock hard dick in his mouth, and the angel groaned lowly and released the headboard that was broken under his grasp to hold onto the back of Dean's head and lightly direct the hunter in the pace. He may be inexperienced in this field but he knew what his body wanted instinctually.

Slowly Dean raised his head up a bit and from Castiel's cock, he gripped the bottom of Castiel's dick with one hand the other resting on the angel's thigh lightly. Slowly he started to lick and suck at the angel's dick as if it was the best tasting Popsicle he had ever had. Pre-come was coming through the small hole at the tip more and more like a small river and Dean licked and swallowed it every time, not letting a drop of the angel's essence go to waste. The smell of Castiel's dick and from his wings was driving him crazy. That oil smelled so good to him, and with Castiel gripping his air it was becoming overbearing for the him. He lowered the hand that was not touching Castiel's dick and undid his jeans, and sighed when some of the pressure was released from his own dick. His hand started to palm and stroke his manhood and he moaned and groaned in pleasure. Castiel's hand tightened in his hair as he felt the vibrations that the hunter was making. They surged through his dick and up his spine, that made his wings start to beat more forcefully, creating a mini tornado in the room.

Dean's hand that was gripping the base of Castiel's cock moved downwards and started to lightly fondle his balls, lightly rubbing them. Castiel's legs were shaking and his grip on Dean's hair forced the hunter all the way and to take all of his 8 inches into his mouth. Dean was unprepared for this, and slightly gagged on Castiel's hard dick, but got through it by forcing himself to swallow repeatedly around the angels hard dick. Castiel moaned deep in his throat and a little of his true voice broke out and shattered the TV screen behind them, neither paid any attention to that either though. The sensation of Dean continuously swallowing around his hard cock was driving him mad. It felt like a continuous massage and if he could, he would stay right here on this bed, buried deeply in the hunter's throat for the rest of his days no matter how many that would be. He looked down at Dean and took in the beautiful the image the hunter presented to him right now. His eyes almost closed from the amount of pleasure that he realized he was giving the angel and that in turn was a huge turn on for him. His lips stretched wide and thin around the girth of his cock, and if he cocked his head slightly to the side, he could see the side of Dean's throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed his hard meat.

"You look like you have been starving for my cock Dean," said Castiel in an extremely husky voice, roughened with pleasure, "Look at you swallowing me down, your lips stretched wide around me to take me all in. I can feel your throat and I can only imagine what your ass feels like if your throat is already this tight, wet, and warm."

Dean moaned harshly at this and stroked himself faster, at Castiel's words. Suddenly Dean's hand that was stroking himself shot up and fisted in Castiel's feathers on one of his wings. The angel gave a great groan of pleasure and lost all control of his body. The dual sensation of Dean's mouth on his cock and his grip on his wing pushed him over the edge.

Dean stayed and sucked on Castiel's dick. Castiel had gripped the back of his head and had forced him all the way down onto his cock as soon as he felt his orgasm, and did not allow Dean to give one bit of space. Dean though, would not have let up from Castiel's dick even if he could. He loved feeling the hard, smooth cock pulsing on his tongue, and its spurts of cum go down his throat. It was somewhat salty, but also kind of sweet a perfect blend between them. To Dean it tasted great, he could not get enough of it, so he kept enthusiastically sucking on Cass's dick until it stopped shooting cum and became slightly limp in his mouth.

Finally, Cass's grip on the back of Dean's head relaxed, and he allowed Dean some give. Dean raised himself off Castiel's cock, and with a slight pop let it fall out of his mouth. He lightly started to lick all over his cock, cleaning up any cum that may still be on his dick.

Dean then sat up slowly and began lightly to card his hands through Castiel's wings. The feathers were soaked with sweat and oil. Castiel gave a broken moan on the bed. He was spread eagled, no pun intended, on the bed. His wings stretched out fully on either side of him. His wings trembled with the light and gentle touches Dean was giving them. They were super sensitive after his orgasm, and were shaking from the over stimulation but it felt so good that he refused to tell Dean to stop.

Dean was staring at the wings in awe. They were so smooth and glossy it felt like very fine silk running against his fingers, or water trailing through his hands. He could not get enough of their feel, smell, and the sight of them. Castiel gave another moan of because of his ministrations. Dean smirked down at the angel, and winked at him.

"Doing ok down there angel?" asked Dean in a smug voice.

Castiel stared up at Dean, "You can laugh Dean, but wait until I claim you and we shall see who will have the last laugh or so they say."

Dean smiled down at the angel and leaned down slowly so his body rested against Castiel's and their heads were in perfect alignment.

"Are you going to live up to that threat?" asked Dean, slanting his lips still puffy and red from sucking Cass off over the angels to share in a slow, passionate kiss.

Castiel moaned into the kiss and tried to keep up with Dean's kisses. Cass could taste himself on Dean's tongue and he became even hotter from the realization that he had fucked his mouth. The hunter had to admit to himself that the angel was a fast learner and smiled slightly as their two tongues dueled in a love dance of what was going to happen very soon.

Dean sat up lightly and started stroke Cass's wings. His hands came back slick with the oil that coated them and slowly he lowered his hand down to Cass's most secretive of entrances.

He lightly stroked the rim of his hole and prodded gently at it. Cass's breath hitched above him at the slight intrusion that was about to happen.

"Cass tell me what you want me to do to you," said Dean in a husky voice.

Castiel looked up to Dean a small frown furrowing his eyes.

"I don't know what I want Dean, I just know I need something," whined Cass.

"That's called lust or love Cass. You have desire right now, and don't worry we are going to take care of that," said Dean lightly pecking Cass's lips, "Don't worry I'll give you exactly what you need Cass."

Castiel stared up at Dean with a determined look in his eyes.

"I need you to be able to trust me though Cass," said Dean.

"I trust you Dean," said Cass in a breathy whisper.

Dean then lightly started to insert the tip of his finger into Castiel's entrance. Castiel's eyes flew open even at the small penetration. Dean kissed him again to try to distract Cass from the pain that his finger was causing him. Slowly as the two kissed, he wormed his finger fully into the angel's hole. Castiel ripped his mouth and gave a huge strangled moan against Dean's cheek as he felt his whole finger inside him.

Dean sat up to see between Castiel's legs and watch what he was doing so as not to hurt the angel any more than had to be done here. He thrusted his finger in and out of Castiel's hole slowly allowing the angel time to get used to the sensation. Suddenly Castiel arched up from the bed and his wings flared as high as they could from their position still trapped under Castiel's body. Dean smirked to himself he had found Cass's prostate.

"What…what is that?" gasped Castiel staring at Dean, his eyes blown wide and his pupils fully dilated; he stared up at Dean in awe.

"That my little winged friend is called a prostate," said Dean smirking down at the angel's complete virginity. 'It's cute' Dean thought to himself.

Slowly he kept on striking Cass's prostate and the angel quickly left like a gibbering mess on the bed, writhing to the thrust on Dean's finger. Slowly Dean added another finger and began to stretch Castiel's hole wider to prepare him for his cock. Cass's breath hitched at this slightly bigger intrusion but quickly relaxed and began to lightly thrust his hips up again to meet Dean's rhythm. When Dean thought Cass was ready, he slipped a third finger in the angel. Cass's eyes opened slightly wider. The extra intrusion caused his body to lock against the fingers, and it created a slight burn inside him. Dean lightly started to massage his inner walls again and he felt himself relaxing all over again and craving more from the hunter. His body needed something desperately but he did not fully understand what that was. Dean stretched his fingers out again and when Cass was a mess below him, and his wings were, beating strongly Dean deemed that he was ready.

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of the angel and they made a slight squishing sound as soon as they were free of his body. Castiel whimpered pathetically beneath Dean and tried to thrust his hips up to find the missing fingers.

Without them in his body, he felt strangely empty, as if he was missing a key part in a jigsaw puzzle.

"Please," whimpered Cass, staring at Dean with desperate eyes, "Please…"

Dean touched Cass lips with his finger lightly to stop his talking. "It's ok Cass, your going to get something much better right now."

With that, he reached up to slick his hand again in more of Castiel's oil from his wings and started to slick up his cock with the oil. It felt heavenly the oil on his cock. Like gentle caresses were stroking him and it felt as if he heated up more on his cock as soon as the oil made contact with his sensitive skin there.

Dean moaned lowly and gripped the base of his dick. Slowly he pushed the head so it rested against the angel's opening and paused there for a second. It seemed as soon as Castiel's hole sensed his cock there waiting for him it tried to suck him in. He could feel the tip of his penis being nudged and nibbled gently by Cass's hole. Dean looked up at the angel as if asking for permission to continue.

Castiel stared at Dean and then lifted his hips slightly and with his wings helping to propel him, he engulfed all of Dean's cock in one hard thrust. Castiel's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the sensation of feeling all of Dean's 7 inches of beautifully hard cock inside him. His dick was pulsing and it felt like his whole body was humming from the intense sensations that was generating from where there bodies joined. Any amount of pain taken away, for on the first thrust, Dean's cock had rammed into his prostate and stars had gone off in his eyes.

Dean was like wise enthralled by what Castiel had just done. He had not been expecting the angel literally to impale himself in one huge thrust on his dick with out him knowing. Dean was over come by the sensations of feeling his cock in this warm, wet, and tight channel. It felt like a never-ending massage and he had to wonder if this was how Cass had felt when he had blown him just a few minutes earlier. The continuous rhythm of Cass's ass felt like it was trying to pull him in deeper but that was impossible. Dean's balls cradled against Cass's cheeks and he could not go any farther even if he wanted to, and boy did he just want to bury himself in the angel.

Dean moaned low in his throat and his eyes made eye contact with Cass's below him. Cass's eyes were the bluest he ever had seen before and seemed to shine with light and understanding now and above all else with desire. Dean panted slightly.

"Cass man your going to be the death of me," panted Dean leaning down slightly so they shared the same air as they both panted and became used to the new sensations flowing through out their bodies. "You are so tight and hot, even tighter than a glove that's one size to small, ugh."

Cass moaned at Dean, and his hole clenched down on the hunter again suffocating Dean's cock inside him.

"Dean move, you are not going to break me and I need you to move NOW," said Castiel forcefully rocking his hips up into Dean in an effort to make him get going.

Dean then slowly pulled his hips back a little bit, and then forcefully rammed them back. Castiel's eyes flew wide at the sensations. He moaned, groaned, and rocked his hips back into Dean's thrusts.

Dean tried to keep control of himself; but Castiel was just too much for him. He was pounding into the angel and the slap of skin on skin, and the squelches of his cock continually ramming into Cass's hole, along with the more ferocious beatings of the wings were the only things that could be heard through out the room.

Dean could not get enough of the angel and he roughly slammed their mouths together. The kiss was rough and sloppy with teeth clicking viciously against one another and saliva leaking down their chins, but Dean absolutely loved it. He had never had this kind of a passionate encounter with anyone before; and he had quite a long list to his name if he admitted it to himself.

Castiel was in heaven to. The pounding Dean's cock was giving him was making fireworks go off his body he felt like. He wrapped his legs around Dean's hips tightly and tried to pull the hunter faster and deeper into himself. His wings flared and wrapped themselves around the angel they belonged to and his chosen mate. As if, they were shielding the two from the outside world and encouraging the mating to progress and finish.

Dean felt the wings wrap around him like a soft cloak. The feathers were soft like downy and seemed to ripple over the skin of his back like water. Dean could feel the oil slicking down his own back, adding the scents and sensations to them. He could smell all his favorite scents that he had earlier and the unmistakable scent of Castiel like the ocean all over him and it was driving him mad. The oil slowly trickled down his back, over his thrusting hips, and came to pull and lightly drip through his crack. Some of it rested on his own hole and it gave Dean the curious sensation as if his muscles down there were relaxing and stretching as if waiting for something. Dean had never felt sensations like this and moaned deeply again and buried his face into the side of Castiel's neck still thrusting his hips deeply in the angel. His hands came up to the base of Castiel's wings and immediately he found the oil glands were it was seeping continuously out.

The glands had swelled from maybe the size of a peanut before, to walnut sizes now due to Castiel's high arousal deemed thought to himself. He rubbed the glands viciously trying to make Castiel reach his peak before him. Castiel let a huge moan tear out from his throat and his wings seemed to light up slightly.

"That's right Cass let go for me," cried Dean, thrusting his hips even faster and rubbing the glands faster.

"DEAN!" cried Castiel and he seized up around Dean's cock. His wings locked around there bodies and Dean felt a new slickness pour down his back. Castiel's cock spurted thick ropes of pearly cum and his orgasm sent Dean tumbling over the cliff to his. His muscles seized up and he thrusted as deeply as he could get into Castiel and stayed there as he unloaded his load into the angel.

Dean thrusted and grinded gently into Castiel still as the two lightly came down from their high. He stroked the glands and the surrounding wings gently as if to soothe them from the rigorous activity that had just happened. Finally, he became too soft to remain in Castiel, and slipped out. Castiel lifted his wings, and lowered his legs with a sigh of relief and Dean toppled onto the bed in a dead heap being careful though still to miss the delicate wings.

Castiel shifted around and stared at Dean quietly. The lay relaxed together and the rest of the world did not matter except for them. Castiel and Dean gently kissed repeatedly. Then Cass sat up slightly.

"So Dean ready to go again?" asked Cass his eyes heating up and his wings flaring in dominance above him.

Dean looked up at his angel and had to gulp. He knew what Cass was about to do and by the look of the angel he was not going to take no for an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know long hey? : P But I hope you guys liked! Please feel free to review if you want! And don't forget there will be one more half coming ASAP!


	2. Dom Cass

**A/N: **Here's the ending scene of this story thanks for reading it guys!

* * *

><p>Cass's wings seemed to encompass the whole bed that they were lying on and arched all the way up to the ceiling. It seemed like they had grown ten times bigger or maybe this was just because Dean had not noticed how big they really were since Cass's back kept them mostly pinned down. The wings flared brilliantly above him, putting on a show for the hunter, who stared in awe at the display. Each of the feathers seemed to puff out and shine from the oil leaking over them giving them a glossy finish.<p>

Castiel stared down at Dean. Heat was radiating from his eyes and his wings glowed with power.

"Cass?" asked Dean his voice somewhat hoarse. He cleared his throat and tried again, "Cass what's up with your wings man? They look huge."

Castiel stared at Dean for a second not answering him. Dean shifted nervously and it seemed that the wings flared even larger than before at his slight movement.

"They are showing you their virility Dean," Cass answered him, "By doing this they show a potential mate that they are strong, protective, mature, and ready to procreate."

Dean gulped nervously, "So basically their propositioning me to have sex with you?"

Castiel nodded his head down at Dean, "Yes they see you as a potential partner, and are displaying this in the hopes that you accept and will agree to mate with me."

Dean looked deeply into Castiel's eyes, "I thought we already are partners Cass," he whispered to him.

Castiel lowered himself down somewhat to stare better into Dean's eyes, "We are Dean, but an angel also has to top their partner in order to be fully recognized as being a mate. That is why this is happening. It is a completely subconscious and instinctual move on my part."

"So you have to top me?"

"Yes, if that is how you wish to put it," replied Castiel in low tones.

Dean took a shuddering deep breath and looked against the sidewall unable to meet the angel's intense and heated stare. Castiel cocked his head slightly towards Dean and his wings seemed to droop slightly.

"Do you not wish to allow me to mate with you Dean?" asked Castiel quietly his wings starting to sink even lower.

At hearing, this Dean's head whipped around to stare at the angel before him. His cheeks burned with a deep shade of embarrassment and he quickly turned to look at Cass. He noticed instantly that the burning light and happiness that had been shining in Cass's eyes mere seconds ago had seemed to burn out, and his wings had dropped back down resting against Cass's back and falling to the sides of the bed lifeless. It looked to Dean as if someone they considered a very willing and able partner to them had really shot them down. Dean could not help the guilt that built up in his stomach at seeing Cass so downtrodden just over him.

"Cass no, no it's not that really!" Dean tried to explain quickly, hoping to avoid anymore-hurt feelings. This was all going so good to, and then his insecurities just had to rear their great head.

Cass stared down at Dean in confusion and hurt, "Then why Dean?"

Dean heaved a great sigh and looked straight into Cass's eyes, "It' because I've never had this done to me Cass, and I guess I'm a little worried and scared about it," Dean started to mumble towards the end so the words were jumbled, but Castiel still understood them and stared down at Dean with great love and affection.

"Dean I promise you that I will not do anything to you that you don't want, but I will be gentle with you and I promise that," said Castiel looking into Dean's eyes. Dean knew the angel was being sincere with him.

Dean nodded to the angel and took a shaky breath letting it out slowly, "Ok Cass lets do this," said Dean summoning up enough nerve as he could.

Cass smiled at the hunter, leaned down, and gave Dean a long deep kiss. His tongue played with Dean's for a while and then he slowly pulled away tugging his bottom lip in between his teeth. Dean gave a slight moan at the action and the loss of the angel's mouth.

"Were not going to "do it" Dean," said Castiel smirking down at him, "I am going to make sweet love to you until you won't be able to move for days."

Dean gave a groan at this and shut his eyes tightly, as he felt Cass lick and nip down his jaw line. Slowly he headed down his neck and stopped to suck and bite right above his collarbone a mark. Dean felt the swish of moving air and opened his eyes to see. Cass's wings arched high above him again, it seemed since Dean was allowing Cass to do this with him and that he had started to accept Cass, the wings had responded and flared to life again. Dean smiled and raised his hands up and knotted them in the base feathers where they joined into Castiel's back.

Castiel gave a mighty moan and sat up slightly to look into Dean's eyes. His eyes clouded in a fog of lust as he stared down at him. Slowly Dean found the glands and started to rub them again. More and more fluid started to leak from them, drench Cass's wings, and back again in the concoction. Dean pulled his right hand away and stuck his fingers coated in oil into his mouth. Cass watched him with rapt attention.

As soon as Dean put his fingers in his mouth, it was as if his body exploded with sensations. The oil was sweet like honey and the smell of it was fantastic. His cock jumped with arousal and became hard and throbbing resting lightly against his abs, begging for attention from the angel.

Cass lightly grabbed Dean's cock and lightly started to stroke him, alternating between light tugs and twists, and tightening his hand on him. Dean released his fingers with a slight pop and moaned again, tangling his hands in Castiel's wings again. The angel moaned at Dean's hands in his over sensitive wings and they shook lightly and flared.

"Cass," Dean stuttered, his eyes rolling into the back of his head at a particularly hard tug from Castiel, "What was up with that oil?"

He had just managed to stammer out that question before he groaned again as Castiel started to lick his neck again. At the question Castiel looked back up at Dean laid out before him like a delicacy.

Castiel chuckled softly and Dean looked at him as if to ask 'What?'

"Dean when someone tastes my oil, they are hit with intense emotions at once. Usually good, and when there is a claiming that is about to happen and the angel's mate is aroused and tastes the oil it heightens their arousal exponentially."

Dean blinked at the angel in amazement, "So you mean your oil just actually helped make me more horny and ready for you?"

"Yes," replied Castiel with a slight smirk spreading on his lips, "It's all about mating rituals and survival Dean. It's to help you, as the angel's mate, to accept and relax to what is happening."

"That's quite the love drug then," laughed Dean breathless.

"Yes it is," smiled Castiel.

He then leaned down to continue biting and sucking at Dean's neck. He sucked skin into his mouth and lightly started to chew and suck on it with his mouth for a few minutes. Dean was writhing beneath him at the feeling of Cass sucking a mark on his shoulder it felt surreal, as if the angel was embedding grace into him with the mark. He could feel Cass's lips, tongue, and teeth on him and shuddered into the angel bucking his hips and trying to grind into Castiel.

The angel lowered his wings and Dean huffed out a breath at the extra weight Cass had put on him. He whined when he could not thrust his hips up anymore and Cass answered him back with a deep rumbling growl still locked around his neck. The wings flared slightly at Dean and Dean knew subconsciously almost instinctually that Cass was telling him to relax and be patient. It was as if a more animal side of Cass had appeared. Dean relaxed his body as much as he could and whimpered slightly when Cass gave another particularly hard suck to the same place as his neck. Cass answered back with what sounded like a rumbling purr.

Finally, when he had finished the mark, he unlatched himself from that part of Dean's neck and gave it a light kiss. Dean was panting slightly already drenched in sweat not understanding why his body was having such strong reactions to Cass's actions and body this soon into this.

Cass seemed to read the look on Dean's face and accurately understood it.

"You are wondering why you are having such strong reactions," Castiel breathed out in an overly husky voice.

"To be honest Cass, yes and I don't really care, I need you to take me now," Dean demanded of the angel looking at Cass, his eyes blown open wide in lust, his pupils completely over taking the black of his eyes.

"Dean-"Cass started to say but Dean broke Cass's sentence.

"Cass no please I'm begging you right now man, I don't know what's wrong with me but my body is craving you or something that you can give it," said Dean in a rush as if hoping to say all this before he couldn't, "You can explain everything to me after but please right now I need you. So claim me Cass hard and fast. I want to be able to feel your rock hard cock inside my body for days after this. I want you to fuck me and make sure no one else will ever claim me again knowing that I belong to you fully so please," Dean pleaded in a broken voice. His legs widened and spread as far as they could on the bed giving Castiel full access to him.

Castiel could smell the pheromones that were coming from between Dean's legs and he knew that the hunter was ready already for him. His right hand swept through his left wing and collected oil, which he proceeded to use to lube up his cock with. Dean watched the angel word waiting for himself to be prepared but he was not expecting what was going to happen next and he had a brief moment of panic before it was over.

Castiel grabbed him by the ass and lifted him up and closer to his cock. Before Dean could voice any objection or fears, he rammed himself forcefully and fully into Dean, bottoming out in him within a second.

Dean braced himself but felt nothing but overwhelming pleasure, he was confused by this, but that was all pushed aside when Cass shifted and his large cock brushed against his prostate that was buried deeply inside of him. He looked at Cass eyes blown full-blown open in lust, wonder, and love.

Cass stared back down at him with a fond smile playing about his lips. Slowly he pulled his cock out slightly until only the head was buried in Dean. Then he snapped his hips back burying himself deeply again in the hunter. Dean tossed his head slightly and moaned as Castiel struck his prostate again.

Castiel slowly started to build up speed, his wings were stretched wide, and beating slight, getting stronger and stronger as the power behind Cass's thrusts became more and more brutal. Dean lay under Castiel taking everything the angel had to offer him.

He felt absolutely amazing as Castiel pounded into his body. He could feel every single inch of Castiel's hard, throbbing cock inside of him filling him up perfectly and his head striking his prostate. Dean never thought that he would be on the catching end of something like this but he found that he was enjoying himself immensely. He gave a loud shout as Castiel rolled his hips flush against his backside and his cock circled deep inside of him. Castiel smirked down at Dean and lowered himself until their mouths were touching but not kissing.

"You like this don't you Dean," said Castiel, punctuating the sentence with a quick jab again that left Dean breathless and drenched with sweat and the oil from his wings. "You love me claiming you, feeling my hard cock deep inside of you striking and penetrating you where no one has ever gone before or will after I am done with you," breathed Castiel into Dean's ear. "Your mine Dean from now on, my mate, and no one will ever take you away from me," Castiel finished growling at Dean and starting to thrust faster and faster into him.

Dean gave out a choked gasp at Cass's declaration, "Yes Cass I am yours," he huffed out.

Castiel's wings flared even higher in a supreme showing of dominance, puffing out so they appeared to take up almost the entire room.

"Say it again Dean," growled Castiel staring down at the hunter.

Dean looked up at Castiel and took a deep breath staring deeply into the angel's eyes," I am yours Cass, you are my mate and I am yours. I will allow you to fuck me however, you want and it turns me on to know that you are possessive and will guard me from anyone that tries to take me from you, but you don't have to worry. I am your human and I would never leave you for anything. You are my mate."

At the words mate, Castiel gave a deep rumbling growl from his throat. He grabbed Dean's thighs and spread his legs even more. Dean followed Castiel's lead and helped to spread his legs as wide as he could get them. The burn hurt but it was so worth it to hear the rumble of appreciation come from Cass at Dean's urgency to try to please his mate.

Castiel stared down at where he and Dean joined. He watched his cock thrust in and out of Dean's hole. How the skin around his hole and his hole in general seemed to pull outwards when he tried to withdraw his cock as if in an effort to keep him seated deep in the hunter; and when he thrusted back in the hole seemed try to eat his cock. The ring appeared to nibble at the base of his cock always hungry always wanting more of his dick. He kept thrusting into Dean as Dean tossed his head side to side on the pillow.

Dean raised his arms up and gripped the headboard in an effort to try to stabilize himself at Castiel's more rough thrusts. He kept trying to spread his legs wider as if he could not get enough of Cass's cock. The slapping of skin on skin was thunderous and the beating of wings was kicking up a slight windstorm in the room. Finally, Cass looked down on Dean.

"Come for me Dean," said Castiel in a deeply husky voice, "Come for me…NOW"

With that, Cass grabbed the imprint on Dean's upper bicep. As soon as he did, Dean felt fireworks go off in his body. He tightened considerably around Cass who gave a huge moan at the feeling and came hard in long ropey strings of cum, all over his chest and Cass's.

Cass gave a few more deep thrusts before he was outdone by Dean's orgasm, and how tight he had become. He thrusted one last time into Dean, bottoming out as far as he could go and came into him. His wings flaring high from the success of the claiming and the mating that happened.

Then he collapsed on top of Dean who gave a slight grunt at the added weight. Quickly Cass pulled out and rolled over, pulling Dean into his chest and wrapping his soft slick feathers around the two of them.

Dean stroked through the feathers lazily in front of him, feeling Cass shudder behind him slightly.

"Hey Cass can you explain now what happened back there?" asked Dean turning around in Cass's embrace to fully look at the angel.

Cass stared at Dean then nodded his head slowly, "Basically it all comes back to the oil Dean."

"The oil?" asked Dean.

"Yes. When you licked it off your fingers, you successfully ingested it, as it flows through your system it makes you needier until you have fully mated with the angel. That was why your body had such strong reactions to me and why you were so desperate to mate with me," explained Castiel.

Dean nodded accepting that explanation it made sense after all, and then he stopped and frowned slightly at Cass.

"But then when you just thrusted into me, without preparing me, call me crazy Cass but I don't think you would have done it if you thought I was going to be in pain so how did you know I would be fine?" asked Dean truly puzzled.

"It's the oil again Dean," responded Cass.

Dean scoffed, "Man this oil is some pretty awesome stuff Cass, humans would love to get their hands on a bottle of this stuff I bet."

Castiel nodded to Dean, "When I wrapped my wings around you as you were making love to me earlier, some of the oil trickled down your back and came into contact with your entrance. It helped soothe and loosen it up for me so when I came along I did not have to prepare you. When I spread you open one whiff of you down there told me that the oil was and still was there," finished Cass.

"The smell to then?" asked Dean, "I could smell different scents coming from your wings that I found pleasing naturally so that was all to do with your oil to?"

Castiel nodded his head slowly at Dean again, "Yes my oil is basically to make you as relaxed and ready for the mating as quickly as possible. Until the actual claiming is done, from now on we can take our time making love in the future."

Dean whistled lowly, "Well Cass I'm glad that my first time like that was with you."

"So I did not hurt you?" asked Castiel desperately staring at Dean in fear.

"No, you didn't," smiled Dean at Cass, "It was very pleasurable and I can't wait to do it again."

"Who says we should wait?" Cass smirked at Dean and rolled the hunter over quickly onto his back. He caught a quick glimpse at the time and noticed it was still early. This was going to be a long night.

"Besides, by the time this night is done, everyone and everything will know that you belong to me and no one will touch you ever again or they will have the wrath of an angel open them," growled Cass.

~x~

9 hours later

~x~

Sam had walked back to the motel room with a bag of food from the diners down the street. He figured his brother might be up by now and wanting breakfast. He came to a stop outside the motel room door, put his key in opened the lock and tried to open the door but it would not budge.

He threw his weight against it and still it would not open. Something had to be blocking it from the other side. With that Sam threw his whole entire body weight into the door and felt something give and push away slight for the door to open wide enough that Sam could peak his head in.

The room was a mess, and it was dark to. It looked like a mini tornado had gone off. One bed still stood and on that bed were his brother and…was that Cass? Their limbs twisted around each other's, and the covers just barely covered up their more sensitive parts. Cass's wings were still out lightly draping over Dean and creating a slight shield from the outside world.

"Oh my God," Sam mumbled to himself and quickly closed the door. He walked back off to the diner desperately needing a coffee now and to burn his eyes out after what he had just seen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** That's it guys! It was originally supposed to be a one shot but oh well now it's a two shot ;) hope you guys liked it!


	3. A VERY Pleasurable Morning

**A/N:** Hey guys! :) wow it's been a while since I've actually looked at this story...huh. So anyways consider this a Halloween special ;) I decided to write a chapter hopefully to tide you guys over a little longer! This isn't going to become a regular story yet! I'm still working on my other two! But one of them is getting close to the end so soon enough hopefully this story will be a focus for me more!

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this! AAAAANNNDDD HAPPY HALLOWEEN :D

* * *

><p>The suns rays gently filtered through the curtains in the motel; lighting up the room in a soft, warm glow. Cars could be heard coming from down the highway, practically right outside their door, and the laughter, and talking of people heard from outside the room. A car door slammed, and Dean startled awake.<p>

Dean blinked his eyes a few times attempting to get a bearing on his surroundings. He noticed that it was morning most likely eight or nine. Slowly he attempted to get up from the bed, and was stopped short by a naked arm wrapped possessively around his middle. Dean startled, looking down at the arm. He turned around and witnessed Castiel lying behind him.

The angel's eyes were closed; his face smoothed over perfectly in his slumber. Suddenly, Dean's memories of the night before began flashing back through his minds eye. It felt as if it were a gag reel, made entirely of snapshots and clips from the night before, full of sensations, sounds, smells and emotions. Dean felt his cheeks heat up at the memories and the passion that had coursed throughout his body, and Cass's. He remembered his body taking the angel's, the intense heat, and friction, his sweat beading on his forehead and all over his body. The way the room seemed to heat up to over 1000 degrees. The experience was pleasurable for him in every sense of the word. When Castiel took him as well, for lack of a better word since Dean could not come up with a good word in his still addled sex brain, it felt heavenly. They way Castiel's body had thrusted powerfully into his, his muscles bunching and straining as he went faster and faster into him. The eyes that stared down at him, liquid blue pools that pierced and pinned down Dean looked like the very ocean itself, Dean had been hypnotized by the one look the angle gave him; in that moment of passion the eyes had darkened, to resemble the stormy seas, and Dean had loved it.

Dean paused in his thought process as he reminisced about the night before, 'I think I actually liked it better bottoming and Cass liked topping me better,' Dean thought to himself in shock.

Who would have thought that he, Dean Winchester, would prefer bottoming to topping? In all his sexual endeavors throughout the years, he had always been in control not the other way around. Maybe it had something to do with Cass, and the way he had submitted to the angel so readily; or maybe it was the oil that Cass had explained the other night after they had finished making love.

Dean halted as he thought of this. He never had used the term "making love" when he had sex with other people before in his life. It was practically a foreign concept to him. Dean chuckled to himself; it seemed Cass had changed a lot of things; and how he perceived them, in only a few short hours after sleeping with him.

Dean's hand moved slightly and encountered one of Castiel's wings. He looked down at the glossy appendage. After last night, the wings seemed to have taken on an unearthly shine, their feathers slightly sticky and clumped together in places. Dean remembered these wings fanning above him; aiding Castiel's powerful thrusts into his pliant and needy body. He remembered them being super sensitive to his advances and touches, as he had topped Castiel. Dean smirked at the fond memory. Lightly he smoothed some of the wings feathers back into place. The wing shuddered around his caresses and Dean felt the arm wrapped tightly around his waist tighten even more.

A light rumbling purr was heard behind him and Dean turned to look. Castiel lay there in the same position on the bed, his blue eyes opened wide. A small sparkle or glimmer, burning deep inside the angel's blue orbs and darkening in lust, as Dean continued his gentle attention to his wings.

Dean smirked down at Castiel, who answered by yanking the arm around his waist forcing Dean to lie back down next to him; back to chest, Castiel lightly spooning him from behind. Castiel's wings came back down around the two and further ensconced them in their black depths.

Dean could not help but think that the wings appeared to be extremely happy. 'Can wings even feel?' Dean had to wonder at himself. They puffed out slightly, and seemed to grow larger as they did last night when Cass was sexually aroused.

Cass chuckled behind him, and Dean turned his head slightly to give the angel a puzzled look. Cass smiled down at Dean; leaning over and kissing the hunter. Dean relaxed into the kiss. Castiel swiped his tongue lightly along Dean's bottom lip asking for permission to enter Dean's mouth. Dean granted the access, opening his mouth to allow Castiel's tongue to twine and dance with his. The hunter moaned at the feeling; Cass's tongue twisted with his, the powerful muscle curling around his, seeming to massage his own tongue. Dean had never felt anything as sensual as this. Castiel lightly pulled away after this intimate kissing. He leaned back and stared at Dean with a loving gaze.

"They are happy Dean," answered Castiel to an unspoken question.

Dean stared at the angel, frowning slightly in confusion. Suddenly, his eyes lit up at what Cass was saying.

"You read my mind?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded, "Since were bonded now as a mating pair I am able to have a mental connection with you that is much stronger than if we were just friends. Now you and I will be able to communicate to one another more efficiently. As the bond becomes more powerful I will be able to sense you wherever you are, even with Enochian sigils burned into your ribs in order to stop angels from tracking you."

Dean whistled lowly and turned his back on the angel to rest on his side, in order to digest everything that Cass had just told him.

"Dean are you mad at me?" asked Castiel tentatively from behind him.

Dean turned back on his side more, looking at Castiel in all sincerity.

"Of course not Cass!" he exclaimed to the angel who seemed to lighten up at this, "It's just a lot to process and I just need some time to adjust and learn all of this. It's like learning to drive for the first time or walk, baby steps."

Castiel nodded thoughtfully and understandingly at Dean's explanation. Dean leaned over and gave the angel a kiss on his forehead; then turned back around. As soon as Dean turned, he met one of Castiel's huge wings lying in front of him. Dean smirked evilly to himself, which Castiel could not see, and reached his hand over lightly caressing the wing again.

Castiel shuddered behind him, Dean feeling the vibrations of the angel's body against his own. He kept up the caresses and slowly but surely, Castiel was a mess under his hands. He groomed the feathers he could reach. Suddenly, Castiel's arm locked around his two arms keeping them pinned to his side and away from his wings. Dean groaned at the loss of the silky feathers that he had been running through his fingers. Yet, he turned to Castiel an evil smirk playing about his lips.

Castiel stared down at him, his pupils blown wide in lust and darkened with desire.

"Dean," Castiel stated in a warning tone, his voice dropping several more octaves that made Dean shiver at the noise, and his cock reacted to it, jumping slightly from where it was resting against his abdomen, "I would not do that anymore unless you want me to pin you down again; I think you are quite sore from last night."

Dean grinned lewdly at the angel. He replied in his own way with grinding his ass against Castiel's cock. At the feeling of this the angel's cock jump started at the attention even more, resting against Dean's backside hot, throbbing, and slightly sticky and wet from last night and now pre-come escaping from the tip.

Castiel growled at this his wings flaring, and branching out. Each individual feather enlargened again even more immensely after last night. If that could even happen, and wrapped tighter around Dean's body like a huge blanket. Dean never felt anything like this before in his entire life. The wings felt as if they were caressing his body, as they undulated and brushed against the whole front of him. His cock standing at attention hard and flushed, weeping as the wings brushed and fondled against him. Dean groaned loudly at the dual sensations coming on, Castiel chuckling from behind him as he began to grind and hump against Dean from behind.

Suddenly, the oil started to leak fresh again from the glands and drip along the feathers. As they did so, the feathers rubbed against Dean's body, creating slick trails and rivers down the whole from of him. Dean moaned loudly as the oil heated on contact with his skin, and he felt as if thousands of hands were massaging him, relaxing him for all of this again. It felt like yesterday and what it had done to his entrance and Dean could not get enough. He felt his hardened nipples being tweaked by Cass's hands from behind him, his hard cock still rutting against him, but Dean was becoming desperate again; just like last night.

The sensation and smells of the oil was fantastic to Dean's already over blown mind, but he needed more from the angel.

"Cass….please," he gasped out to the angel as he gave him a forceful tug on his nipples.

Castiel laughed slightly from behind him, "What do you wish Dean?"

Dean gulped audibly at Castiel's heated suggestion and whined, "I want you to bury yourself inside me again like last night, please Castiel."

"And what do you want me to do once I bury myself inside your beautiful submissive body Dean?" asked Castiel huskily the angel smirking against Dean's back.

Dean groaned lowly in the back of his throat. He knew what the angel wanted; he wanted him to beg him to fuck him. 'Well if that's what he wants, I'm just too horny to care right now,' Dean thought to himself.

"Cass please…I beg you, please fuck me," Dean gasped out becoming short of breath as the oil slicked down to his cock. His cock heated up and felt as if it was being tugged by hand. 'This stuff is amazing,' Dean thought to himself.

Castiel hummed in delight and reached a hand out that was encircled around his waist. He trailed the hand along the feathers coated with oil, making sure his hand was slick with the stuff. Slowly he brought his hand to Dean's thigh next, forcing the hunter to lift his right leg up slowly, bending it so that it rested against his thigh lightly and allowed him access to Dean's most secretive of places.

Dean groaned and froze in place, anticipating Castiel's next move. Slowly the angel brought his oil slick hand into contact with his entrance. At the first touch of the oil to his skin down there, his body heated around the tight little ring of his entrance. It felt like it began to quiver lightly at the contact between the oil and the skin. Methodically Castiel commenced rubbing Dean's entrance slowly and carefully. He massaged the hole gently with his oil slick fingers, tracing the small little rosebud with his pointer finger. Dean's breath hitched as he tried to move into the contact, but the arm Castiel had him pinned down with on his chest, and the wings enveloped tightly around him like a second skin, kept him from moving too much. Instead, he was left to the mercy of the angel and his pace. Castiel seemed to know this as well.

Castiel grinned; he loved how Dean's body seemed to accept that it was not the one in control and gave in to him so readily. He loved the submissiveness of the hunter, and loved how his body opened up to him gracefully; as a flower opened to the sun. Castiel gently inserted one finger into Dean's tight entrance. The hunter's breath seemed to stop, and his heart skipped a beat as he felt Castiel's finger within him. Dean moaned loudly.

Castiel lightly wiggled his finger inside the hunter, enjoying the clench of the soft muscles around him. He lightly started to thrust his finger into Dean. Dean groaned throwing his head back underneath Castiel's chin. Castiel bent his head, placing a light kiss on his temple. Slowly he added another finger into Dean's loosened entrance. Dean's breath hitched at the added filling sensation. Moaning uncontrollable he started to move his body, in the limited amount of space he did have, to hump down onto Castiel's fingers. Castiel began slowly scissoring his fingers, attempting to loosen the taught muscles in order to prepare Dean for what was to come.

Dean huskily breathed out, "More," which Castiel heard and gladly allowed a third finger inside of the hunter. Dean tossed his head back and forth, moaning non-stop at the sensations that he was experiencing.

The oil felt as if it soothed his muscles and relaxed them, allowing Castiel easy penetration access in order to prepare him. His muscles gradually loosening, and opening, swallowing the angel's fingers deeper inside him; in addition, to Dean it felt heavenly but he wanted something much more from the angel.

"Cass," Dean breathed out in a husky voice, "please Cass do it already," Dean pleaded with the angel behind him.

Castiel himself was becoming impatient. Yes, he loved making his hunter wriggle beneath him ecstasy and tear him apart before taking him when he was desperate but today was not the day for that yet. He nodded against Dean's shoulder.

"As you wish Dean," Castiel replied in a strong husky voice. He lightly freed his fingers from deep within Dean's entrance, the sound as he did so making a slight squelch, as he pulled free from the oil. Lightly he trailed his hand down along his wing again, collecting more of the fluid like substance and reached down to his own cock. Slowly and methodically, in order to coat every single inch, Castiel applied the oil to his cock. Moaning himself deeply in the back of his throat as the oil lightly heated his cock, Castiel positioned himself to rest his head against Dean's entrance.

Dean felt the Castiel's cock nestled lightly at his hole waiting to be thrust deeply into him. He wanted nothing more than for Castiel to ram his hard cock inside of him, but first he needed something.

"Cass hang on a sec," Dean gasped out almost losing all control, "Give me your fingers."

Castiel frowned slightly at this request, but obeyed Dean anyways. He raised his fingers up to Dean. Dean grabbed them and placed them in his mouth lightly suckling at them. The musky scent of the oil and the taste of it overpowered his senses. His brain felt like it had a mini orgasm inside as lights went off behind his eyes. Dean groaned at the heavenly taste and rocked back onto Castiel's cock attempting to take the angel inside of him, Castiel seeming to understand what the hunter wanted now and thrusted into Dean, sheathing himself in one huge thrust.

Dean moaned loudly, releasing his fingers as he did so. He started to thrash around in Castiel's arms, attempting to get the angel to start moving. Castiel tightened the grip that he had on the hunter pinning him tightly to his side, his wings tightening around the pair of them. Slowly Castiel started to move. His mouth latched onto Dean's earlobe and worried it with his teeth. Dean gave a choked out moan, scrunching his eyes tightly at all the sensations that were over loading his body.

"You will submit to my pace Dean," Castiel growled into the hunter's ear, "you are the submissive here and therefore will allow me to do with you right now as I wish."

Dean groaned loudly at this blatant display of dominance and lay boneless within Castiel's arms, allowing the angel full reign.

Castiel growled deeply in satisfaction; leaning over he bit onto Dean's neck proceeding to leave a large hickey on the side. Castiel kept up his slow and steady pace of thrusting into Dean. The soft and silky muscles clenching around him felt amazing, along with the heat, and the oil that he had used to help prepare Dean. His cock drilled deeper and deeper into Dean striking his prostate numerous amounts of times leaving the hunter a boneless mess on the bed.

Castiel felt his orgasm approaching quickly. He reached down to Dean's hard cock, giving the neglected member tight squeezes and pumps with his fist to help Dean along. In the end he should not have as Dean was already over loaded. Dean gave a shout at the added sensations to his cock and cummed at the moment all over the angel's hand and wings.

Dean's ass muscles squeezed Castiel tightly and the angel could only give a few more powerful thrusts before he came hard inside the hunter. His wings tightened around them in reaction to Castiel's orgasm then lay limp on the bed as Dean was now doing.

Castiel slowly grinded his softening cock into Dean until it was too soft that it could not stay anymore inside of Dean and slipped out lightly. Dean groaned at the loss but remained where he was lying. Castiel slumped behind him, kissing the hunter's back and shoulders that he could reach.

Dean chuckled and turned to face Castiel within the safe space of the wings as they shielded them from the outside world. Castiel stared back at Dean with incredible blue eyes no longer clouded and darkened with lust. Dean smiled at the angel, which Castiel gladly returned.

"That was awesome Cass," Dean remarked obviously to the angel.

Castiel nodded at Dean, "Indeed it was."

Dean sighed and attempted to sit up. A sharp pain stopped him though halfway from fully sitting, that ranged all the way up his back. Dean winced and gently lay back down. Castiel stared at Dean in slight amusement.

"I warned you Dean that you would be incredibly sore after last night, and after what we have just finished I don't believe you will walk any time soon without any kind of assistance," Castiel told the hunter trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

Dean turned a disgruntled frown at the angle, then shrugged, "Well can you really blame me," answered Dean, "I mean that was some of the best sex I have ever had."

Castiel laughed at this and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. Standing he stretched fully in front of the curtained window. Dean admired the angel from the back. The wings shining brightly in the suns rays as Castiel's back muscles flexed. Dean's gaze travelled down the full back, lingering on the strong muscles then finally that amazing ass. Dean licked his lips as he took in this view, the perfect globes perfectly rounded and pale. In his scrutiny, Dean had failed to notice that Castiel had turned back around to face him.

Castiel smiled down at Dean, "Are you enjoying yourself Dean?"

Dean smirked at the angel, "Oh most definitely."

Castiel chuckled at this and walked back over to him, leaning over he placed a light, quick kiss onto Dean's lips. Before Dean could try to deepen the kiss, he pulled away from him.

"You can walk now Dean," Castiel stated quietly in a still slightly rough voice from their earlier actions.

Dean's eyebrows furrowed and slowly he sat up. Noticing that the pain was not plaguing his backside anymore he swung his feet over the side of the bed and stood. As soon as he stood to his full height though, his back buzzed with a lingering faint pain. He looked at Castiel in a confused frown marring his features.

Castiel this time smirked at the hunter, "Well I healed the worst or the soreness that you were experiencing," explained Castiel, "but I left a small portion of it to serve as a reminder as to who you rightfully belong to."

Dean stared at the angel in bafflement.

"Go and take a shower Dean, your brother is returning, and don't worry about all of this I shall take care of it all," Castiel stated.

Dean nodded dumbly; grabbing a clean pair of clothes, he walked into the bathroom.

Standing underneath the spray from the showerhead Dean allowed his muscles to relax and loosen. Grabbing some soap, he proceeded to clean his body thoroughly; in particular between his legs. Dean hissed slightly at the feeling, wincing as he felt the tender skin around his entrance. He finished shampooing and rinsing his hair then stood under the spray not moving as he allowed it to wash away all the soreness.

After a while Dean deemed himself properly cleaned. Turning off the showerhead, he stepped out of the shower. Grabbing a towel, he dried himself quickly, and changed into his jeans and dark shirt. He brushed his teeth quickly then unlocked the bathroom door and emerged back into the main part of the room.

Dean glanced quickly around the room and smiled to himself to see it in pristine condition as it had been before Cass and he had their way with it. Speaking of the angel, he was nowhere in sight. Dean shrugged at this and wrote it off, he probably had been called away on angel business and would get in touch with him later on that night…hopefully.

The doorknob twisted and a certain floppy, brown haired head peaked his head inside.

Dean stared at Sam in surprise at his brother's attitude.

"Hey Sam what's up with the whole looking around doors?" asked Dean.

Sam startled and turned to stare at Dean. At this, Dean raised his eyebrows at his little brother's actions. Sam cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening slightly, and stepped into the room.

"Umm so you almost ready to take off?" asked Sam placing his hand on the back of the chair.

"Uh yeah why?" asked Dean, "hey where were you last night? I never heard you come back."

At this, Sam turned beat red and coughed, "Oh I stayed over at someone's house," Sam replied edgily.

Dean misreading the way Sam was acting immediately quipped back with, "Sammy you sly dog, I knew you had it in you with the chicks."

Sam shook his head, "Yeah okay you ready to hit the road?"

Dean rolled his eyes, "In a minute Paris Hilton just need to zip this bag up then we can go."

Sam nodded at that and waited patiently at the table. Dean zipped up his duffel, hoisting it onto his shoulders. Turning back around to Sam, he signaled to him that they could go. Sam nodded and the two trucked off closing the door behind them; walking to the Impala.

"You know I feel in a good enough mood for some pie," Dean remarked absent-mindedly.

Sam rolled his eyes at this and the two of them got into the car. Dean revved up the engine.

"So where to exactly?" asked Dean turning to look at Sam.

"Um well there are some unexplained deaths in Houston happening right now. Victims drained of blood so a vampire," answered Sam.

"Houston it is," stated Dean, "Right after we pick up some pie."

Sam huffed in amusement at this. Dean smirked at his little brother; starting the car, he peeled out of the motel parking lot and onto the highway, the hum of the Impala the only thing breaking the silence between the two brothers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ok so thats that for now everyone! i hope you liked it enough to review it and give me feedback otherwise i just hope it was enjoyable for all of you! :) remember don't expect this story to be updated all the time! Toodles for now! :)


	4. A Stranger in the Night

**A/N:** Wow its been awhile everyone! :) consider this a special and an apology for not updating alot sooner. I'm kinda on a stand still with this story and just need to figure out when everything is going to happen so bear with me X)

I'm not updating any of my stories for the month of March but i promise in early April there will be another update to this story so woohoo!

On with the story and i hope you guys enjoy the chapter (personally i dont think its my best :s ) and please feel free to review and give me feedback. you guys make my day to see that :)

* * *

><p>Finally, after a few days of straight driving the brothers arrived at their destination. Houston, Texas hadn't changed much since they had to come to the city a few years earlier to deal with another supernatural problem. Another shape shifter had run rampant in the heart of downtown Houston killing people indiscriminately. Dean had hated that case with a passion, especially after the thing practically exploded all over him. The stench of its strips of body had caused him to reek for days after. Sam had complained that to bad there wasn't an instant cure for that, like tomato sauce for being sprayed by a skunk, but after a few days, and with the windows always having to be down the stench had evaporated.<p>

Dean never understood why Sam complained about it so much. At least he didn't have to deal with picking out pieces of rubbery skin from in his hair and plastered onto his own face. He even swore that he had a bit of it stuck in his teeth. Sam had just wrinkled his nose up at him and walked away.

Drumming his fingers against the steering wheel of the Impala Dean looked out the window for the closest hotel. Finally, seeing a sign he pulled into the almost deserted parking lot. Few cars littered the area and the motel appeared to be a little run down but still fully capable to live in.

'The Heavenly Inn,' Dean read the sign to himself in his head. Snorting mentally, he pictured his past days with Cass and he had to smile at the memories. Maybe this really was the perfect place for them to stay after all.

'Ahh well it's no doubt cheap and I'm not arguing with that,' Dean thought to himself as he turned to look at his brother.

Sam was sleeping next to him in the front passenger seat. His head tilted against the window and his mouth slightly open as he snored gently. Dean shook his head at this. Either Sam had not gotten that much sleep lately or he was just busy with the ladies a lot.

For the most part Dean himself had not seen his angel much over the last few days. He missed his partner terribly, but what were you going to do when he was off trying to keep his brothers and sisters in line, and Heaven from spontaneously combusting up there? Or wherever the hell Heaven was anyways.

Although, over the past few days he had been feeling restless as if the absence of Cass was driving his body up the wall, Dean frowned to himself as he thought about the last few days. He would wake up each morning, and each morning he would feel incredibly horny. Nothing he did ever really sated his lust for the angel instead it would come back with a vengeance the next day. It was as if his body needed to be taken or claimed by the angel in order for him to function properly anymore.

Dean sighed to himself as this thought passed through his mind. If Sam could read his thoughts, he would probably stay red like a tomato for the rest of his days or die of embarrassment. Regardless, Dean knew that he needed Cass and soon otherwise, he felt like he would be in serious trouble.

Sam gave a particularly loud snore at that exact moment startling Dean out of his thoughts. He looked over at Sam and a wicked smirk spread over his face as his thoughts of Cass were forgotten for the time being. Dean chuckled lowly to himself and reached over to the Impalas radio. Turning it on he cranked it up to the highest it could go in a split second. Loud rock music blared from the speakers inside and Sam instantly rocketed up from his seat. Unfortunately, for the tall hunter the Impalas short roof collided with the top of his skull sending a loud crack throughout the car, which made Sam's teeth, clack together harshly.

Dean burst out laughing as his brother clutched his head as he tried to block out the loud music still blaring from the speakers.

"Dean! Turn it off!" Sam yelled at his brother in anger as he glared at him.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him a smug smirk covering his facial features. He held up a hand towards Sam feigning deafness at him. Sam shook his head angrily as he reached over and turned the radio down. His head throbbed at the sudden movement and seemed to pound anew as he was met with Dean's insane laughter coming from right next to him.

Looking over to him Sam gave his older brother his best bitch face. "You know would it be too hard of you to wake me up the normal way?" asked Sam slightly peeved by his brothers reaction still.

Dean slowly stopped laughing and turned his head to stare at his brother, "Please Sammy that is as normal as it gets I'm afraid and besides what kind of an older brother would I be if I woke you up with just a normal shoulder shake?"

Sam, still clenching his head, glared in disbelief at Dean, "I don't know maybe a good older brother?" asked Sam sarcastically.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah shut your cake hole bitch."

"Make me jerk," Sam retorted just as quickly even with his pulse-pounding headache.

"So what's the case again?" asked Dean as he turned the car off and relaxed back in his seat with his eyes closed.

"Umm," Sam mumbled. Dean could hear his brother rummaging through a bunch of papers sitting on his lap as he looked for the one he needed.

"Here it is, man age 24, goes out one night for a quick jog, police find him 5 blocks away from his home, body drained of blood and a bite mark on the side of his neck, and then another one. Pretty much the same thing with both vics, police are calling it some kind of serial killer."

Dean snorted at that, "Yeah because a serial killer would just sit there and drain the blood from its victims. Maybe some would but not how it's being described."

"Agreed," Sam said to his brother, "the murders are pretty fresh only a week separates both and if the killer is going to keep up with his pattern then the next one should happen in three days or so."

"Awesome," Dean scoffed, "so which one of us wants to be the damsel in distress? Personally I vote you because you have the long girly hair."

Sam stared out the window as he clenched his jaw, "Yes Dean that would be a fantastic idea," he replied sarcastically.

"Good, glad we settled that nice and quickly," Dean hummed happily to himself as he kicked his feet forwards a little completely missing Sam's sarcastic tone of voice.

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude, "So this is our hotel room?"

"Yuup," Dean said as he closed his eyes.

Sam looked at him in confusion, "Did you get a room?"

Dean snorted through his nose, "Are you kidding me Sam that's what you're here for."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Funny I thought I was the brains behind us."

Dean grumbled, "Dream on Goldilocks, now just go and get the room already."

Sam huffed but without further complaint, opened the door and made his way up to the main building. Dean watched his brother go. When he was finally out of sight he closed his eyes again and let his mind wander back to Cass's hard body over his.

**~x~**

**The Morgue**

**~x~**

"Alright gentleman here's your first victim. I presume you already read the autopsy report?" asked the older man standing in front of them.

Immediately after booking the room, the two brothers had changed into their suits and set off for the city morgue. Finding the older man down there, he had allowed them to inspect the bodies after showing their badges to him. He went by the name of Mr. Death, Dean had snorted at this, which Sam quickly elbowed him in the side.

"Yes sir we have," Sam replied as Dean seemed to be spacing out on him again, "just a quick question for you though?"

Mr Death nodded his head to allow Sam to proceed.

"The autopsy report also said that the victims were missing their pinky fingers on their right hands as well," Sam said without phrasing it as a question.

Mr Death nodded his head, "Yup, both victims had their pinky fingers missing and could not be found at the scene of each crime. That's what's making the police think it could be some kind of serial killer, apparently he or she takes trophies of their kills."

Dean rolled his eyes at this, 'Great vamps taking trophies this should be a new one to add in the vampire lore book.'

Sam nodded his head, "Do you mind if me and my partner have a look by ourselves?"

Mr Death shook his head, "Not at all, by all means go for it but you probably wont find out anything else from these guys, their not talking after all," he said to them with a leery grin playing across his face as he shuffled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dean and Sam raised their eyebrows at each other.

"Wow," said Dean, "I think that guy is seriously losing his marbles being around dead people all the time. Next thing you know he's going to be saying shit like I see dead people I mean come on."

Sam snorted at this and leaned over to inspect the body better. The bite marks on the side of the victim's neck were definitely made by a vampire but no autopsy report would ever say anything like that as the cause of death. Flipping the sheet up a little on the side Sam looked at the right hand that was missing the pinky finger. Frowning to himself, he noticed something that the autopsy report had conveniently left out. The finger wasn't cut off, as he had previously assumed, it was bitten off.

Sam frowned at this and looked over to his brother who was now staring at the bite mark.

"Dean come over here and take a look at this," said Sam.

Dean straightened up, came over to the other side, and leaned down so he and Sam were closer to the hand. Seeing the finger, Dean winced slightly.

"Ouch someone was a hungry hippo that night," Dean remarked.

Sam nodded his head, "We'll check the other one as well, but that seems odd behavior for a vampire to be doing something like this."

Dean shrugged at that, "I don't know Sam their strange in general; I don't think they could do much to shock me to be honest."

Sam just shook his head and walked over a little ways. Grabbing the handle of another tray, he dragged it out and flipped the sheet over again. Looking at the right hand of this victim he also saw evidence that the finger had been bitten off as well. Frowning Sam straightened up and moved both bodies back into their metal coffins.

"Huh looks as if he is taking trophies then," Sam mused aloud to himself.

Dean nodded his head, "Hey so can we head back to the motel room then?"

Sam stared at his brother with an eyebrow raised, "Don't you want to get something to eat first?"

Dean shrugged, "Well I kinda want to get in and watch some TV and stuff…"

Sam smirked to himself at his brother's attitude, "You mean you want to watch "Dr. Sexy"?" asked Sam.

Dean flushed red at this; "No!" he blurted out then immediately looked down at the floor after his outburst.

"Fine lets go back," Sam said thinking that he had teased his brother enough.

Back at the motel room, Dean immediately stripped out of his suit and into some comfortable slacks. Falling boneless onto his bed, he grabbed the TV remote and turned it onto "Dr. Sexy."

Sam shook his head and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. Grabbing the keys to the Impala, he shrugged on his jacket. Turning to look at his brother, he noticed Dean giving him a death glare as his eyes zeroed in on the hand clutching the keys. Sam sighed at the over protectiveness of his brother towards the car and threw his hands out to the sides.

"Dean I'm going to get something to eat and I need the car ok?" asked Sam impatiently.

Dean snorted at this and shook his head, "Fine, but if my baby has even one tiny scratch in her amazing bod by the time you get back, your hiking it to the next town over and I swear it."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Fine, whatever, do you want something?"

Dean sighed and shook his head, "No I'm not that hungry."

Sam raised his eyebrows up in surprise at that and quietly turned, opened the door, and stepped out.

"If you change your mind Dean you know how to get a hold of me," said Sam before closing the door.

Dean grunted at this but did not say anything further on the topic. He heard the Impalas engine rev and then drive out of the motel parking lot. He could hear the distant sounds of her engine until it faded into the far distance.

Sighing to himself Dean let his mind wander. Thoughts of Castiel flew through his mind, his hard and dominating body over his as he pounded him into the bed under him. His huge black wings encompassing him in a feathery cocoon keeping him protected and loved and challenging anyone that wished to do him harm to back off.

Smiling to himself Dean remembered when he first saw them, the awe that he felt as he saw their power and beauty. It was the most spectacular thing that he had ever seen in his life, the feel of the silky soft feathers running through his fingers and over his body as if a waterfall was gently caressing him.

The different colours that shined out from them dazzled his mind as he took it all in the first time. The royal blue's that streaked through the ebony black feathers created a fantastic mixture of both colours on the angel. Dean smiled to himself as he pictured all of this again.

His body shuddered as he remembered Cass taking him in his firm grasp and claimed him. The aggressive yet gentle nature of the angel surprised Dean. He expected Cass to be timid and not fully understand everything he had to do, but instead the angel proved quite the opposite. He played his body perfectly like a fiddle making him moan and scream for the angel in the intense throes of passion.

Dean blushed red at the thought of Cass's hot and strong cock stretching him wide open as he forcefully started to pound into him. Dean groaned at the thought. With the angel's wings securing him in a loving embrace as their owner pounded into his willing body had made Dean delirious with pleasure. To feel that all encompassing powerful emotion of happiness and adoration coming from Cass just blew his breath away.

Normally Dean didn't take himself to be the bottom in any kind of relationship, especially never entertaining the fact that he would have a gay one but Cass seemed to prove him wrong again and again. Never before did he think that he would lay there on the bed and allow someone to do to him what Cass had did but he was happy that he had went with it and followed his instincts. It was the best experience that he had ever had.

Cass being male and all had nothing to do with it either. Dean was just so infatuated he found out after that night with the angel that whether Cass was male or female wouldn't have mattered, he would still want the angel. He never himself looked at other men the way he looked at Cass and pined for him. It had only been a few days and yet his body was craving for more of the angels touch. He could still feel the after effects of their brutal sex days after but it only strengthened the fact that he taken the angel and above all the angel had laid claim to him, body, mind, and soul.

Dean shuddered at that thought and jolted to awareness to notice that he was stroking himself and that Cass was standing right in front of the TV staring at him, watching him intently as he lightly caressed his member through his sweat pants.

Dean's breath caught in his throat and his hand immediately stopped in shock as he stared at the angel's lust fueled gaze staring at his body. At the sudden stop, Castiel's eyes darted up and locked with the pair of his own. Dean took a breath in as he stared deeply into the angel's eyes. He could see lust and was that love? They were swirling chaotically in the angel's eyes. Dean could even swear that he saw Castiel's grace flare slightly.

Walking closer to the bed so he was standing right at the foot of it, Castiel stared down at Dean's body. Licking his lips he hummed his satisfaction at seeing the hunter's red face, wide eyes blown open with lust, and his quick pants for breath.

Dean stopped breathing it seemed as he studied the angel closely. Finally, swallowing deeply he croaked out, "Cass?"

Cass's eyes glazed a little more at hearing Dean's out of breath voice. He shrugged out of his trench coat and allowed it to fall to the floor. Then slowly he loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt underneath. Tossing it to the floor, he stood in front of Dean with his bare chest showing off his rippling muscles and strong washboard abs to Dean.

Dean swallowed at the view that his angel was giving him. He could feel his body temperature skyrocket and it felt as if the room in general was beginning to heat up. Licking his lips nervously he beckoned to Cass whining in the back of his throat as he tried to entice the angel to cover his body with his own. Dean even wriggled around on the bed acting like a complete bitch in heat for the angel.

Suddenly freezing Dean pondered all of his body changes, and mood swings when it came to the angel. Why was he acting this way? Did he actually just whine to Cass not two seconds ago? He had and it made his face blush deep red even more as he concluded that to himself. What was going on with him? Quickly his thoughts were dashed though as Castiel seemed to take the invitation and started to crawl over his body, draping his strong, muscular, body over his own.

Dean sighed in relief at feeling the angel's body pressing against his own. He whined again in a needy tone as he nuzzled against Cass's neck. Cass answered back with a rumbling purr at Dean's whines nuzzling his own face with Dean's. Dean arched his back at this trying to entice the angel to at least start to touch him and strip him. Castiel took the invitation and moved his hands down to the hem of Dean's t-shirt. Pulling at it he quickly and effortlessly stripped the hunter of the shirt and threw it onto the other side of the room.

Hungrily Castiel stared at Dean's bare upper body open to his ravenous gaze. Dean shuddered at the angels gaze as he was laid bare to him.

Castiel leaned down and captured Dean's mouth with his own in a passionate kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss, moved his arms to wrap them around the angel's neck, and locked his fingers in his hair.

Castiel ran his tongue along Dean's bottom lip, silently asking the hunter to grant him access. Dean moaned and opened his mouth wide for the angel above him. Castiel growled in pleasure as his tongue immediately snaked into Dean's mouth and twined with his own tongue. The hunter tasted like cheep beer but the angel didn't care, it was his Dean and no matter what his hunter tasted like he would always care and love him. Mapping his tongue along the edges of Dean's teeth Castiel carefully analyzed the whole territory. Pulling back slightly he bit Dean's bottom lip causing the hunter to let out a gasp of surprise and tighten his fingers in his hair. Castiel groaned at the sudden pain in his skull but reveled in it.

Pulling back slightly Cass looked down at Dean's panting, flushed face. He was gasping for air and his eyes had gone completely black with lust the pupils fully dilated. Dean tried to pull the angel back down to his embrace but Castiel resisted and just stared at the hunter. Finally, Dean snapped out of his lust-induced haze somewhat and realized that Castiel had indeed stopped all movement. Staring up at the angel in confusion, he cocked his head to the side at him. Castiel did the same and offered the hunter a small smile.

"I missed you," the angel said in a husky voice.

Dean smiled at him, "I missed you to," he replied sincerely. Suddenly, Dean realized that he had to ask a question to Cass and normally he wouldn't do it now but since things were on a short pause…

"Cass why am I acting this way?" asked Dean his brow furrowed in confusion.

Castiel tilted his head to the side as he studied the hunter, "What do you mean Dean?"

"This," Dean gestured to himself, "the last couple of days I've been incredibly horny for you man, and it's not funny. I mean every single moment I'm awake I'm thinking of you, and once that starts I can't help but become hard and crave your attention. I've never felt this way before with anyone so could you, you know, explain a little?"

Castiel nodded his head to the hunter lying prone beneath him for the time being. Castiel had plans to have the hunter writhing, squirming, and screaming his name out tonight before the night was over but first he had to answer this question to Dean before he really freaked out.

"It's kind of a side effect to being an angel's mate," Castiel started to explain, "consider it like a honeymoon stage, couples constantly around together or otherwise occupied with one another. Your body, soul, and mind are craving my attention and physical presence Dean. It is almost as if you are going into heat for me. Maybe some humans experience this to but you are experiencing it with an angel and my grace once it claims you as my mate will heighten the experience. You just do not know yet how to tune it down or out for yourself and the only way you will learn how is through experience. Over time it will become more and more bearable," Castiel finished explaining.

Dean was taken aback by Castiel's answer. It seemed there was a lot more to becoming an angel's mate than met the eye. Part of Dean wanted to ask Cass more questions but another part of him, the part of him that desperately needed Cass physically, was demanding that the angel take him already. Dean tried to tamper down that desire for a little longer and asked the angel one more thing.

"Ok one more thing Cass, why were you here all of a sudden? I didn't call for you," asked Dean in slight confusion.

Castiel smirked down at the hunter now, an obvious light shining in his eyes from his powerful grace.

"Oh that," started Castiel, "well Dean your thoughts sure do get broadcasted to me, as soon as I knew you were alone and relatively well rested and not so sore from our actions prior I came as soon as I could, but it was mainly your thoughts that were calling me. I could sense you were in some kind of heat for me and that you needed me so I came as quickly as I could."

Dean's breath caught in his throat as he heard Castiel describe to him that he was in heat. To some extent, it was mortifying for him that he was acting like some woman on her monthly dose, but on the other hand it made his body react to it urgently and start to rub up against Cass's body.

Dean locked eyes with the angel as he heard him give a deep moan from above. Smirking at the angel Dean trailed his hands gently down his back as he rubbed over Cass's shoulder blades where his wings normally protruded from.

Castiel growled at this and ground his clothed cock harshly against Dean's still hard one. Dean threw his head back and whimpered from the harsh and pleasurable sensations spreading throughout his body at the intimate touch. He had stayed hard throughout Cass's explanation and already his cock had created a nice wet patch in the front of his sweats.

Dean panted as Cass started to grind down into him, his strong arms holding his body above his own as he violently rocked down into him. Dean watched as those strongly muscled, corded arms moved forcing the hunter to move against him as well.

Castiel leaned down again, still keeping his rhythm going, and started to bite and suck at Dean's neck again. The mark that he had left on his neck days ago he re-latched to and sucked again on it creating a nice dark mark on Dean's slightly sun kissed flesh. Worrying it with his teeth gently he listened to Dean moan his name out in pleasure. Licking the love bite to help soothe it as if in apology Castiel leaned back to take in his handiwork.

Dean was sweating now profusely below him, continuously emitting streams of whimpers, moans, and groans to the angel above him. As he did so, Castiel took in all his handiwork. He could see all his older marks still littering the hunter's body proudly displaying for the whole world to see that he belonged to the angel currently resting astride him.

Dean bucked his hips up harshly and Cass gave an almighty groan. His grace heated up within his body and he couldn't stop it anymore. Within the blink of an eye, he stripped him and Dean of all their clothing, had the hunter lubed up and stretched below him, and his rock hard cock poised before Dean's entrance lubed and hot ready to pierce and penetrate deep within Dean's body.

Dean sucked in a large breath as he felt the motel air kiss his fully naked skin. He jumped slightly as he felt his body stretched and wet with lube suddenly and Cass's rock hard erection resting against his entrance not quite yet pushing into him seemingly to wait for his go-ahead.

Castiel ran one of his hands up and down Dean's flank, calming the hunter and shushing him hoping to show him that everything was ok and that he was in safe hands again. It took Dean a few moments but he calmed again to the fast alien sensations to him and Cass's gentle rubbing on his side and opened his legs wide for the angel.

Castiel smiled down at his hunter and gripped his legs, helping to spread them wider. Slowly the angel moved and sunk down into Dean's body. The hunter below him uttered a choked out moan and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He could feel the slow and persistent press of Cass's dick as it slowly inched and filled him up fully. He could feel the hard shape, how it pulsed and burned in his hole. Dean lightly bucked his hips up into Cass's as his cock finally settled as deep as it could go into Dean causing Dean to cry out at the sudden bolt of pleasure that rocketed up his spine.

Castiel moaned as his dick was sucked into Dean's hole greedily. He was amazed at how much Dean could take even after only a few days ago being taken by him raw twice in less than 24 hours. Castiel groaned extremely needy as he felt himself fully seated in his hunter up to the base of his cock. Lustily he looked down at Dean who was below him panting for breath and lightly grinding his hips back into him in an effort to take him even deeper. Castiel could feel the muscles tightening and loosening in the most sensual of massages on his member and he groaned at the light silky caress that could only happen through sexual intercourse.

Dean whined up at Castiel who instantly shushed him with a gentle kiss and slowly started to rock into the hunter. Dean threw his head from side to side, as the intense sensations plagued his body. The combination of Castiel's strong body above him and his overwhelming presence deep inside had Dean's head spinning. They were connected as close as two physical beings could be. He could feel every shift Cass made, every slight adjustment, and the different speeds of his thrusts.

Castiel groaned as Dean's muscles spasmed around him, gripping his cock tightly that was an attempt to keep him embedded deeply inside. While Castiel would love to stay buried balls deep within his hunter his strong animalistic side of himself called for him to keep moving and to mate with Dean until he poured his life essence into the hunter. With that, he picked up his pace as he gripped onto both sides of Dean's hips.

Dean tried to meet Cass's thrusts but the overwhelming sensation of his prostate constantly being hammered on, and the tight grip on his hips was keeping him locked and immobile, completely at the mercy of the angel's pace. Instead, Dean resorted to the only thing that he barely had.

"Cass please, harder, faster, fuck me please." Dean gasped and panted as Cass's rhythm stuttered at Dean's words.

Cass threw his head back and pounded into Dean below him with all of his angelic strength. The ringing of flesh against flesh, Dean screaming Castiel's name, and Cass's constant gasps and moans of pleasure quickly started to undo both of them.

"Dean, I'm close, cum with me," Castiel gasped down at the hunter as he mouthed along Dean's neck. Grabbing onto the hunter's neglected member he gave it a few powerful thrusts and jerks aiding Dean along.

Dean threw his head back again and screamed loudly. The constant battering of his prostate and Cass jerking him off now was his undoing. Grabbing onto Cass's back as hard as he could he furrowed long scratches that already started to heal as he came on the angel.

"Cass!" Dean screamed aloud as ropes of cum erupted from his cock.

Castiel moaned loudly as he felt Dean's muscles clench and spasm around his rock hard cock. Giving a few more powerful thrusts into Dean's body he let go and allowed Dean's muscles to milk him of all the cum he had to offer.

Slumping down onto Dean in a boneless heap, Castiel gasped slightly at the vigorous workout. Dean gently stroked up and down over the angels back and threaded his fingers through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp as they both slowly calmed down.

Dean closed his eyes and hummed as he soaked up the pleasurable post orgasmic bliss, Cass lightly nuzzling against the skin of his neck.

Gently placing kisses along Dean's neck, Castiel then shifted and moved to the side. He moved his body so that he could spoon Dean up so that he was shielded from the outside.

Dean sighed and snuggled into the warmth and comfort that the angel had to offer. Before he drifted off though he snapped his eyes open.

"Cass?" Dean asked quietly.

Castiel let out a low rumble and petted his side to show that he was listening.

"You said these strong urges will wear off a bit after awhile right?" asked Dean.

Castiel nodded even though the hunter could not see him. Catching himself, he answered Dean right after that.

"Yes Dean. Like I said earlier, think of this as the honeymoon stage, eventually your body will be under control more and you won't have as many sudden urges," Castiel explained quietly.

Dean nodded at this and just had to say one more thing.

"You know though Cass, it doesn't matter if these so called urges are supposed to wear off because I don't think they ever will when it comes to me and you," Dean remarked to the angel as he grinned while closing his eyes.

Castiel laughed at this statement and nuzzled closer to the hunter, gripping him extra tightly.

"Well I for one hope your right on that Dean," Castiel assured the hunter.

With that, Dean drifted off into a deep sleep, a smile still being worn on his face. His last thought was that this really was "The Heavenly Inn."

~**x~**

**Outside the Motel Room**

**~x~**

A man with crimson-ringed eyes stared into the motel room from the window that was partially uncovered. Leering at the two strong male bodies entwined after their post orgasmic bliss he shuddered at the sight the pair of them made.

Yes, the one with the dark hair that looked as if he never touched it after sex was amazing. A strong body, well define abs and muscular all over made him salivate as he watched him but the majority of his attention was focused on the one that had laid below that one.

His body as well was very muscular, but after witnessing him in the throes of passion, the man had concluded that he was the perfect bottom. The way his skin had flushed, how his eyes dilated, how his body eagerly called out for attention from his partner, and how when they had joined as one his body eagerly sucked him deep within made him grow hard as he revisited all of this in his mind.

Licking his lips, he sighed. He had found his perfect partner. Rubbing his hard dick through his jeans, he suddenly stiffened and smelt the air. His keen hearing picked up the rumbling purr of an engine as it came closer to the hotel room.

Hissing in irritation the man took one last longing look at the two entwined males and quickly scaled over the roof of the motel and disappeared into the night.

**~x~**

**Impala**

**~x~**

Sam pulled up again to the hotel and parked right outside their room. Cutting the engine, he grabbed the food and got out of the car.

His conscious had not allowed him to leave without picking something up for his brother as well, so while he took a salad he had gotten his brother a burger with everything on it.

Sighing Sam quickly bolted up the stairs two at a time and walked down the small walkway to their room.

Fiddling for the card key in his pocket, he grabbed it and stuck it into the card reader. The door light glowed green and Sam opened the door to go in. He hadn't even taken two steps into the room before the overwhelming smell of sex hit him square in the face. What really made him pause though was seeing Cass and Dean curled up tightly against one another and dozing peacefully undisturbed.

Sam rolled his eyes skyward and thought to himself, 'Not again.'

Turning he walked back out of the room and quietly let the door click shut behind him. Walking back towards the Impala he resigned himself to a very cramped night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** how was that for some forshadowing? :p yeah im done, so let me hear from you all and i really hope you guys liked it! XD


	5. Profound Bonds

**A/N:** Hey everyone back with another update :) it is earlier than i said again but thats good for all of you haha

So i hope you guys like this one, and i really hope its going ok for all of you reading it :s i never intended for this story to go on this far even so i hope its slowly living up to your liking. Anyways i have plenty of ideas for it so please enjoy! :) and ps if anyone has any ideas that they would like me to write or take into conisderation then by all means please say something, i'm all up for new ideas XD

PS I recently started another story that deals with Death Note so if anyone here is interrested and wants to check it out they may!

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Dean slowly woke up from his deep slumber. Sunlight was shining through onto his face and he slightly squinted his eyes to be able to see. The sunlight was streaming through a crack in the curtains. Funny, he could have sworn that they were tightly shut the other day. No matter though as Dean smiled and stretched back into the warm body behind his.<p>

An arm wrapped possessively around his waist tightened at the movement the hunter did and remained firmly locked. Dean smiled to himself as he heard the rumbling purr coming from behind him signaling to him that the angel was up and aware.

'He's probably been up all night knowing him,' Dean thought to himself in exasperation.

That seemed to be the only bad thing when it came to angels'; they didn't need to sleep to replenish their energy, or eat, drink, hell even using the bathroom wasn't needed.

Snorting to himself Dean rubbed back against the hard, lean, muscular body that was encasing his own.

Castiel moved his head so it was resting against the crook of Dean's neck and shoulder. Breathing deeply he took in Dean's unique masculine scent that only the hunter possessed. His manly odor was still quite potent from their last nights romp and Castiel rumbled in pleasure at the thought of claiming the hunter as his again for the fourth time already. Breathing deeply again, he could smell the faint whiff of gunpowder, the soap that Dean used when he showered, and the slight scent of alcohol.

Normally, Castiel might be repulsed by the scent of alcohol as he remembered his not so great memories that entailed him drinking a full liquor store dry…best not to repeat that; but on Dean, it smelled heavenly.

'Must be because he is my mate, it might have something to do with it to,' Castiel mused to himself.

Dean leaned back and rubbed his face against Cass's hard stubble that covered his face. Loving the scratching feeling of the whiskers on his face Dean sighed happily at being safely held in his angel's arms.

There was just something about Cass that made his heart pound heavily within his chest; he knew it wasn't just the awesome sex either. Cass just made him feel…happy, safe, and even loved.

Dean blushed as the thought encroached into his thoughts, did the angel really love him? Craning his neck slightly he looked at Cass that was still resting against the crook of his shoulder and neck and breathing in his scent.

"You like my smell that much?" Dean asked the angel in puzzled bemusement.

Castiel looked at Dean from the corner of his eye and his lips twitched up just slightly even though he still did not move from his position on Dean.

"Yes I do. Why you have a problem with me smelling you?" Castiel asked in that innocent tone of voice.

Dean laughed at this, "No as long as you don't do it in public," Dean said to the angel, "seriously man I smell funky after last night so you should probably not smell me too deeply."

Castiel's eyes seemed to burn brightly at this as he stared at Dean, "I only notice your exquisite smell Dean nothing more and nothing less. To me you smell better than anything my father could make in heaven…and you make me rather hot to smell you this needy."

Dean stared at the angel in complete bafflement as he watched Cass's eyes change into a dark ocean blue heavy with arousal.

Snorting Dean replied to him, "Sorry Cass but I think I'm going to have to call a time out with this today. I have a job I'm on and besides I'm kind of sore from last night. Might have over reached a little since we had just done it not to long ago," Dean finished as he gently shoved Castiel over on the bed so he could lie on his back.

The bed shifted and creaked slightly as the two of them relaxed back into the sheets, Castiel's arm still draped firmly over Dean with his head cushioned on the hunter's chest now listening to his heartbeat. Dean gently threaded his fingers through Cass's dark, feathery, and sex shaggy hair. Scratching the angel lightly he closed his eyes and thought to himself about the case.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Cass shift on him so that his chin was resting on his chest now instead of the side of his head. Dean knew without opening his eyes that the angel was staring at him with that same intense blue stare that he used. Sighing Dean cracked his eyes open slightly to look at him. Sure enough, Castiel was watching him just as he thought he would be.

"What's up Cass?" asked Dean, "hungry?"

Dean smirked down at the angel as Cass gave him a confused stare, cocking his head slightly to the side like how he would normally do when he did not know how to fully answer that question.

"No…" Castiel answered hesitantly, "Dean you know already that my body does not require food for sustenance in order for it to function normally. My grace does all of that," Castiel explained to Dean again in his same deadpan voice in all seriousness.

Dean chuckled at this, "I know Cass, it was just a joke anyways," Dean assured the angel then gently looked at him again, "so really what did you want to ask?"

"Well it was more of a suggestion than an actual question," Castiel replied with as his eyes stared off somewhere to the side refusing to meet Dean's gaze.

Dean raised an eyebrow at this, intrigued by what Cass was going to tell him, "Umm Cass I'm over here," he said gently to the angel so that he would look at him again.

Castiel turned his heavenly blue eyes on Dean again and looked directly into the hunter's eyes.

"What is it Cass?"

"Well I was going to offer to heal you so that we could go on another round quickly," Castiel quickly explained in all seriousness.

Dean stared at the angel in shock for a few minutes, digesting everything Cass had just said. Throwing his head back on the pillow Dean let out a loud bark of laughter. Cass just stared up at the hunter in curious puzzlement.

Looking back down at the angel resting on his chest Dean lightly raised his hand and traced the contours of Cass's face, "No Cass I'm afraid I'm gonna have to say no on this one."

Castiel pouted slightly at Dean saying this but otherwise nodded his head, "I guess your mission is important right now, besides I can wait for a few days, and maybe it would be a good idea to find Sam."

Dean nodded as he was starting to think of the case. Suddenly his eyes bugged out and he sat up suddenly knocking Castiel off his chest and onto the side of the bed. Staring down at the angel Dean said, "Sam! He never came back last night."

Castiel frowned at this and disappeared. Dean stared at the spot that Cass had previously occupied and frowned slightly at where the angel had flown off to. Getting up from the bed, he had just grabbed an extra towel to go and take a shower when the quick flutter of wings caught his attention.

Turning around he saw Cass standing there, a white towel wrapped securely around his waist. Dean's eyebrows shot all the way up his forehead as he stared at his angel.

"Sam is in the Impala sleeping," Cass explained to Dean in his deadpan voice completely ignoring Dean's surprised expression, "my guess is that he must have walked in on us sometime last night and decided to sleep outside."

Dean rolled his eyes skyward and mumbled, "Perfect."

Castiel cocked his head slightly to the side as Dean said this. Turning Dean saw Castiel's puzzled expression and smiled at him to soothe the angel's emotions.

"Its nothing bad Cass," Dean started to explain, "it's just now if Sam actually saw us together I have to explain it all to him and you know I'm not good with the whole talking about feelings stuff…" Dean trailed off as a means of an explanation.

Castiel's face smoothed out at this as Dean explained his real fears, and some that he refused to actually voice out. Deciding to offer his input Castiel opened his mouth.

"Dean regardless of what Sam thinks this does not make you any less of a man to be in a relationship with me. Besides, I am sure Sam will accept all of this; your brother is a very open and accepting man so I do not think that he will overly fuss about this. In addition, I know you do not like talking about your feelings but sometimes we have to do things in life that are hard or things we do not want to do. However you owe Sam an explanation for all of this and if you don't give it to him he'll just go looking other places for it," Castiel explained to Dean, "better he hear it from you his brother instead of a stranger or an enemy."

Dean stared at Castiel in shock as the angel hit on some of his insecurities but yet did so in a way that didn't make him defensive. Smiling at Cass, Dean nodded his head.

"Your right Cass," Dean conceded to the angel, "I'll talk to him if he only brings it up though! That's my only condition."

Castiel nodded his head; he knew that that was an amazing stretch for Dean. As well as he knew he couldn't get anything more out of the hunter so with that Castiel walked over to Dean and wrapped him in his arms.

Trailing his hands up and down the hunter's back, Castiel looked deeply into his eyes. Green and blue mixed together showing to one another all of the emotions that were boiling just beneath the surface.

Leaning forwards, Castiel caught Dean's mouth with his own in a chaste kiss. Looking back up at Dean through his lashes, he smiled gently.

"That's all I ask of you Dean," Castiel said softly.

Smiling Dean leaned his neck down slightly and stole another kiss from the angel. Gently licking his bottom lip, as if asking for permission to enter, Cass opened his mouth slightly so that Dean could slither his tongue inside.

The kiss was slow and languorous, each taking their time to map out the others mouth as if this would be the last time that they would have a chance to do so. Scoffing at the thought within his head Dean understood the gravity and yet ironic view point of this.

On one hand, Cass was an angel and an angel could practically smite anything that came after its ass, on the other hand, Dean knew that this was a ruthless world and things could change within the blink of an eye.

With that, Dean pressed the kiss into Cass, making it more passionate and rough.

Cass followed Dean's lead also becoming violent in his treatment. Teeth clacked together, tongues dueled for dominance, and lips started to become red and bruised from the two parties actions.

Finally, after a thorough make out session, Cass pulled away from Dean and rested his forehead against the hunter's. Staring into Dean's closed eyes he waited for the hunter to open his eyes and acknowledge his presence once again.

Dean breathed deeply a few times and then opened his hazel/green eyes to stare at the angel. Forest green and ocean blue clashed as the angel and human studied each other intimately wrapped up safely in the other's arms.

Finally, Cass's eyes narrowed slightly as he finally asked Dean, "What was that exactly?"

Dean bit his lip and swallowed at Cass's question. Finally, opening his mouth he answered Cass's question with a question of his own, "What do you mean by that Cass? I thought you liked my kisses."

Cass studied Dean quietly again. After a few minutes with no answer Dean started to try to pull away from the angel but Castiel merely tightened his arms around him. To Dean it was like bands of steel constricting his body in a tight embrace. Not tight, enough to restrict his breathing but tight enough for him to know that he wasn't going anywhere until the angel allowed him to.

Dean shivered in desire at the thought of Cass being so dominating to him again. Nonetheless, he shook that off for the time being and looked at Cass full on. Castiel stared at him in deep thought. Dean could see the question still swirling in the angel's eyes.

Finally, Cass opened his mouth to answer, "Of course I love your kisses, not just like them; but you didn't answer my question Dean where did that come from?"

Sighing Dean looked down to the floor, "It's just, the thing is Cass I don't want to lose you."

"And you won't," Castiel interrupted Dean firmly.

Chuckling Dean brought a hand up to Cass's lips and gently pressed his finger into the angel's lips, "You didn't let me finish Cass."

"My apologies," Castiel quietly murmured, "continue then."

Smiling at the angel Dean continued, "What I mean Cass is that any day I could lose you, and to be honest that thought frightens me to no end. What if something happens a week from now? Hell, what if something happens today and I have no means of getting to you on time?"

Castiel stared at Dean sadly for a split second then covered it up with confidence, "You shall never have to worry about something like that Dean. I am an angel of the Lord as well as your mate, nothing will happen to you as long as I live."

Dean scoffed at this and shook his head, "Cass I get that and all, but what about you? Its you I'm worried about."

Castiel frowned slightly at this, "I'm an angel Dean, not too many beings can compare to my might. Besides, we are both worried about the other and that is why our bond is as strong as it is."

Dean frowned at this, "What do you mean by bond?"

Castiel frowned and cocked his head to the side, "Can't you feel our connection?"

Dean opened his mouth to tell the angel that he thought he was nuts when all of a sudden he felt a small jerk deep inside him. Shocked Dean placed a hand over his heart and stared down at his chest in shock. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Cass watching him with an expression of fondness and happiness etched into the lines of his face. Dean looked up at the angel in surprise.

He could feel a slight throbbing coming from his…center? Confused Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations. He could feel great joy and happiness, a fierce need to be protective, dominance was in there as well, and above all else a strong love that was absolutely blinding.

Gasping, Dean snapped out of it and looked at Cass again. Castiel had been watching his human the whole time, allowing him to process all of these feelings jumbled together and come to his own conclusion without his help. Dean panted as he felt beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Cass what exactly was all of that?" he asked the angel panting still.

Castiel smiled at Dean, "That Dean is yours and mines connection. What you felt just now is our bond, in other words my emotions. If I am sad then you will feel it, same goes for happiness, madness, depression, and so on. Even lust can be felt among other things. It is an amazing connection and one that as my mate you will be able to experience, just maybe not as fully as I can."

Dean started at the angel in bafflement, "So wait, your telling me that we have a psychic connection or something right now?"

Castiel stared up at the ceiling and seemed to contemplate it for a second, "Well not exactly psychic," he started with an explanation, "it's more of a bonding of our souls. You see Dean when you agreed to become my mate and we had physical intimacy-"

Dean raised his eyebrows at Cass's formal way of saying that they screwed each other's brains out or how the angel would say made love. Cass continued though seemingly not aware of Dean's obvious surprise.

"It was not only our bodies that mated and bonded but our souls as well. It is incredibly rare to happen; I believe you humans use the term soul mates? Well this is essentially that. People get married all the time but have no real true concept of the actual saying of having a soul mate. They say that their husband or wife is their soul mate but in all actuality it only ever really happens once every five million marriages or so."

Dean's eyebrows shot up his forehead at Cass's explanation, "Wait so what, the rest of the poor schmucks that get married are just hoodwinked into getting married or something?"

"No, not really. More or less, it is because it is so hard to find your perfect match. Many people give up, some just become married for financial, status, or other means to try to lord over others. For whatever reason it can be even rarer to happen, but sometimes it turns out the souls are compatible but the two people absolutely loath each other. No one knows why that happens. If the souls were compatible, you would think that the rest would follow but in actuality, that is not necessarily the case. Therefore, they never fully partner up in the end. Cupid's are able to match perfect soul mates practically all the time, but their main goal is to keep certain bloodlines from becoming extinct."

Dean stared at the angel in open confusion and shock from what he could make out from all of that.

"So then how do you know when you've found your soul mate? And what does it feel like?" asked Dean.

Castiel chuckled at this, "Dean you're already experiencing it for yourself right now as we speak. You are feeling it right now deep inside your soul. Your soul is resonating with my grace creating a bridge if you will between us. Now I always know what you are feeling and if you are short distances away, I can find you. As for how you know…well like the term goes you'll just know."

Dean stared at the angel like a fish out of water. Snapping his mouth back shut from hanging open he nodded to Cass, "So what does this exactly mean for us then?"

Castiel smiled and leaned in to give Dean's lips a peck. Leaning back, he chuckled quietly at Dean's frown that it was cut so short.

"It means Dean that as time goes on our bond will become stronger. Over time, I will be able to locate you anywhere on the face of the Earth, Heaven, or Hell and immediately come to you. We will be in tune with each other, so what I feel you shall feel as well unless I choose to block it from you or vice versa."

Dean quickly interrupted Cass before he could keep on explaining, "Wait you said that certain things you would keep blocked off from me, or I couldn't handle certain things. What was that all about?"

Cass stared at him then sighed and dropped his arms. Walking slightly backwards to put some space in-between them, he picked up his trench coat from the floor and lightly started to smooth wrinkles out from it, while doing so he gave Dean his answer.

"The problem is humans are such delicate creatures. Before you interrupt me on this Dean, you know that that is true and so you should not argue with me on this. What I mean by all of this is that I can feel you fully and it does not overwhelm me, but you on the other hand could become overwhelmed with my raw power and even though you are, my mate I do not know what the consequences of something like that could do to you. You know perfectly well that I can burn your eyes out, burst your eardrums, or squash you with the flick of my pinky. That was all just from my voice, hands, or my true figure. I do not unfortunately know what would happen to you if I allowed you to feel the entirety of my grace, or feel my essence. I do not even know what would happen to the surrounding area that we would be in should I let go enough for that to happen."

Dean quietly sweated as he thought of just how powerful Cass really was. It brought so many things into perspective when the angel explained things like this to him. He could only imagine the amount of things that could go wrong in a union like this; while that terrified him he knew that for Cass he would take any risk and make any daring leap for the angel.

"But isn't there some kind of angel/human guide to mates?" Dean asked Cass. Castiel gave him a look of confusion and Dean sighed as he resigned himself to explain, "Well something like this can't be the first time that this has happened, so isn't there someone that we could ask, you know to shed light on all of this?"

Castiel sighed and stared at the floor, "Unfortunately I do not believe so Dean. While you are correct in assuming that an angel and human mating has occurred before you are wrong to say that there is a book about what to do or anyone to ask."

Dean frowned puzzled at the angel, "Are you saying that your brothers or sisters have died? The ones that ended up in these relationships I mean."

Castiel frowned at this, "Of course not, but they are very old and their memories are not what they used to be unfortunately. Add to the fact that they are incredibly private and secretive of their human relations that no one really knows anything about it."

Dean scratched his forehead in confusion, "I don't understand, why are they so secretive?"

Castiel looked uncomfortable and shifted his feet awkwardly from one foot to the next. Dean immediately caught on to his angels' discomfort and stared at Castiel.

"What's wrong Cass?" Dean asked him quietly.

Castiel sighed and took a breath before responding, "The reason their so quiet Dean is because in our society, between my brothers and sisters I mean, it is generally looked down on to take a human as your mate and loving partner."

Dean stared at the angel shock clearly evidently written all over his face. Castiel still refused to look up at him and Dean had to swallow a lump that seemed to form in his throat as an unbidden thought encroached on his mind.

"Cass your not ashamed of me are you?" Dean asked the angel quietly.

Castiel snapped his neck up so quickly that on a regular human that would have cracked his neck for sure. Staring at Dean with sadness resonating deep inside his eyes he asked him quietly, "What does our bond tell you the answer to that question is?"

Dean narrowed his eyes slightly and looked down at his chest. Sure enough after he concentrated, somewhat he could feel overwhelming sadness engulf him. Gasping out at the feeling he looked up to Cass who stared at him, sadness that Dean was feeling inside reflected like the perfect mirror from the angel's eyes.

"No, you're not ashamed," Dean said quietly.

Castiel nodded his head at this, "That is correct Dean. Know this, I chose you to be my mate over everyone else you were the best pick for me I believe. I took you knowing the full implications of what my actions would do and I can say that I do not care. Loving you and making you happy is what I live for now ever since I first saw you. Now I know what all these strong feelings are and I would never take this experience back for the world."

Dean smiled brightly at Cass as he admitted this.

"Thanks Cass," he said surprised when he heard the choked off words come from his own mouth.

Castiel smiled at him and nodded, "As for other things, we should develop communication through our minds but that wont come until a later date yet. Everything else we shall just have to deal with as the time goes on."

Dean nodded as he thought over everything that Cass had just finished telling him. It all made his head reel as he realized everything that entailed to becoming linked with Cass, yet it made him incredibly happy to think that this angel standing before him still in all his naked glory, with only a towel to cover his modesty, was his and his alone. Suddenly, Dean realized something and it blurted out from his mouth before he could even hide it.

"Cass did you go and find Sammy in the back of the Impala with only your towel around you?" asked Dean shocked that he had noticed finally now.

Castiel stared at him with a puzzled expression marring his features, "Yes, why?"

Dean groaned and smacked his palm to his forehead, "Cass when you go out in public you don't go out with just a towel around your waist! You get dressed!"

Castiel still stared at Dean in confusion at he looked down at himself, "Why? No one saw me and besides I was covered up."

Dean turned around and rolled his eyes as he started to walk towards the bathroom, "I'm going to go get cleaned up so I can truck out."

Castiel nodded and started to follow Dean into the bathroom. Seeing this Dean turned around and held his hand up to stop Cass by putting it, right on his chest.

"Whoa there Cass, where do you think your going?" asked Dean raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Castiel frowned at this, "With you to take a shower."

Dean stared at the angel for a few seconds longer. Finally, realizing that Cass was being completely serious Dean chuckled to himself and shook his head. Castiel cocked his head to the side at this confusing display.

"What is so funny?" asked Castiel, "I did not realize that I had said something that amused you."

At this Dean laughed even harder, "Cass for someone that knew what they were doing in the bedroom for a million year old virgin you sure don't understand simple sayings or actually straight forward answers."

This seemed to make Castiel even more confused and he frowned, "I'm afraid that I do not understand."

Dean shook his head, "Cass I'm taking a shower alone," when Cass was about to open his mouth and argue Dean held his hand up to silence the angel which worked, "I'm taking it alone because I desperately need one, and I'm sore from last night."

Castiel cocked his head slightly and replied, "But I can heal you so that you don't feel anything."

Shaking his head Dean said to Cass, "No Cass, I said I wanted to feel this for awhile so I don't want you to heal me, and besides I know if you come in we won't really shower. I promise next time you can but today you can't."

Castiel nodded somberly as Dean stepped into the bathroom. Before the door shut Castiel called out one last time to the hunter, "I'll just go get Sam then."

Dean opened the door again and peaked his head out of the crack, "No wait Cass don't wake him up yet, and before you leave put some clothes on, I don't want people looking at you like your some kind of porn star."

Castiel cocked his head and asked in that curious and puzzled tone of voice, "What is a porn star Dean?"

Dean stared at the angel askance. It was not until moments like these did he truly realize how much Cass really did not know about their world.

"Umm it's basically someone that goes on the web and has sex with someone for money and so other people can watch," Dean explained to the angel, "kinky shit man, I would never do something like that."

Castiel seemed to think about this for a second then said, "So like the pizza man."

The two of them just stared at each other in awkward silence; finally, Dean sighed and laughed saying, "Just go Cass and make sure to put your clothes on first."

With that, he closed the door and turned on the shower. Faintly he could hear the flap of wings on the other side of the door signaling the disappearance of the angel. Shaking his head at the thought of what Cass had just said Dean stepped into the shower.

Closing the curtain, he sighed as he felt the water beat down on his overly sore body. Events from the previous night flooded his brain. He gently cleansed his body at his sore entrance, wincing slightly at the tender area that felt as it had been rubbed raw from their rough encounter.

Lathering up soap and shampoo, he finished rinsing and cleaning himself off. Turning off the shower and stepping out Dean stretched. The warm water of the shower had officially relaxed his muscles enough that he could move freely again.

Stepping out of the bathroom, with his clean set of clothes on, Cass must have left them for him, Dean headed out to the Impala to find his brother.

Sure enough as he came closer to his black baby, Dean could make out a large form sprawled out in the backseat of the car. Legs were twisted at an unnatural angle in an attempt to make room for his long limbs. Arms acting as a cushion under his head, Dean looked at his brother from the outside. Noticing that the windows were down Dean concluded that it probably had been a hot night so his brother had kept them down to tempt in a stray breeze.

Judging by his brother's sweaty face though he thought that it had still been a rough night for him.

Chuckling to himself Dean quietly stuck his keys in the ignition and turned them just enough that he could access the radio. Turning the volume up loudly Dean turned on the radio to the ACDC song "You shook me all night long," Dean could not help laugh at that.

At the loud blaring of the music Sam skyrocketed up from his sleeping position. Arms waving frantically and feet trying to get full purchase on the ground he looked like a turtle that had fallen on its back and couldn't get back up. Smacking his head he winced as he frantically stared around him with his wide deer eyes, Sam finally saw him standing there and his gaze turned into a hard glare.

Dean burst out laughing at the look in his brother's eyes that looked like pure murder. Sam gritted his teeth and shouted out, "Dean! What the hell?"

Dean laughed loudly at this and shouted back to him, "Oh come on Sammy, it's a classic! Sing with me! Yeah you! Shook me all night long!" Dean sang out loud as he banged his head around like a rocker while pretending that he had an electric guitar in his hands.

Sam groaned and closed his eyes smacking the back of his head on the back seat. Finally getting himself straightened out he reached over and turned off the radio. Dean turned to him and pouted.

"Oh come on Sam that is an excellent song and you and me both know it," Dean pouted out to his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever Dean, what time is it?"

Dean scoffed, "Ok Marilyn Munroe hold your panties, it's currently 9 o'clock."

Sam looked at him askance, "Is it really that time?"

Dean shrugged, "Yup, you out here all night?"

Sam looked down, or anywhere then at Dean, to be honest. How was he supposed to tell his brother what he had seen? Then again, Dean probably put two and two together and figured it out all on his own but anyways.

"Umm yeah, you know just decided for some fresh air and all."

Dean stared at his brother, "Uh huh, you're a horrible liar Sammy you know that right? It's a good thing you didn't become a lawyer."

Sam stared up at Dean in this, shock, and anger, "Hey-!"

Before he could finish Dean cut him off though, "I know what you saw Sammy, it doesn't take a Harvard student to see what happened, but you didn't have to stay out here like Tarzan for the night."

Sam looked at his brother skeptically, "And what else was I supposed to do? Go in your room ask, hey guys how was the sex? And pretend that that is normal?"

Dean thought about it for a second, "Well no, I'll give you that, but you could have knocked, we would have cleaned up and everything."

Sam held his hand up, "I think Dean we hit the nail on the head with that, I don't think I want to know anymore. Listen I am happy for you really I am. I mean its about time that you and Cass finally cut the big cheese and all with how you guys always gave each other googly eyes and all that-"

"Hey we do not give each other googly eyes and all that!" Dean rebuked hotly.

Sam just stared at him, "Sure whatever, anyways I just mean I'm glad for you and every once in a while we'll have to change things up but that's cool so no worries."

Dean stared at his brother, mouth open slightly in shock, "Thanks Sam."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Ok no more mushy moments I've had enough of those and seeing things for the last few days to blow my eyes out already."

Dean laughed, "Since when do you the 'Queen of Emotions and Talking,' say they don't want to talk anymore? Hey, wait a minute, few days? You saw us before?"

Sam bit his bottom lip and blushed at this, the memory of when the bed was against the motel door coming to mind, and seeing his brother and Cass tangled in a mass of sweaty limbs. Dean blushed deeply, seemingly realizing when his brother had also walked in on them.

"That first time you disappeared…"

"Yup."

"Oh umm ok so you've known about this for awhile then."

"Sure have."

A few moments of silence went by between the brothers with neither one saying anything. Finally, Dean spoke up.

"Maybe we should just drop this for now."

"Sounds like a good plan," Sam agreed, "Hey I'm just gonna run in and take a quick shower then we can truck out."

Dean kind of laughed and twisted his keys. Sam frowned at him, "What Dean?"

"Well…you may not have the time right now," Dean said hedging around why.

Sam's eyes narrowed at his brother, "And why is that?"

"Because before I came and got you, I picked up on the police radio frequency that there has been another killing," Dean replied in explanation.

Sam's eyes narrowed even further, "So I can't even shower, I stink like a race horse, and someone else is murdered."

Dean shrugged his shoulders and offered Sam one of his cocky grins that he knew his brother was familiar with.

"Well Sam look at it this way, at least yours is just sweat, if I didn't take a shower it would be a hell of a lot worse for you," Dean said laughing as he watched his brothers face burn beat red like an ornament off of a Christmas tree.

"You are such a-!" Sam began to say but Dean beat him to it.

"Get in the car jerk," Dean said laughing as he got in the drivers side and slammed the door, starting the car and hearing his baby start to purr.

Sam walked around the car and got in slamming the door behind him, "Bitch," he murmured angrily.

Laughing Dean put the radio on again as 'Highway to Hell,' started blasting from the speakers. Cranking the wheel and flooring it, they peeled out of the motel parking lot and into morning traffic.

In the distance, they could hear sirens blazing ahead of them as they headed to the next murder scene.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well i hope you all liked it! And thank you so much for all the reviews and feed back you guys have given me it means alot :)


	6. Over the Rainbow

**A/N:** Oh jeez ok guys this one i kinda winged it...well you'll probably be able to tell pretty easily to be honest -.-

I knew what was going to happen in the next parts of the chapter but for some reason it wasn't flowing perfectly in my head and Ikept having hiccups everywhere down the road so it's kinda like I constantly had to stop and think. Finally, I got half way maybe through this chapter and it kinda hit me of how this chapter is all going to go and so yeah this is the end result.

I personally find it not near my best work and I'm sorry if it's kind of a let down. This part of the story line won't be around for long I actually may wrap this up next chapter because it honestly is not the focus of my story. So yeah I hope its at least all right for all of you! :s

Please enjoy and feel free to review! Thank you for the ideas and the messages guys! They were appreciated :)

* * *

><p>Sam and Dean pulled up outside of a two-story clapboard house on a relatively quite street in Houston. Cop cars surrounded the whole area and the police already had the area cordoned off from the public. Individual police officers made sure the crowd was calmed and talked soothingly to them as the others worked behind the scenes. Sam and Dean could see them entering and exiting the house from time to time.<p>

The house was an old Victorian styled abode. A wide porch circumvented the area, rocking chairs, and a small table sitting outside on it. The windows had shutters on the side and the windows gleamed as if they were just washed the other day.

Sam and Dean parked the Impala and exited out towards the house. As they came closer, a cop stopped them with his hand held out.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there boys," the cop spoke firmly yet friendly.

"Oh it's ok officer," Dean said bracingly as he smiled and held out a badge, "I'm federal officer Harrison Ford and this is my partner Mark Hamill; were with the FBI here to investigate this string of murders that have recently hit your area."

The officer studied the badges then nodded allowing them through. Sam and Dean nodded their thanks and stepped behind the tape. The police officer kept a pace with them talking as they went.

"I'm surprised that the FBI is getting involved with this I must say," the officer confided in them as they approached the house.

"Were mostly called when the cases sound far fetched," Sam told the officer his hands shoved in his pockets.

"So you guys are part of a special branch of the FBI then?" asked the officer curiously.

"You could say that," Sam smiled at him and replied evasively.

The officer just nodded but otherwise did not comment anymore on the matter. Nearing the house Sam decided to ask some questions.

"So you say in all your reports of the victims that they were all completely drained of blood and no blood residue was found in either of the areas where each one was slain?" asked Sam.

The officer nodded, "That's correct. I mean we took a blue light to the whole surrounding area and nothing, no blood not even a drip. The only evidence is a bite mark on the side of the victim's neck."

Sam nodded at this and jotted down something in a little notebook he had. As they came to the porch steps and climbed up Dean started to wince with each step. He had no idea that the rough treatment him and Castiel had went through the previous night would leave his muscles this sore in the day.

'Bloody angels and their mates,' Dean thought to himself as he mentally rolled his eyes.

The cop noticed Dean wincing and turned to him, "Officer are you alright? You're wincing quite a bit there."

As they got to the top of the stairs Dean faked a smile and turned to the man, "I'm fine just got nailed by this guy good."

"Huh well you guys hopefully caught him at least? Anyways here we are," the officer said and walked ahead of them into the house completely missing Dean's real reasoning behind the saying.

Sam turned and looked at his brother with a wide-eyed bitch face of "don't do it again." Dean smiled sheepishly at his brother and walked in through the door.

Walking through the house it was a completely pristine nothing appeared out of place or taken. Dean stared around the first floor. A flat screen TV was mounted against the wall. Bookshelves full of personal items lined the walls.

The cop motioned to the stairs at the side, "The victim was found upstairs."

Walking up the stairs Dean stared at pictures mounted on the wall. Family barbeques, pictures of other family members and friends, some of the possible victim as well hung on the wall. As they climbed the stairs, Dean noticed this part of the house was also unusually clean. Walking down the hallway, they turned into the last room on the right and Dean saw the victim lying on the bed, the bed sheets covering him to offer him some modesty, as it was apparent that the victim was nude otherwise.

"You found him up here? …Naked?" asked Dean starring at the cop with his eyebrows raised.

The cop nodded, "Yeah, like the other victims he had no blood around him. The rest of the house was thoroughly fingerprinted and dusted for anything. Nothing. No hairs, body fluids, blood in particular. Pretty much like all the other victims."

Sam frowned in confusion, "Officer was this victim married? Any kids at all?"

The officer shook his head, "No, have you not read about any of the other victims as well as this one?"

Dean looked at him questioningly, "What were we supposed to have read exactly?"

"Well it's assumed that all the victims were gay," the cop explained to them, "we have talked to the family and have found out that indeed these fellas are gay but yet single at the time."

Dean pointed at the man lying spread eagled on the bed, "So was there any forced entry shown into his room?"

The cop shook his head again, "No where in the house does it show forced entry at any of the points."

"So then that means that he could have let his attacker in on purpose," Sam concluded as he stared at all of them.

"No question of could have son," the cop said as he wiped his forehead, "he must have. Unless a ghost is hunting him or something and that's just loony."

Dean laughed with the cop, "Yeah you're a sensible man! Well me and my partner will be in touch with you if we come up with any new leads or information."

"Oh do you mind if I take a quick look at the body?" asked Sam.

"Sure go right ahead just try not to disturb anything," the cop told Sam.

As Dean was waiting for his brother to finish perusing the body, he looked down on the floor. Some clothes were scattered on the floor getting nearer to the bed. By the way they were lying about it could have meant that someone was in a rush to get them off…

"Did you ask the neighbors if they saw anyone come home with the man?" asked Dean to the cop.

"Yeah we did," the cop, answered, "They say they didn't witness anyone come home at all not even the victim."

Nodding Dean looked down at the jeans near the bed. They were facing with the back pockets slightly turned up and sticking out of one of the back pockets was a deep red handkerchief. Before he could ask the officer anything else, Sam walked back over to them.

"Thank you for all the help officer we'll be in touch," Sam said to the man and exited the room.

Dean gave a sheepish smile and followed his brother out.

Walking down the hallway and back down the stairs Sam started to talk to Dean about what he saw as they past more investigators.

"The body was missing the pinky finger just like the other vics from the other crime scenes," Sam said to his brother, "there was also evidence of other bite marks littering his frame and some questionable hand prints."

"Yeah well while you were over there scouting the poor fella," Dean began.

"Eww Dean not my type, maybe yours that's why you didn't scout him yourself," Sam quipped back.

Dean opened his mouth and closed it several times, "Dead body jerk not exactly my type and EW!"

Sam rolled his eyes as they kept walking towards the Impala.

"Anyways it seems like our little gay friend here was in a serious rush to strip down to his birthday suit. Something tells me that our friend here took his attacker home last night," Dean remarked to his brother.

"Ok well if that is the case we still don't know where he picked him up," Sam said.

"There can't be that many bars around here that are geared towards the rainbow folk," Dean said passively, "hey another thing, the guy had a red handkerchief sticking out of his back right pocket. Mean anything to you?"

Sam and Dean sat back down in the Impala and Dean started the car. The engine roared to life and Dean reached up and loosened his tie.

"Why are you asking if that has any meaning to me? Wouldn't you be more of the expert right now on everything gay Dean?" asked Sam laughing slightly.

"Shut up jerk," Dean remarked at his brother and pulled away from the crime scene.

**~x~**

**Back at the Motel**

**~x~**

"Ok so get this," Sam said from across the small table in their shared room. Looking around Sam realized just how little time he had spent in this room and how well he and the Impala were becoming acquainted on their late night rendezvous. His neck gave a slight twinge at the thought.

Dean was sitting directly across from him wolfing down a huge double cheeseburger with everything on it, grease dripping from his fingers and who knows what else. Sam winced as he stared at his brother as he took in his eating habits. Just looking at Dean gave Sam an almost instant heart attack. Looking up Dean glared at him.

"Whajjtuft?" asked Dean through a mouthful of his burger.

"Seriously that's disgusting dude you know that right?" asked Sam.

Swallowing Dean pointed at Sam's salad laid out before him, "Hey don't you get prissy just because you choose to eat bunny food man; I actually have to eat meat to keep myself up to par."

Sam gave him his number one bitch face look and snorted, "Ok whatever but listen to this. I found out what the handkerchief means on this site listen."

"Back in the 1970's is when it appears the "Hanky Code made its large debut. It allowed gay men to communicate their hidden desires and wants to other potential partners without the need to be scorned or ridiculed if they approached the wrong individual. Although the practice was not indeed perfect it seemed to be picked up on fast and even other BDSM and other fetish communities later showing off a wide arrange of colours and styles to advertise what kind of rolls and or desires they had."

"A general rule was someone that flagged in the left pocket was indicating that they were a top while if you signaled in the right pocket it indicated that you were a bottom. It was said that red was a colour that would be widely used considering that under suspicion back in the 1800's if a man wanted to play the woman's role in a dance they would signal with a red handkerchief in their back pocket. That has never been proven true though, although the practice was accepted and adopted."

"Sounds complicated to me," Dean admitted shrugging as he bit down on his burger again.

Sam nodded, "Yeah but think about this, it was actually a good way to go about their daily lives without being discovered. I think I remember hearing something that that was how gay men got the attention of other gay men in hard times. Like for instance World War 2. It wasn't accepted back then, heck it's not even accepted now widely but it's getting better. Back then they lived by this same code and found partners like that," Sam said to him as he ate a cucumber from his salad.

"You're such a geek," Dean replied rolling his eyes.

Sam glared at him, "Anyways now we have to find out where our victim…" Sam cut off as he rifled through papers on the table, "Luke was that night that he picked up his other friend."

"Yeah well I think I have that covered," Dean remarked.

Turning around he picked through his jacket pocket until he pulled out a small piece of scrap paper by the looks of it. Tossing it onto the table Sam frowned puzzled at it and gingerly picked it up.

Raising his eyebrows Sam sighed in amusement, "An address Dean?"

"If you must know that's the address to Luke's sister's house," Dean remarked, "And I have it on good authority that the two were super close like Thing 1 and Thing 2."

Sam stared at his brother for a second, "You know that's fro-"

"Don't even go there," Dean, remarked sourly.

Sam just snorted and nodded, "Ok so fair enough but how did you get this? And on who's good authority?"

Dean smirked at his brother, "I may be getting screwed by an angel Sammy, but I still have it."

Sam almost choked on his salad as his brother said this. Dean just laughed as he lifted his beer and took a long swallow.

**~x~**

**Outside Kevin's Sister's House**

**~x~**

Sam and Dean pulled up outside the small and quaint one story house one the outskirts of Houston. While Kevin seemed to love, being right in the middle of all the city life his sister seemed to prefer living on the outskirts where there was more space and less noise.

Dean and Sam exited the Impala. Walking up to the front door, they took in the surrounding neighborhood. It seemed relatively quiet.

"Hmm she really does enjoy the white picket fence type of house huh?" asked Dean nonchalantly.

Sam glanced at his brother, "Yeah I guess so."

"I mean…Ahh hey never mind lets just go meet her," Dean cut off what he was about to say and walked up to the front door.

They rang the doorbell and waited a few moments. Finally, they heard footsteps from the other side and a lock being opened. The door opened and a young woman who looked about 23 stood there in front of Sam and Dean.

She had a gentle round shaped face, soft brown almond eyes, her long dark chocolate hair curled gently around her shoulders and down her back. She gave off a kind air as she looked at the two Winchesters curiously.

"Yes can I help you?" she asked them timidly.

"Hello I'm agent Collins and this agent Simons we just wanted to ask you a few questions about your brother," said Dean gently.

"I'm sorry this isn't the best time, and I just answered questions just a little earlier please not now," the young woman pleaded with them, as she got ready to close the door.

"Please hear us out," Sam pleaded with her, "we want to find out exactly what happened to your brother and who did this to him; believe me we are not going to stop until we have this all figured out."

The girl stared at Sam and Dean silently for a few minutes then calmly nodded her head and stepped back opening the door wider for the two brothers to enter. Nodding their thanks Sam and Dean stepped into the small home.

It was very modest. The furniture was average and personal belongings lined the shelves and sat on the coffee table. The house quite frankly reminded Dean of the little house on the prairie. Its colours were bright and homey. Dean glanced at a picture on a mantle on the fireplace and saw Kevin and his sister smiling and laughing.

Closing the door quietly behind them the woman turned around to look at them. She was very timid and quiet and quite dainty as well.

"Would you like some tea?" she asked them quietly.

"No it's alright Miss Talli we don't want to impose on you for longer than necessary," Sam began gently, "we know that this is a difficult time for you and your family and we want to leave as soon as possible in order for you to grieve properly."

Miss Talli nodded and walked over to the couch. Sitting on it, she gestured to them to take a seat, which they did across from her.

"Please call me Jennifer;" said Jennifer softly, "calling me Miss Talli seems old."

"Ok Jennifer," began Sam, "what can you tell us about your brother Kevin?"

Jennifer gave a small smile at the mention of her brother, "What cant I mention about my brother? He's kind, smart, beautiful, courageous, outgoing. He was everything that I wanted to be in life and so much more. We were the best of friends."

Sam nodded at this, "So you two were really close then?"

"Of course we were," Jennifer replied, "every time one of us began to date another we would always talk about them to each other. It was almost as if we scouted for the other you know? Like we watched each others back, we just didn't want the other to be seriously hurt that's all."

"Unfortunately that seemed to happen regardless of how many precautions we tried to take."

"Was your family accepting of Kevin?" asked Sam gently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Jennifer heatedly.

Sam held his hands up in a calming and soothing gesture, "What I mean is Jennifer did your family accept him being gay well?"

Jennifer became quiet at this, "Most of us did the ones that really knew Kevin the best and knew he was a good kid. But I guess like any family you get some that don't like the idea of having a gay kid in the family, as if its some kind of curse," Jennifer snorted at this scornfully.

"Your family would never hurt Kevin over this would they?" asked Sam.

Jennifer stared at them with wide eyes, "Why would you even insinuate something like that? Of course not! I know my family has their own share of difference but just because they may not have agreed with Kevin's lifestyle does not mean they would have-!"

Jennifer cut off sharply at this as she held up a hand to her mouth and sobbed quietly.

Dean gave his brother a look and reached over and took one of Jennifer's hands. At his touch Jennifer looked up with her red rimmed eyes into Dean's and hiccupped slightly.

"Jennifer my partner here didn't mean it in a bad way," Dean consoled her, "were trying to eliminate all possibilities and make sure other officials do not think that any of you in the family would ever commit and act like that. You understand?"

Jennifer nodded her head shakily but otherwise did not answer.

"What we were really getting at was if you possibly knew anyone that had a grudge against Kevin; anyone at all. A friend perhaps, maybe even a co worker. Anyone?" asked Dean gently.

Shaking her head, again Jennifer reached over and grabbed a tissue from the Kleenex box on the coffee table. Blowing her nose, she grabbed another one and dabbed at her eyes.

"No as far as I know he doesn't have any enemies. Kevin never mentioned anyone particularly hostile towards him. He told me work was going fine and that his life was going great so far. I was happy for him and now this happens and I don't even know what to think," Jennifer said sadly, as she held her head in the palm of her hand and sniffled.

Sam and Dean exchanged another look. They both needed some kind of hint or clue.

"Wait, Kevin did say he met a man like a night ago and that they hit it off really well," Jennifer said suddenly.

Sam and Dean exchanged excited looks.

"Do you happen to have known this man or met him maybe?" asked Sam quickly.

Jennifer shook her head, "No. But Kevin said that later the next day they were going to meet up again and that the next time around I should meet him if it sounded like it could get serious. I agreed, and now obviously I will never meet him."

"Do you know Jennifer where he met this guy?" asked Dean.

Nodding her head Jennifer replied, "Yeah he met him at the most famous gay nightclub in the city; its called Rainbow and it's only been open for maybe a year now. He says he met him there like literally the other day and that they were getting together the night that he…"

Jennifer trailed off as she put two and two together in her mind. Looking up at Sam and Dean wide eyed she asked them.

"Oh my god do you think he did something to my brother?" asked Jennifer stunned.

Dean leaned over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We don't know that for sure Jennifer but I promise you that we will do everything to find out whether that's the case or not. For now anything you can tell us about him will be beneficial to us and our investigation."

"Umm I can't tell you much really, just that he met him the other day and that they hit it off really well apparently," Jennifer explained.

"Nothing about his appearance?" asked Sam furrowing his brow.

Jennifer pursed her lips, "Now that you mention it nothing at all."

"Well thank you Jennifer we'll do our best to find him and ask him some questions," Dean assured her.

"Do you think he killed my brother?" Jennifer whispered quietly without looking at the two brothers.

Sam sighed gently, "We don't know that for sure but it's worth looking into it, I promise we'll catch him.

Jennifer nodded and with that escorted Sam and Dean back outside.

**~x~**

**Back At the Motel**

**~x~**

"I think this is a stupid plan," Dean shouted from the other side of the closed bathroom door.

Sam snorted quietly and rolled his eyes.

"Dean this is the perfect roll for you to play," Sam called back at him as he clicked around on his laptop.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Dean.

"You know exactly what it means," Sam answered him snickering slightly.

The bathroom door opened and Dean stepped out into the middle of the room. He was wearing tight black leather pants, a black vest with no shirt on underneath and a black choker was secured around his neck. Sam nodded his approval at his brother to which Dean stared back at him furiously.

"See? Told you it fits," Sam said to him trying not to laugh.

"You're a dick, this is because you've been sleeping in the Impala for the last few nights isn't it," said Dean without even bothering to ask it as a question.

"What? Dude no, it's just I figured that you could play this role ten times better," Sam stated trying to be serious.

"Uhuh just because I'm in a relationship with Cass does not mean I want to walk into a gay nightclub like a platter of meat for them to grope on," Dean huffed out.

"Their not going to grope you Dean," Sam began but Dean flashed him an irritated look, "well ok maybe a bit but you know I'll be close by should anything get out of hand."

"I have to agree I do not approve of this plan either Sam," stated a deadpan voice from behind Sam.

Dean's eyes flared with happiness upon seeing Cass standing there as Sam quickly flipped around.

Castiel's eyes perused Dean up and down, absently licking his lips at the sight of his hunter clad in all that dark, tight leather. Castiel could feel a tightening in his pants and he could feel his partner calling out to him but right now unfortunately was not the time for such things; perhaps later.

Turning to Sam, Castiel frowned and shook his head, "Sam I do not want Dean to walk into that rainbow colored room to be mauled on by other men."

Sam gave Castiel one of his dead panned looks, "Ok Cass it's a gay nightclub not a rainbow room, and furthermore he's not going to be mauled just groped."

Castiel frowned even harder at this and Sam choked on any words that he was about to say. Dean stepped in then; he knew the look on his angels face and things were about to get severely un-pretty.

"Look Cass I want to do this," Dean said to the angel.

Castiel looked up at him shocked and confused, "Why Dean? Am I not good enough?"

Dean stared at the angel with his mouth hanging open, "Of course you are! This isn't about that though! Three guys have been murdered Cass all within not even weeks of each other. I can't just turn my back on this it's my job, and if I can lure the son of a bitch out then you bet I'm gonna do whatever it takes."

Castiel stared at Dean quietly for a few minutes and both hunters held their breath as they waited for the angel's verdict. Finally, Castiel nodded his head and started to walk over towards Dean.

"Fine," he stated when they were nose to nose, "but I want you to know that you belong to me and only me and that I will be watching you very closely."

"Cass," Dean croaked out but Castiel shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"No Dean I will be there with Sam then to watch over you, no ones going to steal my mate away from me, and besides I need to give you and everyone else a reminder," Castiel stated as a smirk spread across his face.

"A reminder of what-" Dean started to say but Cass cut him off as he quickly leaned forward and started to lick and suck at Dean's neck right on his pulse point.

Dean's hands instantly shot up and tangled in the angel's trench coat as he held on for dear life. His legs turned to jelly and Castiel held him up with his arms wrapped around Dean's waist like steel bands. Dean could feel the teeth marks seared into his skin and the soothing hot tongue lapping at the sting of the bites as soon as they were laid out on his skin. He forgot about everything else as his body willingly submitted to the angel's marking and he whimpered quietly as Castiel growled in appreciation.

Suddenly Sam coughed from his position and Castiel reluctantly stopped his thorough marking of his hunter. Dean had a glazed look to his eyes as he stared at Cass and then blushed heavily as he noticed his brother trying not to look their way and keep typing on his laptop.

"I think that came out well," Castiel, stated, "I'll meet you at the location and if you don't see me know that I see you."

Dean blushed heavily again and refused to meet his brothers eyes as they both heard the whoosh of the angel's wings as he disappeared from the room. Both brothers remained in an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Well," coughed Sam slightly uncomfortable, "that was umm pretty thorough."

Dean seemed to push his embarrassment to the side. Grabbing his jacket, he swung it on and walked towards the door.

"Hey you're his mate now?" Sam called out.

"Shut up bitch we'll talk about it later!"

Sam rolled his eyes, "Jerk."

**~x~**

**Club Rainbow**

**~x~**

Deep music pulsed in the club as Dean blinked his eyes a few times to get used to the dim lighting and the many gyrating bodies on the dance floor. Strobe lights kept flicking throughout the crowd and their were some questionable characters in there as well.

Huge women that could only be men, women making out in the dark and a couple of men in a group talking very closely together one of them sliding his hand up another ones calf.

Dean turned his eyes away from all these different groups and started his way over to the bar.

While the rest of the club was completely dark except the flashing of the lights throughout the club quickly illuminating, the crowd the bar was lit up like a huge ice cube. The lights were a cold blue and the white bar and shelving around the whole area made it look like something out of the Arctic. A neon blue sign mounted on the wall said "Chill Zone" and Dean snorted at the typical naming for the spot.

A bar man came up to him. He had blue hair that fell over to one side of his face completely obscuring it, delicate facial features and pure white skin made him the perfect employee to work behind the bar for this place. His white shirt that he had on shown like the blue neon lights that bounced off of it.

"What can I getcha beautiful?" asked the man slyly as he raised his eyebrow.

"Just a beer," Dean said to him.

"Any brand you particular with?" asked the man.

"Surprise me," said Dean flashing one of his award winning smiles.

The man disappeared and after a few minutes came back with an ice-cold beer in his hand. Dropping it onto the counter Dean paid him and he went off to another couple flagging him down.

Turning back around Dean surveyed the crowd from the bar. Somewhere in there was most likely the killer. He had to be. It seemed that all the victims had frequented this bar and all of them had had some kind of run in with a man, funny thing was no one remembered what the man looked like.

Just as Dean was, wondering how he would possibly be able to find a killer in this mess a man came up and sat down right next to him. Dean jumped and turned to look at him. He had bright blue eyes, short black hair that was styled artfully and a full red mouth with a pouting lip. His skin was pale like ice and his clothing hugged his body like a second skin.

"What's someone as pretty as you doing in a place like this?" the man purred in a husky voice.

Dean smirked at him, "Maybe I should ask you the same thing."

The man raised a surprised eyebrow at him, "So you bat for the other team and-"he looked around Dean to his back pocket, "correct me if I'm wrong but you actually bottom."

Dean smirked at the man, "Nahh your right."

"You taken?" asked the man licking his lips and leaning closer.

Dean didn't back away, "You could say that," he said.

The man snorted and leaned back slightly, "Come onto the wild side for a change I can show you some fun."

"Hmm why not," Dean smirked at him mischievously.

Across the room, Castiel and Sam stood in the shadows watching Dean closely. He was sitting by himself sipping his beer as he surveyed the crowd. They had talked about it extensively and decided that he should stay on the outskirts so that Sam and Cass could keep a good watch on him. If he started dancing and being mixed into the crowd, they could loose him quickly; not as if Dean complained about this plan much.

Suddenly, a man approached Dean and sat quietly in the chair next to him. Dean turned and looked at him and the two began talking. The man had leaned closer to Dean and Castiel standing beside Sam had started to growl and pace forward. Sam reached out his hand quickly and caught the angel. He knew it was no use; Cass was infinitely stronger than he was but it paused the angel and he looked back at Sam.

"Sam let go," Castiel warned quietly but Sam could still hear it over the music.

"Cass look just let this play out," Sam pleaded with the angel looking into his eyes, "as long as we keep an eye on them they'll be fine alright?"

Castiel stared at him for a few more seconds, "Fine but we are going to separate them soon I do not care if this is your job or not, I do not approve of this plan and I don't want someone pawing over my mate."

Sam nodded in acceptance of this and the both of them turned to look back at the bar. Sam's heart froze so he couldn't imagine what Cass was feeling at that moment. The bar was completely empty of Dean and that man. No sign of them. They quickly made their way over towards the bar.

Upon not seeing them, Sam quickly signaled to the bartender. The same guy with the blue hair walked up to them, "Yeah what can I get for you?"

"Did you see two men sitting here just now?" asked Sam desperately.

"You're gonna have to be more specific their buddy I see a lot of guys on a night to night basis," said the blue haired man.

"Umm one has short brown hair, 6'1, he has green eyes, and he was wearing a tight vest today. The other was a very pale male, short styled black hair, maybe had blue yes, and full red lips. He looked about the same height in tight clothing," Sam quickly described the two of them.

"Oh yeah those two babes," said the man. Castiel's eyes narrowed at this.

"Yeah they went out that side door over there, too bad I really wanted a go with the green eyed one…he was HOT."

Castiel started to move forward and his eyes sparked dangerously. The man behind the counter shrank and backed away quickly. Sam turned around, grabbed Cass, and dragged him out the side door that Dean and that other man had gone through earlier.

It led them out to a back alley and wouldn't you figure it was completely disserted. Sam ran his hands frustratingly through his hair as he spun around and stared off in different directions.

"Dean!" Sam shouted down the alleyway.

Castiel meanwhile was staring at something that had caught his attention on the back alley wall.

"Sam," Castiel called out to the younger brother in a deadpan voice.

Sam turned and quickly walked back over to the angel. Smeared on the wall was a trail of blood that looked incredibly recent.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hmmm so personally that does not seem good to me, but maybe it's just me who knows right? Yeah I'm having an odd day, not that that is anything bad! XD I really hope it was ok guys! *slightly nervous not gonna lie*


	7. No one Threatens an Angel's Mate

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Ok sorry this is gonna be really short cause kinda busy! X) but I wanted to upload this today! I hope you all enjoy and read and review and...YEAH! So anyways on with the story!

...I think I need to read some inspirational stories of when Dean or Sam gets kidnapped cause I swear I didn't do this right...:S *sigh* -_-

* * *

><p>Dean groaned lowly as he started to come too. His head felt as if it were spinning and his tongue felt like velvet. Closing his mouth, he tried to swallow but he noticed that his body could not produce saliva quickly enough and his mouth was extremely dry. His throat was parched and when he tried to move his arms, he could feel them tied up behind him.<p>

Frowning to himself Dean slowly opened his eyes. The room that he was in was dark and dingy. Little light slanted down from what looked like grates in the ceiling but far away down another passage.

Dean shook his head. His vision was slightly blurry and he almost cursed aloud for his stupidness since when he shook his head his brain felt like it was about to explode. Instead, Dean froze where he was and didn't move choosing to allow the dizzy spell to vanish on its own time.

Slowly but surely the dizziness and nausea passed, and Dean slowly tried to open his eyes again.

This time around, he could see his surroundings, as they were less blurry. He was in a wide circular room with tunnels branching off to the sides. Around the circumference of the round room were hundreds of candles. They lit the area with what should have been a warm glow but instead made it even more dreary and nerve racking. The damp walls had questionable liquid leaking down them in places and the stench alone made your nose just want to curl up and die.

The steady drip from far off made Dean's head pound. Such a small sound and yet his whole body rebelled against it.

'Man was I ever drugged,' Dean thought to himself sluggishly.

'Cass?' he thought aloud in his mind trying to reach the angel through their psychic connection.

Nothing, complete and absolute silence. One of two things was happening here that Dean could vaguely remember Cass telling him. Either number one the bond was not yet strong enough to cross the distance between him and his angel now, two being that maybe he wasn't concentrating right or doing something wrong; hell this was the first time he had ever tried this! Or three, and this one worried Dean the most even though he would never admit it, maybe whatever he was drugged with was making his mind and body too fuzzy that he couldn't communicate with Cass mentally.

That worried him because if he couldn't contact Cass then that meant he was on his own.

Frowning to himself Dean tried to remember his last few minutes. He and the man had gone outside the door and it had led to a back alley. The man that oddly enough looked almost like Cass started to come on to him and he had backed away from him. Suddenly he remembered seeing another man coming at the two of them, but his vision was starting to go blurry by this time, he could have sworn that the two had shared a look. At that point, Dean knew he was seriously in trouble and tried to call out for Cass and fend them off.

Just when he was starting to fight though it was like the drug had kicked in. His vision became even worse, his muscles started to get tired and heavy and were slowing him down, and then the nausea and headaches kicked in. The last thing Dean could remember seeing before he passed out was a flash of ice blue and then blessed darkness.

Suddenly, Dean heard footsteps coming from down one of the tunnels. He could see a shape walk towards him but it was still too dark yet for him to see the person clearly. Finally, he stepped out into the candle light and Dean was gazing at the same man that had first come to talk to him. The man that looked an awful lot like Cass.

Frowning at him Dean watched the man walk closer and pull up a chair from across him. Sitting down he crossed his legs delicately at the knee and smirked down at Dean bound and helpless against a steel beam.

"Well, well, well," said the man snidely.

Dean snorted at this, "Please get a move on with this, I'm already sore and angry and I really don't have the patience for you right now."

"Well Winchester I think you're going to find that you don't have much of a choice in this matter," stated the man confidently as he crossed his arms.

Dean frowned him, "The hell is that supposed to mean you little herpe?"

The man glared at this, and then his mouth opened into a wide grin that showed incredibly wicked teeth gleaming in the faint light.

"Because I intend to at least claim you as my mate," stated the man grinning and leering at Dean.

Dean couldn't help but let out a small shudder go down his spine, "Your mate?"

The man nodded, "Don't you think we should be better acquainted for something like this though?"

Dean glared at him his eyes turning into two hard chips of emerald as he stared at the man, "No you sick fucker, I already have a mate, and I would never screw around with something as repulsive as you."

The man leaped at Dean and grabbed his chin in a harsh grip, "We'll just have to see if we can change your mind on that shall we?"

He spat at Dean and got up moving away. Dean shook his head slightly and moved his jaw around to loosen the tight grip that the sick son of a bitch had on him. Suddenly, Dean heard some chuckling coming from a dark corner of the room. Turning Dean saw another shape looming out of the blackness.

"Really Salam that is no way to treat your future mate," stated the man.

The man, Salam, turned around and spat at the corner, "And what would you know Caleb? You drain them all faster than they can even fall asleep."

The man that walked out of the shadows had the same delicate features and ice blue hair as when he had first seen him. Dean's eyes widened as he saw the bartender that had served him his drink earlier standing there in this dank sewer.

"You? You're in on this with him?" said Dean askance.

Caleb smirked at him, "Yes well it's purely coincidental to be honest."

Salem rolled his eyes at this, "We find our arrangement to be satisfactory to the both of our tastes."

"You sick fuckers," said Dean smirking at the both of them, "I see your little game now. You go scouting out potential victims and have fun with them," he said as he jerked his chin at Salam, "and you," Dean said jerking his chin at Caleb, "once he's done with the victims you drink their blood am I getting warm?"

Caleb grinned at this showing off his pointed teeth towards Dean that made the hunter glare at him angrily.

"Pretty good hunter, and here I thought you were just looks," said Caleb mischievously.

Dean grinned evilly at the vamp, "I can do you a load of hurt buddy so back off. You two give a new name to the whole saying of hit and go."

Salem threw his head back and laughed; Dean looked and stared at him his eyes widened slightly at this chaotic display.

"I don't get what you are though," Dean said to Salem.

Salem grinned at him then reached up and tore off a portion of his skin without even wincing. Dean's face stayed emotionless and blank as he watched it but his nose did wrinkle up slightly when the shifter threw the discarded piece of skin down onto the floor and it let out a small wet splatter.

"That is so disgusting," Dean remarked as he turned his nose up at the two monsters standing in front of him, "so basically you take the form of what these guys desire the most and lure them into bed with you. Then when you fully sex them out I'm guessing the mosquito over here goes in and drinks their blood."

Caleb snorted at this assessment, "What can I say? I just find a body that has recently had a mind blowing orgasm the best sweet tasting blood you can find."

Dean scoffed and shook his head turning to look around his surroundings, "Yeah well turns out I'm gonna need a bigger swatter to swat you guys."

"That's not going to happen Dean because I'm going to take you as my mate and you'll learn to enjoy me and my presence," stated Salem confidently as he strutted forward once again towards Dean.

"Hmm didn't we already go over this particular area?" Dean asked the shifter while rolling his eyes, "I already have a mate you sick son of a bitch and when he finds me he's going to tear you to pieces."

The shifter let out a loud, deep throated laugh, "Yeah you mean your little angel don't you?"

Dean stared at him without even saying a word.

"Yeah I know that your so called mate is an angel Dean, I saw you that night just what 2 days ago?" the shifter said with a leer, "as you can see I clearly don't wait for things to fall into my lap, but this time around you two were just so quick on the uptake I really didn't have to do much other than screw and kill a poor kid."

Dean snorted in disgust at this, "He's going to tear you apart, and that's not even as bad as what I'm going to do to you myself."

The vamp, Caleb, snorted at this, "He's not going to find you for awhile Dean."

Dean frowned at both of them, "What do you mean?"

"Well lets face it if he was going to come save you like the damsel in distress you really are hunter then he would have shown by now wouldn't he?" asked Salem conversationally as he picked up a whip from a small table.

Dean's eyes locked on the whip, smirking he looked up at the two monsters, "He'll be here douche bags you can be assured of that and when he does get here your both done for."

Salem and Caleb both smiled evilly at Dean. Salem stepped forward, "Well it seems I have some time then to play with you Dean and to change your mind. Let's get going shall we? I have some carnal tastes."

Looking towards Caleb, he nodded to him and jerked his chin at Dean, "Help me get him in position Caleb."

Caleb smiled at this, "My pleasure."

As he walked over to Dean, Dean glared at the two of them murderously, 'Cass where are you?' Dean thought to himself as he felt his arms being yanked above his head.

**~x~**

**Back At the Motel**

**~x~**

Cass was pacing nervously back and forth, as he scoured the surrounding city for any sign of his mate, hunter, and best friend. However, as he kept his search going he was becoming more and more discouraged by the second and desperate. No matter how hard he tried, his grace could not seem to touch Dean's soul and that scared him more than anything. If he could not connect with Dean's soul then that meant that Dean was not on this plane of existence anymore but that couldn't be possible. He would feel it should Dean have moved on to his next life! The only other thing that Cass could think of was that he was somehow out of range or that something else was shielding Dean from him. But who? Or what?

Sam was sitting at the table with his laptop open as he called some hunters in the area. So far, that area of their search had turned up nothing as well. No reports had come in from the police of a dead body; no hunters had seen Dean either. While that should have made Cass hopeful, it did the exact opposite. If something were wrong with his hunter, he would seriously hurt whoever was responsible for this.

Castiel's grace was flaring and burning inside of his vessels body as his anger skyrocketed. He felt an overwhelming pressure consuming his body internally. Faintly he could hear a voice calling out to him but it was drowned by the roar of his grace like the sound of the oceans waves.

"Cass? Cass!" Sam shouted at the angel loudly.

Castiel jumped finally and turned to look at Sam. Sam was raising an eyebrow at him expectantly as if awaiting an answer. Castiel looked down at the floor clearly ashamed at himself for not listening to the other hunter and paying attention to him. He was Dean's younger brother and if anyone else here was just as worried for Dean it would be Sam too.

Castiel cleared his throat and nodded apologetically at Sam, "My apologies Sam, but I did not hear your question."

Sam sighed but nodded his head in understanding, "Cass I know your worried about him and so am I but were gonna find him and get him back here in one piece alright?"

Castiel nodded at this, "I know Sam. I will not rest until I find Dean again and have him safely back with us."

Sam nodded at this, "Ok Cass none of my contacts are coming through on this one. There have been no 911 calls to the police about any dead bodies recently so that's one good thing in our favor here. No hunters in this area have seen Dean though so their keeping him somewhere hidden; and I have reason to think that it's not just one monster here were dealing with."

Castiel turned and looked at Sam with a confused look on his face, "What do you mean Sam?"

Sam dug in the pocket of his coat sitting on the other chair. Pulling out a sealed Ziploc bag, he threw it on the table. Castiel stepped forward and picked up the bag. Lying inside of the bag was a piece of skin, but it didn't look like normal human skin, in fact it appeared rubbery or more like plastic. Castiel looked up at Sam.

"Where did you find this?"

"In the back alley where we found Dean's blood smeared on the back wall," Sam began explaining, "I'm guessing either Dean tore this off one of them as he was fighting them off or that it got left there accidentally."

Castiel shook his head at these explanations, "No Sam I disagree."

Sam frowned in confusion at Cass, "Ok why do you say that?"

"While I admit your ideas are, or could be, very accurate," Castiel conceded to Sam.

"But-"Sam pushed the angel on.

"But I do not believe that this piece of skin is telling us that," Castiel explained to Sam, "something tells me that this was left on purpose for me to find so that whoever took Dean would know that I know that they purposefully attacked my mate."

Sam gazed at Castiel confused, "But Cass how would they even know you to do something like that?"

Castiel frowned at this as he rubbed the stubble on his chin, "I do not understand that Sam. Something isn't making sense to me on this matter."

Sam nodded, "Well you were saying earlier how you and Dean have this umm cosmic bond? That is what you said right? Well can it like GPS us to where Dean is right now?"

Castiel sighed and threw the leathery skin back onto the tabletop, "Unfortunately no. Since you have been on the phone, I have been attempting to make some kind of direct contact with Dean but so far, my attempts have been blocked. I can't feel him at all."

Sam gulped nervously at that, "Does that mean that-"

Castiel overrode Sam vehemently, "He is not dead Sam, I would know it if he were!"

Sam held up his hands defensively, "Ok I didn't mean anything wrong about it Cass but if you can't feel him then…"

Castiel frowned at this, "I don't know what exactly is going on Sam, but once we find my mate and your brother then I'll start looking into this. This is far beyond the acts of some little monsters; this was staged by someone else. Someone is threatening me and above all my mate and no one harms my partner."

Sam blushed a deep dark red at Cass's proclamation, "That's great Cass but can we keep the whole-"

Suddenly, Castiel grasped his stomach tightly and lurched forward, then he sprung straight up and tried to grip his back. Sam stared at Cass with wide eyes and leaped up to help the angel but Cass threw his hand up for Sam to stay away. Sam watched helplessly as the angel kept on contorting in pain.

"Cass! Cass! What's going on? What are you feeling?" Sam shouted to the angel starting to become increasingly worried and agitated.

Castiel gasped as the pain let up slightly, "It's Dean, Sam. This pain is not my own. Somehow, Dean is reaching me through whatever is trying to keep his mind and spirit blocked from me. He's in pain Sam someone is hurting him!"

Castiel was starting to become frantic. Finally, he cried out within his mind, soul and voice, "Dean! Tell me where you are!"

Sam watched on worriedly as he could do nothing but watch the pain and anguish as he pined and cried out for Dean.

Finally, Castiel snapped straight up and a determined glitter came into his two deep blue eyes. Sam had never seen the angel gaze at anything so calmly or coldly.

"I know where he is Sam, I shall be right back. Stay here, prepare some warm towels, a bucket of warm water and washcloths, and make sure the sheets are cleaned. I shall be back with Dean shortly," Castiel explained in a military type fashion.

Before Sam could even blink, the angel was gone with a rustle of wings and a small windstorm in the tiny apartment.

Sam rubbed his forehead warily, "Great. At least I don't have to play nurse."

Before Castiel had disappeared to Dean's location, he had heard the hunter scream out with everything he had had, "CASS HELP!"

**~x~**

**Back in the Sewer**

**~x~**

Dean cringed as another whiplash slashed into his back cutting deeply and making Dean feel even more rivers of blood fall from his already torn up back. Dean winced but otherwise tried to not show that he was in serious pain. His back was incredibly sore and inflamed with the whip marks.

This had been going on for the last hour. At one point in the last hour, Salem had grown tired with the regular whip and was now taking great satisfaction and pleasure by using a cat o' nine tails on his back. While Dean could maybe have taken this under normal circumstances, the whip had extremely sharp metal spikes imbedded into the end of the it. When it came down and slashed across his back he could feel the cold, sharp, hard metal dig into his back and lodge in. Then Salem would give a cruel tug of his arm back to dislodge the whip and it would rip increasingly deeper into Dean. He could feel blood dripping down his entire body as this torment persisted and start to pool on the floor.

His arms were tied high up above his head now, and he stood on his tiptoes in some kind of effort to balance himself.

"Answer me!" shouted Salem as he threw another whip slash at him.

Dean felt the instant burn and vicious sting of the blow as the metal embedded in his skin and were ripped brutally from his body. Dean screamed at this until his throat was raw. His back felt as if it was on fire and he started to pant and shiver. Cold water from the ceiling had been trickling onto his back and when it touched his sore and inflamed skin, it made his body spasm and shake even worse, which in turn made his head spin from the residue of the drug still running through his system.

"I would be careful if I were you Salem," said Caleb as he sat and watched from the corner of the room, "he doesn't' look like he can take much more."

'Cass where are you?' Dean pleaded in his mind for his angel.

He knew he was in way over his head right now and if no help came for him in the next little while he would most likely be a goner. If the wounds on his back were allowed to sit and fester, it wouldn't be too pretty for him come another few hours.

Dean clenched his teeth in anger. He should have seen this coming and because of that, he kept beating himself up in his head for this. Cass was probably worried sick about him and for the love of God Dean had no way of getting in contact with the angel. He had tried the mind link that the both of them had but it seemed like it was still obviously on the fritz or just not strong enough to cross the distance to meet the angel; but why couldn't Cass find him then? There had to be a good reason he just had to hang on.

"Fine," an angry sigh permeated the air, "Caleb help me get him down and hold him down on the floor were gonna try a new approach."

Dean heard Salem say this to the vamp but it hadn't really clued in to him yet. It wasn't worse than Hell what these two were doing to him but it may as well be a close second. His body was heavy and tired and he was mentally exhausted from this constant abuse for the last hour. Dean gritted his teeth and swallowed down any saliva that had accumulated in his mouth. He would be strong for Cass if no one else. He had to hang on until the angel found him. Cass had saved him from Hell this would be nothing for the angel.

Dean sighed in gratification as his arms were untied from the metal pole in the ceiling and he was lowered onto the floor. His arms dropped lifelessly to his sides and started to tingle as blood rushed into the limbs that had been deprived of their life-giving source.

The two monsters forced Dean down onto the dank floor on his back. Dean groaned angrily and snapped his eyes open. His back screamed in pain and he tried to arch away from the dirty, damp, gross floor but whom he assumed to be Caleb held him pinned down by his two arms.

Dean tried to twist away from the two of them but they held him firm. Salem held him by the hips and leered down at Dean with a cruel look embedded in his eyes. Dean tried to thrash at the shifter that sat entirely too comfortable in between his legs but he couldn't get at him from the odd angle and the fact that he was keeping his legs spread.

Finally, after a few short minutes, Dean had tired himself out enough and had stopped moving. He could feel the floor under him was sticky and warm with what he could only assume to be his blood. His skin was becoming ghostly, and he could feel himself start to shiver frantically. His vision began to become even blurrier around the edges and his heart felt as if it were working over time to pump blood into his system.

"Lets try one last new approach shall we Dean?" Salem smirked down at the sickly hunter.

With one cruel tug and slash, Dean jumped with pain as the shifter used his claws and ripped his pants and boxers down the left hand side of his body. Cool air kissed his skin where it was exposed and Dean could feel horror starting to grip him. The shifter did the exact same then pulled the clothes away from his body. Now Dean was entirely exposed to the two of them.

Salem grinned and licked his lips as he gazed down at his future "mate" greedily. He ran his hands up and down the man's sides and took pleasure in the shiver that spasmed down the hunter.

While Salem talked himself into believing it was one of pleasure it was in fact one of absolute revulsion. Dean couldn't stand the cold hands touching his body in places only his angel was allowed to touch him.

"You fucker," Dean spat out at him angrily as he tried again to buck them both off. Yet, his strength was so limited it cost the monsters absolutely no strength to keep him still.

The shifter just smirked cruelly as he un-buttoned his pants and pulled his semi hard length from inside. He spat on his hand and gripped his cock as he lubed it up quickly. Dean tried to shift away desperately from the shifter in between his legs as a finger came between him and started to lightly stoke his secret entrance. The shifter gazed at him cruelly as he started to sink his finger into Dean's tight hole.

The hunter winced and cried out in pain at the dry intrusion. Cass was never this rough with him. The angel had always been gentle and he had always had Dean's full consent now it was being forced on him and Dean did not know what else to do but try and lock up his body and push the invading digit out. Yet it seemed that did more harm than good, for as soon as Dean locked his body spasms of pain shot through him and his stomach clenched in agony.

The shifter moaned as he sunk his digit all the way into Dean's entrance and felt the tight, silken grip of the hunter's walls around his finger. Salem couldn't wait until he buried himself firmly in the hunter and took him fully as his mate consummating their bond forever.

The shifter stroked Dean's walls gently as he crooked his finger trying to find what he was looking for in the hunter. Suddenly, Dean locked up around the shifters finger and an unwilling moan was torn from his throat.

Dean's eyes opened wide as he stared in horror at the shifter and as he realized that, his body was beginning to betray him. His cock was starting to harden between his legs and with his other hand the shifter took it and began stroking it all the while pressing his two fingers now onto the his prostate.

"That's it Dean," whispered the shifter soothingly, "allow me into your body and just accept me. See? This isn't so bad now is it?"

Dean gritted his teeth, and through the fog of his pain, revulsion, embarrassment, and his crumbling pride he spat right in the shifters face.

"I will never accept you, you bastard," Dean hissed at him, "you can go fuck yourself for all I care this is just rape, and as far as I'm concerned I'll never be your fucking mate."

The shifter glared down at Dean and ripped his hands free. Shifting forwards as Dean winced at the sudden expulsion of the fingers he gripped the base of his cock and placed it right at Dean's entrance.

Dean braced himself as he slowly started to accept the inevitable. He slowly went into his mind to get away from what was being done to his body and just as he started to feel the shifter push he cried out with every ounce of last strength he had within him.

"CASS HELP!"

Suddenly Dean felt that the shifter that had been sitting in-between his legs was thrown off of him. Dean snapped his eyes wide open as he stared at the angel standing above him. His wings were extended fully and the black richness of them en-gulfed all of them in their dark embrace.

Cass was holding the shifter by his throat as he glared at him malevolently. Dean had never sent he angel so pissed off before and he felt his body shake with fear even though rationally he knew there was nothing to fear from his angel.

"You dare harm my mate, and try to usurp the mark that I made on him!" Cass bellowed into the shifter's face who just cowered before him, "I claimed this man and he shall remain mine always!"

With that a great ball of blue flame erupted around Cass's hand and began to engulf the shifter in its startling intensity.

Dean watched in amazement as the shifter screamed and writhed in the angel's grasp desperately trying to escape from its clutches but Cass held strong and true. Slowly the flames ate everything and when the screaming had stopped and the bones were, left Cass dropped them onto the floor. The blue light did not fade until it had eaten through the bones as well almost as if a starving dog were gnawing at them.

The vampire holding Dean jumped free from him and tried to run but with one mighty swoop of Cass's wing he sliced at the vampire without even moving. Dean turned his head and watched through bleary eyes as a thin line of blood trickled out from the vamps neck. Suddenly, the head slid to the side and the body to the other and rolled off into the darkness.

With that, Castiel looked down at Dean on the floor covered in blood, grime, sweat, and tears. Castiel knelt down quickly and gently hauled Dean up into his gently loving embrace. Folding his wings around the both of them he soothed Dean as the hunter started to black out.

Kissing his forehead Castiel whispered to him, "Shh Dean I got you your safe now."

That was the last thing Dean heard as with a soft rustle of feathers the two disappeared from the room and the candles went out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** SO WHATCHA THINK? Good, bad? X) sorry if it lacks...I kinda thought it did and I didn't explain some things that will happen in the next chapter! I hope it was ok though guys! Cheerio!


	8. How to Get Rid of Poison

**A/N:** Wow this has been pretty busy the last 2 days now, well this story is updated for all of you and I hope you enjoy! It's shorter but thats just because nothing really major is supposed to happen in this chapter and it was all able to be explained fairly quickly. :p

I just published my newest story "**There is Always Hope**" so check it out if you guys want!

Hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

><p>Castiel suddenly appeared in the middle of the motel room causing Sam to jump and slosh some of the warm water on him.<p>

"Dammit," Sam muttered to himself as he saw the warm water covering the whole front of his torso.

Looking up Sam saw Castiel cradling his older brother gently in his arms. Walking by him Castiel gently leaned down and placed Dean in the center of one of the beds. He smoothed back the hair on Dean's forehead. Sam coughed nervously at this, he may be happy for his brother and the angel but it didn't mean that he was used to their displays of affection quite just yet.

Castiel turned around and stared at him with two hard blue eyes. While Sam had squinted lightly at Cass's look in his eyes he instantly relaxed when the angel's gaze had softened upon recognizing him. Before they were like two ice chips and now, they had melted into sad and defeated eyes.

"Thank you Sam," Castiel said as he walked over to the younger Winchester. Reaching out he gently took the bucket of warm water from Sam.

Sam stared in confusion at the bucket of water and his unconscious brother spread out on the bed. Frowning in confusion, he looked at the angel standing in front of him still.

"Cass cant you just heal him with a snap of your fingers?" asked Sam confusedly. He cringed slightly when he saw his brother all beat up and bloody. He couldn't see the whole extent of Dean's injuries but through the sheet that was covering him, he could see blood spots starting to bleed through and the sweet metallic scent of a lot of blood filling the room.

Castiel sighed tiredly, "There is a very old poison circling through his veins right now Sam, I must extract the poison from his body before I even attempt to heal him."

Sam nodded at this, "So what kind of poison is it exactly?"

"A very old kind the likes of which I haven't seen on the face of this planet in 2,000 years. The last time it made an appearance was when my father's child was on this Earth preaching to humanity. The fact that it is being used now is worrisome for me," Castiel explained to Sam.

Sam thought this over, "Umm Cass how exactly are you going to get the poison out of Dean?"

Castiel cocked his head to the side, as if confused about Sam's question, "How do you remove poison from a snake bite Sam?"

Sam blanched at this, "Oh…oh! You mean you're going to…well in that case I'm just going to let you both have some privacy at this then."

Blushing a deep red, Sam quickly grabbed his laptop and coat and a small pile of books. Before heading out the door, he turned back to the angel that was looking back at Dean now with a sad and vacant look shining in his eyes.

"Umm if you should need anything Cass I'll be in the Impala and the clean towels are on the end of the bed there," Sam said before he walked out.

Castiel did not even look at him but Sam could hear a faint, "Thank you Sam," before he closed the door on his brother and angel.

Castiel slowly walked back over to the bed and placed the bucket on the bedside table. Slowly he pealed away the sheet that was keeping Dean's modesty and Castiel winced as he saw the bruises marring and littering his hunters body. Scowling at this Cass placed his hand on the bruise and Dean flinched. Castiel removed his hand and shook his head in sadness.

Gently he flipped Dean over, the hunter gave a groan, and huff in discomfort as his back was pealed away from the bed sheets under him. His back had bled heavily through to the bedspreads that lay beneath him and had made it slick. Shaking his head Castiel gazed sadly at his hunters back.

Dozens and dozens of whip marks marred it; some were light smacks that only reddened the skin but others dug right into his flesh and tore it apart making a huge mess of his muscular and once smooth back.

Castiel's nostrils flared at the injustice done onto Dean and all because of him. He had no doubt that whoever had targeted Dean was not just the two monsters that took him. No, someone else was behind this and he would not rest until he found out who and slaughtered them. He could feel his grace flaring up brilliantly inside him but Castiel dug his hands into two tight fists and breathed slowly. Calming himself he waited until his grace had burned down then set to work.

Lightly he soaked a washcloth in the warm water that was slightly steaming and gently run it out for excess water. Slowly he started to clean gently around Dean's wounds trying to make this as comfortable for Dean as he possibly could. The poison that was coursing inside of Dean's system didn't allow for any kind of angel healing to take place on the person who had ingested it; this was why Castiel carefully and meticulously started to clean out the wounds the hard and slow way.

Although Castiel was careful, he could not keep all the pain away from his hunter. Dean still moaned and groaned in terrible agony and Cass would do his best to shush him and offer any kind of comfort that he could. Slowly, he raised a hand and gently stroked Dean's hair as he cleaned a particularly nasty and deep gash on Dean's shoulder blade.

Suddenly, Dean started and began to flail and panic. His body spasmed though from the injuries and he scrunched his eyes shut and groaned lowly in deep pain. Castiel gazed down at him sadly, as he ran a hand gently through his hair. Dean flinched at the gentle touch but slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.

Seeing Castiel sitting beside him Dean gave him a small smile, "Cass?" Dean croaked out as if not able to believe his eyes.

Castiel smiled down at him and then leaned over and gave him a small and gentle kiss. Dean kissed him back hesitantly and lightly sucked on his bottom lip. Castiel pulled away from him and the two stared deeply into the other's eyes.

Dean frowned, "You look like that shifter…how do I know you are you?"

Castiel frowned at this, "What did that kiss tell you?"

Dean trembled slightly at the power coming from Cass sitting next to him. His body seemed to melt at the angel's close proximity and even the handprint on his shoulder tingled pleasantly. His lips felt as if they were rejuvenated after that one simple touch. Dean tried to move his hand to feel his lips, but found that his body was too sore and heavy for him to budge much. Content with just lying there he looked deeply in Cass's eyes and smiled.

"It's not just my lips Cass but my whole body, and soul tells me that it's really you," Dean intoned softly to the angel.

Castiel beamed at this revelation, "Excellent this means that the bond is becoming stronger Dean."

Dean smiled at him then winced as his back throbbed, "Cass how bad is it?"

Castiel stared back over Dean's backside in sadness, "Nothing that I can't fix Dean, but first I have to clean you so that I may be able to retrieve the poison that runs through your veins."

Dean frowned at this, "Poison?"

"Yes Dean," Castiel stated to him, "My guess is that when you accepted that drink at the club from that monster he laced it with a very rare and particular poison."

"What's that supposed to mean Cass?" asked Dean, "am I going to die?"

Castiel shook his head, "No Dean you won't, but if I try to heal you with the poison still coursing through your veins then I could cause even more damage then I fully intend to do."

Dean nodded his head as best as he could as he kept his body absolutely still.

"Ok Cass lets do this thing," Dean said firmly to the angel.

Castiel nodded and soaked the rag again the water starting to turn a deep red, "I am almost done cleaning out your wounds from the whips, you were unconscious for most of the cleaning so just try to bare with me and hang on to me if you have too."

Dean nodded as Castiel began to work again on the hunter. He tried to go as fast as he could while still trying to keep the pain to a minimum and relieve as much of the discomfort as he could. Dean grabbed onto the angel's…feathers?

Opening his eyes wide Dean noticed that Castiel's feathers were springing forth from his shirts and trench coat. Now that he took a slightly closer look at the angel, he noticed that his clothes on the top half of his body were slightly torn to allow the huge wings space to flood out from his back. Dean gazed at the inky black wings as he felt his breath shuddering as Castiel kept working. He had given a slight grunt of discomfort when Dean had grabbed them forcefully and even his wings seemed to jerk but otherwise they withstood Dean's grasp.

Dean quickly loosened his hand and gently smoothed over the rustled wings attempting to soothe any pain he had caused Cass with his harsh grip. Castiel groaned in appreciation and Dean just smiled and threaded his fingers through the angel's feathers closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

It was a long and grievous process. Dean groaned aloud in pain and Castiel would murmur sweet nothings into his ear to try and keep him comforted. Dean was sweating with the pain after awhile. The whip marks stung horrible on his back and some of them were so deep that he felt as if he could pass out again at any particular time. The only thing that kept him tethered to consciousness was Castiel's smooth voice and the feel of his soft feathers threaded delicately through his hands.

"Cass?" Dean panted out of pain.

Castiel kept on working as he answered the hunter, "Yes Dean?"

Dean groaned again and scrunched his eyes at a particularly sharp sting that made him spasm again, "If this poison keeps us disconnected and doesn't allow you to use your powers on me then how is it that you found me?"

Castiel had been thinking the same thing as he had sat cleaning out Dean's wounds. He had come to a conclusion a little while ago himself.

"I think Dean it is because these whip marks helped release enough of the poison in order for our minds to meld for a split second and allow me to find you," Castiel began to explain, "as I have been cleaning out your wounds I've noticed that they don't just bleed blood anymore they also bleed this clear liquid. I assume that that is the poison that is leaking out of your injuries. My theory is that as the shifter and vampire abused your body in the manner that they did they inadvertently unleashed most of the poison that was coursing through your blood. In doing so after awhile I was able to find you. I'm sure it wasn't part of their plan but it worked out in our favor. Although I never want to see you injured this way again by anyone's hand."

Dean nodded accepting that explanation, "So why exactly are you cleaning out my wounds right now? Surely if we got the poison out you could heal my injuries no problemo right?"

Castiel nodded at this, "That could work, but in doing this even though it is extremely painful for you Dean, we are cleaning out even more of the poison and whatever amount that caked around your wounds in the scabs. As we do this it cleans your blood out more and more but I am almost done with the last of your whip marks and then we must drain the poison."

Dean nodded and patted through the angel's wing as he waited for Castiel to finish. Finally, after what felt excruciatingly like days but what only took another half hour Castiel had fully finished cleaning out Dean's back.

Dean shifted slightly at this as the angel leaned back and placed the washcloth on the bedside table next to the other thoroughly dirty rags. Dean shifted on the bed and winced as his front rubbed against the bedspread. Castiel saw the hunter's look of pain flashed through his eyes and laid a steady hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Your front side especially your ribs are badly bruised Dean," Castiel said to them, "try to keep as still as possible for this next part. It could be painful."

Dean glanced up as Castiel rose from the bed and started to strip out of his trench coat. Dean unbeknownst to him until it was too late let out a strangled sound of disapproval as he saw Cass's wings vanish. Castiel looked up and smirked at the hunter. Dean gulped at the hot look that had entered Cass's eyes and lay on the bed docile as he waited patiently for whatever the angel was going to do to him next.

"Do not worry Dean my wings shall be back soon enough," Castiel promised the hunter lowly as he threw his belongings down onto the chair at the small table.

Striding back over Castiel climbed onto the bed and sat atop of Dean. He kept his weight off of the hunter as he knew there was no way his body could physically support him in the condition he was in. From this vantage point, and the recent cleaning, Castiel could see all the marks done to Dean. Some clear liquid still beaded up from the slashes and Castiel's nose flared at this.

Placing his knees on the sides of Dean he lowered himself enough that the hunter could feel his strong presence sitting astride him. Dean moaned at the feeling of Cass legit almost sitting on him. His body was still in pain but it wasn't hard enough for him to take some of Cass's weight. Cass seemed to sense that and left some weight astride Dean for the time being allowing the hunter to revel in him.

Dean turned his head back and looked at the angel. Castiel's two blue orbs had darkened somewhat but they still shined with a deadly purpose. A slight shimmer and in a burst of feathers Castiel's wings flared out from his back and encompassed the whole bed; wrapping Dean and his angel in a hot, dark, feathery embrace.

Dean lay there as he reveled in Castiel's strong and steady weight resting slightly on him. Even though his body protested, he couldn't say no to Cass. He made him feel safe, protected, wanted, and lying there with Cass astride him and his wings enfolding him made Dean sigh in happiness.

Castiel grinned from above Dean and lowered his body down so he was near Dean's neck. Dean groaned as he felt the puff of Castiel's breath on his exposed neck and he stretched his neck further to give him more room. Castiel groaned in appreciation of this and nuzzled Dean's neck, which made the hunter purr.

This had nothing to do with being sexual. It had everything to do with Cass comforting his mate and showing him that he would do anything to help him stay happy and healthy.

"Dean," Castiel stated quietly.

"Yeah Cass?" Dean mumbled lethargically as he basked in the heat the two were generating.

"This may hurt what I'm about to do," Castiel explained, "I have to slice into your jugular to suck the poison out. It's one of the most important veins in the human body. Do not worry you shall not perish in my embrace I shall see to that. Most of the poison has leaked out of your body by now and I'll make this as comfortable as I can for you."

Dean swallowed and Castiel could feel his Adams apple bob. Then slowly Dean nodded his head, "Go for it Cass, just don't mess up."

Castiel smiled at his. Lightly he reached over and plucked a feather from his wings. The feather instantly hardened and became stronger, and sharper than the deadliest knife. Dean whimpered as he saw this and Castiel shushed him gently as he placed the once smooth feather now at Dean's neck.

"Are you ready Dean?" asked Castiel before he moved.

"Yeah Cass lets do this thing," Dean replied even though his voice was slightly weak.

Castiel quickly and efficiently sliced the feather into Dean's skin deep enough so that he could get to the jugular. Dean winced and hissed breath in at the sharp sting coming from his neck.

Castiel quickly leaned over and latched onto Dean's neck and started to suck on his blood. Dean's eyes flew open and he moaned in a combination of agony and pleasure. He could feel the angel's constant suction to his neck and Castiel's tongue running along the wound in an effort to coax more of the blood laced with poison out of his system.

Suddenly, Dean jumped again and moaned. Although he could not jump very high do to his injuries and the angel sitting astride him it was a pretty good feat. Castiel had reached up and gripped the handprint on his shoulder. Grace was tingling between the marks and Dean panted as he could feel the grace becoming stronger and stronger from what he assumed to be because Castiel was sucking more of the poisonous blood out.

Every once in awhile Castiel would spit the blood onto another washcloth that he had kept handy at Dean's side and return to licking and sucking at his neck again.

The grip on his shoulder never lessened and from Dean's pleasure/pain induced state he could vaguely understand why Castiel was doing it; the angel was trying to take away any discomfort from Dean and if that meant giving him pleasure in this then so be it.

Dean could feel himself becoming tired and his head slumped against the pillow. Castiel's wings shook and finally it seemed done. Cass spat one more mouthful of Dean's blood onto the washcloth and his hand started to glow on Dean's shoulder.

Brilliant, blinding white light filled their little enclosure and once it was done Dean slumped completely boneless and exhausted onto the bed. The wings slowly lifted and spread to either side shaking themselves out from the stiffness that had plagued them.

Dean gingerly opened his eyes and looked back at Cass still sitting astride him. The angel had reached back behind him, had taken a clean towel, and was wiping his mouth with it. With a snap of his fingers he was cleaned up just as well as Dean was.

Dean didn't have the energy to even move from the bed even though he knew that he had just been healed. Castiel gazed down at him fondly. Hunching over he bestowed a light kiss on Dean's forehead and smiled down at him as Dean closed his eyes at the angel's gentle touch.

"You did well Dean," Castiel said softly, "now rest for when you awaken I shall be here."

Dean slowly closed his eyes as he felt the angel's comforting weight still around him. The last thing he heard was the whispering of the angel's wings as he drifted off and blackness claimed him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So one thing I just realized is that I left Sam in the Impala. Ah well him and her are just getting better aquainted ;) anyways hope you guys liked it! :)


	9. 1 is Lonely, 2 is a Party, 3 is a crowd?

**A/N:** So sorry about the late chapter update everyone :( I was thinking really hard on this story and I think I know how I'm going to have my bridge connecting each idea...finally X) so without further adoo here's the next chapter!

I hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>Dean woke slowly from his daze. He stretched slightly, his body feeling pleasantly stiff and warm. There was a silky softness brushing gently along his skin radiating heat onto his body. Dean smiled in his sleep and attempted to borrow deeper into the heat coming from the object.<p>

As he did so, he could feel the tightening of arms around his waist and Dean's eyes flew open. A jet-black wing was lying over him acting as a large blanket. He lifted the wing up and saw strong, corded, muscular arms wrapped tightly around his waist. A gentle puff of breath hit the back of his neck. Dean craned his neck around and smiled at the sight that met him.

Castiel was lying behind him cuddled, yes cuddled, close to him. Dean took in the angel's calm features. His beautiful and unflawed skin had a slightly pink blush around his cheeks. His mouth was open slightly letting out puffs of air every few seconds. Eyes that Dean knew held the most beautiful pair of blue eyes were now closed and protected by long, feathery, eyelashes. Castiel's hair was mused and his other wing was folded against his back and acting like another blanket for the angel.

Dean smiled at the angel gently even though he couldn't see him. He was really sleeping which was odd considering angels did not just sleep. Shifting slightly closer to him Dean leaned over and pecked Castiel on the lips.

Suddenly, twin blue orbs opened and gazed deeply into Dean's own hazel eyes. It was as if Dean was the prince and he was kissing his princess awake. Castiel smiled at Dean and Dean smiled again down at the angel for the third time that morning; unlike the other times though this time Castiel could witness it.

Letting out a gentle breath of air Castiel asked him, "How do you feel this morning?"

Dean shifted again in the angel's tight embrace and nodded to him, "Really good Cass, so I take it that you were able to get all the poison out then?"

Castiel nodded at this, "Yes there wasn't much to extract by the end of everything so the process was relatively fast as you should know."

Dean blushed slightly at this, "Well I kinda can't remember last night, it's a little blurry to be honest."

Castiel nodded his head, "That is to be expected with that kind of poison. You were slightly feverish as well last night so I wouldn't expect you to remember everything."

Dean nodded slowly, "Hey Cass, last night I could feel you for a split second but now it's some what muted down. I thought our connection just exploded so what happened? Why can I feel you but very minimal now?"

Castiel sighed at this, "I think what happened Dean is that in a moment of shear desperation you called out to me. You made our bond strong enough that I could find you. I believe it helped as well that much of the poison had leaked out at you at that time but still it shows a lot of power for someone to override even a small amount of that poison so for that Dean I am proud of you. You're proving to be a strong and capable partner for me."

Dean turned and smiled at his partner as their lips met in a slow kiss. Closing his eyes Dean cherished the smooth glide of the angel's lips on his.

"Woohoo did I miss the whole show?" asked a voice from in front of Dean.

Dean's eyes popped open as he rocketed up. It didn't work as well as it would have since Castiel's arms were still around him like two strong steel bands and refused to budge even as Dean jumped and struggled to fully face the threat.

Castiel's wings slowly raised and the one that wasn't trapped by their bodies shielded Dean in the front of his body. Castiel stiffened slightly as his senses caught up to him and his eyes widened at the person standing in front of them.

"Gabriel?" he asked politely puzzled as his head cocked to the side slightly.

Dean stiffened at hearing this and grabbed onto Castiel's wing, gently, and pulled it down so that he could see the archangel standing in front of them.

Gabriel stood leaning against the wall jutting out from beside the far bed as he gazed at the two of them a bemused expression in his eyes. He looked the same since the last time Dean had seen him. Thick, honey colored auburn hair, hazel/green eyes that had a mischievous twinkle in them now shined at them. He was small for someone who pictured an archangel but Dean had to always remember it wasn't the outward appearance of the vessel it was what was in the inside.

The archangel's face beamed and that same smile spread across his whole face, "Well, well, well baby bro it seems like you got past the whole wing faze. The whole I want to feel your wings and see them. Have to say I'm surprised that you held out this long."

Dean glared at the archangel and turned to look at Castiel puzzled, "What does he mean exactly Cass?"

Castiel flicked his eyes down to Dean but otherwise kept his eyes focused on Gabriel without even answering him. Gabriel chuckled and Dean turned his head back to face him puzzled.

"Oh please you little squirt like you haven't known? Cass has had the hots for you ever since he gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. Or that's what I'm guessing to how he refers to it; he always was the little bookworm of the family," Gabriel said as he chuckled.

"Gabriel what are you doing here?" asked Castiel as his arms stiffened and in doing so his wings as well.

Gabriel suddenly appeared thoughtful as he thought the question over, "Well that's kinda funny you ask that Cassie," stated Gabriel, "see I was minding my own business when I had the sudden, strong urge to fly here suddenly."

Dean's eyes narrowed at this, "What do you mean you had an urge?"

Gabriel stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and looked up at the ceiling, shrugging, "I don't know really, I just felt like every instinct was telling me to get here on the double. So what did I miss exactly?"

Dean blushed at this, "Nothing," he intoned quickly.

Gabriel's eyebrows rose at this disbelieving display. Raising his nose he sniffed the air and his eyes widened disbelieving as he snapped his head back down to stare at the two of them lying in the bed, "You've marked him Castiel?" Gabriel asked in a hushed whisper.

Dean frowned at this, "Hey I didn't give you permission to sniff me!"

Gabriel gave Dean a dead panned look and then looked squarely at his brother, "Well Castiel? You have haven't you? I can smell it clearly all over him; he's marked heavily with your scent."

Slowly Castiel nodded his head, "You are correct brother I have marked Dean as my own."

Dean looked between both angels at a complete loss for words. Finally, he managed enough energy to sigh and say, "Hello I'm still in the room here; mind telling me what you are all talking about?"

Gabriel scoffed at Dean's naïveté, "Dean seriously you don't even understand this? Why do I even bother with you impossible Winchesters? Anyways when you and Castiel mated," Dean blushed hotly at this choice of words and Gabriel merely rolled his eyes again, "oh get over it. Now anyways when that happened Castiel's oil secreted all over your body and officially marked you as his mate."

"I prefer to use the term making love," Castiel stated in a deadpan tone of voice.

Dean blushed even more hotly at this and turned back to look at his angel, "Cass!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes at this, "Whatever it still did the same trick in the end."

Castiel shook his head, "Why are you even here Gabriel?"

Gabriel raised his eyebrows at his brother, "What? Cassie can't a brother come and pay his little brother a friendly visit?" Gabriel asked as he pouted at the angel.

"No," Castiel dead panned at his brother again; giving him a suspicious look.

Gabriel sighed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever but what about that one, doesn't he need to go take a shower?" asked Gabriel pointing at Dean still lying quietly in Castiel's arms.

Dean frowned at this and looked between both angels, "Why can't you just snap your fingers and make me clean Cass? I don't want to leave you with this dick," he said motioning over to Gabriel.

Gabriel placed his hand over his heart in a gesture of being deeply hurt by Dean, "I'm hurt Deano! I thought me and you were having a connection going."

Dean scoffed, rolling his eyes, "Please I vividly remember you killing me hundreds of different ways not too long ago."

Gabriel shrugged sheepishly at that and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah about that Deano, I'm sorry."

Dean's eyes bugged at this admission and he looked back at Cass in shock. Gabriel had just said sorry to him? For killing him? Never did Dean think that the Trickster/Archangel would ever say sorry to him for that all those years ago. For some reason it made a warm tingle hit him somewhere deep inside but he shrugged it off and nodded at Gabriel.

"I think with enough time I could forgive you for all the shit that you put me and my brother through," Dean grudgingly admitted to him.

Gabriel nodded his head and beamed at this. Clapping his hands in front of him he said, "Well Dean I think it's about time that you went and cleaned yourself off. You still reek of the poison on your body even though you don't have anymore in your system," Gabriel replied as he scrunched his nose, "besides me and Cassie have to have a little chit chat between the big angels."

Dean opened his mouth to object but with a quick snap of his fingers, Dean disappeared from Castiel's arms and vanished. Castiel jump-started as he looked around the room, his wide blue eyes turning to Gabriel and starring at him with outright fear and hostility.

Gabriel raised his hands at Castiel in a placating gesture and explained, "Dean's fine Cass but I needed to talk to you alone, and that wasn't going to happen with the little shit being here."

Castiel frowned at this and rose from the bed. With not even a blink of an eye, he was fully clothed again, and his wings had disappeared from behind him.

"Where did you take him Gabriel?" asked Castiel as his eyes narrowed to slits and he clenched his fists.

"Relax; he's just on the other side of the door in the shower. You can't hear him because I sound proofed both rooms. I need to ask you something Cass and it has to be private for now," Gabriel started to say as Castiel stared at him suspiciously.

"What is so private Gabriel that Dean cannot be here to hear this?" asked Castiel suspiciously.

Gabriel rang his hands in front of his body nervously then sighed heavily. Looking up at Castiel in all seriousness he told him, "Dean and me are mates Cass."

Castiel just stared at the archangel shocked for a few seconds, not completely digesting everything that his brother was telling him. Finally, looking down at the floor he shook his head in denial even though he knew that what Gabriel was telling him was the truth. He could feel it deep down in his grace but he still refused to acknowledge it.

"That's impossible," Castiel whispered quietly, "I claimed him Gabriel, and he is marked with my scent! How can two angels have the same mate? It's unheard of."

Gabriel nodded his head, "I understand Castiel, it has never happened before as far as I know, we are the first."

Gabriel sighed as he saw the conflicting emotions crossing his younger brother's face.

"Look Castiel I'm not lying to you about this; I wouldn't on something like this," Gabriel started to explain gently, "but you must have some sense that what I'm telling you is the truth," Gabriel quietly pleaded to his brother.

Castiel hung his head and thought on this. He knew what Gabriel was telling him was the truth since he could feel it. Since he had claimed Dean he had felt like their was a small portion still missing from the bond. He had thought that given some time, the bond would cement itself and the feeling would pass, but it never did. Instead, it became steadily stronger until the angel was starting to secretly fret about it.

Dean consciously did not realize what the problem was; he carried on as if nothing was off. Castiel however knew that Dean new subconsciously that something was off. When the angel would hold him during the night and guard him protectively, he would hear Dean murmuring in his sleep in distress. He was always calling for someone but it seemed even he did not know to whom his heart was calling for. Castiel would frown in puzzlement at this and think deeply as it would happen. He would run his hand soothingly down Dean's short hair and slowly the hunter would pass on to a deeper sleep and sleep peacefully.

As for himself he always knew that something, or someone, was missing but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who. Now with Gabriel standing in front of him Castiel finally understood what had been going on.

"How do you know it's Dean? And how would you know now?" asked Castiel questioningly as his eyes stared curiously at his brother.

Gabriel sighed, "As I was in Tahiti, don't ask," he said at his brothers look, "I felt an overwhelming powerful pulse of power that radiated out from a human soul. It was nothing that I had ever fully felt before. I mean I have in the past but never that intense and never with so much raw power."

Castiel still watched his brother, respecting his wishes and allowing him to continue.

"When I traced the echo's of the power it led me here straight to you too. After taking one whiff of Dean's scent and how it was masked with your oil gland secretions I had known what had happened. I could feel this pulse inside of me at the proximity of me and Dean, it felt as if his soul was calling to mine, as if he were desperate for us to unite."

Castiel frowned at this as what Gabriel was saying was making sense. Last night when Dean had fallen asleep, he had become even more fitful then usual, He had to use a portion of his grace to soothe the agitated soul of the hunter and allow him to fall back asleep but it had seemed to Castiel that the pull was stronger even for himself. Therefore, Gabriel had been here and saw them, and his presence alone was throwing him and Dean off.

"I noticed that Dean became agitated at my presence and even you seemed bothered even though I know you couldn't sense me since I had effectively cloaked myself. I watched you as you used some of your grace to console Dean's soul and allow him to sleep," Gabriel said quietly.

Castiel nodded his head, "I thought it was the after effects of the poison that was making him more fitful last night, but you are correct I also felt unbalanced."

Gabriel nodded as he accepted this from his brother. He knew this would be a hard pill to swallow. Angels were normally possessive and protective of their mates. Castiel might be thinking right now that he was encroaching on his territory. He had to show him that he meant no harm to Dean or to him and that he wanted this to work out between them all.

"Castiel look I don't mean anyone harm here," Gabriel started to say to the younger angel, "but I have to court Dean as well. His soul calls to me and it's impossible for me to ignore him."

Castiel nodded at this. He knew that Gabriel would say this to him since they first began this conversation and for some reason, in the archangel's presence, he himself felt complete. It wasn't a normal brotherly love but something stronger, like a pulsing connection that had one thing connecting them and that being Dean. They may share mates but they could work on this. It seemed the bond was making them docile to one another even know.

Castiel shook his head wearily, "Ok Gabriel I agree, but what exactly is your plan for this? Dean isn't exactly going to accept you that easily; so how are you going to make him see reason on this?"

Gabriel brightened at this question, "Oh I know Cass that he isn't going to like this," Gabe remarked, "but he's already feeling something ever since he first bonded with you. He doesn't consciously know it, but the important thing is his soul does. We just need his brain to catch up to that part of his body. Although that could take awhile but I can make it work I think," Gabriel replied winking.

"And what was your intention when you said to court him? Here?" asked Castiel.

Gabriel let out a breath of air, "Heck no Cass! Jeez, you seriously have no romantic bones in your body do you? No, my friend, were going somewhere completely different to court Dean. I think it's about time that we spent some little one on one time with our mate dontcha think?" asked Gabriel as he waggled his eyebrows at Cass.

Castiel rolled his eyes though, "Gabriel please don't do anything that all of us are going to regret."

Gabriel pouted, "Like what Cassie? I'll have you know I'm a great pick to be a mate, and Dean is going to absolutely love me."

"Then do you mind bringing Dean back?" Castiel asked in his deadpan voice.

Gabriel smacked his forehead, "Of course! I forgot about the little munchkin!"

Snapping his fingers Dean materialized in the room as he was in the midst of shouting.

"Would someone please let me out of-oh hey Cass," Dean finished quietly as he realized that he was back in the main room with the two angels.

Gabriel winked at him, "Hey Deano have a nice shower?" he asked as his eyes traced the little droplets of water that still slid slowly down his skin.

Dean glared at the archangels look, "Thank you for that you dick."

Gabriel just gave him one of his cheeky grins, "Anytime my friend! So Dean, me and Cass were thinking that we should all go on a nice trip, just the three of us!"

Dean stared suspiciously at him, "Why would I ever go with a short oompa loompa like you anywhere?"

Gabriel pouted at this and faked wiping away a tear, "I'm hurt Dean! You would think you would never make any tall jokes what with Sam always towering above you at all times like Mt. Everest. I thought you were sensitive!"

Dean rolled his eyes at this; then suddenly he opened his eyes wide and they bulged slightly, "Speaking of Sam where is he?"

Looking around frantically Dean just realized that his brother was nowhere in sight. Gabriel tried to contain the smile that started to cross his face but failed to do so at Dean's glare as it turned on him.

"Gabe what did you do to him?" Dean asked snarling at the angel.

Gabriel raised his eyes at Dean, "Down big boy I didn't do anything to your sasquatch of a brother. You must have been delirious if you don't even remember kicking him out of the room last night."

Dean frowned and looked at Castiel. Castiel shrugged his shoulders, "I did not think he would want to be privy to what exactly was going to happen last night Dean."

Dean flushed dark red at the angel's words and nodded his head as he swallowed, "Yeah I get that Cass, sorry I just kinda lost my cool; it's just it's Sammy."

Castiel nodded his head, "I understand your brother means a lot to you Dean, there is no need to apologize to me."

Dean smiled at him as Gabriel looked askance at the two of them.

"Excuse me! What about me here! I think Dean was mostly blaming me for this Cass; where's my apology Dean?" Gabriel pouted again as he gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"You don't get one," Dean just straight forward replied.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Well that hurt a bunch Deano thank you."

Ignoring the angel's antics Dean turned to Cass.

"Cass could you get Sam in here? And why do you look so serious all of a sudden?" asked Dean as he frowned worriedly at his partner.

Castiel sighed wearily and scratched the back of his head, "Dean we need to talk," he glanced at Dean and then his eyes strayed to Gabriel, "we all do."

Dean frowned in puzzlement again at this, "Ok, but what's going on exactly?"

"You'll see big boy, you'll see," Gabriel replied in a suspicious tone.

Dean glanced at Gabriel and his stomach instantly hit the floor. He could see the archangel's eyes shining brightly from his hazel orbs and the room seemed to crackle with energy. Dean gulped as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end; this could not be good for any of them…or healthy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yup Gabriel is making an appearance everyone! So exciting :p so tell me whatcha think ;)


	10. Change is Scary, but Sometimes Good

**A/N:** Wow I didn't really honeslty expect the whole flood of opinions that I had from the last chapter. Ok so I think some things need to be adressed though before you carry on reading the story. Now first things first, I do apologize for not putting a warning for those of you who were dissapointed in where the story went in the end for you. I didn't want to give people that saw the story hope that the threesome would happen only to decide later on that it wouldn't. So either way someone was going to be dissapointed, although really those of you that left for that exact reason had a few good chapters of Cass/Dean so really you cant complain about that X)

Now another; please in the future for those of you who are just going to review just to tell me in the end your going to stop reading because of this or that, please don't review at all or don't mention that if you decide to review. You were all very polite and courteous to me about it but I found it kind of a waste for you to do that. I don't mean to be rude about this. I just don't like it when someone reviews just to tell me that thier not reading the story. Also I know people have different tastes in stories so I hope you find the right match for you out there again and maybe we'll meet again in another story :)

Now to those of you who are faithfully sticking by this through thick and thin even some of you anonymous reviewers, and to those of you who are willing to give it a try thanks a billion! It makes me happy to see people that are willing to try it, and thank you for sticking up for this story and for me too as the author; it was very encouraging to see and I thank you all! I don't think anyone was trying to pose their ideas on me, I think maybe like for me it got tiring for some of you to see people saying their going to stop reading because of that, and really truthfully that didn't need to be said and I agree with that. Some people just have different likes and dislikes and theres nothing wrong with that.

**Warnings: Threesome Gabe/Dean/Castiel**

Ok guys for those of you who waited for this lets ease into this new idea together! :) enjoy!

* * *

><p>Dean glanced between the two angels in puzzlement as he looked at them. Both had identical twin looks on their faces, each looked in deep thought and somewhat worried about what they had to tell him yet. Dean glanced at Cass and was surprised to see the angel nervous as he stood there.<p>

Frowning Dean walked closer to the angel, "Cass what's wrong?" he asked him confused.

Castiel rubbed his chin and gestured to the chair sitting at the table, "Please sit Dean."

Frowning Dean walked over to the chair and sat down with no argument. He stared between both of them starting to become worried of their constant glances back and forth, and their worried frown lines marring their faces. Heck even Gabriel looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown and that was totally unlike the archangel that even Dean felt a sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach.

"What's going on you guys?" he asked them hesitantly.

Castiel sighed and sat down in the chair opposite from Dean and looked at his older brother with his clear blue eyes now clouded with worry and fear.

"You should tell him Gabriel," Castiel said to him gently, "he has a right to know about this, and I know you do not want to tell him yet, but I would rather it be sooner than later."

Dean frowned at the two of them, "Tell me what Cass?"

Gabriel sighed at this, "Dean while you were in the shower I had to tell Cass here something that's going to effect all of us."

Dean stared at the archangel silently for a few seconds, "And what exactly did you have to tell him that was so important you zapped me into the shower directly."

Gabriel sighed as he shuffled nervously, "Dean I'm also your mate just like Cass here. Me and you are destined to be bonded as well."

Dean frowned slightly, "What do you mean destined? And bonded Gabriel? Theirs no such thing as destiny that much I've learned and I'll be damned if I have to be your mate just because you say so!"

Gabriel frowned at this, "It's not because I say so Dean! This is completely out of my hands!"

Dean scoffed and turned to Castiel, "And what exactly do you think of all of this Cass? It's absurd right?"

Castiel bit his lip and shrugged as he didn't look at Dean and did not answer the hunter. Dean frowned in confusion and worry as he looked at the angel.

"Cass?" he asked him quietly.

"I'm not so sure Dean," Castiel replied quietly, "for awhile now I have felt that something was missing in our bond. A piece of a missing puzzle if you will. Late at night when I lie with you and your are sleeping in my arms I can feel it then more pronounced then any other time, and even you can feel it too."

Dean had been shaking his head at this as Castiel slowly explained this. However, when the angel mentioned this Dean stopped and turned his full attention on him again.

"What do you mean I've been feeling it too Cass?" he asked the angel with a serious and deadly tone of voice.

"Your soul is calling out to him Dean," Castiel responded quietly.

"No it's not Cass! I feel perfectly fine! You two are losing it…he killed me over and over again!" Dean violently protested as he pointed an accusing finger at the shorter angel.

Castiel shook his head at Dean's denial of this, "Dean when I hold you at night you become restless, you start mumbling violently in your sleep and shifting in discomfort. I have to use my grace to usually calm you down enough so that you can sleep. I've noticed it for myself too but I'm able to tone it down for me more so then you can. Your soul needs him Dean otherwise it's only going to become worse the longer this goes on."

Dean placed his head in between his hands and sighed in defeat. Finally, he looked up at the two angels that still either sat or stood around the table. Gabriel was looking at him with a worried frown creasing his forehead and Dean couldn't help but feel a small shiver run down his spine at the archangels concern and heated gaze. Quickly wiping it away from his mind he stared at both of them equally. Castiel watched him quietly his eyes sad as he witnessed Dean's suffering at this.

"But Cass I didn't choose him, I chose you! How is this happening? Why is my choice being taken away from me now? I can't be destined for anything, this is absolutely ridiculous!" Dean cried out in distress.

Castiel stared at his mate in sadness but there was really nothing he could do to soothe his distraught mate. He knew that he himself needed Gabriel in this relationship as well. In the short amount of time he had been in the room he had felt a incredibly strong bond develop with the archangel that went farther than normal angelic bonds. It tore him up to see Dean in such distress though. He knew that Dean's soul was calling out for Gabriel but his mind was rebelling and refusing to accept what it felt was being forced on it. Castiel knew that if Dean could look into himself properly and read what was so obvious to him he would notice that it wasn't destiny per say but that Dean had actually made a choice albeit self consciously.

There was no way that Castiel could make Dean see reason on this, or talk him into it, Dean needed to understand fully for himself what was happening with all of them.

Dean seemed to see the look of resignation on Castiel's face and sighed in sadness. He dropped his face back into his hands and gulped the lump down that had slightly formed in his throat. It was weird when he thought of it, sure this scene was distressing for him but not to this level. He felt like his soul was writhing in pain if that was even possible and he frowned in confusion at this. Why was he reacting so strongly? If anything he should have been angry but he wasn't even close to that point, he was more disappointed and upset at himself? Why?

Gabriel coughed from his position of standing in front of the table. Dean looked up at him completely forgetting for that short amount of time that he had been there. Wondering what the archangel had to say Dean braced himself for the sharp jab that he was absolutely sure would follow. Instead what the archangel said surprised him more than anything else.

"I may have a solution that could work," Gabriel offered quietly.

Castiel stared at his brother in shock for a few moments then nodded his head, "Go on Gabriel if you have something that may help this situation."

Gabriel nodded as he stepped forward and reached into his pocket. Dean stared in shock at the angel and his gentle tone from earlier and flinched slightly as he reached into his pocket and placed something on the table.

Dean heard a gentle click as something unfolded on the table; leaning over he stared at the object in shock.

"Please don't tell me what I think that is," Dean said to the angels quietly as his eyes bugged in disbelief.

Castiel coughed slightly in embarrassment for Dean as he took in the item. He then looked up at Gabriel questioningly and Gabriel shrugged at him.

"It cant really be helped you two," Gabriel said to them, "either Dean wears this and his mind will have full free choice and his soul wont influence him, or he doesn't and he can keep fighting this and doubting it till the end of time."

Dean looked up at Gabriel and frowned at him, "What does it do exactly?" he asked the archangel suspiciously.

Gabriel explained, "It's a special collar that humans can wear around their necks to remain unclouded from their emotions and allow themselves to make full judgements with all of their rational thinking in place; it also alleviates the more baser instincts of humanity. Sometimes angel mates in the past, the few that happened between humans anyways, they thought that the angels were forcing them into these kinds of unions. In order to pacify them and show them that the decisions they were making were fully their own we created these collars that they could wear as the angels courted them. It worked extremely well in all cases actually. The humans felt at ease with us then and when they were ready they took the collars off and realized that they were making the right decisions in the end."

Dean gazed quietly at the collar, "So umm let me get this straight, I either wear the collar and know that any feelings I feel towards you are genuine and not forced and that its my own decision to have you as a partner as well; or I don't wear the collar and constantly doubt myself in this case with you."

"Yup," Gabriel said popping the p at the end, "that's pretty much how it goes Dean. It's up to you but this collar will also slow down any desire to mate with me as well."

Dean blushed beat red at that, "What do you mean?"

Gabriel shrugged, "Well usually when a human has found their angelic mate they can sometimes pounce on them if the urge is strong enough. You have to remember its more than a physical union it's a union between souls. To prevent this from happening these collars dampen the mating instincts of humans so that they can choose when they want that to happen with a particular angel. The soul is put into a deep sleep on that angel and does not even recognize its own mate standing right beside it. In other words you'll have no temptation to be with me unless you really want to. Then if that day should come we take the collar off and get down to business," Gabriel said as he winked lewdly at the hunter.

Dean rolled his eyes at him, "Ok but how does it know to only affect me when it comes to you? I don't want it effecting me and Cass."

Gabriel picked the collar up again from the table and showed Dean a tiny vial that was embedded in the leather that made up the collar. Pointing to it Gabriel explained.

"This right here is a vial of my blood Dean," Gabriel explained, "whoever's blood is in it will make the wearer of the collar able to resist the call and pull of that particular person. Right now my blood is in the collar so you don't have to worry about that. We just need to put it on you."

Dean nodded as he licked his lips in thought, "And if I choose never to accept you what happens then?"

Gabriel's eyes clouded with sorrow at Dean's question, "Then you have to wear the collar for the rest of your life I'm afraid Dean otherwise the bond will grow and become strong again to where there will come a time where you wont be able to resist it anymore," Gabriel explained.

Dean stared in shock at the small piece of leather that Gabriel held in his hands. His mind was running a thousand miles a minute he swore. The implications that came with all of this mind boggled him and he was worried that he wouldn't be able to cope in the end.

Looking over at Cass sitting directly across from him Dean took in the angels worried stare as he watched his mate. Dean could see worry and grief clouding Cass's eyes. He had a feeling that he knew what Cass was thinking.

Castiel stared at Dean with a sad frown on his features. He was furious that there was no way that he could change the predicament that the three of them were in; but as the seconds ticked by and Castiel came to realize that Gabriel was their missing link he started to wonder if he could ever actually lay a finger on the archangel. He knew that he could never defeat him in battle but to protect Dean he would do anything. His grief came from watching Dean as he fretted with this decision and the mounting possibilities it could mean.

Dean bit his bottom lip as he tossed and turned ideas around in his head. Suddenly, he jumped and looked down at his hands clasped on the table top, but now another hand was covering them. Dean looked up and saw Castiel watching him intently. His clear blue eyes were trained on him steadily as he seemed to read his mind.

Dean swallowed as he felt his stomach twist and turn. Castiel sighed.

"Dean regardless you need the collar so that you do not feel forced into anything," Castiel said to the hunter gently, "I would never allow Gabriel to force you into any unwanted union but I need you to know that for yourself that the decision in the end is yours."

Dean nodded his head, "I think your right Cass."

Standing up from the table he walked over to Gabriel who still stood holding the collar, "Ok how do we do this? Do I attach it?"

Gabriel shook his head negatively, "No it has to be an angel for starters, and at that, one that is the human in questions mate or a possible mate."

Dean nodded at this as he felt a flurry of butterflies seem to go off in his stomach. Swallowing nervously he shook off the feeling and turned his back on the archangel.

"Ok lets get this puppy on then and get this show on the road," Dean said impatiently.

Feeling the leather of the collar be looped around, Dean bunched his hands as he felt Gabriel's hands touching his neck and then the slight tightening of the collar around his throat. He heard the faint clicking of the buckle as it cinched closed and then he felt the most particular sensation. It felt as if the sudden fire that had been swirling deep in his belly get whooshed out of him and he calmed down instantly. He didn't feel any butterflies rolling around, no nervous tension around the angel, and in particular, although he would never admit it to the two angels, he didn't feel an insane desire to jump in bed with the archangel.

He could still feel his bond with Cass and that it was still churning below the surface, becoming stronger after the poison incident. His mark on his shoulder from the angel still tingled and slightly burned when the collar settled but it died off relatively quickly.

The collar itself as well cooled instantly after ten seconds of being clasped around his throat. As soon as Gabriel had fastened it, it had grown white hot to the point where he had winced thinking that it had left a scar; now however he could only feel the cool leather against him as it slowly heated up from his body temperature.

Walking over to the mirror he looked at his reflection. Instantly his eyes were drawn to the black band that encircled his neck. Touching it lightly he took it in. The black leather gleamed even in the muted lighting of the room. It appeared oily as he stared at it but as his he ran his fingers across it, it was smooth as polished leather and even more supple. He could see stitched in the collar was a vial that looked about the size of pill capsule. Inside it was dark with blood and Dean gulped as he realized that this was Gabriel's blood.

Turning back to the angels Dean looked at them. He swallowed again as he noticed them watching him closely. As he swallowed he felt the slight constricting of the collar around his throat but shrugged it off; it was just another thing that he had to become used to over time.

Gabriel stared at him intently, "Well how do you feel?"

Dean shrugged, "Pretty good I suppose," Dean replied nonchalantly.

Gabriel nodded at this as if expecting nothing less. Castiel stood from his chair, "Dean I know this is the only way but are you sure about this?"

Dean just stared at the angel, "Jee Cass I hope that wasn't supposed to make me feel any better because it didn't work."

Castiel nodded, "My apologies Dean."

Dean sighed at this, "It's fine Cass."

He couldn't handle it when his partner was upset, and besides, it was better if just one of them was upset never mind two of them.

Gabriel nodded, "Well since that's all taken care of I think we should move on to the main issue here!"

"Hang on a sec!" Dean shouted over the archangels jubilant cries, "you still have to tell me, how this effects you and Cass? Like you guys aren't going to get all Godzilla on each other over me are you?"

Gabriel pffed at him, "Don't flatter yourself Deano, as if I would get all macho over you."

Dean glared at the shrimp of an archangel standing in front of him.

Castiel looked up at the ceiling and mumbled, "Why me?"

"But in answer to your question the answer is no, we won't get all macho over you Dean," Gabriel began to explain, "see the bond is quirky like that, it actually creates a bond between me and Cass as well, were more in tune with one another now and we share the same feelings for you."

Dean stared at the angel suspiciously, "And when you say you share the same feelings for me Gabriel what does that exactly mean between you and me?"

Gabriel glared at Dean, "It means I hate your guts kid so this could be rocky."

Castiel sighed in frustration at the two of them displaying such bitter animosity especially when he knew the two of them were linked closer than anything in all of creation, which included him in that as well. Castiel knew that currently since Dean was wearing the collar he couldn't feel the things him and Gabriel were experiencing but Gabriel still could. He was only playing this role with Dean to make it as easy for the hunter as he could. Dean could relate to this hostility when it came to Gabriel, but any other kinds of emotions would leave him confused and in desperate need of guidance. With this he could slowly sift through his feelings on his own time.

Castiel knew in time and with a little patience these two could become incredibly close, or more accurately the three of them could. Only time would tell and Castiel was willing to help the both of them.

Castiel finally queued back into the arguing pair in front of him. With a weary sigh he brushed some of his grace out towards the both of them and they both immediately stopped and turned to him. Castiel raised his eyebrows at this and placed his hand on his chin.

"Huh I didn't actually expect that to work," Castiel mumbled to himself.

Dean frowned at him, "What the hell Cass? What was that?"

Castiel shrugged, "I just brushed you both with my grace somewhat and you seemed to sense it and stopped. Apparently I have a strong enough bond with the both of you for my grace to make some kind of an impression. Something tells me this will come in handy later," Castiel mused.

Dean rolled his eyes, "This doesn't change anything you," he pointed an accusing finger at Gabriel to which he rolled his eyes, "I'm still pissed at you."

Gabriel just crossed his arms and smirked at him, "No your not."

Dean opened his mouth to shout an angry retort when Castiel said quite loudly, "Dean enough! Lets get this all straightened out alright?"

Dean took a large breath, "Fine."

Gabriel gave Dean one of his goofy grins, "It's alright Dean I'll make sure to keep a very careful eye on you," Gabriel replied lewdly as he eyed Dean up and down slowly.

Dean frowned at this blatant display of lust and crossed his arms in front of his chest, "You are such a perv-"

"Dean, Gabriel enough!" Castiel exclaimed in exasperation.

Dean and Gabriel immediately shut up at hearing Cass shout and stared at the angel in silence. Castiel could almost laugh at the looks on each of their faces as they waited tensely for him to say something to them.

"Dean finish asking your question; I have a feeling your not quite done yet," Castiel said gesturing at his mate.

Dean nodded his head, "Well what kind of bond will you two have? Like will you just be more in tune with one another or will it be deeper, like physical?"

Castiel and Gabriel looked at one another and frowned. They did not even know where this bond would exactly take the two of them. Only more time would tell but Castiel knew one thing for certain.

"Well Dean we do not know for sure where this bond will go," Castiel began, "but I do know one thing, nothing will happen with me and Gabriel unless you want him with us."

Dean stared in shock at his angel, "You mean if I don't agree to be with him, you won't either?"

Castiel nodded his head at this, "That is precisely what I mean."

Dean couldn't help but stare in shock at the level of devotion that his angel was showing him.

"But won't that affect you?" asked Dean hesitantly.

Castiel shrugged, "It may; but angels are more adept at controlling this kind of bond. Me and Gabriel can still feel each other but we can shut ourselves out to one another if we so choose to right now."

"Why can you two do that?" asked Dean as he looked between the two of them.

Gabriel looked at the hunter standing beside him, "It's because we have not fully recognized the other as part of our little threesome here. As long as that doesn't happen we can fully control how much we choose to feel when it comes to the other."

Castiel nodded in agreement at this, "Unfortunately for you Dean the bond doesn't work that way for you. Since your human you don't have a switch that you can adjust or turn off completely; hence the collar that you are now wearing. I cannot turn off my psychic bond from you like I can with Gabriel here, but I can mitigate it if I choose to. Gabriel is the same way; he will be drawn to you too but you two will not share the same psychic link for the time being or ever."

"What's the difference?" asked Dean.

"It's cause you two already screwed Deano, hence the bond. We haven't done that yet so me and you will not be that close," Gabriel explained as he gazed at the hunter with dark amber eyes.

Dean gulped again, "Well lets hope that that day doesn't come."

Gabriel just smirked at the hunter, "Never say never big boy."

Dean rolled his eyes again and that's when Castiel stood and walked closer to the two, "Dean for the time being me and Gabriel will take you somewhere we can properly court you."

Dean just stared in shock at Cass, "Umm Cass? Where are we going? And what do you mean by court?"

Castiel sighed, "Dean we need to give you time for your bond to solidify with me, once that happens me and Gabriel will be more at ease if we have some kind of stronger mental bond with you. There are also some things that you'll need to get used to as time goes on and the relationships between angel and human mates are very secretive; no other human will no of the procedures except the three of us. Even Sam must be kept in the dark about this."

Dean frowned as Castiel told him all of this, "But where are you two going to take me?"

Gabriel looked at him, "That's for us to know Dean and you to find out. For all we know as well there could be other aspects to this whole bond then either of us know. We need to be away from the world at large until things cool down with you."

"But I feel fine," Dean insisted to both angels.

Castiel shook his head, "Dean tomorrow you may not be, we have to specifically watch over you until our bond firmly cements itself; and like Gabriel has already pointed out, there may be things that happen with this bond that we may not know about or could shock us so we need to prepare."

Dean nodded as he listened to the two angels before him, "Ok but what about Sammy?"

Gabriel and Castiel glanced at each other quickly. Then Castiel turned to Dean, "Like I said Dean, Sam cannot know about these procedures. Or at least not in detail and besides angels and their mates usually have what humans call a honeymoon period where they bond more intimately. I am sure that Samuel will be fine here by himself until we return."

Dean was hesitant to agree with all of this but he had a feeling that the two standing in front of him wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing he nodded his head as he accepted what the two angels said. Then he raised his head and looked at Gabriel.

"Cass and me on a honeymoon period I can understand but then why the hell are you coming with us? Planning on ruining the mood?" asked Dean acidly.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders, "Well I am like that."

Before Dean could lose his temper again for what felt the hundredth time since they all started talking Castiel stepped in between them.

"Dean, Gabriel is accompanying us in order for you to fully understand if you want him as another mate," Castiel explained gently to his furious mate.

Dean huffed out a breath from his nostrils in frustration, "Fine, but I don't have to like it."

"And I can live with that," Gabriel replied cheerily.

Walking over to the bed he sprawled on it and took out a chocolate bar as he pealed off the wrapper and started to chew on the chocolate, moaning as it melted on his tongue.

Dean gave Castiel a look of "Really?" Castiel merely shrugged at this.

"So who exactly wants to break the news to Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked from his same position on the bed.

Dean groaned as he realized that he had to go through this next and smacked his forehead.

Gabriel merely chuckled at this and took another bite of the chocolate.

**~x~**

**One Hour Later**

**~x~**

An hour had passed since Dean had first began to break the story to his brother. Castiel had zapped him into the room with the blink of an eye. Sam had jolted awake and promptly fell off the bed smacking his head with a loud bang on the end table. Gabriel had burst out laughing at his poor brother's misfortune to which Dean had started a loud arguing match with him about. Castiel had merely rolled his eyes again and helped the younger Winchester while he waited for Dean and Gabriel to sort themselves out.

After ten minutes of intense arguing Dean had been ready to sit down and tell his brother what the angels had told him….well almost everything. Sam had sat in silence as he listened to Dean, nodding frequently at times to show he still was listening.

Finally, silence lapsed into the room as Dean finished and clasped his hands on top of the table; waiting for Sam to say something.

Sam took a few minutes to think over everything that he had been told. Soon enough he nodded, "Ok then I guess this is so long for a little while."

Dean stared at his brother in bafflement, "You mean that's it? No temper tantrum, no talking me out of it? Not even a tear for me!" he exclaimed in outrage.

Sam chuckled quietly, "Nah Dean; I mean don't get me wrong I am gonna miss you but I think it would be more helpful if you all sorted this stuff out and then we go hunting. You could be unstable man. Better to be safe rather than sorry."

Dean shrugged his shoulders, "I guess that's truthful."

Sam nodded, "Yeah go with them, Cass will take care of you, and when everything's good you know how to find me. Umm good luck with that one though."

At that Sam pointed a finger at Gabriel, to which he let out an indignant "Hey what's everyone's problem with me today?"

Dean chuckled at this, "Don't worry Sammy I can handle him."

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes and Sam laughed as he nodded to his brother happily, a twinkle burning in his eyes.

"Alright Dean ready to go?" asked Castiel from behind him.

Dean turned and nodded to the angel, "Yeah Cass I am."

Gabriel clapped his hands together, "Awesome lets boogie then!"

Standing up he came to stand on the other side of Dean as Castiel stood on the other. Sam looked at the three of them and had to wonder if they would ever work out fully. Smiling at them he nodded to Dean. Dean gave him the thumbs up and within the blink of an eye the three of them were gone from the room; only a faint whistling of wind showed that they had been here to begin with in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ok so obviously not rushing into anything yet guys! I hope this was alright for you all and personally I'm pretty excited so I hope some of your are too! Chow for now :)


	11. Cela pourrait être vrai amour?

**A/N:** OH WOW I'M BACK! :D i totally forgot about all of you...no seriously i didnt! How could I!? It made me feel bad that I hadn't updated any of my stories in like over a month now and it was killing me. Unfortunately though i had like 24 books to read all at once and thats what took up my whole time X) well that and other stuff but hey its all cool :p

Now I guess something important i should mention in this chapter is that where it takes place i actually went. When you read it you'll understand and i have to say it is an amazing city :) so as you read these next few chapters ill try to put in as much of my experiences as i possibly can! So that means anything i have smelled, tasted, felt, seen, heard i could very well add! I hope i can pain a good picture for you all so please enjoy!

So here's the next chapter of this story and I hope you guys like it and give me feedback cause I love reading it! :)

**PS** I love how popular this story has become and thats thanks to all of you! Keep it up everyone! :D Also the chapter title is french so if you wanna figure it out by all means look it up or just ask if you feel lazy :p and i dont know if its 100% right but i tried!

* * *

><p>Dean swayed unsteadily as he recovered from the rapid angel transportation. Clutching his head he waited for the nausea to pass and for his world to right itself again. He could feel two pairs of strong hands on his shoulders in an effort to help him steady himself; feeling a rush of warmth flood over him his dizziness cleared and he looked up. Shaking his head Dean's eyes widened as he took in his surroundings.<p>

Old buildings surrounded him. The were made out of stone with elegant arching curves and stood around three to four stories high on some buildings. The streets were cobblestones and cars were packed so tightly together that they were even brushing against one another. Dean frowned and took a closer look at the cars and saw that on the bumpers and right below the hoods there was a band of rubber that encircled the cars protectively. Dean glared at this and instantly thought of his baby and what Sam could have possibly done to it in the short time that he had been gone.

Hearing a sigh come from behind him, Dean turned and saw Gabriel and Cass staring at him curiously watching for his reaction.

"Dean honestly you've been gone for less than five minutes and already your worried about your car," Gabriel replied sadly as he rolled his eyes, "honestly just relax, knowing your brother he'll be OCD with that car and take care of it just as good."

Dean rolled his eyes this time at the archangel's callous attitude towards his car; this had to be clearly a sign of why the two should never mix.

"Look where are we?" asked Dean as he waved his arms around the whole deserted area.

Castiel stared around, "I think you will recognize it better Dean if you follow us."

With that Castiel spun on his heel and began to walk up the street. Dean stared in confusion at the retreating back of his angel then looked at Gabriel. Gabriel only raised an eyebrow at him and took a sucker out of his pocket; ripping the packet off he smiled at Dean and began to suck on it. Dean scoffed and turned to follow Cass. Gabriel brought up the rear behind them both.

"Cass wouldn't it have just been easier to zap us there instead of making us walk there now?" asked Dean loudly from behind.

Castiel only shook his head, "No it would not be Dean considering the place we are going now is only right around the corner and it is always filled with tourists and locals."

Dean frowned at Castiel's explanation but otherwise shrugged his shoulders and continued to walk between the two angels in silence.

They came to the end of the street they were on and Dean looked at the sign above what he assumed could only be a stop sign. Frowning he turned his head to the side, realizing that it was written in a different language.

"Is that….French?" Dean whispered to himself quietly.

Looking down the hill he saw the sun shining brightly high in a clear blue sky and casting the stone work of the buildings that clustered around him in stark relief. They seemed to shine even though they were slightly dirty and Dean was taken away by this place so far and he didn't even know where they were!

He could see a tall peak just faintly over the building across the street from him but didn't understand what he was looking at. Meanwhile while he was staring around Castiel had kept walking and was now across the street and walking up the sidewalk steadily.

Dean jogged to catch up to the angel starting to feel the slight burn in his legs. He wasn't out of shape, no way, but this hill was making him slightly winded and the rough stones under his feet didn't help. Once or twice he almost tripped and landed flat on his face.

Sighing he didn't see the crack in front of his foot and smacked into it. He felt his leg catch and the rough stones of the street coming up to meet his face. Wincing as he prepared for impact he felt a strong hand grip him from around his waist and haul him back up to collide into a strong chest.

Dean panted at the sudden adrenaline rush as he almost smacked into the hard pavement. Clutching the arms that were wrapped protectively around his waist he turned his head slightly and saw Gabriel just over his shoulder giving him a careful look.

Dean gulped nervously at the proximity and felt a slight zing of anticipation at the closeness of the both of them together. He knew it couldn't have anything to do with any influence considering he still wore the collar around his neck.

As he stared in Gabriel's eyes he could see worry and relief mixed in the ex-tricksters eyes. A gleam came back into his eyes as he smiled at him with the sucker stick still sticking out of the side of his mouth.

Dean moved away from his grasp and turned back around rubbing the back of his head, "Thanks man for that; if you wouldn't have caught me that might not have been pretty," he chuckled nervously.

Gabriel shrugged and grabbed the lollipop from his mouth, "Well we can't have you damaging that beautiful face of yours can we kiddo? Just make sure you keep an eye where you're going from now on."

Dean nodded at this and turned back around. Cass had stopped and was staring at the both of them with an unreadable expression clouding his face. Finally Cass gave them both a small smile and nodded. Turning he continued to walk back up the hill.

Calling back over his shoulder he said, "Were almost there."

Dean walked slightly more quickly to stay closer to Cass and he could hear the soft patter of feet behind him as Gabriel followed both of them. Dean could still faintly hear the archangel sucking on his sucker as they continued the long trek.

Finally Cass stopped and turned. Dean followed him around the corner and his mouth dropped as he took in the site that met his eyes. He shielded his face though as the harsh sunlight glinted and reflected all around him from the shining stone.

He was in a huge courtyard covered in stone. Two buildings towered on opposite sides of him and all across the wide space it was flocked by people. He could see and hear bargainers go up to people and jangle their wares at them in an effort to make them buy. What really took Dean's breath away though was the towering Eiffel Tower standing proudly in front of them. His mouth dropped open as he took in the dark spire as it rose high into the clear blue sky. The sun shined glinting off all the stones and sending a strong reflection all around the area. Slowly, Dean's eyes became somewhat used to the harsh glare and he was able to stare around him normally.

Turning to the two angels who were standing slightly behind him he gave them a look purely of shock. Gesturing around him he flopped his hands down to his sides; opening his mouth a few times he finally closed it and remained mute after that.

Gabriel and Castiel looked at one another somewhat intrigued and hesitant about the hunter's behavior. Gabriel finally shrugged towards Dean and tilted his head towards him. Castiel stared at his brother in confusion and Gabriel rolled his eyes at his naiveté.

'Ask him what's wrong,' Gabriel said to Castiel within their minds.

Castiel glared at him, 'Why don't you?' he thought back to Gabriel.

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes, "Because he likes you better Cass seriously do I really have to spell that out for you?'

Castiel merely glared at his older sibling and walked over to Dean. He had his back turned towards him again and gently Castiel placed his hand lightly on the hunters shoulder. Dean didn't even flinch at the sudden touch, instead he seemed to relax into him and his muscles lost their tenseness.

Slowly Dean turned his head and looked at him; now as Castiel stared straight into his green and hazel orbs he realized that the hunter wasn't appalled or upset, he was merely ecstatic. His eyes twinkled as he gazed deeply into his own blue eyes. Slowly Dean allowed a wide grin to spread across his face.

"Cass this is amazing! I've always wanted to come to Paris and I'm finally here!" Dean shouted gesturing around the whole square. A few people looked at him startled at his sudden outburst but otherwise ignored him and kept on with their sightseeing or buying trinkets from the men walking around.

Castiel merely smiled at his hunter, "I am glad to hear that you find this enjoyable Dean."

Dean smiled brilliantly and suddenly Castiel found himself en-gulphed in a tight embrace. He could smell Dean's woody aftershave and the slight tang of cinnamon that seemed to always be around the hunter. Relaxing into the embrace he lightly trailed his hand up and down his back in contentment as the sun heated them.

Pulling away slightly Dean stared at his angel and frowned, "Cass why didn't you take me here sooner? I mean I love it that were here at least but why did it take so long?"

Castiel opened his mouth and looked at his brother from the corner of his eye. Gabriel had been standing on the sidelines watching as the two of them embraced. He could feel the archangels' tang of sadness and jealousy. Castiel knew that he would never do something to seriously harm him since him and Dean had already bonded and mated but it didn't stop him from feeling the envy of wanting the same connection with his mate. Sighing Castiel looked down at the smooth stones under his feet.

Dean frowned again and ducked his head slightly to stare at him, "Cass what's up man? Why so glum?"

Castiel gestured at Gabriel, "It wasn't my idea to bring you here Dean, it was Gabriel's."

Dean's eyes slightly popped as he slowly turned his head to stare at the archangel that still calmly stood in the same spot. Upon seeing Dean's shocked expression he frowned at him and snorted.

"You know Dean it's not that surprising. I'm actually very into the whole romance shebang and I do want to court you properly, especially if I want to show you that I'm serious about all of this. I thought Paris would be the perfect place to start…I just hope that it isn't too girly for you," Gabriel replied quietly as he scuffed his foot against the ground.

Dean gently pulled away from Castiel and walked slowly towards the archangel. Standing in front of him he took in the nervous gesture that Gabriel pulled; the way his hands twisted in the center of his body, how his eyes refused to look up at him directly and he seemed slightly fidgety on his feet.

Dean gently reached out his hand and cupped the side of his cheek, lifting his face so that they could make direct eye contact. He gazed deeply into Gabriel's eyes. They were a beautiful honey brown colour and seemed to shine in the sunlight; if he looked closely he could see a small gathering of pure green close to his pupils blending in gently with the surrounding honey/hazel colour.

Before he could change his mind he leaned down slightly and touched his lips gently to Gabriel's. Gabriel's eyes widened in shock and surprise as he felt the soft pressing of Dean's lips against his own. He was so shocked that he didn't even move to make the kiss more passionate; but he really didn't have the chance to do so anyways. Quickly Dean pulled away from him and lowered his hand back down to his side.

Smiling gently at him Dean nodded, "No worries Gabriel I love it here already."

At that Gabriel's eyes beamed as he stared at his potential partner. Looking over his shoulder he made direct eye contact with Castiel and he saw his younger brother nod his head in acceptance and encouragement. Gabriel could sense that his brother was more than open to this whole idea of sharing Dean between them; besides they couldn't get rid of the other even if they wanted to. The bond had created a strong link between the both of them. They had had one before but now it eclipsed that previous link. Gabriel had no idea where this bond would take the three of them in the near future but he was starting to feel accepted slowly and welcome into this little fold. He really wanted to show Dean that he had changed…well maybe not all of him but most of him.

Looking back at Dean Gabriel smirked. Dean raised his eyebrows at him. Gabriel winked at Castiel again and he could see a slow smirk start to glide across the angels face. Dean looked between the both of them confused.

"What's with the scary smirks you guys?" he asked laughing nervously.

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at the hunter, "Let's show you our hotel room for our stay in this wonderful city of love Dean."

With that Gabriel grabbed onto Dean's shoulder and whisked him away, Castiel right behind the both of them. No one in the crowded square noticed that three men had just vanished mysteriously from right under their noses, or the quick burst of wind following the beat of feathery wings.

**~x~**

Dean stumbled again as his senses were jarred from the sudden impact of hitting the floor. He could feel two strong hands on his shoulders and looking over he saw that both of the angels had a firm tight grip on him. He nodded at them to show his appreciation then allowed his mouth to drop down as he took in the grandeur of the room.

It had to be some kind of major suite that only celebrities would be able to afford. Gazing around in open awe he took in the floor to ceiling length windows with the light gold curtains fluttering around them gently in the still Paris air. The sitting room was sunken in a step and a large flat screen TV that had to be 60" long took up one side of the wall. Lavish couches and polished wooden stands that held elegant lamp fixtures surrounded the area to give it a nice cozy feeling. A coffee table made entirely of glass and sitting on a plush rug that Dean just had a feeling he would moan at sat in the center.

On the other side of the room he could see a pool table and bar; and on the far side of the room was a state of the art kitchen. In contrast to the rest of the suite so far the kitchen was dark with stainless steel appliances and beautifully tiled flooring. A classy dining room table sat near the kitchen with high wing backed chairs; the wood elegantly curved and polished. A large crystal chandelier hung above the table.

Dean turned back to the two angels. Castiel stared at him in slight apprehension, as if wondering if it would be too his liking. Gabriel however stared at him in excitement. It seemed that he knew that he was in complete awe of everything around him and he was just waiting for the thumbs up.

Dean swallowed and nodded his head, "Wow guys, umm this is really unexpected I have to say."

Castiel bit his lip in nervousness, "If it is too much for you Dean we shall find somewhere more suitable to your tastes."

Dean quickly shook his head at this, "No Cass! It's excellent and I love it! I just wasn't expecting anything this extravagant and lavish I have to say."

Gabriel frowned at this and crossed his hands in front of his chest, "And what is that supposed to mean? You think I would just attempt to court you in any dingy place, never mind the other things that could happen with this kind of union? Of course not! We're doing this right and proper! Although I'm glad you like it Dean."

Dean blinked at the angel as he felt a warm feeling creep up his neck. Just the act of bringing up their situation still made him slightly hot under the collar; whether it was turning into a good or still staying a bad thing was yet to be seen.

"Umm thanks Gabriel but where are the bedrooms?" Dean asked as he felt a small bead of sweat roll down his cheek.

Gabriel saw how nervous the hunter was becoming and instantly gave him one of his large cheeky smiles.

"Don't worry Dean; until you and I cement everything me and you will be separated in the bedroom department. Meanwhile, you and Cass on the other hand I have a feeling will want to stay together so your bedroom starts over there," Gabriel finished explaining as he pointed to a dark door in the wall.

Walking over to it, Dean lightly pushed open the door and walked to stand in the middle of the large bedroom.

"You call this a bedroom?" he asked the two angels behind him.

The room still had the same bright presence but mixed in with the creams and browns were a beautiful shade of turquoise. The curtains that draped the large windows elegantly were a deep turquoise like the ocean and so were the covers on the bed.

Walking over to the bed Dean placed his hand gently down on the it and almost moaned aloud at the feeling of the soft silk meeting his bare hand. He smiled to himself as he realized how lucky he really was.

Looking back around the room it could easily be as big as the outside with the living room, kitchen and dining room. In one corner vast bookshelves that reached floor to ceiling with cozy chairs and a chaise and a marble fireplace took up one side; a ladder that traversed all the shelves sad idle waiting to be used.

Elegant and extremely old paintings decorated the room's walls and even expensive looking rugs that were plush and supple to your feet lightly cushioned him.

Dean turned back to the two angels and opened his mouth to say something when he noticed that only Cass was standing behind him. Gabriel had disappeared without him even noticing. Closing his mouth Dean frowned as he gazed at Cass in confusion.

Cass nodded towards the windows and when Dean turned and took another look he could see that the windows opened onto a curved balcony and that Gabriel was standing out there looking out at the city before him.

Glancing back at Cass, Cass merely shrugged his shoulders, "I think the two of you should talk Dean about some things. Do not worry I shall be exploring the rest of the suite. Take your time."

Before Dean could argue with anything Cass had said he had turned on his heel and gently closed the door behind him.

Turning back around Dean breathed deeply as he tried desperately to calm the sudden influx of butterflies flying in his stomach, his heart began to pound a million beats a minute as he began to contemplate him going out there to talk to Gabriel, the two of them alone in this vast magnificent city.

Dean shook himself angry with how he was already so nervous around the archangel and it still hadn't even really been a day since he had been wearing the collar. Grasping the door handles he pushed the doors gently and stepped out onto the balcony.

A gentle breeze brushed past him and swayed the curtains. Walking slowly up behind the archangel Dean could see the way his hair gently blew in the breeze and the faint aroma of chocolate as it drifted back to him on the lazy wind.

Seeming to sense him Gabriel said softly, "Hello Dean, you didn't have to come out."

Shrugging Dean took a few steps closer until he stood next to the angel, "I wanted to," he stated to him.

Nodding Gabriel continued to gaze out at the sprawling city, "I hope it's all ok for you then?"

Dean nodded suddenly overcome with everything that he had witnessed today and he couldn't help the large one hundred watt smile that filled his entire face, "It's amazing Gabriel! I love it! Its everything that I've ever dreamed of and more."

Suddenly Dean blushed as he revealed one of the biggest things about himself that he tried to keep secret at all costs. Gabriel noticed this and smiled brilliantly back at the hunter, "Don't worry Deano everyone likes nice things to an extent; hey! I can clearly understand you on that and believe me there is no shame!"

Dean smiled as he slowly started to realize that he was relaxing around the archangel. Before he was always worried that he was going to try and kill him one hundred different ways but slowly he was beginning to warm up to him. Maybe it wouldn't happen today or tomorrow but he could start to see himself start to have feelings for this ball of trouble standing next to him.

Clapping his hand on the archangels shoulder he began to chuckle, "You know I can't believe I'm about to say this, but I think this may work Gabriel or at least I'm willing to give it a shot."

The look the archangel gave him was as if the whole world all of a sudden gave him all the free candy he could ever dream up and he looked as if he was about to start jumping up and down on the spot; and that wouldn't really surprise Dean in the end if that happened.

Instead Gabriel rested his hand on Dean's opposite shoulder from the one he was gripping him with.

"Does that mean you're willing to give us a chance Dean? The three of us? Can we make this work," asked Gabriel hesitantly.

Dean gazed at the archangel for a long second then finally gave his shoulder a tight squeeze, "I think we sure can try…Gabe."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks everyone and I will try to be back again more often! :D


	12. Sing the Bells of Notre Dame!

**A/N:** Ok everyone hey! So I worked hard on this one and I tried to add as much as I could physically remember. I realized unfortunately I did not have that many pictures in this spot of the story...which is odd but I did as best as I could! So I hope you enjoy and will drop me a line cause I would love to hear from all of you! :)

Expect another chapter by either Wednesday or Friday since I'm working on it now...toodles! :D

* * *

><p>Dean slowly stretched awake and cracked his eyes open slightly to take in the room. He smiled as he realized that it wasn't a dream and that he was actually in Paris. He could see the Eiffel Tower in front of his window just a few blocks away.<p>

The windows were open and airing the room nicely. It smelled as if it had rained during the night and the streets and buildings were probably still slightly damp; the sun was out however and crystal clear blue skies for as far as the eye could see. It was going to be a beautiful day.

He felt a muscular arm tighten possessively around his waist and a mouth kiss his cheek gently the rough stubble tickling and scratching his smoothly shaven face. Turning Dean smiled at Castiel as he saw his angel wide awake as usual and his blue eyes gazing at him in fondness and an extreme surge of love. Leaning closer into the angels embrace Dean lightly began kissing the angel on the lips. He gently slipped his tongue inside his mouth licking over his teeth and twining his smooth muscle with the angels. Castiel gave a little nip to his lip which made Dean gasp and moan at the sudden influx of sensations.

The aroma of sizzling bacon, toast and eggs suddenly made its presence known to the two of them wrapped in each other's embrace. Dean raised his head slightly as he sniffed the air reluctantly breaking his connection to his angel surrounding him in warmth.

As soon as he smelled and could hear the faint sizzling his stomach let out a loud rumble. Dean blushed deeply at this and glanced down; Cass laughed at this and he looked back at the angel slightly mortified. Castiel gave him a knowing smile, his blue eyes twinkling like a calm sea.

"Go on Dean," he said to the hunter as he jerked his head towards the door out of the room, "I'm sure Gabriel is making all of this for you and your body needs food."

As much as Dean wanted to go and eat he looked back at his angel longingly. Castiel stared at him with deep adoration and love encompassing him. He raised himself slightly and gave Dean a gentle kiss to which the hunter moaned at, at feeling the soft touch of his mate on him again; even the handprint over his shoulder seemed to tingle somewhat at the intimate touch.

Castiel pulled back and raised his hand gently cupping his face within his soft palm slightly rough and whispered to him, "Go, there is always time later for me and you."

Dean smiled gently at Cass and nodded. Turning he pulled the soft silky covers away from his body and lightly touched his feet down onto the ground. Grabbing his boxers and jeans he pulled them up. Quickly finding a clean blue shirt lying over a chair he pulled it over his head. Ruffling his hair he turned back and watched Castiel as the angel stared at him with his slightly darker blue eyes.

Dean couldn't help but feel a shiver jolt down his spine at the intense look that the angel gave him. He could swear that he felt Castiel's searing want scorch him alive from the inside out and there was nothing else that Dean wanted to do more than to jump back in bed with the angel and spend their first day in bed together and even for the rest of the trip; however he had made a promise to Gabriel and he intended to keep it and make the best of his promise no matter which way it turned out to go.

Castiel grinned at him, "You have a very nice body Dean," Castiel told him in all seriousness, "You have no idea how lucky I am to have you as my mate for not just your body but for everything about you."

Dean swallowed at this and looked down at himself. Seriously, sometimes when Cass complimented him this way he didn't know how to take it. What exactly did the angel see in him? All he saw was a damaged human being with scars littering his body from all the fights he had gotten into over his years and an emotionally scarred person to boot. While he had never talked to Castiel about his deep seated insecurities they were still there and one of the things he worried about was that one of the angels would find out about them and make a huge issue of them.

Swallowing down his nerves Dean looked at his beautiful mate and flashed him a brilliant smile, "Please Cass I think I'm the lucky one in all honesty. You going to come into the other room?" Dean asked gesturing behind himself through the dark door embedded in the wall.

Castiel nodded, "Yes I shall join the two of you shortly, go and get started eating Dean from what I understand Gabriel has a big first day planned for the both of you."

Dean's heart skipped a beat as he was reminded again that it wasn't just potentially Cass and himself in this relationship anymore. It was Cass, Gabriel and himself and he had no idea how this would all work out. Personally he was kind of dreading "The Talk "that all of them would most likely have sometime soon if it looked like Gabe would be a permanent fixture in their lives and while Dean was nervous but yet somewhat happy about the archangel he was still more worried about Cass and where he was going to fit in all of this. Although Gabriel had said he would never hurt Cass and Dean believed him he didn't want the angel to feel excluded in this.

Sighing Dean put all his worries and fears aside and pushed the door open that led into the extravagant open living space on the other side. Padding over the marble tiling he walked over towards the state of the art kitchen and watched Gabriel as he had his back turned towards him. Gabriel was quietly whistling a tune to himself and seemed to not even know that he was standing behind him.

Dean glanced over the counter and spotted a bowl sitting innocently there dirty from some of the ingredients that he had un-doubtfully mixed earlier. Grabbing it he gently began to tip toe up behind Gabriel. Just when he was within striking distance the bowl was pulled forcefully from his hands and ricocheted back into his face. Dean let out a muffled yelp of surprise, to which this day he denies, and quickly peels it off his face.

Spitting out scraps of the mixture he wrinkled his nose at the smell of flour, sugar, and eggs mixed together and the goopy mixture as it slowly congealed over his face. Looking up he saw Gabriel staring at him with a large smirk threatening to break out over his face. Eyes twinkling brightly he reached up and smeared some of the batter off of his face. Looking at his messy finger then Gabriel shrugged, "Shouldn't have tried that Dean."

If he could see his face now he could only assume it was turning red considering he could feel the heat emanating from himself through the batter. If he could go any redder he would be able to cook the batter straight onto his face. Hearing a sigh come from behind him Dean turned only to find Castiel starring at the little mess the two of them had made.

"Gabriel I presume you to think that this is sufficient entertainment based on Dean's embarrassment now?" asked Castiel not exactly forming it as a genuine question but yet with a hint in order to give his brother the benefit of the doubt.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and puffed the breath out of his lungs, "Heck yeah! He almost did it to me Cass it's only fair after all!"

Castiel sighed, rolling his eyes at his brother's logic and touched Dean on the shoulder. Dean felt the freeing of his face from the constricting facial he was starting to get from the batter and touched his now smooth skin once more.

"Gabriel our father taught us better than this even you have manners deep down albeit if they are still there," Castiel intoned as he gave a nod to his handiwork on Dean.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Relax bro I'm sure Dean didn't take it to seriously; besides he already told me he's going to give me a full and bonavide chance here so I think this is the first initiation of many that we will experience together," he stated confidently as he gave Dean a lewd look.

By now Dean was beginning to become used to the lewd suggestions and looks that the archangel shot his way and just brushed it off his shoulder; although he did that he couldn't help the slight shudder that coursed through his body at the hidden message in the archangel's tone and body language.

"It's fine Cass, I'm sure we can do worse than what happened today and I'll be sure to get him back yet," Dean stated confidently as he gave his mate a kiss on the cheek and went to sit at the dining room chair.

Gabriel laughed at this while Castiel merely sighed in resignation and mumbled to himself, "That is what I am afraid of."

Gabriel patted his brother's shoulder gently and lightly pushed him to where Dean had taken a seat at the dining room table.

"Go keep our little human company Cass and I'll bring over some food for us," Gabriel said quickly. As Castiel opened his mouth to object Gabriel only shushed him and shoved him slightly more forcefully towards the table. Grumbling to himself Castiel seated himself next to Dean as Gabriel turned his back with a slight smirk and finished making breakfast for his two partners.

Dean glanced at Cass as he took a seat beside him and slowly placed his hand on the angel's thigh as he gently rubbed up and down to soothe any negative emotions his mate may still have. Castiel glanced at him with clear blue eyes and Dean could see them slowly turn from a stormy blue to a beautiful sky blue. He nodded at Dean and gave a rumbling purr that shook Dean right down to his very soul. He could feel himself flush at the sudden heat that permeated his body and quickly looked away out the window at the Eiffel Tower and Paris waking up and moving into its early morning routines.

A clatter made him jump and look at the table in front of him. A huge platter of eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes littered his plate in a bountiful display. He could already feel his stomach give an urgent growl as it demanded him to consume the food sitting in front of him so enticingly. Looking up at Gabriel as he placed a plate in front of Cass and himself he sat down in a flourish and Dean had to wince as he saw his own creation on his plate.

That could just not be breakfast in any part of the word. His pancakes were loaded with whip cream, chocolate chips inside them, with drizzles of chocolate sauce on top, and it seemed just to attempt any part of being healthy he topped some strawberries and blueberries with a dab of powdered sugar. Dean had to gulp some of the vomit that wanted to make its way out and Gabriel gave him a pointed stare and pointed his fork at him threateningly as if it were a lance.

"I do not insult your food choices so don't even think of going there with me boy, when you become Sam then you can; although I hope that never happens; kapeeche," Gabriel stated not even phrasing it as a question.

Dean quickly nodded his head and looked back down at his plate, "Is this really all for me?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "No it's for the pigeons sitting outside on the balcony, of course it's for you, you thick skulled human!"

Dean smirked evilly at him, "Personally I don't see any pigeons out there but I do see an overgrown one in here playing big boy."

Gabriel gave him a dead panned look as the two of them stared at each other neither one willing to back down and yet knowing that the other could be technically had. The silence lasted for a few minutes until a monotone voice broke the silence.

"Gabriel I believe we have been over this before that we do not require food consumption to sustain our vessels on Earth, although I understand you like to partake in these human rituals I do not see the point in it for me."

Gabriel and Dean then slowly looked at the dark haired, blue eyed angel sitting there innocently as he used his fork to lightly move the food around his plate.

Gabriel merely snorted and began to dig into his…umm breakfast not even bothering to answer Castiel anymore. Dean on the other hand turned towards the angel and gently plucked the fork from the angel's light grip. Castiel looked up at him with a slight look of confusion on his face. Gabriel stared at the pair of them his eyes gleaming in interest as he chewed his pancakes.

Scooping some eggs onto his fork Dean raised the utensil until it was level with Cass's mouth; Cass opened his mouth to object and Dean shook his head and spoke before the angel could get in a word edgewise.

"No Cass just taste," Dean told the angel quietly.

Instead of trying to object this time Castiel merely opened his mouth and Dean lightly placed the fork in his mouth. Slowly chewing the food Castiel savored the mixed flavors that assaulted his taste buds and found he actually enjoyed the food…and maybe even the act of Dean feeding him. Dean smiled at the angel as he saw Castiel's face change from confusion to joy in a span of a few seconds.

"Food isn't just about eating at times Cass; it's about sharing something important with your partner. Even feeding them can turn into an erotic sensation and certain foods help to contribute to that. Stick with me and I'll show you that kind of side one day soon hopefully."

Castiel nodded his head and smiled at the hunter, "I think I would appreciate that very much Dean."

Gabriel snorted into his pancakes and a large wad of whipped cream sprayed on his face. Dean glanced at the angel and let out a loud bark of laughter as he witnessed the angel's face all covered with the sugary goodness. Gabriel merely licked the fluffy foam around his mouth and moaned at that.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to Cass. He smiled at the angel and leaned over giving the angel a sweet, gentle kiss. Castiel bit his lip lightly; they would have kept this up if it hadn't been for Gabriel clearing his throat.

Turning back to the archangel Dean noticed that his face was completely clean again and he had to wonder if he just magicked it away…

"I would appreciate if you two didn't get into the whole tonsil hockey sport right now, me and Dean are going out on our date soon and I need all of his attention focused on me," Gabriel said raising his eyebrows in an obvious gesture.

Dean snorted and turned back to his plate of food, "What exactly do you have in mind?" he asked him as he shoveled another mouthful of food again into his mouth.

Castiel sitting on his other side seemed too had lost his motivation for eating the food again and stared off into space.

Gabriel winked at the hunter as he cut another piece of his pancake off, "That's for me to know big boy and for you to just enjoy."

**~x~**

**Half Hour Later**

**~x~**

Gabriel and Dean were strolling through a narrow part of Paris; looking up Dean could make out the narrow street winding a little further down with small, quaint, and even cute shops lining the cobbled stone street. The areas inside were small but merchandise was packed into every available place.

He could smell the sweet scents of pastries being made and bread being baked in a small shop next to him. Looking over to his left he could see a small ice cream parlour. A small group of people waited in line to be served. He and Gabriel walked farther up the street though for the time being. Crowds passed them often and the small street was packed with tourists. They walked into a small hat shop and Gabriel reached up and grabbed one. Dean had turned around to look at something until he felt a tap on his shoulder; turning he let out a bark of laughter at seeing Gabriel with a large green top hat on that looked as if it better suited St. Patrick's day with a red beard attached to the hat. The beard was so long that it trailed all the way down to his waist.

Turning around he grabbed a black beret and a monocle and turned back to Gabriel. Gabriel let out a faint chuckle then lightly plucked the monocle from his face and left the beret on.

"It suits you," said the archangel softly, "you should get it."

Dean scoffed as he removed the hat, "I don't have any kind of money though Gabriel."

Gabriel let out a humph at this and took the hat from him, walking up to the counter. Dean stared at him in confusion, "Gabe?" he asked as he followed the archangel.

His eyes shot wide as he watched Gabriel pay the woman behind the counter all the while speaking fluent French to her. The woman gushed as she rattled off in her own French accent and gave him his change. Waving good bye to the lady Gabriel turned around and headed back towards Dean; grabbing his arm gently he steered him out of the shop and back into the street again.

"Gabriel you didn't have to get that for me you know?!" Dean remarked hotly. He wasn't mad that the angel had he just wished he didn't at the same time since he was slightly flustered that he could not get it for himself.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as if he knew Dean's dilemma and seemed merely unfazed by any of it, "I know I didn't have to but I wanted to."

Dean blinked at that and he could have sworn that he felt a slight blush crawl up his cheeks. Coughing he asked him, "So what did you exactly say to her? You seemed to hit it off really well."

Gabriel shrugged as a small smirk lit his face, "Not much, just that you were my boyfriend and that I was hoping to woo you in this city of love and to make you mine. She seemed very on board and gave me some of her ideas that she thought would help."

Dean's mouth dropped at that and he floundered as if a fish out of water. Gabriel merely watched the hunter as he tried to regain his bearings.

"Gabriel…we are not…boyfriends though!" Dean finally exclaimed after he got his voice back.

"No?" Gabriel asked as he raised an eyebrow, "then what do you call all of this? You told me you were willing to give this all a chance Dean so that in my books makes you my boyfriend. Until you decide fully once and for all what you want then it remains that way to me."

Dean glared slightly at the archangel but conceded to himself that the angel was right. So far he had not given a definite answer as to what he thought of Gabriel and it was way too early for any of that to come to light anyways, he was still a mess about his feelings and he had a funny feeling that it was just going to become more difficult to decide before it became easier. Huffing Dean turned and walked back up the street away from the angel knowing full well that he would follow him.

Gabriel beamed as he realized that he had won the argument and followed his hunter farther up the street.

They walked into a shop that sold many different necklaces and browsed around the shelving. There were a few other customers in the shop and it was hard to navigate around them but doable with some slight shifts and easy movements. The necklaces sat on pure glass shelves and seemed lit from the inside.

As Dean was looking down on one of the shelves he saw a necklace that immediately caught his eye. The necklace consisted of two angel wings, what was interesting about the pair was that they weren't the stereotypical white angel wings, no, one was pure black with shades of blue, the other looked like a majestic eagles wing with more hints of honey and dark auburns in its tones instead of just black and whites. He gazed longingly down at the necklace; while he wasn't one for jewellery he had to admit that it really caught his eye. It hung delicately on a braided black rope and he couldn't help but think of Cass and his other potential mate.

A thought surged through Dean's head as he looked at the two wings. While the black one looked like a mini replica of Cass's monstrous wings he wondered what Gabriel's looked like. Sighing as he realized he may never find out he turned his back on the necklace and reluctantly walked over to a different part of the shop.

He loved the delicate necklace but at the same time didn't want to burden Gabriel with his likes and besides his pride wouldn't allow him to walk over and ask for it anyways it just felt wrong for him after everything else the angels had provided him with.

Unbeknownst to Dean Gabriel had watched Dean's perusal of that same necklace very closely. He witnessed how his eyes had lit up as he gazed down at the jewelry and the longing that clouded his every movement of his body. Gabriel watched as Dean sighed and turned away reluctantly from the necklace to look at something else.

Walking over to the shelf he looked down at the necklace and took in what had captivated his interest so avidly. He let out a quiet gasp that no one heard anyways and turned to look at Dean's back. Sadness, longing, and even some hope and happiness filled the archangel's eyes and soul and he smiled gently at the unassuming hunter.

**~x~**

**2 Hours Later**

**~x~**

Dean and Gabriel sat outside eating the Gillete ice cream that Gabriel had just purchased for the two of them at the small ice cream parlour that they had passed early at the beginning of the little street. Dean licked off some of his chocolate ice cream as he watched Gabriel eat his mint, vanilla, and cookie dough ice cream enthusiastically. Sometimes he had to wonder how the angel did it.

Looking across he saw more shops but these appeared to be restaurants with people practically eating on the street and sharing stories with their dinner parties. Turning back to Gabriel he noticed that a dollop of vanilla had gotten on Gabriel's nose apparently without him even realizing.

Grabbing his napkin he leaned over and quietly said, "Hear let me get that for you, you got some ice cream on your nose." Lightly he wiped away the ice cream as Gabriel just froze and stared at him in silence. Dean's breath hitched at the intense stare that permeated from the archangel and quickly put the napkin on the table, turning away and licking quickly at his own ice cream again.

Gabriel quietly gazed at him but otherwise did nothing to address what he had just done and he was thankful for that in the end.

Glancing around him he took in the rich architecture surrounding the two of them. The high houses that sat above the small shops that lined the street had delicate black railings covering the windows at the bottom. Smooth, pale stones covered the houses and black roofs with chimneys topped them. These houses had to be standing for at least 30 years. They appeared ancient and had a completely different vibe emanating from them, they were homey yet all stylish, and the kind of old world style that never seemed to get out of style. Modern houses were great now days sure but you just couldn't compare it to the rich old architecture that permeated old cities like Paris and others around the globe. Each with their own individuality and finesse Dean could seem himself living here and that's what made his breath catch as he gazed down the peaceful street and the light blue sky with the occasional puffy clouds passing by.

Gabriel watched Dean as he took in everything around him now that he wasn't moving. He knew that he would like this place but he wasn't prepared for the overwhelming joy and happiness that seemed to ooze out of him from everywhere.

"Once were done here I'm going to show you a famous landmark here," he said quietly. Dean turned his face to him and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Gabriel waved his finger at him and tsked with his tongue, "Now, now Dean finish your ice cream and then I'll show you."

Dean shrugged but quickly finished the last of his ice cream in an effort to get moving sooner. Gabriel grinned as he methodically devoured the rest of his own ice cream. Once both of them had finished Dean gazed at him expectantly; walking around him Gabriel headed back out towards the busy street with cars driving by continuously and away from the small back street the two of them had just traversed.

Gazing in confusion at the angel's back Dean jogged up to him, "Gabriel umm don't you want to zap us there and everything?" he asked the angel in puzzlement.

So far since arriving in Paris they hadn't walked really anywhere to their destinations and neither had they taken a cab or anything. Gabriel glanced at Dean and allowed a small smile to grace his lips.

"Why? It's right there after all," he declared pointing across the street to a building on the opposite side after they had reached beyond the narrow alley and onto the bustling street full of traffic.

Dean looked to where he was pointing and his heart skipped a beat at one of the most famous landmarks that had ever been on the face of the planet. Standing majestically on the other side stood Notre Dame. Its arching spire and steepled roofs allowed for imagination to spring forth in every mind that laid eyes on it.

Glancing at Gabriel he saw the archangel gazing at him in supreme satisfaction. He was so sheepish that Gabriel burst out laughing at the dumbfounded look on his face.

"Is that really what I think it is?" asked Dean in complete awe, "we were really that close to it?"

Gabriel nodded as he took out a chocolate and un-wrapped it from its wrapper and popped it into his mouth, "It sure was man. Right under your very nose and you didn't even notice it."

Looking back the two of them slowly made their way across the street; a river ran on the other side and they crossed a small bridge to get onto the right part of the street to get to the cathedral. A large courtyard met their eyes as Dean glanced at the immaculate cropped hedges that were littered around the smooth stoned courtyard. From up close the cathedral was something to stare in awe of. The stones were smooth and appeared well worn from years of weather and hardship. The two towering towers in front of them must have housed some bells or so Dean presumed.

The work and detail carved into the very stones of Notre Dame was incredible. Statues of men each as if frozen in the act of prayer stared down at them watching the crowd carefully, as if judging those that they saw day after day. What appeared to be a balcony was carved into the building with elegant stone fixtures acting as the railings and what Dean assumed was a stained glass window on the inside looked out on the crowd in a perfect circle with more stone delicately carved in an ever shrinking circle towards the middle. If he squinted lightly it appeared to look like a star.

Smaller circles that appeared to Dean like the cartoon hero and lovable friend Mickey Mouse graced the building as well. Higher up columns that were slender yet sturdy supported the top portions of the cathedral and at the very top the towering pinnacles and what helped make Notre Dame so well-known towered high above them.

He was staring so intensely at the overwhelming detail of the place that he failed to notice Gabriel eating sweets with not a care in the world starting to become impatient at his awe of the place. After chewing his last chocolate and swallowing it Gabriel rolled his eyes and lightly pinched Dean.

"Ow!" Dean remarked in startlement as he turned a glare at the archangel who just gave him an innocent look. "What was that for?" he demanded indignantly.

"Just wanted your attention; now I know it's great and all but can we just go in already and see it?" Gabriel whined impatiently.

Dean couldn't help the small smile that fell across his features at the whine and nodded his head. Slowly the two of them joined the throng of people that steadily flowed into the cathedral. As they slowly inched their way closer to the doorway he looked up at the even more intricate detail that graced the archway housing one of the large, what appeared wooden doors. Gabriel glanced up to and leaned closer to him.

"Were walking through the Portal of St. Anne, that's what you can call this section. It was the first of the three west doorways to be placed. Its art is early Romanesque from the former St. Stephen's Cathedral which roughly dated back to the 1150's or so. Anne is Mary's mother the mother of God's son Jesus Christ but she is only mentioned in early stories yet not in the bible."

Dean nodded at this information, "Why not in the bible? I mean I don't read it but I don't think I have actually ever heard of her or come to think of it now who Mary's mother was."

Gabriel shrugged at this, "Not surprising really; the church keeps a great many things hidden secret. They place certain people above others and attempt to make them sound as if they are divine creatures. While some truly are more or less the church I find now a days weeds out what it deems to be blasphemy and over exaggerates the facts of history that were never as big as what they claim. Ever been to the Vatican? Well I can assure you if a place ever had giants for skeletons in their closet's it would be that one."

Dean just stared at the archangel, "It sounds like you talk from personal experience from all of this."

Gabriel glanced at him and leaned over so the two of them were closer together. Whispering in his ear Dean shuddered at the warm gust of air.

"Your forgetting how old I am Dean, I was there, I've seen it all," Gabriel said lowly.

Dean pulled away from him slightly and gazed at the angel. It was at times like this that he fully realized again just how old and how powerful this being standing next to him was. He knew what he was and he knew exactly how the angels could be. They weren't exactly the singing on puffy clouds, strumming harps, and singing their little hearts out with their dresses fluttering in the heavenly breeze; no, they could be back stabbing sons of bitches when they really wanted to be, disgraceful at times, and completely ignorant of some of the things around them. The people around them flooding them not even knowing that they stood in the presence of one of the most powerful beings on the planet carried on with their lives; Dean however knew who's presence he was in.

Sure Gabriel annoyed him, he infuriated him actually. There were days that he just wanted to stab the archangel through the heart. After all, killing him one hundred different ways and especially dropping a piano on him didn't exactly help the whole koombaya, singing around the campfire mode as they enjoyed each other's company. A thousand ways to die should have been there recording him, they would have easily made a few seasons out of that footage.

Standing next to the archangel now though and listening to the things he told him now and how he had gotten to know him slowly throughout the day started to make him think if everything he had thought about the angel was not as truthful as he thought. Dare he say that he was actually beginning to develop feelings for the little winged monkey? Like he thought earlier too soon to tell but another creeping thought slowly brought itself forward. If that was the case and he ended up accepting the archangel then maybe things would not be as bad as he had once feared.

"Well you look good for your age," Dean said offhandedly as they walked through the tall entryway.

Gabriel laughed at this as he stayed close to his charge.

Walking through the doors was like entering another world. It was darker in the church than Dean had expected, shadows clinging to the stones and in every corner and alcove; it gave the whole place a feeling of mystery and somewhat foreboding in his opinion. The cold of the stone walls made him shiver slightly and he could feel the hairs on his arms standing to attention along with goose bumps littering his whole body.

They separated slightly from the bulk of people that had congealed at the front entrance. Wooden chairs sat in the middle of the church, rows and rows of them. Looking up he could see the large stone columns that were supporting the ceiling. It was huge, it must have stretched up to over 60 feet and Dean gulped at the shear heights.

Walking down the center aisle they came to what must have been the altar in the center of the church. A large cross stood in the center of the piece. Gold appeared in laid in the large box like table and marble steps led up to the top. Large three stained glass windows towered just beyond the altar; they really were beautiful in his opinion. Mostly dark blue they appeared to tell stories, he didn't know what it all meant but he could still appreciate the intricate design and pain staking effort that must have went in to creating something as large and detailed as this. Turning he looked back down from where he came from; he could see the large circular stained glass window that must have been what he was looking at from the outside. It was really gorgeous if he had to admit it and followed the same royal blue as the other stained glass windows behind him.

Walking off to the side they came into more alcoves with large stone sculptures and old, valuable pieces of artwork hanging delicately from the walls. Sniffing it smelled damp and stale as if no one had been here when on average 13 million people visited the cathedral each year. It's very foundation seemed to speak of old days and the hardships it had witnessed in its long life.

Walking around the circular styled church they came to a man that was entombed in the very church itself. He was lying in one of the stone coffins with the image of a man clutching a sword and a serene expression on his face.

Turning to Gabriel he pointed at him, "They actually buried people in the churches?"

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders as if the whole thing wasn't new to him, which Dean had to concede it probably wasn't.

"Well yeah it happened, either it was people of great importance in their day and age or it could be someone that no one really knows how they came to be here."

"What do you mean?" asked Dean somewhat confused.

Gabriel shrugged, "Well over the years people have been cropping up in old sites such as these for a while. No one can identify them truly since they died maybe a hundred years ago or more so when they come up more often than not the site will still keep them entombed in their resting place and leave a marker signifying that they are there. I guess it seems wrong of people to move the dead to a more appropriate venue."

Dean raised an eyebrow at the archangel's callous tone, "And you think it isn't right to leave them where they died?"

"Well honestly their not here anymore, their either someplace better or worse so really I think this is one of their last concerns," Gabriel remarked, "but even I can appreciate the gesture so I guess it's moot anyways."

Dean nodded. As they continued to finish up around the church he could smell the pungent aroma of incense wafting through the long and large hallways. He could see people sitting in the chairs/pews in silent prayer seemingly oblivious to the tourists passing them by.

While he wasn't much of a prayer going guy himself, not even knowing any of the "official prayers," he still found it weird that all of these people could ignore thousands of tourists passing them by as they sat there in one of their more vulnerable stages.

Walking out of the cathedral finally Dean had to squint his eyes at the bright sunshine as it shined brightly after the gloom of the cathedral behind them. Walking down the steps they put some distance between them and the crowds and walked over to the railing to look out on the slowly flowing water just below them.

Gabriel leaned his back against the railing as he watched all the people pass them by not even giving them a second glance. Dean continued to watch the water and the traffic on the other side. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he sighed. Gabriel gazed at him questioningly.

"Thanks man for all of this," Dean replied sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "I don't know if I ever would have made it here if it hadn't been for you and Cass so really man…thank you."

Gabriel nodded and gave him a serious look that even Dean had to admit did not look as if it should fit on the archangel's face, "Your welcome Dean."

The two stared at each other for a while and Dean began to slowly lean forward. When they were in kissing distance of one another Gabriel raised his hand and placed it firmly on his chest giving him a slight push back. Dean gazed at him in confusion wondering if he had done something wrong, or read something wrong.

Gabriel gave him one of his more infamous smirks and Dean realized he felt a slight jump in his stomach at the look and a wave of happiness rushed throughout him.

"Slow down there big boy," Gabriel said to him in an amused tone, "you didn't do anything wrong and believe me I want to do so much more to you than just kiss you, but there's still a lot more to see and I want you focused on all of this; there's still plenty of time for us."

Dean blushed slightly at this and nodded, "Ok Gabe then where to next?" he asked excitedly smiling at him.

Gabriel smiled back, "You'll see big boy."

With that the two of them disappeared on the spot.

**~x~**

No one had noticed the sudden disappearance of the two men that had stood at the edge of the railing looking out over the water but one man high up on the roofs surrounding the square had been watching the two of them intently.

He had watched the exchange between the archangel and his potential mate and smiled at how close the two were becoming.

'Soon,' he thought to himself as he watched them vanish into thin air.

With a swish of his cloak he turned and disappeared himself without the worry of being observed by the un-observant.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hope you all enjoyed it! Thanks again!


	13. Love in the Air on the Seine River

**A/N**: Well back earlier than planned everyone! XD So I was watching like Supernatural conventions on youtube and interviews with the cast and I was just curious have any of you went? And if you have would you mind telling me what it was like? I always wanted to go but I can't see it happening XD so please drop me a message if you want!

Another thing I heard Misha say about fanfiction...is there actually a Dean/Cass/Pie pairing? For real?! He said there was and my jaw just dropped and i couldnt stop laughing :D LOL

Anyways I hope you guys enjoy it! :) take care

* * *

><p>Dean and Gabriel had spent the better portion of the rest of their day exploring the streets of Paris. He was still awe struck by everything that surrounded him. The people were friendly and always willing to lend the two of them a hand in anything that they needed. While the streets could sometimes be hazardous they just had to keep an eye on where they walked at all times.<p>

Slowly the sun went down painting the Seine River different shades of pink, red and orange. Dean and Gabriel once again sat at a bench near the river watching the occasional small boat drift past in the faint whispering breeze.

Sighing he gazed at the peaceful sight. He had to admit to himself that after all the hard years of hunting that he had done it was nice to just take a break and relax; not having to worry about monsters or lives including his own, it was…different to put it simply.

Gabriel had heard the sigh and turned to face the hunter; a questioning frown appearing on his brow.

"What's up Dean?" he asked him curiously.

Dean just turned to him going "hmm?" as he fixed his gaze on the archangel.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at this, "You sighed and you're just staring off into space, so what's up with that?"

Dean's eyes widened, "Ohh," he said lowly in understanding. Then a small smile lit his face, "Truthfully Gabe I guess I'm just really happy."

Gabriel stared at him; he could feel a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Slowly and carefully he slipped his hand into Dean's that was lying on the bench in-between their bodies. Jumping slightly Dean looked down to see their hands entwined gently. Smiling lightly he gave a firm squeeze to the angel's hand and faced back out towards the river.

Gabriel smiled widely at this and inwardly let out a joyous whoop. The fact that Dean allowed him to hold his hand today and even tried to kiss him all within at least two days of starting this was a very good sign. It meant that Dean's feelings had nothing to do with the bond; it was how he physically felt about him. Maybe he had a really good chance on this after all.

"So Gabe what else are we going to do?" asked Dean, "head back to the apartment and see what Cass is up to?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Heck no, not quite yet anyways. First were going to go for dinner and then we'll head back to the apartment."

Dean raised an eyebrow at this, "But umm what am I gonna wear? I have to change into something better than this."

Gabriel gave him a once over, which Dean had to say he was taking too long about, finally he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't see the problem just wear what your wearing. I think you look great in anything you wear."

"Well if you say so…" Dean trailed off as the two of them lapsed into comfortable silence.

Finally, Gabriel got up and stretched, "Ready to go Dean?" he asked looking back at the hunter.

Dean nodded and rose to his feet. He stretched his shoulders and a faint pop could be heard; sighing in contentment, he moved off to stand beside Gabriel; gazing at him Dean asked, "Ok so where to then?"

"Well it's not too far. See that boat over there?" Gabriel asked pointing a short ways away from where the two of them were standing.

Looking over Dean could see a set of stairs and a small dock with a boat moored against it. It was an elegant boat from the looks of it from here. Walking over the short distance they descended the stairs and came face to face with it.

It wasn't much larger than any of the barges that Dean had seen carrying tourists through the same river over the course of the day. It was more elegant though he had to say. The siding was a beautiful white that appeared as if it were just polished that day. Elegant blue cursive writing on the side of the hull near the front spelled out "_Esprit de la mer_," or in other words, "_Spirit of the Sea_."

Kind men in tailored white uniforms matching the boat inclined their heads as they passed and allowed them onto the vessel. Dean had to raise his eyebrows at the display but otherwise remained silent and followed Gabriel onto the vessel; plenty of time still to ask him about the boat and its help. Walking onto the boat the floors were hardwood inside with a small glass dome that set a little ways onto the deck of the ship. The glass along the sides of the boat was absolutely pristine, neither a scratch nor a dirty smear marred its surface. Elegant light fixtures mounted on the walls lit the area in a romantic glow.

Gabriel led them over to a quaint table that sat at the window dome and pulled out the chair for Dean; looking up at him he raised his eyebrow at the hunter. Dean quickly walked over and sat in the chair. Pushing it in slowly Gabriel nodded and walked over to his side. Sitting down he picked up the menu on the table beside him. Dean glanced down and picked up his own.

Opening it he gazed down and realized that a lot of this…wait…was he reading this correctly? It was written in English and it was all of his favorite foods to eat….including…was that pie?! He could feel a smile break out over his face as he read all of this. Looking up he saw Gabriel gazing at him with a twinkle in his eye.

"Find something you like?" asked Gabriel mischievously.

"These are all of my favorite foods Gabe!? How did you know?" Dean asked ecstatic yet curious at the same time.

Gabriel shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "To be honest it wasn't really that difficult to figure out and I had help at times."

'Cass,' Dean thought to himself in his head. At the mention of the angel he felt something brush against his subconscious and a small feeling of happiness and trepidation?

"Cass?" asked Dean forgetting himself at the moment.

Gabriel looked up raising one of his eyebrows in shock. Giving the boat a once over he saw no presence of the little angel or his signature of power. "Castiel? Dean he isn't here," Gabriel told him gently. Dean snapped his gaze to him then and frowned slightly.

"I swore that I felt something though for a split second," Dean murmured quietly yet not quietly enough that Gabriel missed it.

"You felt something from him?" asked Gabriel slightly intrigued, "Dean it could be your bond starting to shine through, it's natural that it would start to become stronger since it's had a while to mature now. Did you feel that Castiel was in trouble?"

Dean shook his head at that, "No I don't think so; just his more present emotions."

Gabriel nodded at that as if accepting the information. The two of them lapsed into silence and it was only then that Dean noticed they had been moving slowly through the city on the river. He gazed with rapt attention out of the windows at the city scape slowly crawling by as they lazily followed the river through the heart of the city.

A waiter made his presence known at that point in time and kindly asked them for their orders. Gabriel gestured over to Dean intending to allow him to order first. Turning Dean quickly raised his menu and found what he had intended to order.

"I just want the double bacon cheeseburger with a side order of fries and for dessert a slice of your apple pie, "he stated happily as he closed the menu.

Gabriel smiled widely at this knowing full well what his hunter was going to order, "For me I would just like your chocolate Sunday explosion covered in fudge and brownie pieces. Please don't be stingy with the whipped cream as well monsieur," Gabriel said winking as he shut his menu in a flourish clearly proud with what he had ordered.

The waiter to Dean's astonishment did not even seemed fazed by Gabriel's poor choice in food and merely collected the menus. Before leaving he asked one more thing, "And what would you each have to drink sirs?"

"Just a coke please, Dean?" asked Gabriel from the other side. Dean nodded his head at this, "Yeah one for me to."

Nodding the waiter walked off to leave the two of them in silence and just in each other's company. Looking around at the boat again Dean coughed and gestured at it.

"So Gabriel what's the story with this?" asked Dean still vaguely curious, "did you magic it in or something?"

Gabriel chuckled shaking his head as he looked out at the passing city, "No actually Dean I didn't. Someone owed me a favor and I called it in for this date."

Dean shuddered at the mention of the word date and quickly averted his eyes away from the angel and looked out at the city. Gabriel smirked at the hunter's demure attitude about it. Usually Dean was the over confident one when it came to his partners. He always was that way with the ladies he had noticed. Although when it came to him and Castiel it appeared he was more closed off. Gabriel wondered what that was all about and decided that he would ask the hunter one day in the near future; it wasn't conversation for the present time.

"Beautiful isn't it?" asked Gabriel as the two of them gazed out.

Dean nodded his head at that. The whole Paris landscape was awash with sparkling lights along the Siene River. People casually strolled by either on the top or walking water level on the trail that extended lower out. The hustle and bustle of traffic was beginning to slow since night was here and Dean relished in the quietness that started to permeate everything.

"There's something that I think you're really going to enjoy seeing," Gabriel told him gently as he smiled.

Dean gazed at him in confusion, "Oh really and what may that be?"

Gabriel snorted at this, "I'm not telling you anything you over eager mouse. You're just going to have to wait for the right time."

It was quiet for a few minutes again after that; not the whole awkward silence that sometimes infects a room but the more calm and relaxing silence. Dean felt as if he had known Gabriel for a lot longer than just a couple of years but it seemed the more time he spent with him the stronger this tug or bond was drawing him towards him.

If he was honest with himself Gabriel was actually very attractive, well his vessel was at any rate. His wavy honey/gold hair fell in a perfectly thought out display not even a hair out of place. Eyebrows set and giving the face form to the eyes underneath. Those eyes were what captivated him the most. An awesome mix of auburn and green it dazzled everything around them when he smiled making everything shine and light up.

"Whatcha starin at Dean-o?" asked Gabriel as he gave him a smirk.

Dean quickly coughed it off and waved his hand, "Nothing, nothing."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at this, "Really it was nothing? Because I could have sworn that you were getting a little red there under the collar."

"Don't know what you're talking about Gabriel," Dean just barely managed to choke out.

Gabriel laughed but for the time being allowed Dean to let it go so he didn't make the poor hunter pass out on him as they were almost just beginning their dinner.

A silence followed again until Dean seemed to straighten slightly and look directly at him. He raised an eyebrow at this but otherwise did not move from his lounging position on his chair and didn't remove the hand that was placed delicately on his upper lip.

"Gabriel I have a question," Dean began hesitantly.

Gabriel nodded at this. It had seemed that Dean had something on his mind troubling him; while he wanted to ask him what was wrong he had a funny feeling that Dean wouldn't have told him anyways until he was ready. The fact that he wanted to actually talk about it was good, it meant that he felt like he could approach him when something was wrong and that was something that he hadn't planned on having if not in the near future then at all.

"Ok Dean what's your question?" he asked him gently as he gave him his 100% attention.

"This bond," Dean began as he gestured between the two of them, "so anything I feel towards you right now has everything to do with me and not because were apparently soul mates as well? This collar keeps that away?"

Gabriel nodded, "That's correct. Why? Your feeling something already aren't you."

Dean shrugged his shoulders at this not even surprised that Gabriel already knew that something was going on, "Yeah I think I do."

Gabriel nodded at this; in fact he didn't even smirk at it, he allowed the situation to unfold at its own pace.

"Ok Dean I want you to still take your time with this though and allow it to grow at its own pace and time. Even if you feel like it's becoming too strong too quickly don't try to slow it just give it some breathing space. I'm not going to do anything with you until you're ready so there's no pressure coming from over here believe me. If you feel like it's just not meant to be then that's fine! There's a reason why all of us are here right now, to try and figure this all out. I just don't want you to rush into something that you may regret later," Gabriel finished quietly.

Dean really looked at the archangel after that kind of display and felt his heart further unthaw after all the unfair treatment he had ever encountered with him. The fact that Gabriel was so willing for this to grow at its own space with him calling the shots made him feel as if the whole world was lifted from his shoulders, and that he could breathe easily again.

Dean smiled over at the archangel and nodded his head in gratefulness. While Dean was starting to become sure of this and his role to play in this relationship…if the two angels found out this one other thing about him would they still look at him in kindness and acceptance? Would they still see someone strong? Or just a weak victim?

'Would they judge me for something in the past?'

"What about Cass?"

At Gabriel's puzzled frown he quickly explained, "I mean with three of us how is that all going to work out?"

Gabriel thought about it to himself quietly for a few minutes then he shrugged, "We'll figure it out when we get to that point Dean. Nothing bad is going to happen to him, were all gonna stick together this is just going to take some getting used to on everyone's part, not just yours or mine but also his."

Dean nodded at this explanation and fiddled with his fork on his napkin; before more conversation could be strummed up though the waiter appeared with their food and drinks. Dean couldn't help but allow a wide smile to be brought to the forefront as his food was placed in front of him. Eagerly he picked up his burger and took a large bite from the juicy paddy.

Moaning in satisfaction he grabbed a fry and stuffed that into his mouth as well. Gabriel stared at him in amusement and waved the waiter away, "I don't think we need anything else right now thank you though."

Bowing politely he walked away from their table to allow the two of them to eat in peace. Dean was engrossed in his own food and kept wolfing down his burger at choking seed. He just couldn't seem to get enough! The paddy was the best he ever had, so juicy and flavorful, the lettuce crisp and fresh with that zany crunch in between. Tomatoes were full and red and dripping in their own juices, onions absolutely superb and the sauces topped everything off nicely; seriously though who could ignore the bacon and smothered in melted cheese. Dean groaned in amazing agony as he gazed up at the ceiling feeling as if he were in heaven.

Gabriel meanwhile calmly ate his ice cream using some of his grace to keep it ice cold as he watched Dean literally wolf down his burger without thought. His was delectable as well. The vanilla was creamy and tasted absolutely perfect. The chunks of brownie were soft and drizzled in the chocolate sauce gave it a nice rounded taste; maybe too much chocolate in some peoples opinion but in his it was absolutely perfect. The whipped cream added that last fluffy touch and rounded everything off in his opinion. If he had his way he would add a few more things…but maybe not today.

They both ate in silence just enjoying the food and each other's company. Finally, Dean managed to finish his burger and stretched his arms behind his head giving a groan of satisfaction. Just when Gabriel thought to himself that he may not have room for the pie Dean grabbed the plate and pulled it over to himself.

Gabriel chuckled in amusement as he watched Dean cut off a large piece and shovel it into his mouth. Glaring up at him Dean spat out, "What?" as a whole butt load of crumbs shot across the table.

Gabriel snorted loudly and began to laugh even harder at this. Dean had the intelligence to appear slightly shameful at that and blushed slightly. Swallowing the large piece of pie he looked at him, "Its pie alright?"

Gabriel just shrugged but kept on chuckling. Glancing out the front window he froze at the sight. Turning back to Dean he wiggled his two eyebrows at him. Dean frowned at this.

"That's what I wanted to show you Dean," Gabriel said in all seriousness.

Frowning Dean turned to look out the window and stared in awe the pie completely forgotten on his plate. Standing tall and proud before them was the Eiffel Tower. Its large body was lit up with thousands of bright golden lights and the top shining like a large golden beacon. Dean couldn't drag his gaze away from the sight. The light emanating off it bathed the surrounding area in a wash of gold dazzling him and making his eyes light up.

Gabriel stood then and Dean startled out of his reverie as he stared at the archangel in puzzlement. Extending his hand Gabriel asked, "Want to go stare at it from outside as we sail past?"

Dean smiled and slipped his hand in as well, "Sure."

Quietly Gabriel led them over to a portion of the glass windows that actually acted as a door. Grabbing the doorknob he gently pushed it open and led them out onto the front deck of the ship. Walking to the prow of the small boat they gazed at the tower each consumed by their own thoughts.

Quietly Dean turned his body so that he was facing Gabriel standing next to him. Gabriel looked at him in slight confusion but otherwise didn't do anything to object. Dean gazed deeply into the archangel's eyes and smiled at everything he saw in that one gaze. He could tell that the angel really cared about him and it probably killed him to not be fully bonded with him but he just wasn't ready yet for that next step when it came to him. Too many things needed to be sorted out first. There was one thing he could do however; for the great day that the archangel gave to him this was the least he could do.

"Gabriel I want you to kiss me," Dean admitted lowly as he gazed into the archangel's eyes.

"Dean-"the archangel started to protest but Dean tightened his hand around his and gave him an imploring look. At the look in his eyes Gabriel stopped protesting.

"Are you sure?" asked Gabriel quietly.

Dean nodded firmly at this, "I do; you gave me such an amazing day today I couldn't ask for more so I want to thank you as best as I can right now."

Gabriel frowned at this, "Dean I don't want you to feel obligated that you have to kiss me just based on this day; I want you to actually mean it if you do."

Dean shook his head at this, "You idiot honestly, I do mean it Gabriel I wanted you to kiss me earlier but you pushed me away so please believe me when I tell you it's ok."

Gabriel studied him carefully; finally, it seemed that he saw something in his expression that made his face soften and gently he cupped the side of his cheek. Leaning slowly he gently sealed their lips in a sweet and soft lip lock.

Dean moaned at the soft touch of his lips on his and Gabriel groaned at the sweet tasting pie on his breath and the slight stickiness that permeated his lips. Gently Gabriel brushed his tongue against his lips and Dean gasped but allowed him complete access. Gabriel groaned as he allowed his tongue to trace out all the hidden crevices in Dean's mouth. Their two tongues duelled in complete abandon for dominance but eventually Dean conceded defeat and allowed Gabriel to toy with him as he saw fit.

All the time as they did this the boat sailed by the Eiffel Tower in full glow bathing the two potential lovers in its loving light seeming to shine down on their union; highlighting them from behind it projected the two of them into shadow and Dean could still tell it was there, but he didn't look up at it again so engrossed was his attention by the angel.

**~x~**

**Later that Night**

**~x~**

Dean and Gabriel were home shortly after passing the Eiffel Tower that night. They spent another 30 minutes just cruising down the Siene slowly. Eventually they docked at a port and disembarked. Thanking the crew for all of their hard work they left the scene.

Now standing on the hotel room balcony Dean gazed out at the Eiffel Tower glowing in front of him practically close enough to touch it with his own hand. Remembering the kiss he and Gabriel had just shared not too long ago made him smile and bring a sudden heat flash through his body. The whole day in general went fantastic and he couldn't ask for anything better.

Hearing the balcony door swing open he turned and saw Castiel striding over towards him after closing the door. Dean smiled at the angel's brisk walk and opened his arms up. Grabbing onto him in a tight hug Dean returned it eagerly loving the feeling of his angel's body against his.

"Hey Cass what's up?" asked Dean his voice slightly muffled in his shoulder.

"Nothing much Dean I was just anxious for you to come back," Castiel answered honestly.

Dean smiled as the two of them shared a sweet kiss on the balcony. Brushing his fingers across Cass's forehead he marveled to himself at how lucky he really was in his life to have two people to care about him as much as they did.

Castiel pulled away from him slightly and the two of them looked out over Paris at night. The buildings around them glistening in the lamplight as they watched taxis pull up to the hotel below them; gazing in thoughtful silence Cass finally asked, "So how exactly did it all go?"

"It went great Cass honestly," Dean answered honestly as he stared out, "he was very attentive and it was a wonderful day. I can't wait to see what else he has planned for us. Besides I think you should come with us soon."

Castiel looked slightly nervous at that and squinted off into the distance at the tower.

"I do not know if that is such a wise decision as of right now Dean," Castiel remarked honestly.

Dean frowned as he heard this, "Why?"

Castiel remained silent for a few minutes finally saying, "It's just this was done for you, not for me and you, just for you. Gabriel wants to get to know you better and become bonded with you in due time if you should decide to choose and accept him as well. He already knows me; my point is I don't think my presence would be welcome or wanted in this instance," Castiel explained.

Dean merely shook his head at this, "Look Cass if any of this is going to work I need you fully on board with it. It's not just me and Gabriel now potentially; it's Gabriel, you and me. We need to know how each one of us falls in this situation and if we can make this work all together. I need you on the same page as the two of us and I can't do that if you're not in the same situations."

Castiel seemed to think deeply of this, "For now I think it's best if you just go with him and give your union time to grow with just each other. I can be fitted in later; for now I think it's best for you to have your own time with each other."

Dean gave a sigh of frustration as Castiel said this. Castiel stared at him in confusion a frown marring his perfect features.

"What is the matter Dean?" asked Castiel in a puzzled voice tilting his head slightly to the side.

"You Cass!" Dean said gesturing at said angel, "you're not going to be "fit in" later!" Dean exclaimed air quoting those two words, "you already have a place! You're as much a part of this relationship as me and him are and I need you to understand that I have loved you for a long time and no one is going to change that. Not Sammy, not Gabriel and most definitely not you. I need you to have faith in me and to be the same assertive angel that took me that night and not back down from what is yours."

Castiel looked at him then his eyes seeming to flare up and darken slightly at the word yours. Just as quickly as that fire seemed to come forth it was extinguished and Dean was left confused again. Suddenly he remembered on the boat him feeling those mixed feelings of happiness and trepidation and now that he thought of it was that dread as well? It was only a slight hint but enough that now looking back on it he could see it clearly.

"Cass earlier tonight I think I felt you through the bond," Dean began to say. Castiel looked at him slightly startled then nodded his head.

"It could very well have been I guess since the bond should be growing stronger now, what did you feel if you don't mind my asking?" asked Castiel quietly.

"Well I couldn't really place my finger on it before to be honest or at least not all of it," Dean admitted to him as he scratched his chin, "but did you dread something? Cass are you dreading that I'm going to somehow leave you for Gabriel? Because you know that's not going to happen."

Castiel shook his head and Dean frowned again at it, "Then tell me what's worrying you since something is obviously bothering you about this."

Castiel sighed as he turned back to the skyscape, "I'm worried Dean that you will love Gabriel more than you love me in the end."

Dean couldn't even be angry at that even if he wanted to be. This was a very difficult situation to maneuver around in and hopefully in time it would only become easier. Right now he had to appease Castiel and he had an idea just how he could go about it.

Grabbing onto Cass's face gently he turned the angel so that he was facing him, "Hey look at me alright?" Castiel turned his crystal clear blue eyes over to Dean and gazed at him somewhat sadly if Dean had to be honest.

'Well were just going to have to put a stop to that won't we?' Dean mentally proclaimed to himself.

"You-" kiss, "are-" kiss, "one of the-" kiss, "most important-" kiss, "people in my life-" kiss, "right now."

Dean stated this too Castiel as he gave him quick pecks on the lips after certain words. When he looked at him now he was slightly relieved to see Cass's doubts begin to clear from his mind. Deciding to throw the last little cherry on top he leaned close to him.

Whispering huskily into his ear, "Cass I want you to make love to me in our bed here in Paris tonight. I want you to take me and claim me again as yours but do it slowly so that you make me beg for everything that you can give me. I want to see your wings stretching high above us as you ram your powerful body against mine, the power behind them beating you on faster like you did that first night. Claim me so that there isn't any kind of doubt in your mind of who I belong to; I already know, but do you?"

Castiel's eyes darkened extensively at this and he growled lowly in his throat. Gripping the back of his hair firmly yet gently he brought their faces nose to nose.

"Be careful what you ask for Winchester," he growled deeply.

Dean shuddered at the overwhelming display of dominance that his angel was showing to him and shuddered becoming one big mess at the tone. Feeling his body going limp Castiel picked him up and walked back over towards the balcony doors.

Using some of his grace he opened the doors and closed them gently behind him. Walking over to the bed he lowered Dean until he fell off of him and relaxed spread eagled over the rest of the bed. Staring up at him he had never seen such a beautiful sight before.

His hair was in slight disarray from falling on the bed and lying sprawled boneless beneath him. Slowly Castiel peeled off the shirt he was wearing to expose the hard, muscular chest beneath. Dean groaned out loud at the sight and reached his hands up to touch him. With a quick flick of his grace Castiel pinned Dean's hands down to the mattress beneath him and gave him an evil smirk. Dean whimpered as he began to struggle against his invisible bonds but no matter how hard he tugged they held strong.

When Dean figured out that that wasn't going to work he resorted to begging and pleading with his powerful angel hovering over him.

"Cass please let my arms free, please, I want to feel your body and touch you too," Dean whimpered in want as his voice started to become slightly husky from the desire beginning to course through his veins.

Castiel smiled evilly down at him, "How badly do you want me Dean? Beg me with everything you have; how much do you want me to take you right now, what do you want me to do to you?"

Dean moaned out at the angel's huskier voice in the situation, "I want you to take me slow and make sweet love to me no matter how much I beg you to go faster or harder; I want to feel your powerful body moving above me and see your muscles flex and thrust against me; I want to feel your long, hot, powerful cock plunging deeply into me and making me see stars, filling me up like nothing else ever could. And I want to see your wings Cass, its torture to not have that connection to that part of you, I love the feel of their silky soft feathers and the way they brush against my body and flap powerfully the harder you use my body for your release. Please Cass."

Castiel groaned deeply at this, "As you wish Dean but you won't be using your hands tonight."

Dean gave him a puzzled look but before he could object his hands were whisked up towards the headboard and bound tightly above him with grace. He whimpered and groaned but gave in knowing that if Cass was in this state he wasn't about to listen to him anytime soon.

Castiel closed his eyes and breathed deeply; slowly exhaling he allowed his wings to unfurl from their tightly folded position against his back. He sighed in relief as he allowed them free reign once more. They expanded until they could hit both sides of the walls and shook lightly as if each individual feather were stretching and reaching towards the sky. Dean was awestruck by the powerful sight in front of him. The black wings smudged here and there with royal blue always made his breath fly away from him. He wanted so badly to touch the angel's wings but unfortunately could not considering Cass had bound him tightly to the bed.

Dropping down somewhat onto the bed Castiel gazed at Dean predatorily as he slowly crawled up the bed and over his body. Dean couldn't help the tremble that passed through his body at the dark look the angel was giving him right now as if he were a mouse and him the cat and he was about to eat him…well I guess if he could have thought at that time that probably would have been exactly what would have happened.

Castiel slowly lowered himself till him and Dean lip locked again that night. Groaning into the kiss Dean swiped his tongue against the angel's lips whimpering for the angel to give him what he wanted. Castiel seemed to rumble out a deep purr as he allowed his mouth to open and his tongue to battle smoothly with Dean's. Dean kept the game going, wet, strong tongues dueling with one another. Finally, he backed off and allowed Castiel to explore his mouth again that night.

Castiel groaned as his hunter tasted like cheeseburgers, fries, and was that…pie? He loved it the sweetness added to his mates taste very effectively and only proved to seduce him more.

Groaning Castiel separated their lip lock and moved his mouth along Dean's jaw. Dean groaned as he turned his head slightly so that Cass had better access to his jaw. Occasionally leaving a nip here and there that had Dean's eyes fluttering shut he made his way down to his neck. Focusing more attention he started to lave and suck at the juncture of his shoulder and collarbone holding his T-shirt slightly to the side so that he would have access. Dean tilted his head back completely trusting the angel and allowing him to do as he pleased with his body.

Grinning Cass kept on sucking until he pulled back slightly and studied the area. Even he had to be impressed with the amount of damage he had managed to do. A huge section of Dean's neck and partial front portion shoulder had become black and blue from his onslaught of sucks, kisses and bites. Surely Dean wouldn't thank him too highly in the morning but it made his grace vibrate in happiness inside his vessel. He had successfully marked Dean as his and no one could doubt that now. Placing a sharp nip just above the love bite Dean squeaked in shock at the sharp sting then relaxed as Castiel laved his tongue over the abused area.

Chuckling in amusement he pulled back then and admired the two bite marks right next to one another. Nodding at this he then looked back down at Dean's shirt and how it separated him from the rest of the gorgeous hunter's body. Within the blink of an eye his shirt had disappeared and his whole upper half of his body was laid bare before the angel's hungry gaze.

Dean shuddered as Castiel stared down at his body slowly he watched the angel lean down and begin to kiss and nip a trail down to one of his darkened nipples. Castiel grabbed the tip and lightly tugged on the hardened nub his heart singing as he listened to Dean's moans of ecstasy below him. He en-gulphed the nipple into his mouth laving the area with his hot tongue sucking on it like a baby would do to produce milk for itself. Swirling his tongue around the sensitive area he gave one more hard suck then disengaged to move onto the other one.

Dean groaned beneath him as he writhed in an effort to be free of bonds. The things Cass was doing to his body were driving him insane. The hot tongue as it sucked around his nipples was driving him mad. They were extremely sensitive he found out early on in his life and always proved to be an arousing point for him. It seemed Castiel had found that out quickly and took good use of the information.

He wanted to desperately run his fingers through the angel's hair but it didn't matter what he tried the bonds never loosened so he merely tried to relax and enjoy fully what was happening to him…which wasn't too hard to be honest with himself especially in Cass's strong hands.

Nipping down Dean's stomach he came to where his jeans met his skin and kept his prize trapped inside. Huffing in indignation he vanished the jeans with another flick of his grace. Not bothering with having any patience of removing the pants normally he leaned down and nipped at Dean's thigh just a hairs length away from Dean's twitching erection.

Dean groaned as he saw the angel so near to where he desperately needed the attention and actually whined in a pathetic way to get his attention. It seemed to work for Castiel looked up at him with darkened normally sky blue eyes.

"What is it you want from me Dean?" he asked the hunter who looked as if he were in distress.

"I want you to please suck me…please Cass I need it so badly," Dean huffed out as best as he could.

Castiel chuckled darkly at this, "As you wish Dean."

Leaning over he supported Dean's member with one of his hands and slowly licked the head at the tip. Dean threw his head back at this and moaned loudly to the ceiling his eyes scrunched tightly shut as he savored the moment. Castiel sighed as he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the whole circumference of the head. He eagerly lapped at the pre come that began to bead at the top of the hunter's dick in satisfaction. Slowly he sucked down towards the root of his hard dick until he had his nose nestled in the hunter's dark hair curled delicately at the base.

Dean moaned and wanted to thrash but something was keeping his lower body locked in place like his arms above his head. Slowly Castiel worked his throat muscles and swallowed around the dick in his mouth. Dean threw his head back and choked at the tight, yet soft, clench of muscles around his dick as it felt as if he were being swallowed whole.

Slowly Castiel moved up and down on his dick as he twisted his fist around the parts that he didn't consume in his mouth. Dean felt as if he were in heaven as the hot heat around him started to drive him mad. As he was in the throes of passion he didn't notice Castiel reach up and smear some of the oil from his wings and start to lather his hole with the slightly sticky substance. He did notice however when he felt the first finger begin to push tentatively into him. Sucking back on a groan he clenched his eyes shut and relaxed at the intrusion. The oil swept a calm and warming feeling throughout his muscles in his lower body. He could feel his body open delicately to the intrusion and allow it further inside him. Slowly as Castiel sucked him he moved the finger gingerly in and out of his opening letting him become used to it on his own. He had to remember that even with the oil that he had to be patient with the hunter it had been a little while and he needed him to adjust slowly again to the sensations.

Searching around he finally found the nub that drove Dean wild. It was a good thing that he had used a touch of his grace in order to keep the hunter pinned down otherwise he was sure he would have almost choked him with a savage thrust. Adding another finger he worked at slowly stretching Dean wider as he continued to drive the hunter wild with his mouth. His wings stirred slightly from lying down on either side of him lending some of their own heat to the situation.

As Dean was wrapped up in the sensations of his mouth he slipped the third finger in pressing down on his prostate gently. That seemed to be all the stimulation the hunter needed; throwing his head back he groaned loudly and came violently into his mouth. Castiel enthusiastically licked up all that Dean had to give him and tried to suck more from the hunter as he stretched and thrust his fingers deeper into his body. Finally, though Dean was thoroughly spent and collapsed onto the bed boneless.

Pulling off his softening dick he gently licked up the traces of his cum that he may have missed and pulled his fingers from the hunter's body. Dean gazed down at him in a daze.

"Sorry Cass," he managed to mumble out since his voice was still husky and practically gone.

"It's fine Dean," Cass's own voice completely wrecked from the experience, "besides I wanted you to come so that you were completely relaxed for this."

Grabbing more oil from his wings he generously slathered himself in it till his whole cock was coated in the oils. Leaning over Dean he gazed down at the hunter they stared at each other. Castiel allowed some of his grace to disappear from holding Dean's lower body in place. Dean seeming to sense the change widened his legs so that the two of them were comfortably accommodated.

Castiel lightly touched his dick to Dean's opening and stopped there. The two of them froze sharing a myriad of things between the one glance then slowly still keeping eye contact Castiel slowly started to make his way in.

Dean winced at the slightly larger intrusion but otherwise did not look away from the angel above him as he felt him travel deeper inside his body. He opened up gently for him allowing him further access into his body and he groaned as he felt finally Cass seated fully inside him.

Castiel moaned at the constricting heat and slickness that was sending him to heaven and back. Nestled safely in Dean's body he leaned down slowly and they shared one smaller kiss. Pulling back again he felt his wings rise slightly as he pulled his hips back a small fraction then thrusted gently back in.

Dean groaned as he laid his head back on the pillow and slowly raised his legs up to encircle Cass into their strong grip. Closing his eyes he enjoyed the small thrusts that the angel gave him and hearing and feeling the slight shuffling of his wings as they reacted in response to the activity that the two of them were doing. It was as if they were mimicking the thrusting motions as Castiel carried them out and for all he really knew they could be.

Groaning Dean stared up at the angel as he thrusted slowly yet powerfully into his body. He could feel his hard cock stretching him wide open inside as his head kept on touching his prostate shooting pleasure throughout his whole body.

The angel was one smooth wall of muscle and powerful as Dean watched him flex and thrust into him powerfully. His wings arched large and proud above him as if crowning him. They shook and trembled in what appeared to be pleasure and he shuddered as he watched more oil slide heavily through the feathers. They gave them a glossy sheen and he wanted to run his hands along them, more or less down Cass's whole body but he couldn't because of the grace still.

Castiel groaned as he thrusted slowly still into the hunter. He could feel the burn in his muscles and the slight breeze his wings generated as him and Dean mated fully in their bed. He looked at Dean pinned down below him and almost lost his breath at the sight; his eyes blown wide open in not just lust, but adoration, love and happiness. His hair was mused and he kept moving up and down on the bed as he thrust into him periodically. His chest was flushed red and so was his face. Hands clenched high above him and his perfect mouth opened into a soundless "o".

Encircling his arms around the hunter's body Dean moaned at the sweat slick skin pressed right up against his as Castiel rubbed his whole entire body against his as he rutted into his body. His hard cock which had sprung to life shortly after he had entered him was being rubbed against his rock hard abs and making Dean lose all sense of coherency.

"Dean I know you are mine," Castiel stated in a deeply husky voice slightly out of breath, "nothing will ever keep me from you, I swear it."

Dean couldn't even respond fully to that, "Cass," he moaned out loud as he felt his climax nearing.

"Cum for me Dean, let go."

At those words Dean's muscles seized him inside trapping him in a tight vice like grip. Giving out a strangled whimper Dean came so hard that he saw stars flash in his vision. Castiel moaned loudly, his wings stilling high above him as they arched while his orgasm was ripped from him by Dean.

Finally, after spending as much as he could, Castiel slowly pulled out of the hunter and collapsed next to him. Dean was breathing deeply his chest rising and falling quickly. Castiel could sense his heart rate still speeding from the exertions.

They had taken it slowly exactly how Dean wanted, and not once did Dean beg for it to be faster. No, he wanted or needed this just as badly as he did.

Reaching out Castiel brushed some of the hair from the hunter's forehead and smiled at Dean in contentment as he turned to look at him. Dean offered him one of his own weak smiles as he began to try and form some words.

"That was amazing Cass," he said breathlessly.

"Indeed," Castiel merely replied with.

Dean chuckled at this, "You're just full of words after we have sex."

Castiel shook his head and cupped his face until Dean looked him in the eyes, "No Dean not have sex, make love. We do that every time this happens it has nothing to do with pure sex."

Dean nodded at that and closed his eyes slightly. Castiel smirked at this and then murmured quietly, "Besides at least now you know who you fully belong to."

Dean couldn't help but snort loudly at this. Turning he looked at him with an amused glimmer in his eyes, "Like I could ever forget Cass."

The two of them shared one last kiss as they smiled into it then slowly drifted off to sleep. Sleeping with not a care in the world at the moment; Cass's wings stretched out behind him and Dean with some covers pulled safely up his body. The curtains were pulled away from the balcony window and while it was slightly dark in the room the Eiffel Tower could still be seen shining in the distance almost winking in happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Honestly I feel abit woah after that XD didnt really know all of that would come out so tell me what yall think!


	14. Capturing Your Heart on Paper

**A/N: **Ahh one of my favorite scenes coming up at the end of this chapter everyone and it's going to hold some significance throughout the story and especially in the ending! So keep your eyes open XD

Back again and ugh so much to do! I definately am just giving you all a nudge on this in telling you that you will want to read the next chapter if not the one after it XD and thank you again for all the support and love! I hope this story keeps growing with all of you and take care!

Just so you all know anything that is _italicize_ is "mind speech" so Dean and Castiel are talking in their minds but I'm sure you'll all catch on quick :p

* * *

><p>Dean woke up slowly his muscles slightly protesting in exquisite agony. He smiled as he felt the stiffness permeate his body and the knowledge as it flooded back in of what had happened to cause that kind of glorious feeling. Stretching his arms and feeling the creak of his bones and muscles relish the movement he realized that the grace that had bound them to the top of the headboard was gone. Funny, he hadn't noticed it disappear last night but then again he was half out of it.<p>

Opening his eyes he realized that his angel wasn't next to him. Frowning he glanced quickly around the room to make sure he wasn't anywhere. The bathroom joined to their room was silent so he couldn't be there. Just as he was about to begin to start panicking he felt a gentle brush of something within him. A wave of soothing calm permeated him followed by a tide of love and happiness. Dean smiled at this realizing that Cass must have felt his growing panic at his presence having disappeared and sent some of his grace through the bond to calm him.

'_Wait there Dean_,' he heard a voice say gently in his mind.

Dean slightly startled at the voice, "Cass?" he asked aloud.

He could hear a chuckling emanate from what felt like a vibration in his mind; it wasn't uncomfortable at all just would take some time for himself to become used to it, '_Talk within your mind Dean, form the words and they will come through_.'

Dean frowned at this and thought deeply as he hesitantly asked, '_Cass_?'

He felt a small laugh bubble up, '_Very good Dean_.'

'_That's all it takes_?' he asked slightly incredulously, '_I thought it would be harder to get the hang of it_!'

He felt a slight shake, assuming that Castiel had shaken his head at this, '_No Dean it is remarkably easy; and once you become more acquainted with this new and stronger bond it will be second nature to you. Almost as if, how do you say it? Riding a bike?_'

Dean couldn't help but snort at that analogy, '_Hey Cass where are you_?'

'_In the kitchen with Gabriel right now_,' Castiel said through the mind link, '_stay where you are and we will be with you shortly_.'

'_Alright_,' Dean sent back as he felt Cass slightly pull away from him; not far enough to completely cut off communication to the angel if he needed to but enough that it wasn't at the fore front of both of their minds.

Relaxing back into the cushions he looked out the large balcony windows. The Eiffel Tower still stood proudly and he had to smile as memories of Gabe's date with him and how spectacularly it went. He couldn't wait to see what else the archangel had planned for him. Hopefully he wasn't too sore from last night's events to affect him today.

Sighing in contentment as he allowed his thoughts to drift he startled slightly as the door opened and Castiel and Gabriel both walked in. Castiel was in front of Gabriel as he carried a small tray into the room. Gabriel gave him a wink as he followed.

Dean winced as he hauled himself higher on the cushions and Castiel lightly placed the tray down on his lap. He could feel his stomach growling as he smelled the eggs and bacon with toast arrayed on his plate neatly.

"Thanks guys," he told them aloud.

Gabriel walked over to the balcony doors and threw them open so the slight breeze came in and the street noises below could be heard more clearly. Castiel adjusted his pillows more so that he was comfortable. Dean smiled up at the angel as he got ready to dig in what the two angels had prepared for him. Castiel leaned down and they shared a small kiss. Dean heard a retching sound come from the side and separated from Cass enough to look over. Gabriel was sticking a hand at his mouth and making gagging noises.

"You're just mad that you're not getting any," Dean scoffed at him as he grinned.

Castiel merely shook his head and rose to then sit on the side of the bed near the hunter.

"Oh please Dean-o I had to leave the whole suite for like an hour until you two rabbits were done rutting with each other," Gabriel remarked snidely as he leered at the two of them.

Dean at the moment had been eating some eggs and choked violently at this. He managed to swallow them down but his face was slightly red from the effort. Glaring at the angel he took a sip of his orange juice on his tray.

Gabriel merely laughed as he pulled up a chair and fell into it gracefully. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a snickers bar and unrolled the wrapper; taking a large bite he chewed it in satisfaction as he gazed back at the two. Castiel had become slightly red at this and averted his eyes from both his brother and mate.

"No reason to be shy Cass, believe me after a few millennia I'm glad you're getting some," Gabriel remarked good naturedly, "besides its helping you become less and less of a stiff."

Castiel narrowed his eyes at this but before anything could be said between the two angels Dean quickly intervened, "So Gabriel what now?"

Gabriel turned his bright eyes onto him then and winked, "Well were going to visit one of the most famous museums in the world today Dean."

Dean frowned at this as he took a bite of his crispy bacon. His mouth watered at the slight salty taste and the crunch that it made, made him salivate.

"Which one?" asked Dean.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as he got up from his chair, taking another bite of his snickers bar as he walked over towards the door.

"Hey Gabriel come on!" Dean shouted after him from behind, "you could at least tell me!" Castiel watched him walking over towards the door with not but a curious look capturing his face.

Gabriel turned and gave them all one wicked smile, "If you must know Dean today we are going to the Louvre."

Dean's eyes widened as his fork clattered onto his plate.

**~x~**

Within an hour the three of them were standing in a large circular room gazing up at the spiral staircase that twined itself to another viewing platform. That wasn't what had caught Dean's attention though it was the large pyramid that they were standing directly under. Its crystal clear glass gave them a perfect view to the sky outside as small fluffy clouds drifted past and the old building towering over it on one half of its side. Metal gridlocked around the whole pyramid supporting the glass and he could only marvel at the true size of the thing considering it held the whole lobby in its base.

"The Louvre Pyramid," Castiel stated as he gazed up as well, "it was commissioned by the President of France in 1984, by I believe Francois Mitterand, and was designed by architect I.M Pei. Who is also responsible for the design of the Miho Museum in Japan, the Place Ville-Marie in Montreal, and also the National Gallery of Art in Washington D.C. just to name some of his greater accomplishments. It was constructed entirely with glass segments that measure a height of 20.6 metres or about 70 feet; its square base consists of 35 metres. Also it consists of 603 rhombus shaped and 70 triangular glass segments."

Dean gazed at his angel in stunned silence. Trust Cass to make this into a history and construction lesson. Just as the angel was opening his mouth to continue his lecture Gabriel shushed him quickly.

"Cass very much appreciated about your history lesson, but umm we just want to relax today so let's just keep all of this to a minimum and enjoy ourselves. Whatdaya say?" Gabriel asked with a smile beaming on his face.

Castiel shrugged at this nonchalantly, "That is entirely possible I just wanted Dean to understand the history that went into this building."

Dean smiled at his angel then, "Its ok Cass; I appreciate it and all but let's not get to ahead of ourselves."

Castiel nodded, "Alright then which way?"

"Well we need to get through security," Gabriel remarked to the two of them as he raised his eyebrows suggestively, "and considering there are two angels on this party I think that wouldn't be too hard to swing huh?"

Castiel narrowed his gaze, "So you propose we just sneak in illegally?"

Gabriel gave him a look that screamed duhh and sighed dramatically, "No Cass were going to get our ID's out of our pockets and show them that we originate from heaven and that we are actually angels sent from God to raid your stash on famous works of art. No! Of course were going to sneak in! Sheesh you act as if you have never done this kind of thing before."

"I do not enjoy using my powers for any illegal activity that can otherwise be avoided," Castiel replied in a dead panned voice.

Dean sighed at this, "Look Cass Gabriel is right ok? We need to get in there and that's the only way how unfortunately; so I would really appreciate if you just went with this. Besides you have done it before."

Castiel merely sighed and muttered, "All right."

Gabriel gave a wide grin at that, "Alright bro now just follow me and Dean."

With that he grabbed Dean's arm gently and the two of them vanished in a flurry of wind. Castiel gazed at the empty spot now and took off after the two of them. Reappearing in a silent and deserted room Dean looked around as he regained his bearings. The room smelled dusty and old. Looking around he could see sculptures littering the space. They were encased in glass. Ancient looking jars and jugs; antique sets of forks spoons and knives. Large human size figures stood along the walls looking down on them and at the end as they walked farther stood a naked woman. Her hair covered the most vital parts but she was still there.

"Ahh the birth of Venus," Castiel muttered quietly.

Dean silently admitted that she was an ok looking lady and he would be tempted if he didn't have two already awesome partners. Turning around they made their way out of the room and up a flight of stairs. Following a large crowd they came to a grand staircase that was huge; at the very top in the center stood a large stone sculpture of a…angel? It had wings stretching out from the trunk of its body and appeared to be wearing a long and flowing robe. What was eye striking of the piece though was the fact that it was missing its head.

Dean rubbed at his own neck in thoughtfulness. This was a lot to take in again but it had to be worth every single little penny of time that he was having. The crowds were jostling one another slightly as they climbed the stairs higher and the three of them followed the group. The loud incessant chatter of people talking about their experiences and showing the pictures they took seemed to fill up every nook and cranny of the museum.

When they made it to the center of the stairs, where the headless angel stood, Cass and Gabriel led him to the right hand side. Walking through a pair of large doors they came to an extravagant open and long hallway. Paintings hung from the walls and were some of them immense going from the middle of the wall and almost touching the floor.

The light wooden floors gleamed and sparkled under the many lights illuminating the paintings. People walked right up to the paintings, not touching, but yet pointing out the intricate detail. The hallway was huge; easily exceeding height of 30 feet it towered over all of them and as Dean craned his head up he could see the skylights far overhead allowing some natural light to be dispersed around. Small pedestals containing sculptures in glass cases stood on plinths. The walls were completely white and beside each majestic painting was a small white placard explaining the art work.

As they walked farther along occasionally stopping at a piece or two Dean noticed that many people were standing in one of the side rooms. Turning in confusion towards the two angels he gestured inside.

"What's all that about?" he asked the two of them slightly confused.

Gabriel smiled at this but Castiel was the one to answer him, "Through this doorway Dean lies Leonardo da Vinci's painting of the "_Mona Lisa_."

Dean's eyes slightly bugged at this, "_The Mona Lisa_?" he asked in slight disbelief.

Gabriel scoffed at this as he took a chocolate bar from his pants pocket, it wouldn't be the first time Dean wondered what he could stuff in there, and slowly unwrapped it before taking a gooey bite.

"Dean the Mona Lisa has been here for quite some time. Paris is famous for having housed this portrait and its security is almost as bad as the "_Declaration of Independence_," in the United States."

Dean just stared at him, "Well let's go take a look then," he replied gesturing into the crowded room.

Stepping into the room had to have been a claustrophobic person's worse nightmare. It was absolutely suffocating; people were jammed practically shoulder to shoulder and the loud buzz in the room made for conversation to be practically impossible. Attention was directed to one focus point in the room although some people took in the other paintings scattered neatly around the room the majority of people were jostling for a picture in the center. Cameras were clicking as he, Gabriel and Castiel shoved their way to the front of the crowd as best they could.

Breaking through the crowded area the three of them came to the front to look out at the painting that had to be the most famous in the world. There sitting elegantly in her frame was the Mona Lisa. She had a drab background or what was his opinion anyways and an enigmatic smile that made you wonder, did she know something that the rest of them didn't?

Dean stared at her for a few seconds. Gabriel took another large bite of his candy bar and gestured to the painting, "She's concealed behind bullet proof glass and artfully restored. She was also stolen one time and missing for a while but recovered in the end."

Dean shrugged at this, "Yeah but…it's just a lady. I mean there's nothing to her really just some artist's rendition of some woman that he knew in his life. What makes it so special compared to all of these other paintings?"

Gabriel shrugged at this, "There are many theories on that but maybe it has to do with the fact that the man was famous in his day and age and people young and old still know his name to this day. Who knows really?"

Dean shrugged, "Well I don't see the big hub about it to be honest; like it's nice I guess and I could never paint something like that but I don't think it should be treated any higher."

Gabriel winked at him then which made Dean instantly become on the defensive slightly, "Would it change your opinion any bit if I told you that Leonardo didn't paint that painting but I did?" asked Gabriel as he raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

Dean just stared at him stunned for a few minutes, "You?!" he finally managed to choke out after a few seconds of silence. "You painted the Mona Lisa? But that's impossible."

Gabriel shrugged nonchalantly at this, "Nothing is impossible Dean and I assure you that that was me that painted her. See I changed my appearance one day to look like old Leonardo and went up to Lisa Gherardini and spoke to her that I was going to paint her portrait. Naturally she acquiesced my request and allowed me to capture her image for all eternity in oil. The painting was long and extensive but I was able to final finish it. When the real Leonardo found out about it he was justifiably maybe somewhat upset. I think he took it slightly overboard but hey that's just my opinion; anyways he was always confused and probably cowed especially when he saw me leave him the portrait but in the guise of himself. I think I scarred that man's brain for life."

Dean stared at Gabriel in complete astonishment, "So that's actually your work?"

Gabriel looked over at it and his eyes seemed to become distant as if he were remembering a time long ago, "Yeah, I would know it anywhere. That's my painting."

Dean seemingly couldn't even grasp that one of his supposed mates stole Leonardo da Vinci's guise, painted the Mona Lisa, and then walked away from it like nothing ever happened.

Looking at the archangel standing next to him, his brow furrowed in confusion he asked the one word on his mind, "Why?"

Gabriel looked at him from the corner of his eye. Castiel stood silently beside the two of them not having said anything while Gabriel recounted this story to Dean. Taking a sigh Gabriel looked back up at the portrait seemingly to stare into her eyes.

"Because she helped me once when I felt down on my luck," Gabriel said quietly, "I swore to her that I would make her famous one day for it that everyone would know her face and name. She never believed me and just laughed as she handed me a warm towel and some food. But I came back and upheld my promise; she will never be forgotten now."

Dean gazed at Gabriel in silence as he listened to him. He could tell that it pained him to talk about this for some reason that this woman did more for him at the time than anyone else; but he didn't want to ask too much in depth about it since Gabriel seemed genuinely upset.

The people around them buzzed with too much conversation and were so wrapped up in their talks that they had not heard a word that the two of them had spoken. Grabbing lightly onto the archangel's arm he smiled warmly as gazed up at him slightly guarded. Jerking his head back he quietly said to the two of them, "Come on."

Following him obediently they walked out of the room one last time; before they left it though Gabriel turned once more around and gazed at the woman….or maybe not quite that…that he had known all those years ago.

"Good bye my old friend," he said quietly as he turned his back for the last time and walked stiffly out of the room. Her smile followed him as he left.

**~x~**

The three of them looked in every cranny of the museum. They saw more rooms chalk full with paintings, sculptures of humans in different poses some of which looked extremely painful or difficult, more glass cases containing different artifacts and a room that had a small sandstone pyramid with a larger glass one standing over top of it seemingly to mirror each other's image onto one another.

Dean had never seen so many famous works of art under one roof and while he admitted he was no Botticelli he could still appreciate the hard work and incredible detail that had to have went into each piece on display.

Castiel and Gabriel stayed near him the whole time, either offering up explanations to his questions or otherwise allowing him to explore on his own free time.

Shortly after they left and the three of them went walking through the streets. They stopped in an extravagant restaurant and shared a wonderful meal. It started to feel normal to Dean as if all the pieces were beginning to come together in a giant puzzle.

Things he was worried about and how each one of them would fit in seemed to slowly be disappearing. As of right now Castiel and Gabriel were telling him stories of heaven and what they would always end up doing; back when everyone was happy and ok. Before Lucifer decided that he wanted to be the high horse over everyone. Well Gabriel mostly told him stories of the pranks he said he supposedly pulled including blowing up the celestial library to which Dad wasn't so fond of. Castiel was mostly the studious one which for some reason didn't surprise him. He kept to his books and studied or otherwise mellowed about in his garden but he never blew anything up for that matter.

After a wonderful dinner with the two of them they headed back to the apartment. Gabriel had put the TV on over the fireplace and was watching one of the soccer games playing as Dean and Castiel were in the kitchen. Dean was attempting to show the angel how to make popcorn….which didn't seem to be going so well.

Finally, after a few burned tries they managed to get the right procedure down and the angel proudly carried the bowl into the living room. Gabriel snorted as he saw his proud look.

"Good job Cassie," he said beaming at his brother, "I'm glad you finally managed to make your first bowl of popcorn."

Castiel slightly blushed as he put the bowl down on the table and sat on the couch. Dean shoved the archangel well naturedly as he sat between them, "Hey leave him alone Gabe he learned something new today and I don't appreciate you hassling him," he told the archangel giving him a firm stare.

Gabriel's eyes twinkled at this as he flipped the channel with the remote. The three of them watched him as he flipped through the channels. Suddenly he stopped as Dean had reached over to grab some popcorn from the bowl. Looking up he saw the Titanic playing above him.

It was at the scene were Jack and Rose run through the corridors of the ship in order to lose the butler trailing after them trying to stop them. They were laughing and he could see in their eyes that as long as they were with each other they would be happy…it made him think of the two angels sitting beside him.

Wait…two angels; there he was again thinking of Gabriel as part of this. Maybe it really was meant to be after all. Suddenly before he could get into the movie the TV turned off and silence met them. Castiel turned questioningly towards Gabriel with a slight frown on his face; his finger poised above his top lip. Dean turned to look at the archangel and frowned at what met his eyes.

Gabriel was sitting stiffly in his seat, he did not even move much less breathe as he watched his fingers tighten around the controller in his hand. Dean slowly moved closer to him. He could feel a pulsing vibration coming from the archangel and it made his heart speed up with worry; what was wrong? Gently he placed his hand on the side of Gabriel's face and turned him so that he looked at him. His eyes looked dark and stormy as if he were fighting himself.

"Gabe?" Dean whispered quietly in anxiety.

Slowly his hands unclenched and his face smoothed out again. The honey, green, and amber tones in his eyes came back slowly but they were muted and his breathing was slightly irregular.

"What's wrong?" he asked him quietly. Castiel shifted slightly but otherwise did not move.

Gabriel pursed his lips and almost seemed as if he was going to refuse to answer him but Dean was nothing if consistent.

"Gabriel tell me what's wrong," he demanded of the archangel. He did not like seeing him so miserable and upset.

"I was there," he whispered quietly, "and I did nothing to stop it."

Dean gazed at him in confusion. Then his mind clicked one thing to another and he slightly leaned back. "You mean you were on the boat? On the Titanic the night it sank?"

Gabriel didn't meet his eyes, but merely nodded his head. Dean breathed a deep sigh and Castiel looked down at the floor.

"I still remember the screaming; the countless children that had been separated from their parents, the wives calling out for their husbands the loud crack of the ship as it plunged back down in half to the ocean and the screaming of people in the water thrashing begging for help that would come too late for them," Gabriel choked out in sobs as he rubbed his hand across his eyes. "And then everything went silent, complete silence and that was probably the worse because you knew then that everyone had died and there was nothing you could do. They had left."

Dean stared at the archangel torn up about this as tears leaked out from behind his eyes. Slowly and carefully he lowered his body so that he was kneeling on the floor in between Gabriel's spread knees and put his hands on his thighs. Gabriel paused slightly as he looked down at the hunter kneeling before him and felt the couch dip as Castiel slid his body closer. He could feel Castiel lean against his body as Dean rested his head on his thigh. Lightly he placed his right hand down on Dean's head and his left on Castiel's leg as he wept.

When the crying was sufficiently spent and the room had become quiet once more Dean looked up from his position, "Gabe it wasn't your fault, you know for what happened. You didn't do anything wrong."

Gabriel shook his head at that, "No Dean I could have stopped that; I could have-"

Dean vehemently shook his head no, "No Gabriel that is not your fault. Shit happens in life and sometimes there are no easy answers. You didn't sink that boat, you didn't go on that boat knowing you were planning something, and you've felt nothing but pain over it for this long. I don't want you feeling that way anymore; I want you to focus on the two of us and be happy."

Gabriel seemed to choke at this as he smiled down at Dean. He felt warm and dare he say loved in the two of theirs embrace and finally he allowed his body to relax again. When Dean felt as if all the tension had drained from the archangel he asked the question that had been on his mind that day.

"Gabriel," he began hesitantly, "I have something I want to ask you."

Gabriel gazed down at him, "And what would that be?"

Dean gulped as nerves ran rampant throughout his body, "Would you draw me like you have done before? Like the models and such would you capture my image?"

Gabriel gazed down at him in shock and disbelief. He looked at Castiel who only offered him a warm smile and small nod. Looking back down he slowly nodded as a smile made its way across his face.

"Ok Dean go get ready and ill set up in here," Gabriel told him with a smile on his face.

Dean got up from his position slightly wincing at his cramped and sore knees. He walked over quickly to his room to go and get ready. Closing the door gently behind him Gabriel got to work rearranging the couch so that it sat near the fireplace. Lighting the fire he moved the coffee table slightly and positioned the couch a smidge again. Castiel meanwhile watched him work quietly. Whisking his hand over the surface of the table his notebook of all of his sketches in the past materialized along with all of his pencils that he needed.

Walking over to the window him and Castiel gazed down at the city as night began to take over. They shared the silence neither one talking to the other as they waited patiently for Dean to make his appearance. Gabriel had to admit that his heart was slightly speeding up as he waited in silence. This would be the first time in a long time that he drew someone that he really cared about and he wanted it just right.

Dean walked back into the main living space and padded over to the two of them. Gabriel gazed at him and at his body covered by a midnight blue silk robe. Cass's eyes seemed to darken as they took in his mate but otherwise tampered down his desires so that he could allow this to happen.

Walking over to the couch Dean gestured at it, "This where you want me?" he asked Gabriel curiously.

Gabriel almost seemed to choke as he gestured towards the couch, "Yeah just lie down on that and get yourself comfortable and then we'll position you exactly right."

Dean nodded at this as Gabriel sat down at the chair and began to rearrange his utensils so that they were ready. Castiel merely stood at the window gazing at the two of them silently.

When Gabriel looked up again his jaw hit the floor as he took in the full naked length of Dean stretched out on the couch. The firelight highlighted his tan skin and muscular body. The beautiful dips and curves in his body and his green eyes dancing out at him as if daring him to say something.

"Well Gabriel if I didn't know any better I would say you are blushing," Dean stated with a slight smirk on his face.

Gabriel cleared his throat and scratched his nose, "Ok Dean move that hand slightly so that it rests somewhat on the arm rest. Ok good now drape that one behind your head as if you're cushioning yourself. Alright move your leg slightly….and lift your chin, ok good now make sure you keep your eyes on me."

Dean laughed slightly at this to which Gabriel instantly reprimanded him, "Ok and no laughing keep your face as relaxed as possible until I tell you differently."

"Sorry," Dean answered quietly as he relaxed his face.

The scratching of Gabriel's pen as he began his work was the only thing that could be heard in the room. His eyes were focused and occasionally looked up to take in more of his body laid out before him. Dean could have sworn that the two angels had to hear his heart beating for it was extremely loud in his mind. He had never done anything like this before in his life and to think that he was doing this now was somewhat scary but yet exhilarating.

Castiel stood quietly as he gazed at Dean's body spread out on the couch beautifully. The fire light appeared to lick at his skin almost kissing him in a lovers embrace and he almost wanted to purr in contentment; yet held it back. You would think he would feel possessive of something this intimate going on in front of him between his mate and another angel but yet he felt calm and peaceful.

'This is how it should be,' Castiel thought in his head as the seconds ticked by into minutes and the minutes into an hour.

Finally, two hours later Gabriel beamed down at his portrait and signed it with a flourish. Dean gazed over his shoulder at the amazing detail that Gabriel had put into him. It appeared so real as if he were going to jump off of the sketch book paper and come to life. Castiel nodded in agreement at this as the three of them gazed at it in happiness.

Maybe they hadn't realized it but that night something changed between the three of them. Something solidified inside that bound them for life. Now all it had to do was be made official.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** You know I had to listen to "Roses Theme" from the Titanic movie and man did that ever just make my heart cry. I love the music to that song its so beautiful anyways i hope you enjoyed it all!


	15. Reflection, Decision, No Turning Back

**A/N**: Ok lets be honest here, no one epected me back so soon did ya? XD Anyways guys I hope you like the chapter. This one kind of just sets up the next chapter and what's about to come in the next short while. When I say short I'm planning it on being short so I hope you guys like it!

Thank you for the awesome reviews! They were great and I enjoyed reading all of them :) thank you!

I also really do enjoy the Titanic so when I realized I could work in ideas from it I was all for it! I still cry about the movie too :')

I hope you enjoy, and you can be mad later :p

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since the Louvre that the three of them had witnessed and visited. It was also that same amount of time since Gabriel had drawn him nude on that couch with the firelight kissing his body and Castiel standing near the window watching the two of them intently.<p>

Now Dean sat at a small café somewhere in Paris. He had asked the two angels to give him some space to think of all of these new emotions flooding throughout him. He had bought a pastry and some coffee and was sitting inside the small and innocent café as he watched the people walk by the window. Families out shopping, girls out in their groups of friends and tourists snapping pictures and running this way and that in an effort to see everything Paris had to offer.

Dean smiled as he remembered the last few weeks. Gabriel had shown him everything Paris had to offer including the Palace of Versailles. Now that was a palace; it had nearly bankrupted the country back when Napoleon had begun construction but otherwise it was a beautiful work of art. Some of the rooms were small and formal, no furniture around as tourists walked through the palace snapping pictures and pointing at the pieces of work. There was one long room full of windows that flooded and reflected the room's natural lighting. Large paintings covered the ceilings that would put the Vatican's artwork to shame and make their own angels weep in their canvas paintings. The marble floor was polished till you could see yourself reflected off of the glass and so slick that someone could fall and twist their neck. Remembering now Dean realized there was furniture but not a crazy amount to obstruct the movement of the tourists. Sculptures stood proudly beside their paintings on display and the grounds were breathtaking. Large expanses of green and cobblestone covered for as far as you could see of the grounds. Tree's stood proud and statues interspersed everywhere. Statues' standing in the middle of the fountains it was all very surreal to him.

Shaking his head he came back to the moment at hand. Reaching up he touched the smooth, supple leather of the collar around his throat. The more time he spent with the two angels the more he came to realize how he cared for each of them maybe in slightly subtly different ways; but care he did. Sure Gabriel got him all hot and bothered half of the time and constantly played pranks but he was always careful with him when it came down to it. He treated him as if he was a porcelain doll and although he would never admit it aloud secretly he liked the treatment.

Castiel…ahh Cass, what was there to say about him really? Dean loved him more than life itself. He always craved the angel; whenever they weren't near each other he wanted to be right next to him, when a part of them was not in contact he wanted to hold him to soothe himself that this was real. If he didn't hear his voice he became depressed and saddened and now with the mind connection beginning to form he couldn't even imagine not having that kind of intimate connection with his angel. Sure he wasn't talking to Castiel now but still he could feel a small tether of their bond flowing between them. Castiel had told him when he expressed that he wanted some alone time that he would not disturb him through the bond but that he would leave a small window open just for him to know he was there. Dean had smiled at that as he walked away. The bond wasn't yet strong enough to cover the distance that he was now but it was growing stronger slightly more by the day. He couldn't talk to Cass right now but he could still feel a shift of emotions at times and he sighed in contentment at just that.

He had to be the happiest man on the planet right about now.

Looking out the window he saw a young couple kiss on the street as they linked arms and walk into a shopping mall. He smiled at that; maybe it was time. As soon as he acknowledged that himself he felt a warm flutter travel throughout his body. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing stuttered in anticipation.

Was he really ready? Was he ready to say yes to Gabriel, to seal their bond in not just blood and body but soul as well? He ran a hand over his forehead; he wasn't scared per say but he was nervous. What if the archangel was well….expecting more than what he could offer him? What if he didn't perform well then what? He would probably die of shame if Gabriel made some snide comment about him like that. Immediately he stopped his train of thought. In the few weeks he had gotten to know Gabriel better he began to realize that there were some lines that the archangel never seemed to cross and never once had he heard any kind of jibe at himself that way. Sure they hadn't done anything but still he didn't expect the angel to ever say something like that to him and even if he did Cass would probably rip him to shreds…and win.

Dean sighed as he closed his eyes and willed his heartbeat and his nervousness to slow down, 'Dean you gotta calm down buddy,' he told himself mentally in his head.

After taking one last deep breath he opened his eyes again and looked out the window and across the street at the mall entrance. What he saw made him frown in confusion and his eyes bug out slightly. His mouth fell open in astonishment and he gaped once or twice like a fish out of water. Finally, swallowing harshly he quietly whispered,

"Sam? …. Balthazar?"

He could have just sworn that his brother and that cocky angel had just walked through the same mall doors that the couple earlier had entered.

Standing up quickly he left his coffee and the leftover pastry that he hadn't yet finished and bolted out of the door and across the street to the mall.

**~x~**

Gabriel sat calmly on a comfortable chair outside on the balcony overlooking Paris. He fingered a glass of wine in his hand around the rim as he gazed contemplatively out at the city. So many thoughts and feelings rushed through his mind as he reminisced over everything that had happened between himself, Castiel and Dean.

The dates had been going good and with the three of them becoming more and more involved with each other bonds were beginning to grow. Castiel and his was coming along fairly strongly even though the union wasn't fully completed. He and Castiel could keep a strong mental connection and they were beginning to be able to feel each other's emotions but he needed to fully consummate the bond with Dean in order for anything to be written in stone between the three of them.

Now with him and Dean he was happy about how the progress was going between them. Dean seemed to be becoming closer to him and opening up more; he started to take more of the initiative when it came to the two of them being intimate with the other. He had to admit that he hadn't really wanted to start anything with the hunter so that he didn't think he was rushing things, however if Dean instigated the actions then he at least knew the hunter was somewhat ready for him. Now slowly he had become more forthright with the hunter but the intimacy was still kept to a minimum.

For the last few days he had felt a shift with Dean as if he were in deep thought. He would occasionally catch him gazing at him with open eyed adoration but yet when he turned to give him his attention he would quickly look away and pretend that something else had caught his attention. Gabriel knew that things between him and Dean were beginning to change…if it was for better or worse even he did not want to assume one way or another.

Sighing he swished the wine delicately within the glass and raised it to his mouth to take a gentle sip. Hearing the soft swooshing of wings he turned his head slightly to see his brother walk over to him and place himself in the other chair across from him. Leaning over he placed the wine glass on the table and leaned back.

"Castiel to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" Gabriel asked him with a slight smirk. To anyone else it would have appeared that he was up to his old tricks but Castiel could read through that look. He could see the twinkle shine out at him from Gabriel as he gazed at him with happiness. Castiel felt his own grace twinge and constrict nervously in happiness as well.

"It's Dean, Gabriel," he told the archangel carefully.

Gabriel immediately sat forward and to attention on his seat. His honey golden eyes narrowed and Castiel could have sworn that he felt a powerful gust of wind from the archangel's magnificent wings.

"What do you mean Castiel?" asked Gabriel in a slight snarl towards the other angel "is he in trouble? Hurt?"

Castiel quickly shook his head and raised his hands in a calming gesture hoping that it would soothe his brother and help bring him calm. To his relief Gabriel seemed to shrink again to the size of his vessel and his honey amber eyes lost the animosity that had raged within suddenly…well almost. Sighing Castiel spoke.

"I think he's ready Gabriel," Castiel confessed to him seriously as blue eyes met gold in an interlocking match.

Gabriel seemed to have frozen somewhat after Castiel said this and he merely stared at his brother and blinked. Finally he took a shuddering breath and rubbed one of his hands across his forehead. A bowl of M&M's popped into existent on the table and he gestured towards him if he wanted any. Castiel shook his negatively and watched as the archangel reached over and scooped a giant amount and popped it all into his mouth at once.

Chewing slowly Gabriel stared out at the city again unable to meet his brother's eyes. Finally he finished his mouth full and looked back at Castiel who had not budged from his spot as if waiting for him to make the first move on this matter.

Sighing he began, "What makes you think that?"

Castiel groaned in seemingly frustration as he leaned back in his chair, "Gabriel both you and me have read the signs over the last few weeks; in particular the last few days. He's restless I can tell, you can tell and he's almost ready fully to talk to you. You forget that I have some kind of mind link with him that is slowly glowing stronger since we have consummated our bond; his thoughts have been in utter turmoil and I have tried to give him the privacy he needs but they are just so strong. I will not tell you everything that I have overheard him think, that is up to him whether he wishes to disclose that information to you or not, but I am telling you that this mating must happen soon."

Gabriel gazed at Castiel deeply and did not say anything once the angel had explained all of this to him. It was things that he was beginning to have a hunch on and he didn't have to ask Cass to go into more detail but yet it felt surreal that the time was actually here, that things were beginning to come together once more.

"Ok Cass so do you think I should approach him?" asked Gabriel curiously.

Castiel gazed at him steadily and shook his head, "No I believe you should let him come to you, or to us, something tells me that it will happen if not today than in the next few days."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the angel's confidence in this matter, "Ok so tell me Cass do you want to be there during the binding?"

Castiel frowned slightly and chewed his bottom lip, "I would assume that you would just want the time to be spent between you and Dean, Gabriel."

Gabriel chuckled slightly at this, "That would be nice and all if you weren't apart of all this Cass, but the fact is you are and we need to do this together. I want you there at the bonding if you will agree to it. Now if Dean has any qualms then we can figure something else out; but otherwise I would appreciate this very much."

Castiel thought about it for a few seconds, then his eyes cleared and he smiled over at the archangel.

"Sounds good to me Gabriel," he said warmly, "you do realize we shall have to mark each other."

Gabriel smiled at this in a seemingly sinister way, "Oh I know my dear friend and you better be prepared for an archangel's mark."

**~x~**

Quickly sprinting though the doors he stopped suddenly as he gazed at the large area. The mall was huge! A glass dome towered over him throwing golden stained light down onto him. Floors and floors of clothing, furniture, and was that a grocery store? They were all piled on top stretching high into the ceiling. Escalators would up all the floors and there appeared to be 7 or so as he gazed at all the shoppers busily hustling about.

Suddenly his attention was snapped back to a pair of people getting off onto the next floor. He could have sworn even from far away that that was still his brother. Taking off he ran full pelt towards the escalator and began rushing up it shoving customers aside as he came to the top.

"Sam!" he shouted as he saw him round a corner.

Sprinting again to catch up he always seemed to be just behind his brother and the angel. They were always one floor ahead of him or one turn away and his heart was starting to beat with anxiety wondering if he was ever going to catch up. He accidently almost ran over an older woman, smacked into a shopping cart, and did the splits when his foot got caught on all things a rubber duck and he went sprawling.

Quickly picking himself up he sprinted after the two just in time to see them go through a door set into the wall on the top floor.

"Sam!" he shouted one last time in the hopes that he would hear him.

The door clicked shut and Dean cursed to himself as he ran smacking into the door. As he came onto the other side he was in a very narrow hallway. His shoulders just fit and it was painted a light blue. He saw light on the corner and the creaking of a door. Footsteps seemed to pad out and the door creaked shut again.

Sprinting around the corner Dean came face to face with the same metal door; quickly pushing it open he ran full out onto…a roof? He looked around and saw no one up there with him! That was impossible though! He had just heard this door open so where the hell could they have went?!

"SAM!" he shouted one more time.

No one answered and he slowly walked towards the edge of the roof. The city bustled just below him as the sun beat down on all the cars and buildings. He sighed in weary resignation as he accepted that he was probably seeing things. With so many tidbits on his mind he couldn't really blame himself.

Sighing he placed his hands on the guardrail and just relaxed for a second to catch his breath. Suddenly a slightly dull pain erupted from one of his shoulders. Wincing he lightly ran his hand over the area and grimaced at the pain. He must have smacked it without realizing it as he ran up here.

Slowly the pain dispersed as he sighed in relief. Taking one last look at the city he turned his back and walked back the way he came.

**~x~**

Emerging into the hotel room again he gazed towards the luxurious couch at the two angels watching another soccer game on TV. He smiled to himself as he padded over and wedged himself between the two of them. Castiel groaned in happiness and snuggled up to Dean. Dean lay against Gabriel as he felt the archangel place a comforting hand over his shoulder and rub as he pressed him close to his body.

Dean's eyes slowly drifted shut as he welcome the warmth, safety, love and security the two angels offered him. Just before he dozed to sleep he felt this overwhelming urge. Looking up he gazed at Gabriel. Gabriel was engrossed in the game but he even felt the eyes on him; looking down he made eye contact with the hunter safely in his grasp and smiled down at him.

Dean hesitated for a second then offered him a small smile back. He leaned up slightly as Gabriel leaned down, and the two of them shared a sweet kiss. Gabriel hummed in desire as they both pulled away from the other and Castiel purred in contentment.

"How was your day Dean?" asked Gabriel in genuine curiosity.

Dean smiled up at him, "It was good Gabe; but I did miss you guys there; although I came to a kind of realization and acceptance."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow down at him in slight amusement, "Oh? And what would that be Dean?" he asked the hunter.

Dean offered him a genuine smile, "Gabriel I want you to claim me tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Ahhh I loved the ending didn't you? :p stay tuned! and dont be picky how long it'll take me to update this one, you guys are in for a treat XD


	16. Love Will Always Find A Way

**A/N:** Hello to everyone! I'm back with another update and I'm really sorry for the long wait. To be honest sometimes with these kinds of chapters I have to take my time...it's not exactly easy to write! XD I really really really hope you guys enjoy the chapter and that you all tune in to watch Supernatural season 8 because I sure am! I hope you all drop me a line and tell me whatcha all think! :)

WARNINGS: EXPLICIT MEN ON MEN INTIMACY IN THIS CHAPTER IF IT'S NOT YOUR THING TURN BACK NOW PLEASE AND THANK YOU :D

PS for my other stories I will get around to updating them but don't expect updates quickly now everyone this was kind of a last treat for a while! So please hang in there! Thank you to everyone that has been so kind with this story and so supportive of the desicions I have made your support means alot! :D

* * *

><p>Gabriel smiled at Dean; leaning down he shared a deep kiss. Dean moaned into the sudden onslaught of the angel's tongue licking at his closed lips asking for entrance. Gasping he opened his mouth allowing the archangel a way into his mouth to explore. Gabriel growled deeply in approval as Dean shuddered slightly below him in want and anticipation. Groaning Gabriel swiped his tongue along Dean's teeth and allowed his own wet muscle to duel with the hunter's. Groaning Dean shifted as he raised his hands and allowed himself to run them through Gabriel's luxurious hair.<p>

The wavy tresses felt smooth as silk as he ran his hands through them loving the feeling. Gabriel groaned again as he nipped at Dean's bottom lip and the hunter gave him a slight whimper of hurt and longing. Smirking at that he allowed his tongue to duel with his in a fiery tango that could only end one way. Blissfully Dean conceded defeat to the archangel and his tongue became submissive with the archangel; becoming docile under his commanding and dominating gestures.

Dean knew where his role lied with the two angels but it was still fun to play around with them. He reveled in being submissive towards the two of them; would he ever admit? Well probably not but from what he understood it went unsaid between them now.

Breathing deeply, even though he had no reason to, Gabriel's grace flared in triumph as his mate finally conceded defeat to him and he was able to map the hunter's mouth without any interruptions. Curling his tongue around the warm and pliant muscle he sucked it into his own mouth shivering in want and need at the groans and whimpers that escaped from Dean's mouth. Oh the hunter was so ready for him, more than ready; however there was something they had to take care of before the events continued.

Pulling away finally from the lip lock Gabriel gazed down at Dean with lust shining from his eyes. Dean froze for a second as he felt the archangel pull away from him. His eyes were closed as he relished in the feeling; his lips still tingling and flushed red from the bite and kisses. His cheeks were flushed as well and when he opened his eyes Gabriel gazed down at green eyes darkened with lust, want, and was that love? Well only one way to tell.

Gabriel smiled at the hunter gently; reaching up a hand he traced the collar that was still attached to his neck and Dean shuddered at the gentle pressure. Gabriel gazed deeply at him as the two kept eye contact; "Gabriel please," he whispered hoarsely in want.

Gabriel's eyes darkened at the breathy tone and a deep chuckle rumbled from his chest seeming to come from the center of his very being. "Are you ready for me Dean?" he asked him in all seriousness. "If I take this collar off it starts everything, are you ready for all the actions that will precede this?"

Dean seemed to snap out of his lust induced trance at this slightly and turned to look at Castiel sitting behind him quietly. He now felt the angel rubbing his thigh soothingly as him and Gabriel had made out right in front of him. Blushing in slight embarrassment he looked down yet whispered one word.

"Cass?"

Castiel's hand stopped and his eyes became clouded with slight worry as the hunter seemed to become embarrassed. What was he embarrassed for? Reaching out a hand he cupped Dean's chin and forced the hunter to look up at him with his beautiful green eyes.

"Dean why are you embarrassed?" Castiel asked genuinely confused.

Dean gulped harshly, "Cass this is ok with you right? I mean you're not mad are you?"

Castiel's eyes saddened; even when Dean was about to do something monumental that would affect all three of them for the rest of their lives and afterlives he was still so doting. His instinct was screaming to accept Gabriel even with the collar but yet he still looked at him in concern thinking that it would somehow harm him. His eyes cleared from their confusion as he leaned over and kissed Dean lightly on the lips.

Dean's eyes widened at the soft touch of the angel's lips on his. He brushed his lips lightly back neither one looking to deepen the touch both just satisfied with feeling the other one pressed so close and intimately.

Pulling away Castiel gazed at the hunter with such love and adoration Dean thought his heart would burst. "Of course I'm not mad Dean," Castiel said to him softly, "I shall be here every step of the way though should you wish it."

Dean took a moment to digest all of that and nodded his head finally, "Sounds good Cass," he said with a smile of relief, "I would love for you to be here as this happens."

Castiel smiled at this and then looked over Dean's shoulder towards Gabriel and nodded to him. The archangel nodded his head in acceptance as he turned Dean so that he could fully face him. Dean's eyes brightened as they fastened on him and he could feel a jump in his grace at the happy expression that crossed his hunter's visage.

"Ready to get that collar off Dean-o?" he asked him while winking.

Dean smiled and nodded eagerly, "Boy am I ever."

Gabriel reached up behind him and slowly, reverently almost, unbuckled the collar and slowly peeled it away from his neck. As soon as the collar was removed from his flesh a whole string of bombs felt as if they went off inside of his body as his eyes blew wide open in surprise.

He felt as if he were pounded with this overwhelming need to bond. His heart rate picked up to as if it felt like he were running a full out marathon, his eyes if he could have seen dilated remarkably fast; endless pools of passion, lust, and longing mixed in with his deep green eyes. Body temperature beginning to heat up he began to pant, yes pant, in need as he pressed himself against the archangel beside him wantonly.

Gabriel's eyes turned into smoldering pools of liquid amber gold; Dean shuddered as he matched the archangel's gaze with his own lust darkened ones. Down casting his eyes after merely a few seconds he looked up shyly again through his lashes.

"Please Gabriel," he had resorted to begging; he shivered in delight at the way Gabriel puffed out a large breath and his lips quirk up into a smirk. "Please Gabriel I need you so bad," Dean begged with a pleading note of hysteria beginning to take over.

Leaning over slightly very slowly Gabriel looked deep into his eyes. His gaze could make Dean lie down flat in submission and allow the archangel to do whatever he pleased to his body right then and there. Whimpering in pathetic need he tried to connect their two lips again but Gabriel pulled back suddenly. Dean sighed in exasperation to which Gabriel smirked down at him.

"Alright big boy," Gabriel said in a low husky voice, "let's get you into the room and prepared for the night."

Before Dean could even register what was said the three of them were suddenly whisked into his and Cass's room. He let out a slight huff as he materialized flat on the bed with his head up against something hard. Craning his neck he saw Cass lying on his side gazing down at him in want and satisfaction.

"Cass?" he croaked out questioningly.

Castiel nodded down at the hunter and ran his hand lightly through his short hair in an effort to keep him calm, "It is alright Dean, relax, I shall be here the whole time. No harm shall befall you with either of us."

Dean swallowed and immediately his attention was redirected back to a shuffling noise off the bed just in front of him. Looking over his eyes widened at the sight of Gabriel stripping off his shirt sensuously and throwing it onto the floor a little ways away.

Dean could feel himself choking at looking at the powerful physique of the being that was getting ready to take him. Gabriel's whole upper torso was very muscled; he and Castiel had nothing to be ashamed of but Gabriel was ripped and not in a gross way; oh no, he had muscles where there should be. A whole six pack clearly defined his abs, his arms corded with muscles and his back for the split second that he had seen was rippling with highly defined muscle just below the surface.

His mouth became strangely dry as the archangel looked at him and gave him a wink that screamed utter wrongness but yet made him shiver in want and anticipation. Slowly Gabriel placed himself at the end of the bed and Dean swallowed harshly at the sexual appetite seemingly to ooze out of every pore on the archangels vessel.

Carefully Gabriel crawled up Dean's body in a predatory manner his eyes swimming in pools of lust and shining out at the hunter bathing him in their heated amber glow. Dean felt as if he were a frightened rabbit caught in the tough jaws of a predator waiting for the end to come; however this time it would be a very invigorating end.

Gabriel stopped and hovered over the hunter as he gazed down at him in utter longing. Dean licked his lips as he took in Gabriel above him. His chest was alight faintly from the soft glow of the bedside lamp on the side sending his skin into a deep tan shade reminding him of honey. He couldn't help but chuckle at associating Gabriel's skin with something as sweet as honey.

Gabriel tilted his head to the side inquiringly and slowly lowered himself down to stare deeply into Dean's eyes. Dean froze at the intimacy of the gesture; the two of them were separated by a centimetre of space if that and both of their breaths intermingled together. He could smell chocolate on Gabriel's breath and it made him shudder at the intensity.

Castiel shifted behind but otherwise did not move and Dean could still feel his head pressed against the angel's abs behind him. Swallowing deeply he panted up to the archangel, "Well Gabriel are we going to get this going or not?"

Gabriel's eyes darkened then turning from a mix of honey and green swirling within to golden pools. He smirked down at the hunter which made his eyes crinkle in a smile and twinkle brilliantly down at him. "Oh I was ready big boy a long time ago. Although Dean know this before it goes further, if you allow us to both fully claim you then you belong to us for all eternity. There will be no one else; just me and Cass and I have to tell you I'm pretty possessive over partners."

Dean nodded his head at that, "I understand Gabriel and I just want you to take me and claim me, please, I wanted it so bad from Cass I want it even more right now. I'm prepared for this and I've done quite a bit of thinking but please just take me."

Gabriel merely stared at him for a long moment. Castiel stared at the two of them intently not either willing or wanting to interrupt the moment between the two potential mates. Finally, Gabriel sighed in great longing, "You realize this will be painful in ways and the claiming will be extensive."

Dean closed his eyes and couldn't help the small shudder that escaped his body, "I do, but I know that you and Cass will take care of me; right?" he asked as he looked also to the angel residing on his side above him gazing down at him adoringly.

Castiel nodded down at him his blue eyes slightly darkened by the moments that he knew would be coming quickly in a few seconds. "Of course Dean," Castiel said soothingly, "we shall protect you and we will only do what is necessary for this mating to be fully consummated, but you have to trust us."

Dean stared at the angel for a while then nodded his head and smiled, "I trust you Cass," he said to his first mate, then turning his head he gazed up at the archangel still hovering over him protectively, "and I trust you to Gabe."

Gabriel smiled genuinely at this and lowered his head, "Then let's get this show on the road."

With that Gabriel's and Dean's mouths met in a passionate embrace of their own. Soft lips met and clashed as one and the other fought for dominance against their partner. Gabriel bit and sucked at Dean's lip which had Dean moaning underneath him in sheer pleasure. He never would have thought kissing could be quite this good; that is until he found these two angels. Now he was learning things that even he had not known and he had always had a healthy sexual appetite.

In that moment of distraction Gabriel slipped his tongue into Dean's mouth to duel with the hunter's. Dean groaned as he fought against the archangel with his own tongue trying to give some dominance of his own. Gabriel it seemed was not having any of it; he gently bit down on Dean's tongue causing the hunter to whimper and retract slightly. Pulling away from him Gabriel gave him a light peck on the lips as he surveyed the disarray the hunter was in just from one passionate kiss.

His cheeks were flushed and he was panting deeply from need of air, his lips were ruby red, puffy, and swollen from the erotic teasing between the two of them; his eyes had been closed and slowly they opened to show him two dark pools of green emeralds swimming as they looked up at him longingly.

"Please Gabriel…please."

"What do you want big boy?" he whispered huskily down at the body lying submissively below him.

"I want to be claimed by you, I want to feel your cock deep inside me, drilling into me and giving me such pleasure that I never want to leave this bed. I want you to mark me so that everyone knows that I am yours and that no one would dare touch me. I want to taste your sweet oil as we make love here and see your glorious wings finally filling up this room and watch them as you lay claim to me. Please Gabriel help me I feel so hot," Dean proclaimed all of this to the archangel over him whimpering slightly towards the end.

Gabriel's eyes softened at all of this news being flooded towards him. Gingerly he lifted one of his hands and cupped Dean's face with it. Stroking the hunter gently Dean turned his face and nuzzled the hand that was calming him. He placed a gently kiss on the palm as he gazed at the archangel.

"Patience my mate, I will give you everything your body desires," Gabriel whispered huskily down to him to which Dean merely whimpered and shifted in want.

Slowly he trailed his lips down the side of Dean's throat. Shuddering at the gentle touch of the archangel's lips on his throat he moved his head slightly to the side in order to give the angel better access to his vulnerable flesh. Hearing the archangel growl in thankfulness Dean could feel a small smile cross over his features.

Gabriel pressed feather light kisses to the smooth somewhat tanned skin of the hunter. Making his way down he came to the pulse jumping at the base of his neck to where his neck and shoulder met. Placing a stronger kiss he felt the hunter's arms come up and grip his own arms. Smirking at the display Gabriel leaned down and bit into the soft flesh.

Dean winced quickly but yet moaned just as fast as he felt Gabriel suck and tongue the sensitive and abused area reassuringly. The soft warm caresses of the tongue made his mind spin with longing. He moved his arms up and gripped the archangel's head desperately as his other arm clawed his back lost in the pleasures of the angel.

Gabriel raised one of his hands and lightly began massaging the hunter's chest. Rubbing soothing circles around his upper torso he could feel Dean's muscles quiver and seem to melt under his strong touch as he gently prodded them to further relax. Dean probably hadn't noticed but he had, his muscles had been tense as if in anxiety waiting it seemed for this moment to finally come. It appeared as if his whole body had been waiting…knowing it would happen. The only thing that had slowed it down was Dean himself and having to accept the truth in his mind.

Now as he felt the muscles spasm and relax completely under his soothing touch Gabriel couldn't help but smile into the light bite marks and sucks that he was making over the entire expanse of Dean's collarbones. Dean's head meanwhile thrashed from side to side in pleasure as his senses were completely overloaded by all of Gabriel's antics.

He could feel Gabriel's hand come up and tweak his right nipple roughly then smoothly palming over it until he could finger the hard nub into a small pebble. Groaning at the tingling sensations that emitted from the hard skin of his nipple Dean panted up to the ceiling as he felt Gabriel's teeth and hot breath assault his collarbones. He could feel every single nip, kiss, suck and bite to his sensitive flesh as Gabriel bestowed one upon the other until it seemed that every single area of his skin was red, purple and blue in some places.

"Ooooohhhh," Dean groaned aloud as Gabriel slowly shifted down until he came to the hard nipple that just a few seconds ago his fingers had been plucking and teasing. Arching his back roughly with his eyes flying open in shock he felt Gabriel latch onto him and give a hard suck.

"Gabriel!" Dean shouted in pleasure as he felt the warm, wet muscle playfully tongue at him.

Gabriel smirked around Dean's hard nipple as he groaned and sucked harder. Dean bucked beneath him but upon placing a hand on his hip he was able to keep the hunter under better control. Releasing the little hard nub from his abuse Gabriel leaned up and looked down at the hunter sprawled completely boneless beneath him. They hadn't even gotten to the real taxing parts and already Dean looked utterly debauched.

Dean gazed up at him as he panted for breath. Gabriel smiled at him and snorted, "Still with me Dean?" he asked him jokingly. Dean grinned at him but could merely nod. Gabriel turned his head to look at Castiel still lying boneless allowing Dean to still use his abs as a pillow. Gabriel quirked an eyebrow at the angel to which merely Castiel studied him quietly for a few seconds. He nodded finally and Gabriel grinned at this.

"Hey Gabriel?" asked Dean from below him.

Gabriel turned back towards the hunter lying below him and quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Cass did this for me too on our first night together…well I was just wondering…." Dean seemed to trail off as he began to fidget in nervousness below the powerful being hovering above him.

Gabriel frowned as he felt Dean's anxiety and his grace jumped slightly in worry. He looked to Castiel who also appeared confused for a few seconds. Suddenly his gaze cleared and he gazed down at Dean lovingly and with a certain understanding that Gabriel knew he was still missing.

"Dean," Castiel lightly began, "tell Gabriel what is troubling you. I am sure he will not be angry with you for asking, besides you may like the answer you receive in return," Castiel lightly told the hunter in a soothing voice.

Dean turned towards his angelic mate in slight surprise then nodded his head. Swallowing he looked back up at the archangel and steeled himself, "Gabriel what I was trying to say was would you allow me to see your wings as well?"

Gabriel's confusion instantly cleared as the hunter's nervousness and anxiety seemed to be answered for him. Now he understood; no doubt Castiel had told him that an angel's wings were very sacred and private matters. They took them extremely seriously and they were one, if not the most, precious body part that they carried on their persona. Throughout the vast ages the only time a mortal saw their wings was if they were their true mate or one of the extremely rare batch of humans who could distinguish their guises fully without dying as a result.

Gabriel's eyes warmed as he stared at the hunter and he smiled gently, "Of course Dean, in fact I was actually just going to allow you to become acquainted with them."

Dean stared at Gabriel as a bright smile graced his face and he beamed up at him. Moving slightly off the hunter he raised himself up onto his knees still between his legs and closed his eyes. Dean stared at the archangel in silence as he waited with baited breath for the moment for the angelic wings to appear.

Breathing deeply Gabriel closed his eyes as a massive shudder ran the course of his body. His back lightly spasmed not in pain but in pleasure as he felt massive winged appendages flow and unfurl from his body like water over rocks. Sighing in contentment he stretched his wings the farthest he could reach them and groaned in pleasure as he stretched each individual feather to their full and glorious lengths.

Dean could feel his breath catch in the back of his throat as he gazed up at the archangel wings splayed proudly above him as they stretched to their full and glorious extent. Unbeknownst to him Castiel stared at his brother with a small smile gracing his features. He could feel Dean's surprise through their bond and the awe and wonder. It never ceased to amaze him how humans could be in so much awe from one certain aspect of them. He sometimes thought it had to do with the fact that humans themselves did not have wings and have always aspired to "touch the sky" so to speak.

Dean shuddered in want, awe and slight fear as he gazed at not just two wings but six; six glorious, majestic wings stretching widely over his prone body lying between the two angels. They seemed to encompass the whole room and glowed with their own warm amber light like gold. The first two sets of wings were very wide and monstrous appearing like a giant eagles wings. They had more warm tones threaded through them however. Instead of whites and blacks they had warm tones of brown and lush honey colours that gave the whole appearance of a very warm individual who was bestowed with these marvelous wings. Flecked here and there with some slight spots of darker brown they were hard to see unless he looked closely at each individual feather. Each colour blended in perfectly with the one next to it creating a beautiful harmony of warm and homey colours that made him instantly relax. The last set of wings were the shortest by far and stuck to Gabriel's body closely; they had more honey tones and seemed to shine slightly more than the rest of his wings but to any casual observer they were just as bright to the rest.

Dean slowly stretched himself up till he was sitting upright facing Gabriel instead of lying down flat on the bed. Slowly he trailed his hand up to touch the feathers. Gabriel had opened his eyes as soon as his wings had settled into being corporeal again in this plane and silently gazed down at the hunter as he watched the mix of emotions swirl behind his eyes. There was slight fear at first but that was quickly overcome by the awe and wonder replacing it. Gabriel smiled gently as he shook his wings encouraging Dean to come and feel to accept them. It was important for an angel's mate to accept his wings as part of him. They showed his potential mate how strong, mature and that he was ready and at the correct age to procreate. Strange when he thought about it because no angel went through a "child phase" like humans did, but they did have a time when they were ready to procreate and when they weren't; however maybe procreate wasn't correct either considering angels did not have babies of their own. Gabriel could already feel his wings start to become slick with the oil that they were creating in his arousal. He watched carefully as Dean slowly stretched his hand up and brushed it against some of his secondary feathers, some of the most sensitive he found.

Closing his eyes he shuddered and groaned at the gentle touch of Dean's and closed his eyes slowly to relish in the feel. Dean stared in awe; being this close to the wings he could see the disguised power behind the otherwise delicate appendages. They began to shiver and at first he was worried that he had done something wrong when he started to see the feathers slowly becoming slightly darker as bright oil seemed to secrete through the angel's wings. Dean smiled as he realized what was happening with Gabriel and lightly touched the golden honey coloured oil.

Shifting it between his fingers he brought it up and smelled the oil; remarkably it smelled like…honey? He frowned in surprise and turned to look at the archangel breathing deeply not even a few inches away from his face. He felt the hot puff of breath as he looked to Gabriel questioningly. Gabriel stared at the oil in his hand and let loose a deep chuckle that shook even his wings and allowed their glow to slightly intensify.

"Let me guess, smells like honey to you doesn't it?" he asked Dean with a twinkle settling in his eyes, "now you understand where my deep sweet tooth comes from maybe."

Dean smiled at that and looked down at the oil sitting innocently on his finger. It seemed to shine with an inner radiance. 'Most likely from the grace,' he thought to himself. Lifting it to his lips he tasted the oil and closed his eyes. It was as if an explosion of sensation and flavor was set off in his mouth. It tasted exactly like honey, sweet somewhat thick but yet so incredibly good it made him want to have more.

Gabriel groaned lowly in his throat as he watched Dean lick his finger clean of his oil. His wings burned with heat and want; flaring his six wings he gently pushed the hunter down so that he landed flat on the bed and gazed up at the archangel in surprise. Castiel let out a slight huff at the added weight but otherwise did not move.

Gabriel flared his wings up high and Dean stared in amazement as they glowed warmly down on his prone body taking up the whole room in their luminescence glory. It felt as if warm summer rays were bathing his body in heat and he moaned at the pleasant feeling. Gabriel gazed down at him in determination his eyes slightly glowing.

Castiel lightly shifted and quietly stated to them, "Dean do you see how he proudly raises his wings and fans them at you? He wants your acceptance to mate with him and to agree to become his lifelong partner."

Dean shifted lightly again but otherwise stayed boneless under the archangel, his legs spread wide and limp so as to give the angel the necessary room to feel comfortable. Looking up at the proud wings he could see them glistening in oil as they waved and flared above him. Smiling up at the archangel Dean nodded.

"I accept you Gabriel, please claim me as yours."

Gabriel's wings seemed to puff up at that proclamation and vibrate at his willingness to accept him. Groaning Gabriel folded his body down towards Dean and started his earlier explorations of his body slowly moving below his nipples to his abs and finally around the area where Dean needed him most.

He panted and writhed beneath the angel silently begging for him to get a move on with everything. Gabriel merely smirked into his skin as he carried on with his slow and tortuous kisses only gripping his hips to keep him still so that he couldn't move around anymore.

Dean groaned in frustration at this, "Come on Gabriel, stop being such a tease already."

Gabriel looked up at the hunter as he was in the midst of making a lovely love bite on his inner thigh claiming him as his. He could see the overwhelming need shining through the hunter's eyes and knew Dean would not last long tonight. They still had so much to do to complete this bond and already the hunter was overwhelmed with this new flood of emotions.

Gabriel silently decided to move along with everything then and there. Not because Dean begged, heck he liked being a tease! No, just so that they could finish everything they had to do before he completely passed out on them.

Nodding to Castiel, Gabriel moved his body so that he hovered over the hunter panting below him in want. Gently he gripped his chin and made him look deeply into his eyes.

"Dean listen to me, Cass and me are going to both claim you tonight and I have to leave a claiming mark on you in order for this to work as well," Gabriel began explaining, "I'm not going to lie to you that will hurt but I'm going to be as gentle with you as I can possibly be. Are you giving me permission to take you? To own you completely and allow your soul and our graces to be completely entwined for all of eternity?"

Dean opened his mouth to answer but Gabriel lay a gentle hand over his mouth in an effort to make him quiet a little while longer, "Dean it's a large commitment, are you sure?"

Dean silently gazed at the archangel hovering over him then looked to Cass staring back at him with his crystal clear blue eyes. Turning back to Gabriel he smiled gently as he lifted his hands up and ran them smoothly through the archangel's glorious wings. Gabriel shuddered and groaned at the intimate touch but otherwise did not break eye contact with the hunter lying submissively below him.

"Of course Gabriel, otherwise I never would have accepted Cass," Dean murmured quietly.

Gabriel's eyes and wings seemed to flare at that proclamation and Castiel began to hum behind him. The vibrations from the angel behind him resonated with Dean and made him a puddle of quivering mess below the archangel. He had only felt this submissive once before and that had been with Cass on their first time together after he had claimed the angel. Puzzled Dean asked, "Gabriel do I not have to claim you as well? I did that with Cass on our first time…"

Gabriel lightly shook his head at that, "No Dean; see since I am an archangel I stand higher than my brother here and the bond works differently for me than compared to him. In this kind of bond only I have to claim you not the other way around as well. Are you ok with that or would it make you feel better to go first and take me?"

Dean's eyes widened at everything that the angel had told him and his heartbeat had quickened at Gabriel's offer to him that he could take the archangel as well but then something inside him hesitated. He had learned quickly having been with Castiel a few times that he actually preferred to be on the receiving end of this, whether that would ever change again remained to be seen but his heart was telling him to give up all control again and allow the archangel free reign with him; trusting him to take care of him throughout this whole process.

Shaking his head he allowed his body to relax fully onto the bed, "Nah Gabe I'm fine let's just do this," he told the archangel as he allowed a grin to pass over his face.

Grinning back down Gabriel reached up and smeared some of his oil that was secreting from his wings and made sure that his fingers were nice and slick with the honey tasting mix. Dean ran his tongue gently along his bottom lip as he watched the archangel intensely as Gabriel slowly lowered his hand to his entrance.

Dean could feel his heart beating erratically. Was it nerves from what was about to happen? Or was it in fact anticipation for what he had secretly been craving and wanting since he had first seen the archangel that day in the motel after months of having no contact with the egotistical brat of an angel.

Gently Gabriel brought the tips of his oil coated fingers to Dean's entrance. The skin surrounding Dean's dark and secretive depths quivered in fear and excitement at the archangel's presence so close to his most intimate of areas. Dean gulped deeply and looked directly into Gabriel's eyes. Gabriel stared deeply into the hunter's as he waited for the go ahead that what they were doing right now was ok and that it was alright to proceed. Biting his lip Dean's hand sought blindly across the sheets; finally, he found Cass's hand and grasped the angel's hand in his tightly. Castiel offered a firm squeeze back to the hunter in reassurance that he was there and nothing would happen to him.

Dean seemed to relax more at this and breathed out slowly as he kept eye contact with the angel above him hovering patiently. Nodding the go ahead he felt the tip of a finger press against him and let out another shaky breath as he forced himself to relax more into the feeling. Gabriel lightly pushed his finger in until Dean's hole had taken up to the first knuckle on his finger. Slowly and cautiously he inched his finger deeper and deeper into the hunter watching carefully for signs to stop and take it more slowly.

Dean however was beginning to relish the feelings swamping him as he felt the archangel push deeper and deeper into his body. He could feel his whole body quiver around the archangel and miraculously no pain really assailed his body. Finally, he could feel that Gabriel had one full finger inside of him and he groaned in impatience and wriggled in want and need for the angel to carry on. Gabriel smirked down at him and gently began to add another finger into the hole further stretching the small passage in order to accommodate more and more that the angel gave it. He lightly coaxed the small rose bud to open up more fully and take more. Gently with his coaxing he had two fingers encased warmly inside the hunter's body.

Dean leaned his head back as he felt his body clench and spasm deliciously around the angel's fingers. His senses seemed to be on overload and he couldn't help but whimper pathetically up to Gabriel and begin rutting shamelessly against the archangel. He felt so full even though there were only two fingers inside of him. Secretly Gabriel slipped a third one inside of him and Dean let out a loud moan of pleasure as he was stimulated deliciously from the one spot that sent fireworks exploding in his brain.

He panted as he gazed up at the archangel; his body felt as though it were on fire, muscles clenching and spasming around the angel's digits as if in an attempt to drag the archangel deeper into his body. In ways his muscles were acting as though Gabriel's cock was inside of him, clenching in an effort to keep the archangel close to him and keep them intimately joined as one being in the age old ritual as old as time itself. It felt as if he was on fire as his mouth opened and he panted for breath, his heart rate picked up again until he felt like he was running a marathon and he whimpered in pathetic need. It felt as if his whole soul was crying out for the powerful being lying dominantly above him and he yearned and keened for some kind of slaking of his overwhelming want to be pacified.

Gabriel shushed him gently as he leaned down and kissed his panting mouth lightly yet not looking to deepen the kiss as he gently scissored his fingers inside of the tight dark hole, patiently coaxing it to relax more and more.

"Shh big boy we gotcha, don't worry I'm going to make you feel better," Gabriel gently soothed to the hunter lying below him in a large wreck.

He knew that Dean wasn't in any physical pain per say but the crying of his soul to seal the bond was driving the hunter to extremes. They weren't even bonded yet but through Castiel he could feel Dean's overwhelming want course through both of their graces until both angels were beginning to respond quickly to their mate's pressing need.

"Dean? Hey look at me big boy," Gabriel gently coaxed the hunter as he stilled all movement. Dean frowned slightly but panting looked towards the archangel in confusion. "I'm going to take you now, are you sure?" Dean stared at him in astonishment for a split second before he managed to rasp out, "Gabriel if you don't get a move on right now I swear I will personally smite you myself," Dean croaked out in a somewhat broken voice.

Gabriel's eyes sparkled at this as he looked to his brother. Sky blue eyes met pure honey amber as the two angels's seemed to communicate all their wants and desires in that simple glance. Gently Castiel shifted until he was lying against the headboard of the bed with Dean cradled damply against his chest from his sweat. Dean was slightly startled by the sudden movement but gently relaxed into his angel's calming embrace and leaned his head against his shoulder tucking his head under his chin and gently placing a small kiss against Castiel's pulse. The angel purred in approval; a gentle swish and rustle of feathers was heard and suddenly Castiel's large blue/black wings encompassed him along with Gabriel's different honey, auburn, brown and white tones. He felt as if he were cocooned in a kaleidoscope of different colours constantly dancing and shifting around him as the wings seemed to glow and radiate out their own powers bouncing their respective colours off of the others sets of wings. If Dean could have seen his eyes at that moment he would have noticed the constant shifting of colours that they reflected from the wings. It felt as if the temperature became hotter from the added wings together but he reveled in the presence of his mates surrounding and dominating him fully and completely. Sighing in contentment he lifted one hand and ran it across Castiel's right wing.

The angel sighed at the gentle touch and he could feel more of his oil secrete from his feathers at his mate's gentle touch. Placing a gentle kiss he looked to Gabriel to get a move on before he lost all patience and skipped the process all together and got to his part again in all of this. Gabriel noticing his brother's lack of patience finally realized how tight their time really was with all of this. Nodding he gently scooped more of the oil from his wings and lathered his own hard arousal as he gently nudged Dean's legs open wider until he pressed his head against the stretched entrance.

Dean froze at the intimate touch and looked deeply into the angel's eyes as he felt Gabriel begin to slowly nudge his hole open to his hard cock; shuddering he relaxed quickly and let out a small keen of want as he felt the archangel start to sink deeper and deeper into his hot and willing body. He could feel his skin and muscles twitching from the intrusion but otherwise did not move allowing the archangel complete and utter control as he slowly descended farther and farther.

At first when he had seen Gabriel's rock hard cock to its full arousal he had swallowed in slight apprehension. While he had thought Castiel was big, Gabriel was even bigger if that was even possible. The archangel had to be at least 9 inches possibly 9 ½ and that had made his body shiver in want yes, but also fear. Would he be able to accept Gabriel fully or would he end up rejecting him?

Now as he felt the archangel slide deeper and deeper into his channel he began to smile. He felt a twinge or two of pain but other than that his body was extremely relaxed. He had been confused about that until he had remembered, in his pleasure addled brain, that he had tasted Gabriel's oil just earlier. Of course, the oil had worked as an aphrodisiac on his body allowing him to relax completely and become even hornier for the angel and the process to mate.

Suddenly Dean felt the archangel sink in completely and the slight slap of his balls against his ass as his body fully took in the archangel's hard cock. Upon realizing that Gabriel was in as far as he could go nestled deep inside his own body, Dean fully collapsed against Castiel his eyes blown open wide. He could feel all of Gabriel inside of him pulsing and hard adding extra heat to their union. He felt so incredibly full and connected to the archangel that he was sure if it could have his own soul would have purred in satisfaction at the union. Shuddering he could feel Castiel running soothing hands up and down his arms and over his chest; occasionally gently tweaking one of his nipples with his fingers. He could feel the angel placing gentle kisses in his hair and whisper sweet nothings in his ear also praising him.

"That's it Dean; you did great, you took him fully now your bonding can progress even farther," Castiel murmured gently in his ear.

Gabriel upon feeling himself having sunk fully into the hunter let out a loud a pleasurable moan. His wings seemed to flare and puff up larger at the knowledge that their mate had accepted them fully into their body and that they had successfully began the claiming process. He could feel them shudder and beat gently as a slight breeze stirred the room, even Castiel's wings appeared to be responding to his own, puffing out themselves and appearing to double in size. His smaller wings that were closer to his body reached out and gently ran up and down the hunter's sides in a soothing gesture as his own two hands gripped Dean's waist.

The heat, tightness and delicious wetness enclosed and that entrapped him made him somewhat unwilling to pull away from Dean but the overwhelming urge to mate, claim, and brand the hunter as his own took the forefront of his desires. With that Gabriel pulled his hips back slightly and with one quick movement slammed them back into Dean with enough force to even shake his brother behind the hunter as he helped brace the helpless human in-between them.

Dean grunted as he felt the hard slide of Gabriel's cock push back inside of him with brutal force, yet he opened willingly up to the archangel and moaned out encouragement widening his legs to make access easier for the him. Gabriel's eyes flared brightly as he began to set up a slower rhythm inside of Dean pushing himself slowly and withdrawing slowly in order to fully feel everything the hunter had to offer him. He could feel the tight walls clenching him and spasming around him as his hard member glided inside with deft, easy strokes.

It felt as if his body opened up easily around him and allowed the archangel complete and utter control. Dean shook with unsuppressed need as the rock hard cock brushed against his prostate. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let out a loud moan. Castiel gave a rumbled purr from behind him as he heard his mate's cries of ecstasy that Gabriel was bestowing on him. He held the hunter harder against his body as Gabriel seemed to become even more aroused at the sound.

"That's right big boy," Gabriel panted down to Dean as all six of his wings seemed to flare larger and larger during the course of the mating, "you can feel me inside of you can't you? Taking you, owning you, marking you, and claiming you finally as my own; no one will touch you after all of this; not after they know you have been claimed by us. You are ours fully and completely now."

Dean moaned as he raised his legs to encircle Gabriel tightly within their grasp in an effort to keep the archangel going. Panting he looked up at Gabriel as the angel kept up his steady rhythm into him and smiled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way either," Dean panted completely out of breath.

Gabriel pushed harder into him with that and growled down to the hunter, "You are mine Dean, mine and Castiel's, say it. Say that you belong to us and no one else."

He stilled after he said that to which Dean let out a whine of complaint and tossed his head on Castiel's shoulder. He tried to move his hips against Gabriel's own but the archangel had such a tight bruising grip on him that he couldn't even move an inch. Sighing in frustration Dean lay back in the bed, "I'm yours and Cass's, Gabriel and nothing is ever going to change that. I am your mate."

With that admittance Gabriel's wings seemed to encompass the whole room as they seemed to triple in size; Castiel behind him seemed to do the same thing with his wings the two mixes of colours blending and clashing together as Gabriel slammed into Dean harder.

"That's right Dean you are ours," Gabriel growled to him, "and no one will be able to change that."

The harsh slapping of skin on skin and the hunter's joyous cries reverberated throughout the whole room. Gabriel groaned as he looked down to where their two bodies were joined and had to close his eyes as he was visually stimulated beyond comprehension for himself. The tight inner muscles of Dean seemed to want to keep him inside as much as possible, massaging him every single time he thrust back in. However Gabriel knew he had to complete this first. With one more slam against Dean he stilled his pace again and gazed down at Dean. Dean was completely out of breath as he watched the angel his cries having made his voice hoarse and raspy.

"Dean we are extremely close; it's almost time for me to give you my claiming mark. It will sting and burn for a bit but the pain will eventually fade completely away; I only wanted to ask if you have anywhere in particular that you would like me to place it?" Gabriel asked the hunter gently.

Dean's eyes were wild with desire but he was able to rein it in and swallow heavily. Nodding to the archangel he rasped out, "Put it wherever you want Gabriel I won't mind."

Gabriel's eyes lit up at that as his wings seemed to begin to glow even brighter. Dean swallowed as he saw his eyes literally begin to shine. "Oh I was hoping you would say that Deano," Gabriel growled quietly.

With that he began his brutal pace again to which Dean threw his head back and moaned loudly as his legs encircled his waist even tighter. He could feel, as if he were very far away, one of Gabriel's hands getting hot on his waist that was gripping him place. He frowned slightly in puzzlement and shook it off at first. However, as the pace increased with the archangel the hand began to get hotter and hotter as Gabriel seemed to flare brighter and brighter in front of him. He tried to struggle out from the two grips holding him down but the angels kept him tightly yet gently in place. Castiel patted him reassuringly as he slotted one of his own hands on his own mark on his shoulder and a wave of calmness seemed to flood over him in the midst of the slight panic and pain.

"It is alright Dean," Castiel gently comforted him; "it is Gabriel beginning to brand you fully with his mark."

Dean began to try and relax as he learned of that and looked towards the archangel. Everything was beginning to glow brightly on the said angel; his whole body however it seemed like his eyes and wings were doing most of it; when the pain in his hip seemed to hit a high point Gabriel growled down to him, "Cum for me Dean…now."

With the commanding tone of Gabriel's voice and the slight static sound around it Dean seized up tightly around the archangel's member inside of him and yelled loudly as his orgasm racked his body. He saw stars in front of his vision but he tried to look at the archangel above him.

Gabriel's wings stretched wide and puffed out larger again as a bright light encompassed them and seemed to shine out from each individual feather. Even Gabriel looked slightly different; his hair was longer at least down his back slightly his face more angular with higher cheekbones, a thin aquiline nose, small rosebud lips and his eyes, well they were a colour that he couldn't even describe in words as they shone brightly down on him. As soon as he came Gabriel cried out loudly at the muscles shaking and gripping his hard member tightly. He came in Dean as windows and glass shattered in the whole hotel on every floor sending occupants running scared and shocked.

Slowly the two angels and the human began to stir after they had completely frozen. Panting Dean looked around as the blurs and stars seemed to fade from his vision and his eye sight become sharper and clearer. The archangel breathed deeply still holding himself above his exhausted body. His wings were still out and still large but they had reduced in size and the intense glow that had surrounded them earlier seemed to have worn off slightly. Looking at the archangel Dean could see that the angel looked exactly how he had always known him. Strange he had thought to himself. What had he exactly seen then? It would be something that he would have to ask slightly later just…not now.

As he came more and more to his senses he realized that the archangel was still hard inside of him and that Castiel behind him was pressed up against him hard and leaking his arousal against his backside. Frowning Dean was about to ask when he shifted and a wave of pain shot through his body centered on his hip. Crying out in pain and more in surprise he glanced down at his right hip.

Gabriel and Castiel having come more to their senses at Dean's cry of pain looked down at the hunter. Gabriel seeing where the hunter was looking put two and two together and slowly raised his left hand from gripping the hunter's waist.

Dean whimpered slightly at the large angry looking red burn that was seared into his skin. He could see every line and contour that made up Gabriel's hand and was reminded of the mark on his shoulder from Castiel. Although the mark did hurt Dean could feel himself become lighter upon looking down on it; it was a sign that the archangel had claimed him and he would wear it proudly on himself.

Gabriel leaned over and placed comforting kisses all along his cheekbones and the lids on his eyes when he closed them. "I'm sorry Dean," he would murmur soothingly to the hunter in between each kiss, "I know it hurts and as soon as were done here we'll rest and take it easy."

Dean looked up to the archangel in bafflement, "_When_ were done?" he asked in a surprised tone of voice.

Gabriel smirked down at him, "We both need to take you now Dean in order to complete the bond."

Dean could feel his muscles still surrounding Gabriel twitch at this as the archangel grabbed him quickly yet gently and lay back down on the bed dragging the hunter along with him. Dean gasped and groaned as the rock hard cock still buried deeply inside of him shifted slightly and rubbed against his prostate. Before he could even think he felt his own cock begin to harden with arousal and he whimpered as he was dragged into another hormonal induced chaotic mess. He shivered as he felt Castiel drape himself over his back and the slight rubbing of the angel's own cock against his hole and Gabriel still encased inside of him.

Dean suddenly became nervous at this and began to struggle slightly, "Guys wait I don't know if I can take you both on at the same time," he began to whimper in distress.

Castiel gently patted his back in a soothing gesture as he pulled away slightly from Dean; meanwhile Gabriel gripped the hunter gently as he made sure the two of them locked eye contact.

"Dean I promise that you can but the most important thing is that you relax," Gabriel told him in a soothing voice, "here maybe this will help."

Dean frowned down at the archangel in puzzlement wondering what he could possibly mean. Suddenly he felt overwhelming pleasure go throughout his whole body. His toes curled, skin tingling, muscles clenching pleasantly and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He moaned loudly at the overwhelming sensations; it felt as if his whole body was experiencing multiple orgasms in a row with no end in sight.

Gabriel smirked up at the hunter and looked at Castiel over his shoulder, "Cass now while he's distracted; don't worry I'm making sure it doesn't hurt him what so ever."

Castiel nodded as he lined himself up against Dean's already stuffed hole after he had used some of his own oil to lube up his own hard cock. Pressing gently yet firmly at the same time he began to slowly sink into Dean. He watched as the once small rose bud opened slightly larger slowly as his hard cock pressed against him. He could see the hole nibble against his head and slowly dilate to a larger size. Finally, he was able to press his head in and slowly sink deeper into Dean. Castiel moaned at the over tight sensations surrounding his cock along with Gabriel rubbing against him so intimately it was hard to keep his composure and not come then and there. Gabriel squeezed his own eyes tightly shut as he fought off the same sensations and breathed deeply through his nose as he felt the already tight hole become even tighter with the two of them encased in their mate.

Dean was so over run with pleasure shooting throughout his body that he didn't even realize that Castiel was pushing himself into him until slowly the sensations faded and he was able to account for his surroundings again. Blinking his eyes once or twice he noticed that he was panting and that he wasn't the only one. Gazing down at Gabriel upon getting his bearings he saw the archangel panting slightly but otherwise grinning up at him lewdly. He felt arms encircle his chest and another chest pressed against his back. Looking behind him he saw Castiel gazing back at him with his shining blue eyes as he offered his own small smile. It was then that Dean realized how full he was to the point of bursting and realized what had happened. Glaring accusingly down at the angel he asked him, "What did you do to me Gabriel?"

Before he could even get an answer Gabriel thrusted his hips along with Castiel as the two began to pick up a rhythm with one another.

"There's a time and place for everything Dean," Gabriel panted up at the hunter as he twitched his hips up again to match Castiel's own thrusting, "and this is not the time nor the place for explanations. Later for now let's finish this."

Dean was beyond the point of arguing; his prostate was mercilessly stimulated, his passage trying to clench down, body caked in sweat, as his eyes rolled back in his head.

It was doomed to end quickly; with the close proximity of the three of them and the previous activities it was just not something the three of them could keep up for a somewhat extended period of time. After five minutes Dean let out a loud shout to which the two angels echoed as the three of them came as one. Slamming their own hands on their own respective marks a golden light flashed throughout the room illuminating everything. Slowly the light ebbed as the occupants of the room came down from their respective highs.

Dean couldn't even keep himself awake before the angels pulled out. Catching him and lowering him gently down onto the bed the two angels pulled gently out of their mate and wrapped their wings around all of them creating a cocoon of warmth and security as they peacefully dozed off. Downstairs however staff were still in bafflement at how all the windows seemed to shatter at once…

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Honestly I'm exhausted after proofing all that and doing all of that XD It's amazing that I can still talk after that kind of seen! see ya'll again soon hopefully :)


	17. Reflections on the Past

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter! Sorry everyone for such a slow update *pacman voice* :( ...yeah kind of watched the next trailer for the supernatural episode next week wednesday. I hope Gabriel makes an appearance I'm a huge fan of his, his episodes are like my favorites :D anyways if it may seem rushed i apologize I was just trying to get it up here before the start of the weekend. I promise i'll take more time on the next one :p which I'll try to start tomorrow hopefully!

I hope you enjoy it and I think you'll get your answers next chapter if Dean really actually saw Sam a few chapters ago so stay tuned its coming! ;)

* * *

><p>Dean slowly began to awaken; the first thing he became aware of was the two bodies wrapped around him protectively. The occasional soft caresses of feathers and the feel of his hip slightly stinging. Cracking one of his eyes open he noticed that he was nestled into the crook of Gabriel's shoulder. The archangel appeared to be dozing peacefully. He could feel the archangel's heart beating rhythmically under his hand. Soft breathing against the back of his neck and the occasional constricting movement of the arms around his hips made him aware of his dark haired angel resting against him.<p>

Slowly so as in an effort to not disturb the two angels around him he levered himself up slightly so that he could see outside the bedroom window. The Eiffel Tower glistened in the noon day sun. Turning his head he saw the time was shortly after 12. He had been asleep that long?! Wow he thought to himself as he slowly lowered himself down onto the bed again. His hip began stinging again and he couldn't help the slight hiss that passed through his lips at the movement. It seemed that was all that was needed for the two angels to become fully alert to him.

Castiel's blue eyes opened wide and Gabriel turned his head in his direction; both of their gazes full of love towards him. Dean couldn't help the slight smile that spread across his features. Leaning down Gabriel gently kissed him tugging playfully on his lower lip. Dean reciprocated and chuckled slightly. He shifted again and hissed again at the pain.

Gabriel pulled away and Castiel sat up fully. "Lie on your back Dean," Castiel told the hunter helping to gently roll him flat. As he did his eyes scrunched in discomfort. Castiel gently began feeling around the mark on his hip from the night before. Gabriel sat up straighter and helped investigate.

"Is-is it ok?" asked Dean as soon as he had his voice back.

Gabriel looked up at him and gave him a comforting smile; Castiel got up from the bed and snapped his fingers clothing himself within the blink of an eye. Dean gazed at him in worry, "Cass? Whats wrong?"

Gabriel shushed the hunter and gently stroked his cheek, "Dean its fine; Castiel is just going to find a few ingredients to help you heal a little faster from this."

Dean gazed at the two in confusion, "But your angels," he said as if in an obvious tone of voice, "can't you just touch it and heal it so it doesn't hurt so much."

Gabriel shook his head as Castiel explained, "Not for the claiming mark of an angel Dean; sometimes when this happens we have to use natural remedies until it heals enough on its own. Do not worry I shall find the ingredients and we will apply them to you. For now stay in bed and don't move around so that you do not aggravate the area more." With that and the swish of wings Castiel was no longer standing beside him. The last thing he felt was the kiss of the feathers as the angel disappeared.

Gabriel stared down at the mark then looked up at him. Twisting his eyes shut in pain he shifted so that he was more comfortable and looked at the archangel.

"Why does it hurt so much?" he inquired, "I mean Castiel's didn't hurt as much as this. It did for a time being but not this much."

Gabriel chewed his bottom lip for a second, "My guess is that the grace that I transferred to you was incredibly powerful and potent or our bond is just that strong."

Dean raised an eyebrow at this, "Umm Gabriel I know were not as close as we could be and I just wanted to say-"

"Save it Dean." Gabriel cut off the hunter as he gently fixed the blankets around him, "I know that I haven't been the greatest angel on your A list and that it will take time for us to really bond but I'm willing to try and show you that I can change; at least for you."

He finished this softly and leaned down towards the hunter placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The two stayed like that for a few seconds without either moving. Suddenly his belly let out a loud, angry grumble that made him blush deep red. Gabriel snickered as he backed up looking down at him with a dancing twinkle in his eyes.

"Well I guess we should get you something to eat; you have had quite an eventful night," he said to Dean with a leer on his visage.

Dean bit his lip and looked away. Laughing Gabriel got up and sauntered naked towards the door. Dean stared at him puzzled, "Umm Gabriel aren't you just going to, you know?"

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him and shook his head, "Nah I feel like making it from scratch so just lie there Deano and relax. It's important you just rest."

Dean swallowed as he watched Gabriel's backside swish out the door. He relaxed against the bed and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Within seconds his thoughts began to drift about the angels. In his mind he went back to the first time he ever laid eyes on Castiel.

It was dark and hot; your breath felt musky in your lungs; thick and cloying as if a viscous liquid sloshed to and thro inside you. Sweat beaded off his forehead as his ears rang with the never ending screams of the dammed. Every once in a while a fireball would light up in the distance illuminating his eyes an angry red.

In front of him hanging limply, sobbing apologies to a God that was no longer listening were the dammed. They pleaded with him as he walked over to them, a sharp scalpel grasped in his hand as he flicked it around and around. He cut into the flesh with brutal determination and precision. Warm blood gushed down his hands as he ripped the bodies open to the continued sobs of the human above him.

No not human; he had to catch himself once in a while. These people had to have done something to be judged to this place. Over time his mind had become waste; memories disappearing and crushing themselves under the weight of all these souls he had been torturing on a regular basis. Behind him Alistair looked on with a spark of pride shining in his eyes as he watched his prized pupil learn and become even more of a torture expert.

"Good Dean good," Alistair told him in a deceptively smooth voice, "you are learning from your lessons well boy, and may I say it seems your beginning to enjoy them."

Dean didn't bother actually answering him; he merely turned around and leered at the other demon. He knew himself that it was only a matter of time before he became the same black eyed bastard that watched him intently work on these new souls; if he hadn't turned already.

Facing the increasing reality that he was un-savable after he did this allowed him to keep going. By accepting that help was never coming for him he had broken after only 40 years on the rack himself. At first when he tried and failed to do this he would be whipped and tortured again until he began to start carving into these bodies swaying limply on their meat hangers. Each one putting a bit of him, a bit of his life story etched permanently into their bodies, their souls.

Until one day it changed with a brilliant flash of white light that momentarily blinded him and caused the damn to scream louder as if acid had been poured over them.

Slowly his eyes came to and he saw a bright figure standing near him; looming down as he looked at him in…was that sadness? He glared at the winged beast and croaked out, "What the hell are you?"

"My name is Castiel," the figure spoke to him, "I am an angel of the lord Dean Winchester and I have come here to raise you from perdition."

"Bullshit!" Dean yelled at him blood bubbling to his lips upon hearing the angels true voice. It felt as if his blood inside him was singing and on fire by the celestial being standing in front of him. "Why would you want me? Tell me! Sorry to break it to you asshole but angels don't exist." He giggled insanely at this, "you're a liar and you deserve to be here just as much as me. "

"Alistair!" Dean turned around shouting, "what is this?! Some kind of ploy to see if you can break me further?! Tempt me with salvation to see what happens? Well it's not working! I'm on to you, you sick son of a bitch!"

Suddenly a burning pain erupted over his left shoulder and he blacked out but not before hearing what Castiel said to him.

"God has work for you Dean that is why I have come."

With that he joined oblivion until he woke up in that box 6 feet under.

"Hey Deano do you want peppers on the omelette?" asked Gabriel poking his head in to look at him curiously.

He jump startled as he was awakened from his memories of meeting Castiel for the first time. Sweat was lightly shining on his forehead and he hurriedly wiped it away. Gabriel noticed it and frowned, "You ok big boy? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine Gabriel, just must have dozed off for a split second," he assured the angel smiling at him.

Gabriel stared at him suspiciously then slowly nodded his head in acceptance, "Ok Dean lie as much as you want but once I'm finished in here I'm gonna come in there and tickle you if I have to, to get you to talk. So if I were you I would just tell me with no fuss."

Dean chuckled at this and nodded his head, "Ok, ok Gabriel, don't you have an omelette to make me wifey?" he asked the archangel smirking slightly.

Gabriel's eyebrow went up, "I don't think you have the right to talk WIFE."

Dean gaped at him, "Hey come on that's not fair!"

Gabriel chuckled and left the room again. Dean could hear his footsteps slowly fade away and tried his best to wipe the blush that had set in deep to his cheeks.

With the archangel gone his mind was free to wander again as he listened to the birds chirp outside.

After that whole meeting with Castiel his life had taken more of a 180 than before. Not like he was normal on that spectrum but now he had more to contend with. The apocalypse looming in front of them and the world slowly breaking down into chaos they were the one last wall between complete anarchy and some sort of peace. Where let's face it at least we would keep spinning for a little longer.

He didn't remember much of meeting the angel in hell but all the memories the two had garnered together over the years were enough to make him laugh to himself. Who would have ever thought that Dean, ladies' man of the world, would fall in love with an angel and in a man's body. It was just unreal and Sam still laughed at him to this day on how life was funny like that. Sometimes he swore God was watching him and decided to "spice things up" so to say.

He even remembered the day when Castiel forsake everything to take a chance on him and to hope that he would be in time to stop everything. In fact he had been too late but through all the thick and thin they had stuck together like family.

'Maybe not like family though,' Dean thought to himself as he watched the sun shine on the city below, 'something closer that can't even be described.'

The day when Lucifer killed Cass, he could have sworn that part of his soul shattered with that one action. He became completely blank as if a spark that was still burning inside him with hope had been completely destroyed with that one brutal act. He could have kneeled there and then and gave up but he still had his brother that he had to get back. So he tried and tried until it seemed like he came through. When Sam fell through that yawning pit in the middle of that graveyard he thought that was the end. No Bobby, Sam was gone forever, and Cass was truly dead and gone. He had never felt so alone before in his life. It was suiting that it had to be in a graveyard for he felt like he could have just lied down and given up.

Suddenly a gentle yet firm hand touched him on his shoulder right were the burned handprint was. He felt a zing go through his body and looked up behind him.

"Cass?" he whispered brokenly and shocked, "is it really you?" He was scared to get his hopes up in case this was an act of his mind trying to deal with the overwhelming stress of everything that had just happened in a matter of minutes.

Cass gently touched his hand to the side of his face. He gasped as he felt the gentle warming and crunch of his face realigning. Slowly he stood up and gazed at the angel in stunned silence.

"Cass?" he croaked out, "I thought you were dead…are you God?"

Cass smiled at him gently, "Why thank you for the compliment but no I'm not God. I did think that I was dead too," he stated as he turned around and walked over towards Bobby lying on the ground, "however I think he brought me back, better and more improved."

With one touch of his finger Bobby gasped in a breath and life seemed to radiate from again. Slowly he sat up and looked around him at a complete loss of words.

After that the road was full of bumps and screw ups but they all always seemed to work through it. They averted one apocalypse after another with no one even knowing that they did it. Traveling from town to town eradicating monsters but that was their job.

During all of this he had met Gabriel also. At the time he didn't even realize that the supposed trickster standing before him was actually an angel. Meeting him for the first time as a janitor at a local college he had seemed charming then but however when they realized that he was the trickster they tried to off him as well. And for a while they thought that they had succeeded. Until later down the road when they had run into him again by putting the two of them in an endless time loop; it was always Tuesday. Sam drove himself bat shit crazy trying to get out of the loop.

Finally after basically making the whole series of 'One thousand ways to die' they were freed from the loop as long as they didn't come after the trickster again. Well they were hunters did you expect them to keep their word in this when people were dying?

They were lead back onto the tricksters trail again when they heard accounts of a giant Hulk killing a hot tempered man up in the woods. Checking into it they found the information credible and the wife understandably distraught and thinking she was crazy. They stayed in their hotel room listening the radio sweep on the officer's frequency. Finally a story came through that sounded like their guy. Suiting up they drove to the abandoned ware house and walked wearily through a side door.

Upon arriving they seemed to land in a hospital. Wandering aimlessly around they finally met up with the trickster, after Sam got slapped a few times much to Dean's amusement, the trickster merely told them to play their roles. With a quick fizz of disappearance we were left to our own devices. Playing doctors, getting nutsed in a freak Japanese game show, pretending we had herpes, playing FBI agents and even Sam being turned into the Impala like some freak version of 'Night Rider'.

Dean chuckled to himself; man was he pissed at the trickster and then they had learned that he was actually the great archangel Gabriel. No one talked about apocalyptic views like he did. It tipped them off by how mad he became with any mention of it and call it from experience but no one gets that mad unless their talking about their own family. Armed with that information they were able to trap him and end this charade once and for all.

He gazed at them angrily and somewhat smug as the ring of holy fire burned and crackled around him sealing him in a fiery circle. Dean never forgot the look that he sent him. His golden yellow eyes sparking even hotter than the fire around him; how he talked so assuredly like this would all come to pass. Well in the end they had proved him wrong…however the archangel had one redeeming quality about himself. He came back.

The day when Lucifer was summoned to that little 5 star hotel in the middle of nowhere thanks to all the worlds God's through the ages. He had decimated every single one of them but when he came to Kali Gabriel had saved her and allowed them all to flee while he distracted his brother. That day Dean could have sworn would be the last day that he ever laid eyes on the archangel but yet he proved him wrong and here they were today.

Sure he had his days were he was extremely pissed at the both of them when he looked back at all the incidents. But maybe everything does happen for a reason; he used to scoff at that kind of thinking but now as everything unfolded around him he wasn't so confident anymore.

Gabriel came in through the door carrying heaping plates piled high with every kind of breakfast food you could think of. Hash browns, bacon, sausages, a huge omelette with everything on it, toast, pancakes with syrup and a small perfect cube of butter on the top along with a few strawberries and blue berries on the side. His mouth began to water as Gabriel gently put this all down in front of him.

"Umm wow Gabriel how much did you think I was gonna eat?" he asked the archangel smiling at him.

Gabriel merely shrugged, "To be honest I was gonna offer to eat the pancakes because you know…." He trailed off.

"And what if I told you that I wanted the pancakes?" Dean asked jokingly.

Gabriel smirked at him; suddenly a large can of whipped cream materialized beside them and he squirted a large dollop on the very top. Giving him a smug look as he added M&M's Dean grimaced at the sight.

"You call that a breakfast?" he asked turning slightly green.

Gabriel laughed at him, "Be thankful Winchester that I'm not asking you to eat it. See? Now we don't have to argue about this."

Shaking his head Dean began to dig in to his own breakfast. When a few minutes passed he would wince as his side pulled where the burn mark was still red and burning angrily. Gabriel kept a close eye on him. Upon finishing their breakfast Gabriel snapped the dirty plates and tray away and got up. He gently pushed Dean into lying down on the cushions as he slowly peeled back the covers.

Gazing down at the angry red handprint he frowned lightly. Dean looked down to at his side and grimaced at the overwhelming red seeming to radiate out from the hand print. "Well that doesn't look pretty," he remarked sarcastically.

"Stay here and don't move," Gabriel ordered him. He quickly walked to the connecting bathroom and he could hear the water running. Walking back into the room Dean saw the archangel was carrying a cool compress. He sat beside him and Dean slid a little towards the side of the bed where he was. Hissing at the slight movement Gabriel comfortingly stroked his cheek.

"It's ok Dean," he said softly, "this is going to hurt but just try to bear with me," he told him soothingly as he lowered the compress down onto his hip.

Dean couldn't restrain himself and he gave a slight shout before he sucked in a giant breath of air and breathed through his nose; his nostrils flaring with the extreme breaths as he tried to ignore the pain lancing up his side.

"Ugh why does this hurt Gabriel?" he whispered out.

Gabriel gazed down at the hunter in sorrow, "It's just the strength of the mark Dean, sometimes depending on the angel and the grace being used its transfer to your soul doesn't take easily and you get this. Don't worry though Cass should be back soon with what we need and you'll feel better by tomorrow," he whispered quietly down at the hunter sprawled helplessly below him.

"Why do you do that?" he gasped out eyes glazed over.

Gabriel gazed at him in confusion, "Do what?"

"The acting human part. You made breakfast by hand, you walked over there and got this facecloth without just snapping one into existence beside you, why are you acting so..so.."

"Human?" asked Gabriel as he smiled gently at Dean. Dean merely nodded his head. Gabriel sighed, "Over my years being down here I've come to appreciate the small things that humans will do to make each other feel better or their strange and quirky habits and I guess to fit in better I adopted some of those quirks, relying less on the quick snap of fingers to get something as small as this or breakfast and to show someone I actually care, that I'll spend more time on them instead of just thinking of a quick solution."

Dean stared at him in silence for a second and Gabriel shifted somewhat awkwardly as the hunters piercing eyes stared at him, "So basically what you're trying to say is that you really like me and you're trying to make me feel special."

Gabriel merely shrugged, "I guess so."

Dean snorted, "Your being such a girl."

Gabriel acted all insulted, "You know if you weren't hurt I would dangle you outside of this window, naked for the whole world to see."

Dean snorted at that, "No you wouldn't," he said assuredly.

Gabriel raised his eyebrow as he gently changed the face cloth to a cooler side eliciting another grimace from Dean, "What makes you so sure?"

"You love me too much."

Gabriel merely stared then laughed out loud at this. They were interrupted by the swish of wings and Dean looked over to see Castiel standing beside the bed holding a small pouch. He raised his eyebrows and Castiel merely nodded at him.

Walking over to them on the bed he sat gently on the other side and opened the pouch. Dean watched as he took out ingredients from inside and laid them on the bed. He would have asked what they were but was too exhausted to ask too much information. His eyes were slightly lidded but he watched the angel grind and mash the ingredients until they resembled a type of thick paste at the bottom of the bowl. After a few minutes of this he placed the bowl on the nightstand beside the bed.

"Ok Dean if we put this on now and bind it to your side then by tomorrow the swelling and the burn should go down to where its more bearable. We shall keep this procedure up until the area heals fully," Castiel told the hunter.

Dean merely nodded his head in understanding as he felt a soft, fluffy towel placed under him. Looking towards the archangel he winked at him and pulled the blanket back gently from his side. Dean winced in discomfort and Castiel leaned down as he applied the thick paste to the angry wound.

He hissed in pain and discomfort but it seemed after the paste was on for merely a few seconds the redness and pain lessened. He opened his eyes in amazement and breathed a sharp breath out in a gasp.

"Thanks Cass you have no idea how good that feels," Dean said to the angel leaning over his wound.

"I can assume that is a painful area Dean I mean the redness and how the skin is raised and white in places suggests to me that it is not a very comfortable-"

Gabriel burst out laughing at this, "Cassie Dean didn't need you to go off like that," Gabriel told the naïve angel still chuckling.

"Oh…well my apologies Dean I merely assumed-"

"It's ok Cass really just thank you both of you," he gestured limply at both of them.

The angels offered him small smiles and watched as Dean slowly drifted off into a deep slumber. They exchanged glances at one another. Finishing bandaging his side they allowed the hunter to sleep for as long as he may need with them keeping watch over his condition until his fever and the print went down.

"Hey Cass you know were in this together right?" asked Gabriel as they silently watched the hunter relax into peaceful sleep finally seemingly saying this out of nowhere.

Castiel looked at the archangel sitting near him a question forming on his face, "Gabriel I am unsure what you mean by this."

"I mean Castiel that I'm not going to take any time away from just you and Dean, if you want to do something alone together than your free to do so," Gabriel told him, "we have to learn to share him a bit and I'll be the first person to tell you that I'm not the easiest sharer and carer here."

Castiel smirked at that, "Oh believe me I know," he rubbed his nose thoughtfully of when Gabriel had trapped him in the show network world when he tried to free the boys from him.

Gabriel nodded his head, "Yeah sorry about that Cassie; I promise from now on their will be compromises in this situation and I'll try not to hog…well most of the time anyways."

"I think that will be almost impossible for you Gabriel but I look forward to your attempt; and my name is Castiel not Cassie," Castiel said to the archangel.

"But Dean calls you Cass," Gabriel said pouting slightly.

"Yes well that's Dean," Castiel said matter of factly.

It was silent for a few moments between the two angels….then,

"Whatever you say Cassie," remarked Gabriel hiding a smirk as Castiel turned to glare at him.

"Gabriel I do not believe that that is up for negotiation with you," Castiel told him smartly.

Gabriel shrugged, "Well then were screwed if we can't even negotiate a name."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm happy those two are finding some kind of common ground...well maybe...you know what just squint and then maybe it will be more noticeable *squint* XD


	18. Life is Tough but it Does get Better

**A/N:** Hello again to everyone that is back to read another chapter :)

So this is kinda important I guess; this is looking to be the second last chapter of this story! I know for some of you who have really liked it it's gonna be a pain and I'm sorry. Truthfully I could keep this story going for a few more chapters but I'm choosing to end it within the next chapter instead. Don't worry if you have anything left out that you never got answers for i'll try to cover it all. Anything I may miss I could always send you a message if you were curious or didn't get the answer to something that you needed. But don't say anything yet till you read the final chapter plz :)

I came up with a new story when I was watching "Once Upon A Time," last week that I'm sure you guys are gonna really get into hopefully. However, I'm not uploading it yet. Expect it at the latest to be around the last episode of Supernatural on air so that means what? May 15? Anyways i already came up with a title for the story but I'm not sharing anything yet so it doesn't spoil :) But it does have a big impact on me this story so I hope you guys will read and review it when the time comes.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by me through thick and thin. While I enjoyed writing this story it was sometimes hard for me to write it and i just wasn't feeling it. It's different for everyone and I'm glad for those of you who liked it thanks for all being so supportive. I'm saying this all now cause I'll completly forget all this before I post the last chapter. And who knows? Maybe in the next story I'll brush up on the stuff I meant to in this one ;)

Anyways enjoy this chapter

Celest ^i^

* * *

><p>Dean groggily woke up from his deep sleep. Groaning is discomfort he blinked his eyes open and sat up in the bed. The room was dark; looking out the window he could see the sky was a deep violet and indigo; the last rays of the sun sinking below the horizon.<p>

Suddenly he remembered the burned handprint in his side and threw the covers off from around him. Pealing back the bandage he looked at the area where the print was sealed and burned on his body and soul for all eternity. He was surprised at how well the area looked. The swelling had gone down, the redness had also disappeared and even the handprint itself had seemed calm, the raised edges closer to his body. Gingerly he touched the irritated area. Surprised he realized that it didn't hurt that much anymore, it was still sore and tender but that was a lot better than a while ago.

Music drifted through the suite and Dean looked up towards the closed door of the room. Realizing that the angels weren't in the room he scooted over towards the edge of the bed and slowly stood. Wrapping the bandages again around his side he made his way to the door. Opening the door he walked down the hallways to the main living areas.

Cass was sitting on the couch reading a book that he couldn't make out. Gabriel sat at an elegant grand black piano. He was so engrossed that Dean could feel the sorrowful music that the angel was playing. It sounded like his heart was bleeding pain. The melody was haunting as if it could play on its own; stretching for eons like it was the soul of the universe itself. Dean watched Gabriel still play as he leaned against the corner of the island of the kitchen. Castiel looked up at dean; however, before the angel could say anything Dean held up a finger to his lips as a sign of quiet to the angel. Castiel nodded his head.

Together the two of them watched the archangel play the rest of the song for the last few silent minutes. Gabriel's head moved in time to the music, dipping and weaving in the throes of the melody as if he were completely immersed.

At the end of the song his head drooped onto his chest, his eyes still closed as they had been through the whole song. The room was silent long after the piano had gone quiet. Finally, Dean cleared his throat and it seemed the archangel startled into wakefulness.

Glancing at Dean he did not utter a single word. Pushing off from the island he walked across the room and leaned against the instrument in front of Gabriel.

"Wow Gabriel where did that come from?" he asked genuinely curious. "Heck I didn't even know you could play the piano, I mean I should have guessed maybe but…"

Gabriel sighed and closed the piano lid over the keys. He ran his hand over the lid and seemingly in deep thought. It was as if he was remembering a memory. Dean began to wonder if he maybe shouldn't have asked.

Clearing his throat he wiped his eyes. Dean's eyes widened a this. He looked at Cass for some kind of help but it seemed even the angel was lost in his own thoughts; his usually bright, curious blue eyes were now dark as if a shadow had descended over him.

"Oh guys I'm sorry I didn't mean to step on anyone here," Dean began trying to back track his earlier question. "Look we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Gabriel shook his head as he sat there with his hands clasped in front of him. Looking up at him Dean could see the same hurt reflected in his eyes that was mirrored in Cass's.

"It's not that Dean," Gabriel whispered out quietly. "Don't worry you're not insulting anyone here. It's just that on the day of the great fall, when everyone aligned with Lucifer fell to Earth and from there to Hell, I played this song or something like it I should say. This type of song was actually made by a person named Michael Ortega. It's called "It's hard to say goodbye," Seemed fitting to me."

"To this day it remains the saddest melody ever played in our father's kingdom. We dubbed it the sin of the fallen," Cass said softly.

"It's not your fault Dean," Gabriel said. "Shit happens and besides it happened a long time ago; there's no use getting worked up about something that none of us can change. What's done is done."

Dean nodded at this yet he couldn't help the sadness that threatened to en-gulph him as he looked at the two depressed and despondent angels. He could feel their emotions wash over him like ocean tides pounding against the shore shaping the coast and giving it life.

"Guys look lets maybe go out tonight huh?" said Dean. "I mean I've only been asleep for a few hours and I'm really hungry anyways."

Castiel and Gabriel glanced at each other. Castiel was the one to speak up, "Umm Dean you've been asleep for just over 24 hours now."

Dean frowned, "No Cass that can't be right. I just fell asleep; you guys just put that bandage on me like what, maybe 4-5 hours ago?"

"No Dean you've really been asleep for over24 hours. We were just going to check on you soon but you beat us to it big boy," Gabriel told him winking at him. "I always "knew you were a tough little guy."

Dean glared at him for calling him a little boy and Castiel stood up from the couch. Placing the book on the side table he walked up to Dean and gestured at the bandages.

"Should we decide to go somewhere we should check your side and see how it's doing."

"Oh it's actually good Cass," Dean assured the angel. "I just saw my side when I woke up."

Castiel shrugged, "Still Dean I would like to see anyways."

"Suit yourself." He stood still as he allowed Castiel to unwrap his side. Gently the angel prodded at the still slightly red area. The pain was dull but bearable; Castiel's hands were gentle on him as he scrutinized the handprint.

"How is it Cass?" asked Gabriel coming closer to see his side. Whistling in shock his eyebrows rose, "Well it seems that it healed nicely in the last 24 hours."

Castiel nodded, "Indeed. Dean I do not think you have to wear the bandages anymore. Some air will do the area some good."

After they unwrapped and threw the bandages out Gabriel clapped his hands as he studied the two of them. "Ok let's head out and get some grub; Dean dress up and nicely may I add."

Dean frowned at this, "Gabriel when I said let's get something to eat I didn't mean anything fancy, I meant like a burger from down the street."

Gabriel frowned, "Dean Winchester you are in Paris the romance capital of the world. We are not going to McDonalds while were here so suit up! We haven't gone anywhere nice to eat yet and already I'm feeling like a bad husband here. So march big boy and if I don't think you're suitable then ill change you myself," he winked at Dean as if that wasn't too big of a problem.

Dean glanced down at his bare chest and sweat pant covered legs. He didn't remember putting them on but shrugged it off, maybe one of the angels had magicked some on. "Umm what exactly do I put on?"

"A tux will do."

"A tux!? Gabriel where the hell are we going?" asked Dean askance at having to wear a stuffy suit.

Gabriel laughed at this, "Relax big boy," he clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. "It's a surprise don't worry, now shoo," he waved Dean off to their room.

"But I don't even own a tux Gabriel," Dean remarked in a smart tone of voice.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, "Do you not think that I and Castiel haven't thought of this already? They're in there now go!"

Dean glared at Cass as if he had betrayed him, "Your in on this too Cass?!"

Castiel merely shrugged, "There's no reason to be upset about looking nice Dean; I'm sure you'll look wonderful now Gabriel is right go."

Dean mumbled angrily as he turned around and marched back to their shared room. Opening the closet he saw tons of shirts, pants and tux's of every kind of colour and make that he could possibly want. Pulling a few things out he laid them on the bed and began to dress. Upon feeling the smooth texture of the jacket and shirt he had to smile maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

Walking out of the room a few minutes later all spick and span he came back to the piano to see the two angels waiting for him there patiently. Cass was in a normal black, sleek suit with a deep royal blue tie peeking through from his jacket. Gabriel however was in all white with a deep golden yellow tie. Gabriel whistled upon seeing him.

"Looking good Deano; if I didn't want to go out you wouldn't have even made it that far getting dressed," Gabriel remarked as he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah Gabriel; white really?" he asked with a smug grin plastering itself over his features.

Gabriel looked down at himself and straightened his jacket, "What's wrong with it? I love standing out."

"You think?" Dean asked laughing. Gabriel looked insulted and Dean quickly backed up. "I didn't mean anything wrong by it Gabriel; it just kind of surprised me. You look good the both of you," he said gesturing at both angels.

Gabriel seemed appeased by this, "I know I look absolutely fabulous don't I? You look ok to Cassie."

Castiel merely rolled his eyes at this. Dean grinned then turned back to the archangel.

"Ok Gabriel where to?"

Gabriel winked, "Were off to an art convention; fine dining and dancing and extravagant pieces to look at."

"Umm no offense Gabriel but I don't really care for art," Dean said hesitantly. "That was always Sam's expertise, boring stuff like that."

"I think you will find that by the end of us being there Dean you'll appreciate this all much more," Castiel said with an even tone.

Dean glanced at the angel in confusion for a bit. Finally, he shrugged, "Ok let's go then."

"Yes lets," Gabriel said.

With a swish of wings the three occupants in the room were gone as if they had never been standing there to begin with.

**~x~**

**Art Gallery**

**~x~**

They came to a cavernous room; large high vaulting ceiling in white marble marked what must be the front foyer. Guests milled and smiled talking with one another as they slowly made their way through to the exhibits of art work at their own leisure. Women were dressed in their Sunday bests while the men wore expensive looking suits, ties, cravats and even bow ties were tightened around their necks.

An elegant chandelier hung above them practically taking up the whole center of the room. Hundreds of candles hung from their pedestals on it casting flickering light on the surroundings adding a beautiful ambiance to the room.

"Let's go this way," Gabriel said as he joined hands with Dean and Castiel did the same likewise on the other side.

They walked through the crowds of people until they came to the curators of the art gallery and their security personnel checking people into further along. Gabriel nodded at the guards and curators and they ushered the three of them in without checking anything.

Dean gazed behind him confused, "Did you know those guys?"

"You could say that," Gabriel winked at him while leading them into a large grand ballroom. "Whoa," Dean uttered quietly.

Floor length windows lined the walls along the room offering a view at Paris from atop a hill. The grounds were lit with lamps; lawns perfectly manicured and rose bushes freshly pruned and watered for the evening. There was so many of them that Dean swore he could smell the sweet fragrant scent even from in the building. Tables lined the walls for all the guests offering beautiful views while they sat and ate or gossiped. Table cloths were pristine and starch white. Elegant vases sat in the center of the tables boasting more roses of every colour imaginable. 'Well there are the flowers,' Dean thought to himself as Gabriel led them to a table.

Sitting Dean looked up at the ceiling. Large frescoes covered the ceiling depicting angels in free flight playing in fluffy white and pink clouds or playing on their small harps. They seemed to be singing down at them from their lofty vantage point. More chandeliers illuminated the space. At the far back of the room an orchestra played for the diners, a large dance floor shined in the center of the room with waiters scampering everywhere to serve everyone.

Upon a waiter asking what they would like they ordered their food, well Dean and Gabriel did. Castiel was beginning to explain how he did not need sustenance in order to maintain his vessel before Dean kicked him under the table. After ordering a steak, baked potato and beans, Gabriel ordered a large ice cream sundae with everything on it. After getting an extremely odd look from the waiter he scampered off to get their orders ready.

"So why exactly are we here?" asked Dean. "Look I get it that you want this all to be the picture perfect scene and all but seriously guys it doesn't take this much to impress me."

"Were meeting someone here Dean," Castiel said as he gazed around the room; his gaze finally settled on couples dancing in the center.

"Wait who are we meeting?" asked Dean. He adjusted the collar on his tux.

Suddenly he was overcome by a hot burning sensation in the pit of his stomach, sweat began breaking out on his forehead and his breathing became faster and deeper. Wiping his forehead on the napkin he tried to calm his racing heart while taking deep breaths. Gabriel looked over and frowned at him.

"Dean are you ok there?" he asked in concern. "You look like your burning up."

Dean chuckled and waved it off, "You know what it's nothing Gabe it's probably just the tux I feel a little stuffy, should pass in a bit."

Gabriel still stared at him unsure but before he could say anything else their food arrived and they became too preoccupied by that. Digging in to his sundae Dean merely stared at his food. His stomach lurched and he almost wanted to push the plate away from himself. He didn't know why he didn't want to eat or why he was feeling this way.

"Dean have a few bites," Castiel stated to him softly. "Maybe you'll feel better if you take in some sustenance."

Dean nodded and cut a small piece of steak off and slowly chewed it. The warm, tender, smoky taste of the meat made his taste buds soar and his mouth water. However, his stomach began rebelling again at the food and after a few more bites he placed his utensils down on the plate and pushed it away from him. The angels stared at him with a slight frown on their faces. Wiping his mouth with the napkin Dean threw it onto his still fairly full plate and placed his right hand on his thigh as he leaned over a bit.

"I don't know what it is but I just know that I can't eat any more of that," Dean told the angels quietly.

"Is it the food?" asked Castiel pulling the plate over and taking a large sniff. "Hmm no; the steak came from a healthy bovine out in the country side. The potato was grown using special fertilizer, the sour cream perfectly soft and bacon cooked just right. Also the beans are from some of the best vegetable farms in the area….I do not see how it was the food."

Dean and Gabriel merely stared at Castiel in absolute bafflement. Dean rubbed across his eyebrows with his hand and chuckled.

"Cass umm I don't think it was the food that made me feel this way," he assured the angel. "I was feeling off before the food even got here. You know what? It's probably just nerves or something," he told them waving it off casually.

"Well maybe the cure for that is a little dancing," Gabriel said waving his spoon in the air like a sword. "Cassie take our little buddy out there and show him some moves."

Castiel hesitated, "Umm Gabriel I'm not so sure that that is a sound idea with Dean not feeling to well."

"Yeah and I can't dance anyway Gabe," Dean remarked nervously.

Gabriel merely rolled his eyes, "Look either you go out there now or I'll get my trickster mojo on and see what kind of havoc I can create."

Dean glared at the archangel, "You wouldn't."

"Try me big boy," Gabriel leered at him. "You know I will and I'm dead serious; besides it's always good to learn something new!"

Dean huffed and stood from the table, Cass standing beside him. Slowly they shuffled towards the dance floor. Turning to look at one another Dean and the angel regarded each other awkwardly. Lifting their arms awkwardly they tried to get in the right pose; however, considering both of them were men, they were unable to decide who was going to lead in this. Curious people stared at them as they danced around the room.

"Dean since you do not know how to dance well I believe it would be prudent of me to lead in this regard; until at least you learn," Castiel told the hunter.

Dean merely nodded at the angel and placed a hand on his shoulder. Castiel placed one hand on his waist and the other gripped his other hand. Slowly they joined the throngs of couples dancing to the beat and spun around the floor. Castiel it seemed was an adept dancer carefully maneuvering them across the dance floor. His movements were full of liquid grace and he smiled shyly at Dean when he commented on it.

"I've seen all types of dance as I've watched over your kind and learned just from watching," Castiel explained sheepishly. "It's really not that hard once you get used to the timing and movements."

Suddenly the song changed and a woman at the front of the stage was singing with the orchestra. Her voice was melodious and the chandeliers shimmered on her. Dean frowned as he recognized the music.

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance_

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel not good enough_

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," Dean remarked.

He didn't pull away from Cass but instead as they made their way across the dance floor he found Gabriel sitting at the same table and glared at him. Gabriel merely grinned and waved then went back to the second sundae he had ordered. Wow, on the second one already.

"What is the matter Dean?" asked Castiel sensing Dean's agitation.

Sighing he smiled at the angel, "Nothing Cass it's just the song."

Castiel turned to listen more intently right when the singer hit the chorus of the song.

_In the arms of an Angel fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

"Ahh I see Gabriel has a sense of humor," Castiel remarked.

Dean merely rolled his eyes as they kept slowly revolving with the song. Tiredly he placed his head on Castiel's shoulder and closed his eyes relying that the angel would guide them around the room smoothly. Castiel gripped his body a little tighter and pulled him closer to himself as Dean merely silently listened to the music.

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_Storm keeps on twisting; you keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all you lack_

"Dean?" Castiel said to him softly. Dean hummed at the angel to show him that he was listening. "This song fits you, you know," Castiel told him quietly. Dean showed no indication that he heard him but Castiel continued anyways. "You're tired of your hunter lifestyle but you never give up. Gabriel and I are proud of you just the way you are Dean. We'll always love you for you and you do not lack anything. I know you believe at times that if you could have only done this or that that would have changed the outcome of certain events in your lifetime. However, the truth is Dean that some things cannot be changed. Don't lie to me or Gabriel when you're hurting and don't hide from us; were here to protect you and build you up not tear you down."

Slowly Dean lifted his head from Cass's shoulder and stared at the angel. "Cass don't ever change man."

Castiel grinned at him as he said this and they slowly finished the dance as the singer sang out the last few words.

_In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear_

_You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here_

As the singer finished the last of the song and lapsed into silence, he and Castiel shared a sweet, quick kiss. They gazed at each other lovingly and Castiel placed his hand on the shoulder that carried his mark. Dean could feel a quick zing of grace as the angel squeezed comfortingly.

"Come, let's make sure that Gabriel hasn't gotten into trouble in our absence," Castiel said motioning them over to the table that the archangel sat at.

Sitting down at the table Dean turned to face the archangel.

"Really? In the arms of the Angel? Couldn't get more original could you?" said Dean. His face was glaring but Gabriel could hear in his voice that he was trying not to laugh.

"I thought you too deserved a song that fit the two of you so perfectly," Gabriel said with a chuckle.

Dean rolled his eyes and turned to look out across the room. Was it just him or the lighting? But he could have sworn that that man sitting on the far side of the room from behind could it be…?

"Hang on a sec," Dean said as he rose.

"Dean?" asked Castiel in slight concern as he saw the hunter get up. Gabriel stared at him silently.

"Just hang on Cass I'll be right back; I'm not going that far," Dean assured the angel and walked across the room. Weaving through the tables and people standing he came to the table behind the man.

"Excuse me do I know you?" he asked the head.

The person turned around to look at him and Dean swallowed.

"Sam?"

Sam looked at him equally as shocked.

"Dean?" Sam asked in equal shock. Looking around the room nervously he stuttered to him, "Umm what exactly are you doing here?"

Dean gave him a wide eyed stare and raised his eyebrows, "Really Sam? You're in Paris and why? At least I have a reason so what's yours? Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Sam rubbed the back of his head, "Well umm truthfully-"

"Yes Sam?" asked Dean when the other hunter cut off abruptly.

"Hello Dean it's great to see you again," a soft silky voice said from behind him.

Dean turned to face the voice and felt his heart stop.

"Balthazar."

Balthazar smirked at him, "Indeed. Now why are you harassing my mate?"

Dean opened his mouth a couple of times trying to come up with an answer; finally, managed to string together a response.

"Wait what? Your mate?" he asked in a disbelieving tone of voice.

"Yes Dean you see Sammy here is my mate just like I take it Gabriel and Castiel are yours," Balthazar replied smirking at the stunned expression on Dean's face. "Of course why they would ever pick you is beyond me."

"Hey!" Dean cried out indignantly.

"Boys, boys, boys," Gabriel's voice said from the side. Turning they looked at the short archangel. "I don't think this is a very suitable location for this conversation dontcha think?"

Turning back to Sam Dean pointed his finger accusingly at his little brother, "We need to talk…NOW."

No one seemed to pay them any attention as they all disappeared from the room with a light swish of wings. Reappearing in another extravagant room Dean assumed they had to be still in the museum. Paintings lined the wall but the room itself was dark. They could see lights shining outside in the dark and the distant rumble of guests talking below them but otherwise their floor seemed quiet. Dean glared at Sam.

"So tell me one thing," Dean said to him. "That was you in that five storey mall just a few days ago wasn't it?"

Sam shuffled his feet and refused to look at his brother. "Dean-"

"Sammy save it," Dean shoved off his explanation. "Why didn't you just stop when I called out for you instead of keep going? You must have heard me! Why did you just take off like that?"

"Because Dean every time I'm in a relationship you treat it like one big joke or you instantly judge me for it!" Sam exclaimed with his arms out to his sides. He was breathing deeply and Dean could see him clenching his fists.

"What? No I don't Sam come on!"

"Come on, really Dean?" scoffed Sam as he rolled his eyes. "I mean you've even said yourself that I seem to be cursed with everyone who touches me or ends up with me."

"But Sam your with an angel-"

Sam put his hand up cutting off his brother midsentence. "I swear Dean if you say to me that because he's an angel I can't trust him or something hair brained like that you better think again. You're mated to the two angels standing right behind you! So don't give me that."

Dean through his hands up. "Sam I wasn't going to say that to you but you hiding this from me- wait, how long has this been going on for?"

Sam shifted uncomfortably and glanced back at Balthazar. Balthazar smiled at him and nodded encouragingly. Sighing Sam turned back to look at his brother.

"Shortly before you and Cass made it official," Sam muttered.

"That's perfect Sam! Because we never had trust issues before right?!"

"Dean I was going to tell you it's just-"

"Yeah like when Sam? When I accidently walk in on you naked in bed with him screwing?"

"Oh believe me honey I would never let you see us in one of our moments together no matter how much I would enjoy the look on your face. But I don't think Sam would with stand the embarrassment," Balthazar answered coyly.

"Shut up Balthazar this is between me and Sam, "Dean hissed out at the angel.

"Back off Dean and take a breather," Sam countered right back heatedly. "Look Balthazar and I are a mated pair." Unbuttoning his jacket and unbuttoning his starch white shirt he showed Dean the handprint emblazoned right over his heart. "So when you drag him into your immature crap you drag me into it too. Can't you just be happy for me Dean that I found someone who loves and cares about me?"

Dean's breath was taken away upon seeing the mark on his brother's chest. It made everything seem more real now; Balthazar was really intimately connected with his brother forever. "Sammy I'm sorry; look I didn't mean to come off so heated. I think it was just the fact that you hid this from me."

Sam opened his mouth to object but Dean waved his hand at his baby brother. "No just hear me out for a sec ok? I know perfectly well what it feels like to be bonded and to understand that that kind of bond takes a long time for it to grow. I also get how you would be protective of your bonded mate. I'm just saying that I was hurt that you kept it a secret from me. Had I known you were going through the same thing I was maybe I would have talked to you a lot sooner. What I'm trying to say Sam is that I'm happy for you even if it's with that dick Balthazar," Dean finished with a smirk.

Sam snorted and looked back at his angel, "Yeah but he's my dick." Balthazar leered at Sam saying that to him.

"Oh come on I didn't need to know that much!"

Gabriel laughed and he and Castiel came forward. "Well I'm glad that this went over relatively well."

"Wait you guys were all in on this weren't you?" said Dean as he gazed at his two angels suspiciously.

Castiel loosened his tie slightly, "We may have had a slight roll to play yes."

"Well thanks," Dean told them grinning. The two angels glanced at him in shock. "I mean me and Sam really needed to get everything straightened out and this is a good start even though our angels were the ones that tricked us into doing this in the first place; it still ended great."

Gabriel and Castiel smiled at their human love shining fondly in their eyes. Suddenly, Dean bent over slightly and gripped his stomach. He groaned and his angels grabbed onto him gently so he didn't completely collapse. The same burning heat and uncomfortable feeling he had felt earlier tonight was back full force and worse than ever.

Sam stared at him in concern, "Dean what's wrong?"

"I don't know." Dean was able to stutter out slurring slightly on his words. "It's just earlier tonight I was feeling this same way and I thought I lost it but now it's back."

"Explain it," Sam commanded him.

"Like it feels like my insides are burning, I feel so hot and uncomfortable and I feel like I need something but I don't know what that something is and now I'm frustrated and I feel like I'm going to cry," Dean panted out desperately.

Sam stifled a grin, "Umm Dean I think you're going through your heat."

"My what?" Dean's eyes bug as he looks up at his brother.

"Your heat- wait are you saying that those two haven't explained this to you?" Sam asked pointing to Gabriel and Castiel beside Dean.

"Explain what?" asked Dean.

"Shit I totally forgot about this," Gabriel said in mock horror smacking his forehead.

"Gabriel what's going on?"

"You should get that sorted out brother otherwise it's just going to become worse as the time goes on for him," Balthazar stated as he walked up and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam grinned at his angel.

"Right," Gabriel said and helped Dean stand up straighter. "Ok Deano lets head out the night isn't quite done yet."

"What-"

However before he could finish saying what he was about to the three of them were gone from the room within a blink of an eye.

"Think they'll be ok?" asked Sam as he looked at his angel.

Balthazar shrugged at Sam, "I don't know Sammy it's like the blind leading the blind."

Sam laughed at this, "Hey I thought I told you not to call me Sammy."

"Oh don't act like that Sammy you know you like it," Balthazar grinned at his human. "By the way isn't your heat coming up soon?"

Sam laughed, "I believe so Balthazar. Hey how do you think Dean's gonna react to the whole possible pregnancy thing?"

Balthazar laughed out right at this, "Oh I'm sure that will be interesting to see."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I love piano music...anyways I'm still bummed that Gabriel hasnt been brought back. Yes I will keep my fingers crossed for that till the day Supernatural plays it's last episode ;) looking forward to how this season ends! It's been one of my favs :)


	19. The End is only The Beginning

**A/N:** Ok guyz so this story is officially done. I really could do another few chapters to it but i have chosen to focus more on my other two stories "_There is Always Hope_" and "_We Are One_." I am working on the other story I mentioned a while back but it's a work in progress and as soon as I get close to finishing or finish one of these other two stories then I'll upload that next story. No deets on what it's about or what it's called though so you'll just have to be patient ;)

Anyways I would just like to say thanks again for all the major support you have all been awesome :) One day I would like to look at all of these ideas in this story and more but in a different story where I actually planned for it to go on and happen. I'm not saying that this story was bad or anything just that I'm not fully exploring all those routes until later.

So this is the last chapter and who knows maybe ill see some of you in my other stories. For now enjoy the last chappie :)

Celest ^i^

* * *

><p>Dean sat in a chair looking out at a meadow as it rippled and undulated from the wind blowing it downwards. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fair smell of the wildflowers just coming into bloom and the whisper of the wind through the trees from far away. He heard distant laughter coming towards him and opened his eyes to see his grandson running across to him.<p>

"Grandpa! Grandpa! Look what Sam helped me find!" cried the young child as the golden retriever followed close to the small boy.

Dean smiled as he leaned down and picked the boy up under his armpits and placed him on his lap. "Ahh what did you find?"

"Look!" the boy held up a long feather. Dean chuckled as he recognized the honey golden bronze tinted feather. "Sam was sniffing around a bush and this was there! What's it from?"

"Well little fella that's a feather from an angel," Dean told him ruffling his hair. "A special angel. Hmm I would say that Grandpa Gabriel gave you a very precious gift."

Luke's eyes widened, "Really?! This came from Grandpa Gabe?!"

"Yup," Dean nodded his head. "You should take good care of it; it's not common for an angel to give away one of its feathers like that. It means he really likes you." Dean leaned closer to Luke and whispered in his ear, "Don't tell him I told you but I think you're his favorite."

Luke giggled on his lap and there was a soft flapping of wings.

"Grandpa Gabe! Grandpa Cass!" shouted Luke as he wriggled off of Dean's lap and hugged both angels under their knees.

They gazed down at the little boy with pride shining in their eyes. Gabe bent down and grabbed the little boy hefting him up into his arms, "Hey you little squirt how's the pickings out there?"

"Hey I'm not a squirt!" he reprimanded the archangel.

Gabriel winked at him, "Well I don't know you're still pretty tiny there."

Luke punched him in the arm, "I am not! Just you wait Grandpa Gabe I'm gonna grow up big and strong."

Gabriel whooshed out a pretend breath of air and yelled dramatically, "Holy cow the kid has a punch! He's gonna be one big strong giant when he grows up!"

Dean and Castiel grinned at the two of them. Suddenly a door opened behind them and some quick footsteps. "Luke I hope you're not bothering them!" shouted a woman's voice.

"No mommy I promise!" Luke shouted back.

"It's ok Mary he's no bother," Castiel called out to the young woman as he smiled at her gently.

She smiled back at him with her dimples shining out. "Ok dad but I know how that little guy can be. He's quite the armful."

Gabriel grinned at her, "And who does that remind you of?"

Mary scoffed and held her hand up to her chest, "Hey big boy I only learned from the best." She grinned at them, "Are you guys going to stay for supper?"

Castiel and Gabriel both nodded, "If that's not an issue with you."

"Oh please! I love having all my parents under the same roof! Sunday dinner is never quite the same," she smiled at them. "Come on Luke I need you to wash up, supper is in ten minutes."

Luke pouted as Gabriel put him down. He ran towards the door, "Mommy! Look what Sam found in the woods for me!"

The three of them chuckled as the door closed behind them. Dean turned back in his chair and gazed out at the horizon as far as the eye could see. Gabriel and Castiel stood on either side of him. Dean couldn't believe it; he had everything he wanted out of life; his bonded partners to him, a beautiful daughter and a wonderful grandson. It has been 50 years since he first was bonded with Castiel and Gabriel and every step of the way, every single day, has been a long whirlwind adventure ride. Would he ever take it back? No.

Sam had died a few years ago and Dean still felt his passing like an everyday ache deep in his chest. He missed his brother, more than words could say. Balthazar had disappeared right after Sam had passed. The only consolation that Dean had that his brother was ok was Gabriel and Castiel assuring him that Sam and his angel waited in their own personal heaven for the day for Dean to join him.

And Dean could feel it wouldn't be long now. He didn't know how to describe it but he felt tired, and so very old. His hair had grayed a long time ago and his body had slowly withered away till he was thinner and weaker than he usually was. He had his own insecurities that the angels wouldn't be as interested with him as he aged but he realized quickly on how stupid he was to think like that. They stuck with him through thick and thin. They both had supported him when he told them he wanted to grow old and live his life how any normal person would do so, he didn't want them to try and keep him young forever and they had graciously bowed their heads at that.

Dean reached up and gripped the necklace that Gabriel had given him so long ago after he had known that he was pregnant with Mary. Two angel wings, one honey gold the other raven black with highlights of blue. He had never taken it off in all these years. It felt as if even if the angel's weren't standing next to him physically that they weren't really far. They always rested over his heart.

He suddenly looked over at the trees on his right and saw a figure clothed in white. He bowed to him and smiled. "Come home," seemed to whisper in the trees and with that the figure turned around and walked off.

"Chuck?" Dean whispered quietly.

"Dean?" asked Castiel having heard him.

"It's nothing Cass," Dean assured the angel. He looked out over the sunset and somehow knew that this was his last day. He savored the suns warm rays as it bathed them in gold's and oranges as it slowly sank below the horizon. Looking back at the trees Dean didn't see the robed figure again but he smiled.

**~x~**

**A Few Hours Later**

**~x~**

Dean was dreaming or so he thought. He was on a white road walking towards these tall gates. Two figures waited near the gates and he walked quicker to reach them; instinctively he knew who they were and was proven right as he came to stand in front of Gabriel and Castiel.

"Ready Deano for the next big adventure?" asked Gabriel raising his eyebrows.

"So that's it?" asked Dean. "I'm just dead."

"Just like that," Gabriel said as he popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"You died in your sleep not five minutes ago Dean," Castiel told the ex-hunter.

Dean glanced back from where he came from and a hand grabbed onto his shoulder. Turning back he saw Gabriel staring at him intently.

"It's your time Dean," the archangel insisted lowly. "They will join us all one day but for now they have to live their own lives. We will keep a close watch on them."

Dean nodded, "Yeah I know it's just I didn't even really get a chance to say goodbye."

"You don't have to Dean," Castiel told him gently. "It's more of a see you soon gesture if anything."

Dean smiled at them, "Ok well let's get this new journey on the road," he said enthusiastically as he clapped his hands together.

The doors opened and together the three of them stepped through as a bright light overtook them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** it kind of reminded me of when Rose dies after the Titanic movie in her bed and she meets up with all the people she loves. Well I guess some people could say it was a dream but I like to think that she was finally reunited with the people she cared about so highly. :)

Anyways you all tune into the last episode of Supernatural this Wednesday! It's gonna be a big one!


	20. Author's Note (sorry guys!)

**There are **SPOILERS** of the last episode of Supernatural Season 8 in the last paragraph! So if you **HAVE NOT** watched the episode do not read the last paragraph. It doesn't contain a whole bunch of spoilers but it will ruin what happens in like the last two minutes of the show at least! So please don't read then if you haven't watched! And if you haven't watched it then get your butt in gear! What are you sitting here for!? Oh wait it doesn't play again until later…well I'll watch it again… :D It's a good ending to the season and probably one of my favorite supernatural episodes of all time!

Hello again to everyone! I know that the story is completed and that's not what this is about 100%. However, I just wanted to say a few things to all of you and this is the best way of hitting a lot of you at once.

First things first; I know I said that I would post that new story that I had in mind by the end of season 8 of Supernatural and I also know that I have not. It was an honest mistake on my part. So I've decided to alert you to it in a different way. On my profile page I will put in bold when the story is going to be posted. The reason I haven't done so yet was because I underestimated how much time I had left and I haven't finished enough of the chapters that I wanted to on my other two stories. I will do this though; the story will be posted sometime in June. I won't say early, middle, or late because I really don't know. But that is my intention. Look on my profile if you want sometime in that month and you will see the title of the story and maybe it can get you thinking ;)

Second, I just wanted to thank everyone again for all their support with this story. I would also like to say that I have been approached about making a one chapter (one shot) about certain times in the story. If any of you would like me to do just one chapter separated from this story about a certain event that may have happened between that party in Paris and the day Dean died then by all means PM me and I'll take a look at it. Maybe even communicate with you a bit on the topic to see how it would work. So if any of you are interested please by all means contact me of a specific scene you wanted to see.

Third, (and this is probably the most important) I'm looking for a beta. I know my grammar is horrible at the best of times and I make a lot of mistakes. Grammar has never been a strong suit of mine. So I would like to reach out to all of you. If you have anyone in mind as to who would be a potentially good then please contact me. I already picked 10 people as my possible beta but I would gladly add a name or two from someone you all suggest. I would look into it first of course to see if they would be a good fit but I promise that I will take all your suggestions seriously. It's not as easy as I thought it would be considering I was looking till almost 11 last night -_- And I may be looking for more than one since they have different qualifications and some that I'm interested in don't do certain things. So don't be afraid to mention more than one!

Any help on that matter is appreciated!

One other issue I was thinking of creating a forum within the next few days. Someplace that people who really like Supernatural can come and talk about their thoughts and feelings about the show. Possibly even where they think its going. It would allow spoilers, myths, rumors, something the cast may have slipped out, even articles on the web and previews of upcoming episodes of what you guys may have heard. The only thing I ask is that you are all respectful to everyone on the sight. I would explain this in more detail but I was just curious if any of you would be interested in something like that. I know Supernatural just ended but that gives us months to think up what may happen and when the show starts up again in the fall we'll have more to work with ;) if you're interested just say and I think I may create it. I would put more info on the forum to what is not acceptable if I do this though.

Finally last but not least….I LOVED THE LAST EPISODE. THE ANGELS FALLING TO EARTH PRICELESS. Some of the best work I would have to say they have ever done, and I'm glad no one died technically (like Sam wise) it was getting to redundant of an idea to me. They always seem to die, come back to life, even in the same episode. It's just getting kind of boring to me. So I am eagerly waiting season 9 to see what happens!


End file.
